Searching for my Sibling
by M. Love
Summary: GILMORE GIRLS XOVER! This is a story of sin, beauty, adventrue and hidden bonds. Of finding love, family and the bravery inside each one of us. !Real Summary Inside! RoryJess, HarryGinny, RonHermione, Dramione friendship, LoreleiSirius, LunaDraco. RnR!
1. Prologue  1987

_**Ok, here's the long summary…**_

_**PART 1**_

_**Lorelei meets Serious Black a powerful wizard with many great enemies, but despite her better judgments she falls in love with him, marries him and they have twins together- Harry and Rory, one night he returns home and tell her that he must leave her, and take Harry with him! **_

_**Lorelei agrees and tries to move on with her life, she raises Rory all on her own, not telling her of the great magical power she poses and keeps Serious and Harry, and their magical life, a secret to her grave…**_

_**Which is coming sooner then she expects!**_

_**PART 2**_

_**During the summer, Rory comes back to her home town from Yale University for the summer; she decided to stay with her long term boyfriend, Jess. The night of her return her mother dies of suspicious circumstances and Rory is left with out any family; all she has now is Jess!**_

_**At her mother's wake Rory finds a letter informing her of her twin brother and her father but then warning her not to go near them, for they have great enemies! But Rory decides to set out, with Jess, and find the brother she never knew…**_

_**MANWHILE…**_

_**Harry Potter is a legendary wizard with great powers that are almost as great as the Dark Lord himself! And he has two best friends, Ron and Hermione. One night he dreams of a girl that looks just like him! But she is in pain. He instinctively knows he must go in search of this girl with his two best friends…**_

_**BUT!**_

_**The Dark Lord had found out about Harry's twin sister and knows that if the two are reunited they will become a force strong enough to kill him! So he sets out to find Rory and to kill her and who ever is helping her so Harry can never join forces with her…**_

_**Who will get to Rory in time? Will Rory still want a part of Harry's dangerous life? Can they finally band together and stop the Dark lord? **_

_**Read on… and find out!**_

Prologue- 1987

Serious Black stood in his front lawn, the summer night air blew on his face. The sounds of the birds as they slowly went to sleep almost made him forget his worries. He stood there silently for what seemed like hours as he gazed into his home's windows and tried to imagine what life would be like if he had been someone else, if he hadn't been a magical warrior who wasn't about to make a decision that will change his life for ever.

He walked up to the front door of his marital home and ran his hands over the blue painted wood. Turning back to glance at the small town street that it sat on, Serious took in the peaceful atmosphere. He opened up the door and was greeted with the fresh fragrance of lilac. He heard the gleeful laughter of his two children from the other room.

Serious sighed sadly and walked to his left and into the kitchen. His wife Lorelei was feeding his two children as they bounced happily in their high chairs. He remembered the day they were born almost two years ago; they had no way of knowing it would be twins but as soon as he was told he couldn't help but just feel overjoyed.

They had named the first child to come, Harry, which meant Army Man. Serious was a brave fighter so he named his first born son after one, knowing of what a great warrior he was to turn out to be. Their second child was a girl and Lorelei already knew of a name for their daughter. His wife wanted to name the child after herself, Serious had no objections but for short they both called her Rory.

They both inherited their father's magical skills and he knew that together they were a great threat to the dark lord. This thought began to tie a knot in his stomach for it reminded him of the pressing matter at hand. They both looked up at him with their crystal clear eyes, Rory had inherited her mother's baby blues and Serious knew she would have no trouble finding love! Harry had piercing emerald green eyes he got from Serious' father but other then that they looked almost identical.

Lorelei turned and saw him; she took in his rugged demeanor and knew something was wrong! Serious watched in sadness as she stood up and ran to him, taking his cold figure in her arms and hugging him tightly.

"Dear god Serious! What ever happened to you?" Lorelei said, her voice sounding like the angels. He reached out his weathered hands and put them up to her soft skinned cheek.

"Lorelei, I have to tell you something…" He began; he looked over to his twins and felt sudden shame come over him. "…But not in front of the kids, let's got to the living room…" Lorelei nodded solemnly, she was no fool, she knew of his enemies and before they got serious about being together he had warned her that one day he'd have to leave her for the fight.

They both sat down on the purple couch and Lorelei's eyes began to swell with tears as if he had already told her what he was about to do.

"What's happened Serious?" Lorelei asked as Serious sat on edge, his hands crunched up into fists.

"Voldemort is getting stronger my love; I have to leave before he hurts anyone in our family! I'd die before anything like that happened!" He said and Lorelei buried her face and Serious watched as her body heaved with the heavy tears she sobbed.

"I understand but I don't want to loose you my love! Will you ever be able to return?" She asked as she looked over at him, her eyes red from the tears she still cried.

"I don't think so, only when I win the war can I return… and that is no where in the near future…" He replied.

"God, I started out today thinking it would be perfect! I thought I had stepped into a Sunny and Cher song! Well the early years of Sunny and Cher…" She said and Serious couldn't help but smirk slightly at her use of pop culture. "Now it's turned for the worse!"

"It gets even worse…" he replied standing from the couch and walking over to the window, staring at his black car parked on the street. She heard Lorelei half gasp half laugh at her own misfortune. Not giving her time to say something about it he continued to speak. "I need to take one of the children…" he admitted

"What?! You're leaving because we're in danger and now you want to take one of our kids with you?" Lorelei asked and Serious turned to see her eyes looking back at him with fury and sadness.

"They're two powerful twins Lorelei! Voldemort knows that they will become a huge threat! He will seek out to kill them no matter what!" Serious said and Lorelei blinked away a few tears. "On their own Voldemort won't think of them as a threat!"

"And the one you take won't be able to come back until they win the fight?" Lorelei asked looking away from Serious once he had nodded.

"The child who comes with me will be the one who goes to Hogwarts. They'll be the one I raise to fight with me against the Dark Lord… The other must not be raised in that world because if Voldemort finds out they're twins he'll stop at nothing to kill them both!" Serious exclaimed, angry tears welling behind his eyes as the gravity of the situation crushing down on the both of them.

"How could I possibly choose between my two children? I want them both!" Lorelei exclaimed standing from the couch and walking into the door frame of the kitchen. Serious followed behind her and gazed at the two children.

Harry's little baby hand was reaching out to Rory's who sat in the highchair next to him, her hand reaching out to him also. As their tiny hands strained to reach each other Serious knew he would have to choose. It was too hard a decision for Lorelei to make. His twins finally grabbed onto each other and smiled triumphantly as they did so.

"I'll take Harry; he has more my father's green eyes, where as Rory has your blue eyes…" Serious said and Lorelei let out a sad whimper.

"Harry's got my mother's nose…" Lorelei said and Serious just sighed- he knew this was no time to be sentimental about losing a child. Serious bent down and began to pull Harry from his highchair. But he refused to let go of his sister's hand. When Serious finally succeeding in parting the two they both broke out into loud moans and screeches.

Lorelei ran up to Harry and kissed his forehead on top of the scar he had received when he was crawling around the floor one day and ran into the CD collection. The knock caused all the CDs to fall on top of him and giving him a lightning bolt scar.

"We'll be using a false last name- Potter," Serious said rocking Harry back and forth to stop him from screaming so loud. He turned to see Rory crying red faced in her highchair, her arms outstretched to Harry, and he still trying to struggle out of Serious' arms.

"Harry Potter… it could work!" she said enthusiastically but her eyes showed the sadness of her soul. "We're going back to being Gilmore obviously… look me up when you win!"

He stood in the foyer for a few more moments, inhaling the lilac scent that seemed only stronger when Lorelei was around. Lorelei then bent forward and took Serious' lips in her own and kissed him gently.

"I'll love you until my dying day!" Lorelei exclaimed.

"I will love you also," he admitted before running out of the house and across the moonlit lawn and settling Harry into the baby seat as he still cried in the back. Turning around to see Lorelei in the doorway, Rory in her arms, as the little baby cried Lorelei did also. And with that last image burning in his mind Serious jumped into his car and sped off into the night. Leaving behind the woman he loved and the daughter he would never get a chance to see grow up, but he took comfort in the fact that every time he looked at Harry, he'd be able to see his daughter once more!


	2. Rory, So are the days of Gilmores

Chapter 1- So are the days of a Gilmore… (Back to year 2007)

Rory fought the urge to click her pen for it would annoy those around her who still hadn't finished the test. She resulted to take her impatience out buy tapping her foot silently against her chair. She was in the last exam of the year, most students had left the esteemed walls of Yale a week ago but Rory had to hold back to write her final literary exam.

These summer holidays she planned to just spend with Jess Mariano. Of course she would have to spend some time with her mother and her grandparents but it would mainly be about Jess. Jess Mariano was Rory's boyfriend who lived back in her home town. He worked along side his uncle Luke at the local diner.

She looked over and saw that next to her, Paris, her best friend at Yale, was also finished and now just stared out the window at the front of the exam room. Rory began to observe her friend as Paris' stray golden hair fell loosely around her fair skin until the sound of the teacher echoed through the hall.

"Ok time! Pens down, please!" He yelled and Rory placed hers down and handing her paper to the woman who walked down her aisle collecting them. They were given freedom to leave and Rory jumped up out of her seat.

Paris ran over to her and they both met in a hug. They left the hall together and walked towards their dorms where they would do their final packing before leaving Yale for the summer break. They finally arrived and walked in, the sight of everything boxed up took Rory aback for a moment.

"It looks so different!" Paris exclaimed walking over to the CD player and putting in her The Cure album. Rory bent down to the cooler and got out the last two lemon lime and bitters, after throwing one over to Paris, she took a sip from her own.

Rory was 20 years old and a very smart student at Yale University in Connecticut. She had long brown hair that slightly curled naturally and that framed her beautiful doll face perfectly. Her eyes were the most dazzling shade of blue and grey that many people had ever seen and she never felt inclined to tell them differently.

Rory was the happiest person anyone could really come across, with a mother who she shared an almost freaky bond with and a thirst for literature that would rival Shakespeare! A very hot boyfriend who traveled the full 22 miles to visit her every weekend and friends to boot- she seemed to be living a perfect life! But of course there were a few little glitches in her tale; for one she never knew her real father. His name was Serious Black and he left her mother and her when Rory was just two years old!

Lorelei, her mother, always said that she would never love again after Serious and for a reason to which Rory would never understand (or which her mother said) she knew that Serious still loved her and she would wait for him to return to her!

The Will and Grace Theme tune, her mobile phone ring tone, broke out and Rory rushed to her phone and pressed the green button quickly.

"Hello," she said into the receiver as she sat down on one of her stuffed cardboard boxes that held most of her school books from Yale.

"Hey there," replied the caller and Rory recognized the voice as her mother's. "I was just wondering who was picking you up from Yale."

"Mom, you know Jess is!" Rory replied looking around the room and noticing she had nothing more to pack. Looking down at her watch she also noted that Jess would be at her dorm any moment.

"Yes but your Sid wannabe doesn't have the best track record…" Lorelei began but Rory hated it when her mom bagged out Jess. Rory had faith in her boyfriend and even though his fashion sense which really just was an assortment of baggy jeans and leather jackets, she knew he had the smarts that topped her! But no one else gave him the chance to show that!

"Ok, there better be a legitimate reason for this phone call! If not I'm hanging up," Rory said impatiently and she heard Lorelei sigh.

"I'm just wondering when you're planning to see your beautiful mother," Lorelei said and Rory could hear the busy sounds of the inn her mother owned.

"Lunch time tomorrow… around one, I'll pick you up from the house!" Rory compromised and she heard her mother pretend to think about it- but in truth she was just dying to see Rory.

"Ok baby, see you then!" Lorelei began and Rory replied.

"Yes you will, bye," Rory hung up and saw Paris gawking out the window at the courtyard. Rory ran up beside her and saw that strolling through the cobblestone yard was none other then Jess! His hands were shoved in his jean jacket and his black button up shirt's sleeves was shoved up near his elbow. His hair was mess up and his collar popped and she knew that Paris was eying the sexy boy that was all Rory's.

"Who is that? My word he is gorgeous!" Paris exclaimed and Rory smiled devilishly, then turning down to see she was wearing rather crappy looking clothing.

"Look, I have to go get changed," Rory said to Paris as she ran quickly into her room and throwing open one of her cardboard boxes. She saw a brown skirt that went about half way up her thighs; she slipped on a yellow vintage tee-shirt and a straw hat. Applying a bit more makeup to some places that had won away she was rather satisfied at what looked back at her.

She heard a knock at their door and she ran out of her room, finding slightly difficult in her high heeled shoes, just in time to see Paris open the door. He casually waved at Paris before walking into the living room.

"I'm here to pick up Rory," he said and Rory watched in pride as Paris' face fell.

"Jess," Rory exclaimed from behind them, Jess turned around and brought Rory in for a tight hug and a tender kiss on her neck. "A whole two weeks without seeing you? I was going crazy!" She said as they drew apart.

"Can you have your little moment some where else- I think I may hurl!" Paris exclaimed in her usual pessimistic tone.

"Sorry, so you going to take all your stuff into my car," Jess began as she led him into her room and away from Paris' evilness which could spoil their romantic scene.

"Excuse me," Rory said in a mocking tone, putting her hand to her forehead. "I am a lady! I will do no such thing! I just need a strong man to whisk them away!" Jess laughed at Rory's playfulness and Rory couldn't help but laugh at herself as well.

"Would you like me to carry you're boxes," Jess asked even though he knew the answer. Rory fluttered her blue eyes and he sat down on the bed and brought her down with him and when both their heads lay on the pillow he pulled her close.

The night before she awoke in the same bed with sweat running down her face, her eyes open and her heart racing, she had had a bad dream. Actually that wasn't the way to describe it; she had a bad _feeling_! She felt that apart of her was missing… she felt emptiness inside of her, like a cut that was constantly having salt thrown in.

"Hey Rory… what's wrong?" Jess asked his voice ripe with concern.

"Lord only knows," Rory exclaimed moving in closer to Jess as he hugged her. "Mom told me that it was around this date that Dad left us… She's always in a bad mood around this time and brings down this box full of things that remind her of him. I expect to see the box being dragged out of the closet when I see her tomorrow."

"All you have to do is put on your Mary Sunshine face and she will forget her problems," Jess said and Rory smiled sweetly. The door burst open and she sprang up to meet the eyes of Paris.

"Oh, dear god! Couldn't you wait until you got to his apartment," Paris exclaimed and Rory jumped out of the bed along with Jess.

"Well, don't burst into the room Paris!" Rory said back but Paris had already flounced out of the room in her overdramatic way. Rory turned and smiled over at Jess who stood there looking down at his feet.

"I'm sorry about Paris; she was slightly taken aback by you…" Rory excused, straightening her skirt so she didn't have to look at Jess who was boring his eyes into his skull.

"Who was she expecting? Some guy in a suit that talked about the New Yorker and was well bread and spent most of his life in boarding schools?" He quipped and Rory shrugged.

"Who knows what goes through her mind. I mean its Paris, Jess; I never know what's going in her mind. All I can say about that man you just described, he's ever so boring!" Rory began to walk over to Jess who was scuffing his black converse on her wooden floor. She wrapped her arms around her neck and inhaled his smell of coffee and the faint smell of cigarettes. "And I think that you are much better then him!" He smiled broadly despite his 'I'm too cool to smile' attitude.

"Oh Rory," He sighed brushing his thumb under her jaw; his face inched closer to her own and enclosed his lips upon her own. She smiled up at him and brushed a bit of his jelled hair out of his face. "Let's get you to my house!"

"It's the first summer holidays I'm not spending with Mom!" Rory exclaimed as she attempted to lift a box but gave up because it was causing major back pain. Jess stood next to her and she moved aside and he lifted it with ease.

"Well, we'll definitely make the three months we have together _very_ entertaining," Jess said and Rory giggled as he began to walk out of her room with the cardboard box.


	3. Rory, A Death in the Family

Chapter 2 – A Death in the Family…

Rory lay on the bed next to Jess, she had woken up after another one of her bad 'feelings' and now sat up in Jess's bed, her heart ached as if she had just lost the love of her life. Jess snored slightly as he turned over, his sleeping face looking over at her.

Her heart beat at a pace that didn't make any sense, she wasn't scared of anything, and there wasn't anything to be scared of. She looked out at the window and thought she saw a reflection in it of someone who wasn't in the room! In the reflection stood a tall raven haired boy, his skin was pale and he wore some kind of school uniform. His green eyes were staring at her and she could have sworn that the man was crying. In fear of sounding crazy she could have sworn he looked exactly like her, minus the fact he had an Addams apple and he had intense green eyes.

Her hand fumbled over to the light switch, not taking her eyes off her almost exact double, and turned it on. As soon as she did the man's reflection disappeared and the mirror was consumed by her reflection.

"Jeez Rory, its 3am, what are you doing up," Jess said groggily form beside her. Rory turned to see him and as soon as he saw the fear and pain in her face he sat up straight and took her hands in his own.

"I saw someone in the room kind of," She said, her heart was still pounding. She jumped out of the bed and stood at the window and opened it up and felt the warm summer breeze flow onto her face.

"God, is the person still in here? Rory, are you ok? What was the person doing?" he began to question but Rory felt her hands still shaking- was it a gut feeling telling her something was _very_ wrong! "It is so early in the morning I can't remember the emergency phone number… is it 119?"

Rory turned away from the open window and smiled at Jess who fumbled around with his flip phone. She walked over to him and took it out of his hands. He looked up at her and furrowed his brow in confusion.

"It was just a little run off from my dream, like sunny side eggs after they're cut," she said in a sweet voice and he sighed deeply. Jess then took her waist in his hands and gently pulled her in, she placed her head on his shoulder.

"Come on, do you feel like going back to bed…" Jess said his eyes half closing from sleep. "Or do you want me to stay up with you until you fall back asleep," Rory looked up at him at this odd over-concern and he began to stutter. "I mean you just look really freaked! And you've gone paler then usual and your hands are shaking like mad!"

"Ok Jess! I think an Oprah rerun is on, if it's not too much of a bother you could stay up and watch it with me…" Rory suggested slipping back into the covers and reaching over to the remote. Jess slipped in beside her just as she turned on channel W where of course Oprah stood on stage talking about racism.

"How is it you know that Oprah is on at 3am," He asked as Rory snuggled up close to him, feeling completely awake and her nerves were on edge but still seeming to remain calm and just slightly unnerved from a mere nightmare- that's true talent, baby!

"My Yale study time only allowed for a small amount of TV to be watched; my available time frame was around this time…" Rory replied as she heard Jess breath in and out. He had obviously become much more awake after she had waked him from a dead sleep.

They were finally settling to sleep after an hour of bad television. Rory's heart beat had calmed down and her hands had stopped shaking so. But that all changed when a soft knock came at the door. Rory felt her heart drop to her stomach as she sprang up from the bed. Throwing her red bathrobe over her white pajamas she bounded out of the room and to the front door. She swung the door open with her shaking hands and out in the dark hallway stood to police officers.

Jess came up beside Rory and took in the sight of the sad faced officers in blue. They stood at the door and the officers looked around uncomfortably as Rory's legs began to give way.

"How can we help, officer," Jess asked and Rory felt hot tears sting behind her eyes.

"Are you Lorelei Gilmore, daughter of Lorelei Gilmore?" The officer asked Rory and she nodded her head, her heart sinking into her stomach and a clump forming in her throat and stopping her from swallowing.

"What is it?" Jess asked as Rory stabled herself on him, her breath becoming quickened and short.

"I'm sorry to inform you but your mother Lorelei Gilmore was found dead in her house. It looks like she had had a heart attack and died instantly." The police officer said and Rory collapsed to the ground, Jess falling next to her, taking her shoulders in as she sobbed silently.

"Oh dear god, Rory I'm so sorry!" Jess said as Rory stopped being able to breathe all together.


	4. Rory, Are you Opening Pandora

Chapter 3 – Are you opening Pandora's Box?

"Emily, Rory, Richard, I'm very sorry for your loss," consoled another funeral guest, each apology sounded the same. The longer Rory stood next to her teary eyed grandparents the longer she just wanted to run away.

Across the room a large picture of Lorelei sat surrounded by a sterling silver frame. Her smile wide and her eyes bright, not like they were now… Now she lay 6 feet under the grass, her eyes shut and her smile faded. Why did she leave Rory? She was Rory's best friend and she was her world!

Rory felt as if the walls were closing in on her, and the sea of black dresses and black suits was going to drown her if she didn't escape. She turned and saw that her grandmother had broken down into tears once more and her grandfather was now settling her down once more.

She felt like crying herself but she didn't want to do it in such a crowd. She spotted Luke Danes, her mother's best adult friend. He had raised Rory since she was a child and she saw him as a father. He turned and spotted her too, bowing slightly to show his respect, he would never show it but he too felt the loss of Lorelei just as much as Rory did.

Rory felt a hand enclose around her own and she knew who would have braved such an intimate of gestures. Rory turned and met the pity filled eyes of Jess and she felt her knees go weak.

"Jess, I need to get out of this room!" She whispered, her voice shaking. He nodded and she began to walk out of the room and up the stairs to the second floor of her grandparents' house. She led him to her mother's room and he took charge by opening the door for her and Rory ran in, inhaling the smell of lilac.

"This was your mother's room? I would never have guessed," Jess said inspecting the pink satin and lace bed covers.

"It smells like her! She loved lilac; it followed her where ever she went!" Rory said her spirits slightly cheerier now she was no longer in Lorelei's wake.

"I've noticed, you take after her like that!" He said. Rory sat at her mother's dressing table taking out her mother of pearly hair brush.

"I smell of lilac?" Rory asked, looking at Jess in the reflection of the mirror.

"Well, you do smell of a flower but not lilac." Rory was slightly disappointed; she wanted to be so much like her mother now that she was gone. "You smell of lavender, a much nicer flower, if I do say so myself."

"This conversation is much like scratch and sniff," Rory joked and Jess gave her a smile. Rory looked back down at the table and sighed deeply. She took hold of a crystal handle and opened her mother's top drawer, but it was empty apart from a red letter.

"What's that," Jess asked from behind her making her jump, she didn't know he was so close, Rory shrugged and reached in to the top drawer and taking out the letter that felt heavy with fate. She turned it over and saw that on the front cover it clearly said, to my daughter Rory, in her mother's handwriting

"It's from my mom," she said but he already knew it. She opened the seal and inside was a sheet of old paper like the first editions that sat in Yale library. There was also a bundle of pictures too and they were bound in a black bow. Rory handed the pictures to Jess as she read the letter aloud.

"Dear Rory, if you're reading this it means that I've died. And you're now grief stricken and sitting in front of my mirror reading my final note to you. But Rory, I died with something leaning against my conscience. Something I must now indulge to you, for I shall never rest in peace if I do not." Rory said and she gasped, looking up from the emotion filled letter.

Jess was looking down at the pictures with a perplexed face and then met Rory's eyes. He handed her the pictures silently as if he was handing her a precious diamond. She took them form him and looked down at the first one.

In it stood her mother, much younger then the age she had been when she died, possibly 18… and next to her stood a man who was about 20. He had long wavy black hair that went past his shoulders and had a slight beard. His eyes were as black as night and he smiled quite awkwardly.

The next picture was of two babies; both had dark hair and pale skin. Rory ran her hand over the boy baby in the picture and felt her heart leap. The girl baby had blue eyes that smiled over to the baby next to her, the boy baby smiled just as happily over at the girl baby with those intense green eyes Rory saw in the glass that night.

Rory turned back to her mother's letter and continued to read. "Rory, your father isn't who you think he is. He's a powerful wizard! There is a second world adjoining out own and in that world live witches and wizards, your father left us to move there. You see he has many enemies; he is the head of an army against the evilest wizard in his world. He left us so we didn't have to be harmed! You are a witch too, Rory!

I know this is incredibly hard to believe but you are! You can only use your powers when you receive a wand… Rory, when your father left he took something with him. You have a twin brother Rory, his name is Harry! Serious took your brother with him when he left because if the evil wizards found out that Serious and I had twins then they would stop at nothing from killing you two! You see Rory, if you and your brother finally meet up again then you could be powerful enough to stop the dark wizards from ruling their magical world!

Serious took Harry from us for a good reason, and as much as I miss your brother I know it is for the best. They left and changed their last name to Potter so no one could trace him back to us." Rory gasped and closed her eyes, so afraid to read on in fear of more shocking news being revealed.

"Imagine living life with that kind of secret…" Jess mused looking at the photo of baby Rory and her _twin_ Harry!

"I have a twin brother. His name is Harry Potter. My mom is dead. I am a witch." Rory processed it was too much to cope with.

"Is that the end of the letter,"? Jess asked and Rory shook her head, turning back to the letter to read more.

"Rory, I'm not telling you this so you can rush off to find your brother and your dad. I'm telling so that if they end up winning the fight they're in then you can be ready to accept them into your life! But don't go looking for them, they're dangerous for you! They will drag you into their fight, a fight I have worked so hard to keep you from. Live on Rory! Graduate from Yale and succeed in your ambitions to be a journalist! I'll watch over you from heaven- if that's where I go… I'll always be with you!"


	5. Rory, A tearful Goodbye

Rory pushed hard down on to her suitcase lid, trying with all her might to clasp it closed. She was about to resort to sitting on it when Jess called out from the bathroom.

"Did you pack your shampoo?" He called out, Rory slapped her forehead – of course she had to have forgotten something.

"Oh crap," she yelled, falling exhausted onto the bed next to her open suitcase.

"I didn't think so," said Jess as he walked out of the bathroom, her shampoo in hand. "I can pack it for you."

"Good, because there is absolutely no room in my suitcase," said Rory.

"Just bring a bigger suitcase..." muttered Jess as he tossed more things into his own large black one.

"But this one is my favourite! Its light purple and solid, this breed of suitcases are rare!" said Rory, running her hand over the silk lining.

"Fine, pack your rare breed of suitcase," replied Jess as he easily zipped his own up with ease. Rory turned away from him and continued to push down on her own. She stopped for a moment to look out the window, where the rain poured heavily against the window pain and onto the streets.

"Here, I'll close your suitcase, you go do your last minute girl things," said Jess, he had come up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her close to him and kissing down her neck.

"I knew you'd make yourself useful at some point," said Rory, with a laugh.

She walked away from the bed and grabbed her backpack on the way to the bathroom. She quickened her pace as her legs began to shake and her cheeks became hot. She ran into the bathroom and closed the door quietly behind her.

"Oh god," Rory breathed. "Panic attack!"

She dropped her bag and ran to the sink, turned the water onto full blast and breathed heavily as she looked up into the mirror. Her blue eyes stared back at her, looking as scared and unsure as she felt like inside. She bent down to her dropped bag and brought out her journal, she opened it and inside lay the letter and the photos her mother had left her, she took the photos out and pulled out the baby picture of Harry Potter and her.

She held it up in front of her and looked long and hard at the reflection in the mirror, glancing momentarily at the baby photo, not much had changed in her; her face was still baby doll round and porcelain white, her eyes still held their crystal blue gleam and her lips were still small and pink.

"Have you changed?" she asked the photo of her baby twin brother.

His eyes were an intense emerald green, the twinkled from a hard set face, his jaw was squarer then Rory's but their noses were the same short thin shape. They both had thick locks of dark brown hair, but Harry's looked blacker then Rory's.

She tried to imagine Harry and what he'd be like now, being the same age as she was... Rory suspected he'd be tall, their grandfather, Richard Gilmore, was tall and so was Sirius. He'd still have those dazzling green eyes, but what else? He'd probably be well built but not too muscled. The one thing she was certain of was that he was pale, just like she was. She traced around his face with her finger, a smile tugging at the edges of her mouth.

"I'll find you, I promise," she said to the photo before she put it back into her diary and tucked it back into her bag.

She stood up and pulled her backpack on, she stepped back and looked herself in the mirror, she wore a pale pink singlet on but had her grey Yale zip-up sweater on over it with some loose jeans and blue Chuck Taylor's. She had combed her hair back into ponytail and was now trying to stop her long bangs from blowing into her eyes.

If Lorelei had been right then she was looking down the barrel of hard times, just to find her brother and father that Rory never got to know. But Rory figured it was all worth it to have family, and with Jess by her side, well who could fail?

She turned the taps off and walked out of the Bathroom, Jess proudly lifted her light purple suitcase in the air, fully closed. He was wearing normal jeans and Dock Martins, his t-shirt sported a very large Johnny Cash photo and on top of that he wore a hooded zip up jumper covered by a denim jacket.

"Let's get put of here," Jess said as he began to pull Rory and his own suitcases to the front door.

"Jess, wait," called Rory, he obediently stopped and turned around; she ran up to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "You know I love you, right?"

"There's not a day I don't think about it and then realise how lucky I am," said Jess. Good answer, Rory thought as he enclosed his lips around hers.

"Good, now don't you forget it," replied Rory as they separated.

She ran to the front door and picked up all the scarves and gloves, Jess followed, he had slung his shoulder bag over him and lugged both their suitcase forward. Rory wrapped her blue scarf around her neck, putting her gloves into her backpack.

"We need to stop in at Luke's to say goodbye," Jess began as Rory slipped his hat on, wrapping his scarf around his neck. "That's where the Taxi is picking us up."

"I suspected as much," said Rory.

"Do you have the tickets?" asked Jess, Rory reached into her back pack and waved the two first class tickets at him. As soon as her grandparents had heard that Rory was going to England ("I'm just taking some time off school, to come to grips with Mom's passing." She had lied), they insisted on buying two first class tickets.

"I still can't believe your grandparents paid for us to leave!" Jess said as Rory opened the door.

"They were just being nice, and they didn't like the idea of their angelic granddaughter sitting in economy!" said Rory, puffing up her chest and acting very important, it made Jess laugh.

"Because economy is just for low lives?" he asked.

"Totally, economy class is so last year, it's as old as spandex pants!" Rory replied, she grabbed both their umbrellas and shut the door behind them, quickly locking it behind.

"You know," Jess said, in a much more serious tone. "I just realised," he turned to her. "We're leaving Stars Hollow, We're leaving America! We're out lives for the slimmest chance that we could actually make it better."

Rory stood back at him, her face hard and stern. "If you want to back out, now's the time, Jess."

Jess laughed and gave her a quick peck on the cheek. "No, I'm not saying I want out, all I'm saying is it's exciting!"

Rory popped up her big umbrella and shaded herself and Jess from the pouring rain, they darted across the street. Rory glanced around and took one last look at a place she had called home for so long, basking in its small town peace.

"I bet my mom wanted to do this forever, get up and leave with me, to find Sirius and Harry." Rory muttered as they walked briskly down the sidewalk, avoiding the large deep puddles.

"Despite you mother's warnings, I'm certain she's proud you're brave enough to do what she was too scared to do herself," Jess said, Rory didn't comment back – but it gave her a lot to think about.

They finally reached the town's centre; her eye's swelled with tears as she looked into Dosey's market, and when she looked over to the Gazebo. She let out a small sob when she saw Taylor inside his ice creamery, dressed up in his weird red suit and rearranging the candy jars on his shelves. She sniffed back her tears in time to arrive looking magnificent at Luke's.

Jess rested the suitcases on one of the tables, it was still only 6am so no one was in Luke's, except for, of course Luke. He stood behind the bill counting twenty dollar bills; he looked up and smiled at the pair.

"Hey," he said as he put the money down and walked up to them, wrapping Rory in a hug and then Jess who looked slightly unnerved by Luke's affection. "So you're off?" he asked, his eyes looked as if they were going red and puffy, Rory didn't think she could contain herself if Luke started crying.

So, she decided to talk. "Yes, well here we are, suitcases and all," she began at warp speed. "We wanted to leave really early, no time to spare and all. We haven't actually told the town we're leaving, but I made a little letter, printed out like 50 copies, I'll give them to you before we go so you can hand them out, they've got names." She let out a quick nervous laugh. "But yeap, we're off to Merry Ol' England. I was annoying Jess all yesterday with my pseudo English accent – it sucks by the way so I won't do it right now."

Jess put his hand on her shoulder and rubbed it affectionately; Rory let out a long breath and flopped down onto a chair. Jess gave her a small half smile, the exact same smile spread across Luke's lips.

"I'm just nervous. Sorry for going on like that." said Rory.

"Hey, no problem, I get you," Luke said kindly. "Now you two sit down and I'll make you some coffee and a going away care package."

"Oh bless you," Rory said, grabbing hold of Luke's arm. He laughed and walked away. Jess sat down on the opposite side of Rory, looking over at her. "What she asked him.

"I'm so happy to be doing this with you," he said, he took hold of her right hand and kissed it. "Oh one more thing," he said still holding onto her hand, he reached into his pocket and brought out a little ring box. "With the extra plane money we had left over, I bought you this." She opened it with shaking hands and saw a silver band with a small red ruby diamond in it.

"Oh my god, this is so sweet," Rory muttered as she gazed down at it.

"It's a promise ring," Jess explained as he plucked it from the box and slipped it onto her right hand's ring finger. "I want this thing settled down, so we both know that we have each other always. I think that we need to know that before we go to England. I want you know for certain that I love you."

"And I love you, always," Rory said back, she leaned over the table and kissed Jess deeply.

"Coffee," Luke called out as he walked up the table, two cups in his hand. Rory reached for hers and took a deep gulp. Letting out a long groan as the warm liquid drifted down her throat, Rory glanced down at her hands wrapped around the coffee cup, and she liked the look of Jess's ring against her finger.

Luke then put down a large paper bag in between them on the table as he sat down next to Jess. "One care package, its got everything you like, all that unhealthy junk your mother got you on to and I also included some healthy things for Jess."

"Oh," Rory said loudly, shocking both boys, she pulled out the fifty letters she had talked about and gave them to Luke. "You don't think everyone will hate me for leaving like this, do you?"

"They'll understand, you were very close to your mother, it's natural for you to want to go away for a bit, until your memories get easier to deal with." Luke said, Rory was about to correct him on the reason she and Jess were leaving but then she remembered Luke had no idea. Rory was so used to him knowing everything about her life that she momentarily forgot she wasn't telling him the biggest news... She might be able to tell him, once Voldemort is beaten and she is reunited with Sirius and Harry.

There was a loud honk form outside and they saw the yellow taxi through the heavy buckets of rain. Jess stood up and went to the window, waving at the driver.

"Oh god, its not enough time to say everything I want to say," Rory said, her hands beginning to shake again. Luke reached across the table and held onto them.

"Rory," he said, his tears tearing up, Rory felt it hard to swallow. "I've always thought of you as the daughter I never had, I loved your mother, and I love you, more then I can say."

"Good answer" she croaked, Luke let out a laugh. They both stood up and wrapped in a tight hug. "I'll miss you most of all, Luke." She sobbed, breaking down her composed wall.

She moved away and slipped on her backpack double checking the tickets. She turned around and saw Luke and Jess hugging. She turned and tried to lift her suit case but gave up after many vain attempts, it was so heavy!

"See you around," Luke said, softly punching Jess's shoulder.

Luke then went over and picked up their two suit cases with ease, Rory just rolled her eyes. She grabbed the care package and made a mad dash to the taxi, managing to get soaked in the short distance. Jess was still helping Luke load up the back seat. Jess finally scotched into the back seat with Rory. Before he closed the door, Luke peaked into the car.

"You will call, or at least give me some kind of contact!" Luke said.

"Of course, goodbye Luke," Rory said then added lightly, "Catch you on the flipside."

With a smile Luke closed the door and the driver drove away slowly, Rory turned around and saw that the bright yellow taxi had caught the attention of Taylor who was now standing with Luke, she watch in sadness as Luke handed him on of the white letters.

Rory sat forward again and Jess placed his hand on her own.

"You know what's weird," Rory said suddenly. "I'm really going to miss Taylor!"

"It'll be ok, Rory," Jess comforted. "I promise."

Rory rested her head against Jess's shoulder and looked out the window, watching Stars Hollow as it slowly melted away. Her head filling with sad and anxious thoughts.

_**(A/N) Next chapter Harry is introduced, I promise, **__**lol**_


	6. Harry, Wonderboy wonders

Wonder-Boy wonders...

Harry stared down at his gold plate, his pile of mashed potatoes sat in a cold clump next to his half eaten sausage. Everyone around him chatted madly – they had just arrived back to school after the fall break and took this time to catch up.

"You have to eat a little more, Harry," Ron urged from beside him. His best friend's mouth was stuffed with string beans and a large clump of steamed potato; he was obviously having no problem eating. Across the table Harry's other closest friend, Hermione Granger, sat as she chewed politely on a bit of sausage.

"I'm not hungry, Dad told me that Voldemort's numbers are rising, I'm strong enough o face just Voldemort – but I don't know what I'll do if I have to face one hundred deatheaters!" Harry whispered.

"Don't worry, Harry, you have us and you have Dumbledore's army!"replied Hermione.

"Yeah mate, you're not alone, stop thinking you are," Ron said, Hermione cast a sideways glance at Ron and gave him a smile that made him choke on his peas.

"Thanks guys," replied Harry, eating a bit of sausage that had now gone cold.

"So, Sirius is doing ok?"Hermione asked and Harry nodded. "I'm sorry I didn't visit, but my folks dragged me to my cousins wedding in Sussex."

"It was the most boring three days of my life!" Ron agreed, Harry spun around to meet the red head's eyes.

"You went," spluttered Harry and watched as both Hermione and Ron went bright red.

"Yeah, I – I invited Ron to come with me, I was going to invite you but I knew your Dad would have you training most of the time..." Hermione explained, Harry stared at Hermione with a dropped jaw. Did Hermione _really_ ask Ron to go to her cousin's wedding with her?

"Well, if it was that boring then I'm glad I didn't go," Harry said to his plate, trying to get his head around the wedding incident.

"Hello, Harry," Ginny beamed as she slid into a seat next to Hermione.

"Hey, Ginny," Harry replied, the same stupid grin that was on Ginny's lips was now spread across his own.

The pair had begun dating at the beginning of the year, Ron had objected at first but now he was over it – he accepted the fact that they were in love and were going to be together, with or without his permission. Hermione rolled her eyes as Ginny and Harry continued to stare at each other.

"So, Ginny told me that she went to your place over the holidays, Harry," Hermione said loudly. Harry turned to her and nodded.

"Yeah, while you guys were off in Sussex, Ginny was kind enough to visit me," Harry said and it made Ginny smile proudly.

"I swear I was going to invite you, Harry," Hermione insisted.

The night passed on in a loud haze accompanied with wild tastes of warm pumpkin pie, piles of mashed potatoes and steamed carrots. Suddenly Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny were the last ones up in the Gryffindor common room as they all stared sleepily into the leaping flames of the fireplace.

"I'm off to bed, I'm so tired," Ginny yawned as she stood up from her large red armchair and she strode past Harry; as she did Harry grabbed onto her arm and gently kissed her hand.

"Goodnight," he said up to her smiling face.

"Goodnight Harry," she said back, and then walked off to the foot of the stairs. She then turned and yelled back. "Night Ron, night Hermione!"

"Goodnight Ginny," they said back. Ginny dashed up to her dormitory.

Harry settled back in his seat, smiling into the fire. Ron and Hermione were smiling, but not at the fire, at each other.

"Dad's been really freaked out lately," Harry said after few peaceful moments of silence. "He's really stressing hard on the fact that I have to give things up to be able to win this."

"Well, that's what Sirius did," said Hermione. "He gave up on a lot of things to get this close to the end of the fight, he just figured that it was the way you would tackle the upcoming fight, give up on Ron and me, and stop seeing Ginny..."

"But it's not what I'm going to do," Harry replied, looking over at Hermione, then over to Ron whose eyes were slowly beginning to droop. "I think friends make you stronger – the more people around, the more people to catch you when you fall."

"We've been catching you since first year – your father isn't going to change that." Ron muttered sleepily.

"Come on," said Hermione standing. "Its time for bed."

Harry stood up and watched as Hermione helped Ron out of the chair. They walked together up the stairs then stood on the landing that divided their two dorm bedroom doors.

"Classes start tomorrow," she trilled excitedly.

"I'm totally looking forward to it," Ron muttered sarcastically, she laughed putting her hand on his upper arm as she did. Ron stood stunned – suddenly wide awake.

"I'll see you two at breakfast," she said but Harry figured it was more directed at Ron. She gave Harry a quick smile before hurrying into her dorm.

Harry and Ron turned and walked in to their own, Ron swaying slightly. Harry watched as Ron flopped backwards onto his bed. Harry watched with a smile as Ron slowly slipped his shoes off.

"Did you see her touch my arm?" Ron asked sitting up and Harry nodded with a smile.

"I think she likes you," Harry sang, but he was being serious – Hermione had definitely developed feelings for Ron. And she was putting her heart on her sleeve – Harry only hoped Ron would take the opportunity to admit that he loved her too, which he _obviously_ did.

"Do you really think so?" Ron asked his eyes wide but he had a smile on his lips.

"Oh, there is no doubt in my mind." Harry replied honestly. Ron tucked himself into bed and looked over at Harry as he did the same.

"What should I do," asked Ron.

"Take some time to think about how you feel," replied harry. Not soon after that both he and Ron fell fast asleep.

Harry found himself in a small room; the walls were glowing gold with black drapes hanging everywhere. The room suddenly swarmed full of people, all draped in black, all moaning. At first Harry thought they were death eaters but he then saw there pale tear stained face, all crying. A female cry was heard over all the others, Harry turned to his left and saw who the wail belonged to. She was Harry's age, her blue eyes red and puffy.

She turned around and faced Harry, her eyes staring deep into his own. She lifted her right hand where red heart glowed from her ring finger; she took her hand and ran her fingers from his scar down to the base of his chin.

"Brother," she said clearly, Harry suddenly felt as if he knew those sparkling blue eyes. "We can help each other." She added her voice was sweet and soft. He knew that the help he needed was to defeat Voldemort, but he didn't know how he could help her.

Suddenly a photo flashed in front of his eyes, he saw his father, Sirius Black, but he had his arms wrapped around a woman, she had long brown hair and the same blue eyes as the girl, behind them stood a small cottage house.

This photo was washed away and in its spot and in its place sat a photo of two babies, one was a boy, and he had Harry's emerald eyes and what looked like a small lightning bolt scar on his forehead. Next to him sat a baby girl, her blue eyes staring lovingly over at the baby boy.

The photo was gone as quickly as it came and in its spot was two pictures side by side; one photo had a picture of the girl from the first part of the dream and she was hugging the woman that Harry's father had been hugging in the photo previous. The other photo Harry recognised because it was the same photo that sat on the mantelpiece in Grimmauld Place. It was one of Harry as he smiled proudly, Sirius's arm around his shoulder.

Suddenly he was staring back into the girl's bright blue eyes, the black clothed people swarming around them, her tears beginning to flow down her porcelain skin. A woman came up to them both, but didn't seem to realise Harry was there, her face was covered in a long black veil.

"I'm very sorry for your loss, Rory. Your mother was such a loving person," she said, walking off. Harry realised where they were – a wake!

Rory burst in to tears and ran up a winding stair case that began to twist and turn. Harry ran up after her, the stairs moving around making him sick to his stomach. He finally ran out onto a hallway where Rory was shrivelled up into a sobbing ball, she looked into his own eyes.

"Find me, Brother, you're all I have now!" she wailed. "We'll be stronger together, not apart!"

Harry woke up in a cold sweat, his heart throbbing and he still felt physically sick form climbing the slithering stairs. He sat up and slipped his glasses on, looking around the room, everyone else was slowly waking up as the clock neared 7am. He expected his scar to start throbbing painfully – as it did with most of his dreams, but it was not his scar that ached – but his heart. As he thought of the fact that he had a twin sister – and she was heart broken and lonely.

"You alright, Harry," Neville asked from across the room.

"Just a dream, Neville," Harry replied as he kicked his bed covers off.

Harry got up and changed into his school robes earlier then anyone else. He sat back down on his made bed and stared at Ron, his feet tapping against the floor impatiently. Ron stirred then awoke slowly with a long yawn. Once he realised that Harry was looking at him he sat up.

"What's wrong, Harry?" he asked as he rubbed his sleepy eyes.

"Hurry up, get dressed, we need to talk," Harry said.

**_(A/N) Next chapter, harry realises the benefits of having friends_**


	7. Harry, The need for goodbyes

Harry stood outside the dorm room, his arms crossed as he waited for Ron to get changed. No one had left their rooms yet so harry basked in the calm silence. Ron's red hair finally made an appearance as he staggered out of the room with a loud yawn. Harry grabbed Ron's arm and rushed him down into the common room.

"Harry, patience," said Ron. Harry stopped walking and sat Ron down on the large red couch. "Its not even seven yet, what is so important?"

"I had a dream," said Harry, flopping down next to Ron.

"So did I, Harry, I had a dream that I flew a broom all around Hogwarts," said Ron.

"I had a dream about my twin sister," Harry hissed, Ron looked at him with wide eyes.

"Harry, I don't want to be the one to have to tell you this," Ron said slowly. "You don't have a twin sister." Harry let out an irritated sigh at Ron who was smirking.

"No, Ron you don't understand," Harry said. "I _do_ have a twin sister!"

"You what," Ron said, laughing slightly in disbelief.

"My mom, she gave birth to twins – myself, and a girl named Rory. Rory is my sister."Harry said clearly. Ron just stared at Harry with wide eyes.

"Rory Potter," Ron repeated. "Yeah, sounds right."

"And she's in pain," said Harry.

"Who's in pain," called out a voice from behind them. The two boys turned around and saw Hermione behind them, her long brown hair was up in a ponytail and she proudly wore her crisp Gryffindor uniform and her school bag over her shoulder.

"Rory Potter," Ron replied, smiling up at Hermione. "Why are you up so early?"

"To get ahead on my reading, Ron." She said as if it was obvious, she descended the stairs and put her bag on the floor with Harry and Ron's, she sat down next to Ron then added. "Who's Rory Potter?"

"My twin sister," Harry replied, Hermione just stared at him.

Before any of them could say something there were loud bags as the dorm room doors opened and closed and chatter floated through the common room as people began to file into the room, all up and ready to start learning again.

"Come on, we can talk about this in the great hall," whispered Hermione.

They all got up, grabbed their bags and all three of them swiftly left the red room without being noticed. They ran swiftly through the winding corridors and moving staircases, they had been there for so long they could make their way to the dining hall without evening having to think about it.

They walked into the great hall and saw a few other people around, Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabinni sat at the Slytherin table and a few other Slytherins further down. The trio sat down at the Gryffindor table to continue their conversation in low tones.

"Why do you think you have a twin sister," Hermione asked, school now the last thing on her mind.

"She came to me in a dream," replied Harry, but Hermione seemed unconvinced. "I know it's not the most reliable source but I know she was my sister, there are many things in my life that I am sure of, and she is one of them!"

"What did she look like? Any features that were similar to your own?" asked Ron.

"She had dark hair, like mine and we have the same nose, but her face was more round then mine," Harry recalled. "But the one thing about her that stood out was her clear crystal blue eyes, I'm talking like a beautiful shade of bright blue!"

"She sounds pretty," Hermione muttered.

"Yeah, but she's his sister so he can't date her," Ron pointed out.

"Ok, we just won't go there," Hermione laughed.

"What happened in the dream," Hermione asked after they all had a laugh.

"I was at a funeral and she was next to me crying, she then took her right hand, which had like a red heart ring on it, and ran it down the side of my face then said 'Brother, we can help each other." Then four photos flashed in front of me." Harry explained, Hermione and Ron listened closely. "One of Dad with his arms wrapped around a girl with long brown hair, with the same blue yes as Rory in front of this cottage, the second one was one of two babies, one a boy and the other a girl, the boy had emerald green eyes."

"Doesn't take a genius to figure out who that is," said Ron.

"And the little girl had bright blue eyes," Harry continued.

"Again, duh," Ron interrupted, Hermione rolled her eyes.

"And then the next was of Rory and her mom hugging, her mom was the same person that dad had been hugging in the first picture and in the background was the same exact cottage that was in the first photo also! And the last picture was one that I have at home, it's of me and Dad when I came home after first year!" Harry exclaimed. "Then I was back in the crowded funeral room, well actually it was a wake."

"Whose wake," asked Hermione.

"Her mother's wake!" Harry explained with wide eyes. "Well, _our_ mother's wake."

The food suddenly appeared on the table in front of them, piles of toast and bowls upon bowls of scrambled eggs sat next to the lines of sausages. A goblet appeared in front of each seat filled with pumpkin juice. Both Hermione and Ron eagerly dug into the food but Harry just sat, staring down at his reflection in the gold plate.

"I just don't understand why my father kept it a secret from me for so long..." muttered Harry after awhile, the hall had become quite full since they had arrived but to Harry it was only Ron, Hermione and himself sitting at the long table.

"It kind of makes sense though," Hermione replied. "Your father always insists that you cut those who matter to you out of your life so they don't get hurt. We've always said that's because your father did – Your mom and sister were obviously the people he let go of."

"That's unforgivable," harry spat bitterly, anger suddenly rising in him. Because of his father's weakness he'll never be able to know his own mother.

"It must have been to protect them," said Ron, they all looked around to make sure no one was listening. "He kept _you_ instead of her because you look most like him; Sirius probably figured he was keeping them safe."

Hermione nodded, "I bet he knew you were enough of a threat to Voldemort, but if you had a twin, with the same amount of magical power as you, that's double the threat against Voldemort!"

"Voldemort would have killed you before you reach puberty!" said Ron.

"Nicely put," replied Harry.

"So what are you going to do about it?" Hermione finally asked.

"I'm going to find her, she needs me, and I need her," Harry replied honestly. Ron began to choke on some bacon.

"What, you're going to leave Hogwarts? Just to find a sister that, no offence, you don't even know exists?" he asked in disbelief.

"I can't stay here; I'm surprised they even opened the school back up! Voldemort is stronger then ever," Harry began, Ron quickly glanced over at Hermione and saw that she was nodding. "He's going to attack, and soon! I need to leave and find Rory; together we'll be able to kill Voldemort!"

"Strange things did happen last term," said Hermione. "It's safe to assume even stranger things will begin to happen."

"Exactly, its probably better I leave, I'll tell Dumbledore, and he can tell my dad," said Harry.

"You're not even going to tell your dad?" asked Ron.

"You know he wouldn't let me go," Harry said with a shrug. "Just because he gave up on her doesn't mean I will."

Ron looked over at Hermione; she had her usual thinking face on. She turned and faced Ron, they nodded at each other. Harry just stared at them as they turned around and faced him.

"When are we leaving," Hermione asked, Harry couldn't find his voice as he gawked at them.

"What," asked Ron with a nonchalant shrug. "We'll always stick with you, and Hogwarts would just be a bore without you."

"You two honestly want to come with me," Harry asked, he couldn't believe what they were saying.

"Of course Harry, we're with you what ever happens!" Hermione said, she put her hand on top of his.

"We go at midnight," replied Harry, Ron nodded.

The day passed in a haze, later Harry would never be able to recall why Prf. Snape had yelled at him during second period, or what Professor had taught during fourth period. All Harry did that day was think of Rory's face as she gazed at him, and the way her lips moved when she muttered 'Brother'.

He ate as much as he could during his lat meal at Hogwarts, Harry talked as much as he could to everyone around him, and tried to make up for the fact he would leave without notice in four hours. Ron and Hermione did the same, all three of them smiling secretly at each other every once and awhile. Before he left to go back to the Gryffindor tower he took out a small brown bag and packed up a few bread rolls and a handful of different candies from a large bowl.

Again he found himself sitting in the Gryffindor common room with Hermione, Ron and Ginny. They were all watching Ginny impatiently as she yawned, as soon as she went to bed they could leave.

"Well, I'm off to bed," she finally said.

"Goodnight Ginny, love you," Ron said to his little sister.

"Yeah," Hermione added. "Goodbye Ginny."

Harry stood up with her, motioning for Ron and Hermione to stay sitting.

"I'll walk you up," he said kindly. She laughed and they both walked up the stone steps. She looked over at him smiling widely and Harry felt a surge of guilt – Ginny was to trusting in him. The two of them reached Ginny's dorm room door and stood in silence for a moment. To Ginny's surprise, Harry leaned in and kissed her deeply, wrapping his arms around her and hugging her tightly.

They drew apart and he brushed a few stray red hairs from her brown eyes. "I love you, Ginny." He said, she gasped and laughed a bit, hugging him tightly, it was a moment of pure joy for her, but a bittersweet moment for himself.

"I love you too, Harry," she replied once she stepped back.

Harry dug deep into his pockets and brought out a folded piece of parchment, it was his goodbye letter, especially written for her and promised his heart to her, but apologised for leaving without telling her in person. Also, quite unromantically, it gave Ginny permission to use Hedwig when ever she wanted, he'd know where to send her letters. He offered it to Ginny, as she grabbed for it he took hold of her hand.

"Don't open this until tomorrow morning, ok?" Harry said clearly and Ginny nodded fiercely. "Promise me, Ginny."

"I promise Harry," she said as she put the parchment into her pocket. She gave him another long hug and harry basked in the comfort of her embrace

"You're the one, Ginny," Harry muttered into her shoulder. "I know you are."

"I feel the same way," she admitted, she then turned and opened her door.

"Don't change your mind," he called after her. She stopped and turned around, the light form the common room below flickered and lit up her face.

"I won't, _that_ I promise you," said Ginny quietly, she blew him a kiss before shutting the door behind her.

Harry turned around and met the eyes of Ron and Hermione, he let a small frightened squeal, and Ron let out a snigger before Hermione elbowed him in the ribs.

"We'll meet back here in fifteen minutes," Harry said and Hermione nodded, walking past him and into her dorm. Harry and Ron walked off into their own, Harry stopped for a moment and gazed at the other three sleeping boys that he had shared a room with for seven years.

He quickly packed up his book bag with a few of his clothes and slipped into some jeans and a blue shirt, slipping on his black jumper. He looked over at Ron and saw that he was still packing, but had changed into his orange knitted sweater and brown cord pants. Ron turned and noticed Hary looking at him.

"You nervous," Ron asked as he zipped his bag up.

"Kind of nervous, I feel sad actually, I'm really going to miss this place." Harry replied honestly. "You?"

"Same as you, I'm going to miss this place," Ron said with a shrug. "I've come to a decision."

"Oh yeah, about what exactly," Harry asked as he put his satchel of money into his bag.

"I think I'm in love," replied Ron. "With Hermione..."

"Good, you're finally admitting it!" Harry exclaimed and Ron laughed along with Harry.

"You knew all along?" asked Ron. "And you never thought to tell me?"

"I knew you two would figure it out on your own eventually," replied Harry with a smirk.

He opened his bedside table and got out the two notes he had written for Dumbledore, one to give to Sirius explaining what Harry was doing, and the other for Dumbledore himself – also explaining what Harry, Hermione and Ron were doing.

Harry didn't even have to wait five seconds; Dobby appeared at the foot of his bed almost instantly.

"Harry Potter!" he beamed. "I am honoured you would call upon humble Dobby to do you a service, Dobby is extremely grateful!" Dean Thomas stirred in his bed.

"Dobby, shush," Harry hissed.

"Of course, Harry Potter, Dobby apologizes," Dobby began but Harry cut him off before the small elf began hitting himself.

"Dobby, I need you to take these notes to Prf. Dumbledore's office, you mustn't wake him. Do you understand, Dobby?" Harry said slowly. Dobby nodded quickly and snatched the notes from Harry's outstretched hand.

"Dobby understands, Miss. Granger has just asked Dobby to deliver her own letter to Slytherin!" Dobby exclaimed and his small body shivered slightly. "Dobby didn't like it there!" Ron stood staring at the elf.

"Hurry and deliver the letters," Harry said quickly, he had no time to wonder why Hermione would do that. He turned and reached into the brown bag that held some of the dinner he stole. Harry took out a bun and handed it to Dobby. "Here – it's a thank you gift."

Dobby hopped from one foot to the other hugging the bread tightly.

"Dobby is eternally grateful, Harry Potter!" Dobby exclaimed. "How can Dobby make it up to you?"

"Go deliver the letters," Harry said and Dobby disappeared from the room. Ron slipped his wand into his belt and nodded at Harry.

"Ready," he said and Harry slipped his own wand into his pocket, and nodded back.

Harry grabbed his key to the broom shed and his invisibility coat. "Ready." He replied.

Ron and Harry quietly ran from their dorm room and down the stairs that led to their common room, they saw Hermione standing close to the fire, her bag slung over her shoulder. She smiled at the sight of her two best friends and ran over to them.

"Are you two ready?" she asked and Harry nodded.

"We'll leave by broom," Harry said simply, Hermione went pale but nodded weakly.

"I guess it's the only logical way..." she muttered.

The three of them put on their overcoats and then slipped on the invisibility coat. It all felt so familiar to Harry as he got into his usual position at the front and he felt Hermione up close behind him warning Ron not to step on her feet. They opened the portrait and swiftly walked down the corridors that were lit in the moonlight, creating menacing shadows that loomed around them

"Dobby said that he delivered a letter for you to the Slytherin tower," Ron said from the back, he was obviously talking to Hermione.

"Well, I-I didn't send mine there, I uh sent it to Luna in Ravenclaw, telling her to prepare the army," Hermione replied. "He must have uh, gotten it wrong... I'm sure he'll fix it up."

"Oh," Ron said back, seemingly satisfied by this answer. "Makes sense."

"Yeah, but I really don't think this is the time to be talking about this," she said sensibly. Then there was silence between them until they reached the broom shed out near the quidditch field. The full moon lit up the green grass and the cold wind blew on their faces.

They all slipped off the cloak and Harry gave it to Hermione who put it into her bag. He dug into his pocket and brought out his key and opened the wooden door. He took out his thunderbolt and leant it against the door, he reached in and got Ron's broom and handed Hermione the safest looking school broom.

"We'll fly to the Leaky Cauldron, we can stay there," Harry said, mounting his broom that hovered next to him. Before Ron mounted his own he helped Hermione as she shakily mounted hers.

"It'll be ok," he told her as she sat uneasily on the broom; the smartest witch in the century is scared of flying... Harry thought with a smile.

Ron then mounted his own broom and all three simultaneously kicked off on the ground and shot up into the air, Harry shivered in the freezing air. He turned and saw cold fog sweeping across the school grounds.

"Follow me," he yelled and they all sped off over that black lake and onto the leaky cauldron to start their first out of Hogwarts adventure.

_**(A/N) In the next chapter Rory finds the life she never had...**_


	8. Rory, Behind door number three

Rory shivered in the cold London night air, she was wrapped in several layers but still felt as if her face was just going to freeze solid. Jess walked ahead of Rory but she gripped onto his hand tightly, afraid to let go. He had led them down a dark and winding side street in the more seedy part of London.

"Are we almost there," Rory asked as she quickened her pace.

"Yeah, just stick close," he replied, like Rory was planning on doing anything else...

They were weaving through the dark back alley because Jess had a friend living there. Once they arrived at the YHA Jess had rung him up and his friend mentioned that he knew something about a gateway to another world. Personally – Rory thought the friend was lying or was high on something...

"What's your friends name again," Rory asked as they began to slow down.

"Well his real name is Gregory Weinstein," Jess replied. "But once he moved back here he needed more of street cool name, so now he's called Shadow." Rory let out a laugh.

They came to a stop in front of a thin grey house; it was sandwiched between two huge factories that had gone out of service years ago. From a dirty window on the second floor Rory saw a pale face quickly draw away, she slowly moved behind Jess. Moments later the door opened a crack.

"Who's there," called out a scratchy voice that had a strong cockney accent.

"Hey man, its Jess," replied Jess. The door opened fully and it revealed a thin man around 20, he had greasy brown hair that flopped over his narrow brown eyes. His clothing was covered in dirt Rory wondered what color they _actually_ were. From the house wafted the distinct smell of ripe sweat, Rory smiled to suppress her gag reflex.

"Jess, it's been ages!" Shadow replied bringing Jess in for a tight hug. Rory made a mental note to wash Jess's clothing quite thoroughly once they leave. Shadow then fixed his eyes on Rory, "Who's the skirt?" he asked and Rory opened her mouth to object but Jess cut her off.

"This is my girlfriend, Rory," Jess replied bring Rory in close next to him.

Rory offered him her hand to shake. "Rory Gilmore," she said and Shadow shook it lightly.

"Shadow," he replied.

"Pleasure, I'm sure." she finished secretly wiping her hand of his sweat when he let go.

"This can't be discussed outside," Shadow said. "Come in."

They entered the dark room that was filled with thread born furniture; in the corner near a broken window hummed a small fridge and next to that was an unpolished wooden table.

"So, you mentioned a gateway..." Jess said as he stepped sheepishly over a sleeping bullterrier.

"Let the lady sit," Shadow said and he motioned for Rory to sit on the low and suspicious smelling couch that was held together by duck tape. Rory smiled uncertainly as she lowered herself onto the green couch.

"Why are you looking for a way into that world," Shadow asked, he took out a packet of smokes and took one for himself, he offered the packet to Jess who took one, Shadow walked over to Rory who was eyeing the dog, he handed out a cigarette.

"Oh, no thank you, I don't smoke," Rory said shaking her head, Shadow snorted.

"Loosen up, lass," Shadow said as he threw the cigarette pack onto the table, Shadow lit up his cigarette and as he lit Jess's cigarette he asked – "Where'd you find her?"

"So, the gateway," said Jess, ignoring Shadow's rudeness.

"The wizarding world aint in great shape," Shadow said taking a long puff from his cigarette. "There's a war raging on between good and evil!"

"Which side are you on," Rory asked looking up at Shadow coolly.

Shadow let out a harsh laugh, "You're acting like Potter! A word of warning little girl – life's not a fairytale, the good doesn't always win..."

"Hey, Shadow," Jess said firmly. "Get away from her, just talk to me."

Rory crossed her arms and glared at Shadow as he walked to the other side of the room to where Jess stood.

"The gateway is at a little pub not far from here," Shadow said. "But You can only see it if one of you have magic in your blood."

"That won't be a problem, Rory's a witch," Jess said, Shadow's eyes flickered over to Rory hungrily.

"A witch eh," he asked, Jess cleared his throat and Shadow looked back over to him. "Most witches, whether they knew or not, generally find out at 11 when the school letter comes, didn't she get a letter?"

"That's none of your concern," Rory muttered.

"What's the name of the pub," Jess asked.

"The Leaky Cauldron," Shadow replied rather reluctantly.

"Thanks man," Jess said moving towards the door, "Keep in touch, ok?"

"Going so soon," Shadow asked, his voice now sent shivers down Rory's spine. She quickly pushed herself up off the couch with out realising there was a broken bottle next to her. Pain shot up through her hand as blood seeped out through the gash on her palm.

She let out a cry as she looked down at the blood that now fell onto the floor in a puddle. Jess ran up to her and took hold of her hand.

"It hurts," Rory said, trying her best to appear brave in front of Shadow who was walking over to her with a white towel. Jess brushed her brown hair behind her ear.

"Its ok, Rory," he said to her as Shadow dabbed at her wound. Finally all the blood was gone and they all looked down onto the small gash.

"Oh," Rory muttered, slightly disappointed at the small cut. Shadow still held the blood stained towel as he gazed down at it. He began to raise it up to his nose, Rory couldn't help her upper lip from curling in disgust as Shadow sniffed her blood!

"Potter's blood," he muttered.

"Excuse me," Rory said her voice shaking slightly as he looked up at her in malice.

"You're an enemy to the Dark Lord," Shadow began as he advanced upon her. "So you must parish!"

Jess was first to react as he tugged on Rory's arm and dragged her out of the house at break neck speed. Neither of them dared to look back at Shadow as he ran from his house screaming threats after them. They wound back through the narrow alley until they were met by Kensington Street that was lit by the purple early morning sun.

"What the hell was that," Jess panted as they quickly walked down the street.

"I think it had something to do with Harry," Rory replied. She was carefully inspecting each building they passed, hoping to catch a glimpse of The Leaky Cauldron. The quicker they got to The Leaky Cauldron the quicker they were out of Shadow's reach.

"I guess your mom was right about the whole 'great enemies' thing," Jess said. "Rory, stop for a minute!" he called out and Rory obeyed.

He walked up to her and took hold of her left hand where it had been cut, he ran his finger down the side of it and Rory cringed.

"That looks deep," he said, looking up at Rory. "Come on, I'll take you to the hospital."

"No," Rory said, taking her hand away from Jess and continued to walk.

"Rory," Jess called up after her and when he realised she wasn't going to stop he ran after her. "We need to get you to a hospital, you may need stitches!"

"No, Shadow said that The Leaky Cauldron was around here," Rory said, her eyes sweeping from left to right.

"Yeah, he did say that – right before he tried to kill you!" said Jess.

"All the more reason to keep running further away from him," replied Rory.

"Rory, stop!" Jess said, reaching out and grasping hold of her arm, they stopped in the middle of the sidewalk, the rest of the crowd just swept by them as if the two of them had disappeared. "I love you, Rory! And my main focus right now is not Shadow or The Leaky Cauldron its making sure that you're ok."

"Aw, that's sweet," Rory said, she brought Jess in and kissed him, she felt his hands as they rested on the small of her back. Rory opened her eyes and gazed at the building they were kissing in front of her. She let out a squeal and Jess drew away.

'What's wrong?" he asked and Rory jumped up in down, too happy to actually speak. Jess turned around slowly and realised what had made Rory so happy.

In front of them stood an old building, a set of gargoyles leered down at them from the roof. The door was made of thick wood and had been nailed to the old hinges with wrought iron nails, and right above their heads a sign squeaked on its metal pole, and printed in large black letters were 'The Leaky Cauldron'.

"We're here, Jess!" Rory yelled, she threw her arms around him in a tight hug. "We made it!"

"I-I can't believe it," Jess stuttered and they began to walk towards the door. As Rory reached out and hauled the heavy door open, she glanced behind her to make sure no one was watching – but everyone continued to walk by as if they didn't see her.

They walked into a room that was hard to make out in the light that came from gas lamps that hung from the ceiling on chains. The room was filled with long tables where a few oddly dressed men sat as they whispered in hushed tones. On one side of the room was a long bar that looked fully stocked with alcohol Rory had never heard of, but seeing as it was very early in the morning it made sense the bar wasn't open. They walked through the room and turned to the left where a little booth sat and in it sat a plump woman. She wore a purple silk cloak over a brown velvet dress and her brown hair fell loosely around her hard and wrinkled face.

"Hello my dears," she squeaked, sitting up straight as they approached. "Are you looking for lodgings?"

"Oh yes thank you," Rory said with a heavy sigh. She reached into her pocket and brought out all the money she had, Rory figured that 2000 dollars was good walking around money considering her situation.

"Oh dear," the woman squeaked, smiling at Rory. "Are you new here?"

"You could say that," Jess muttered.

"I'll take your muggle money," she said kindly. "But you really must get some magic money if you're going to go shopping in Diagon Alley."

"We're planning on doing all that once we're showered and redressed," Rory replied looking down at her dirty clothes and the lady laughed as she turned behind her and opened up a cupboard. But instead of a small space the cupboard burrowed deep into the brick wall, the old lady turned on the light and it lit up the glittering gold and silver keys that crowded the large walls. She shoved her hand deep into the hole to the point that her shoulder was the only thing visible. With a triumphant squeak she brought out a long silver key.

"Room 20, through these doors, up the stairs and take two lefts," she said handing the key to Rory. "That's 20 muggle pounds."

Rory gave her the appropriate amount and she smiled. "My name's Faye Exordium, just call down here if you have any problems."

"Rory Gilmore," Rory replied with a smile, she looked over at Jess whose face was red checked and matted with dirt; he even had a few blood stains when she had bled on him. "And this is my boyfriend, Jess Mariano." Faye looked at him once with a small smile.

"There is a shower in the room," she said plainly. "Follow the key, it knows where to go."

Rory looked down at the long silver Key that lay still in her hand and just when she was beginning to think the maybe Faye was a little batty; the key suddenly sprang up from her hand and fluttered right near her nose.

She heard Jess mutter an impressed wow as the key darted off through a wooden door in front off them and they followed obediently. It moved so fast that they didn't even get to look around them in the second room where three sleepy Hogwarts students were arriving after a long night of broom flying. _**(A/N) I wonder who they could be** **lol**_

They finally reached a small wooden door marked 20 and the silver key threw itself into the lock that turned and swung the door wide open. There room consisted of a queen sized four poster bed, a trunk at the end of it and a dressing table with a large round mirror. There was a large window but thick red curtains covered it and there was a second door that led to the bathroom. Rory took the key form the lock and it panted in her hand, she closed the door behind her and breathed in deep.

An hour later she had showered and changed, she wore tight blue jeans and a long sleeved black shirt that went down to her upper thigh with a white singlet underneath, she wore some ug-boots and her hair was out in its usual wavy fashion. Rory was waiting for Jess to come back from trying to get there money exchanged.

There was a knock at the door and Rory stood up and ran to the door, she opened it quickly and met the brown eyes of Jess. He held up a satchel and jingled it around which made a jingling sound.

"You bought bells," Rory asked as Jess stepped into the room. She closed the door behind her and walked up to Jess who had opened the bag and was now looking in on its contents.

"No, there's all our money," Jess replied and Rory gazed into the bag that was filled with golden coins and a few silver ones. Jess again shook the bag up and down again and the jingling rang out in the room.

"Oh stop that," Rory scolded. "You're worse then a three year old."

With a laugh Jess handed her the bag of money and walked up to the closed curtains. In a dramatic fashion he threw them open and Rory had to blink a few times to make sure she was seeing properly.

In front of them was a small village, the long cobble road was crowded with people all dressed in silks and velvet of wild colours. The shop windows displayed items that Rory had never heard or even read of! The little village was met by wild trees that swayed in the summer breeze.

"It's quite beautiful..." Rory muttered as she put her pale hand against the glass.

"Come on, let's go and get you what you need," Jess said standing up. He walked up to the bed and handed Rory her cream sweater and pink beanie, she slipped them on and then waited for Jess to put his leather jacket on.

"What do I need?" Rory asked as they left the room. Rory locked it behind them then slipped the key into her pocket.

"A wand obviously, and a few books on spells, maybe a few potions" Jess said with a shrug as they walked down the stairs. A few meters from the bottom was a set of double doors and painted across in purple paint were the words 'Diagon Alley'.

Jess pushed them open and Rory was met by the crowded streets. They all talked energetically as they strolled down the cobble road, all dressed in long sweeping coats and some men even wore top hats.

"Toto, I don't think we're in Kansas anymore," said Rory as they began walking in the sun light. Jess wrapped his arm around her waist as they strolled past flying broom shops and a dress making shop where a child peered in at the uniforms.

"Mommy, can't I buy my Hogwarts uniforms now?" she winged, her mother shook her head.

"You're only ten, sweetie, next year we'll shop for your uniforms," she replied and they walked on.

"This whole world," Rory muttered as she looked around, only just being missed by an owl that flew onto ten arm of an extremely tall man who's head rivalled the roofs.

"Hmm," Jess said. "What did you say?"

"This whole world, Mom kept this whole world a secret from me, making me totally unprepared for dangers that now are only just around the corner..." Rory exclaimed.

"Well, trouble may be metaphorically around the corner, but the wand shop is just around this corner," said Jess as he turned to the right and sure enough a dark shop sat on the street side, they walked through the door that had the name of the shop printed - 'Ollivanders: Makers of fine wands since 382 BC '.

There was only a small space available for them to stand before they were met by the tall shelves messily packed with long thing boxes, the shelves turned and darted about to such a point that Rory wondered if people went in that never came out. Jess began to walk towards the catacombs of shelves when a thin man stepped out from the shadows.

"Easy there, only I go there..." he whispered. The man had thin wiry white hair that almost faded into his pale skin; Rory looked into his eyes that looked like white diamonds that sparkled up at Jess.

"Hello," Rory said with a smile as Jess backed up behind her. The man turned to her and now that she looked directly into his pupil-less eyes she felt her spine shiver.

"Hello, Rory," the man smiled. "I was wondering when you'd find your way here, where you belong." Rory swallowed hard as he darted off into the maze of shelves.

"Are you coming back," she called after him.

"Yes, yes, yes," he replied. "When your father brought in your brother, I knew that he was one child short. When I asked him about where you were he said there was no Rory Potter... But I knew better, there is no fooling Mr. Ollivander."

"My-my brother was in this very shop," Rory asked. Looking around as if he may appear from thin air if she just shut her eyes and thought of him, when she opened her eyes back up Jess was the only one standing in front of her, he had a concern look on his face. Her eyes suddenly began to tear up as her heart ached with loneliness.

"Its ok, Rory," Mr. Ollivander said from behind her, she turned and saw his white eyes staring at her in sympathy through the numerous boxes he had in his arms. "You'll find him, he's closer to you then you think."

He dumped them onto his counter top and Rory walked up next to him. His shaky aged hands took hold of a black box; he opened it and revealed a long red wood wand.

"Red Oak, 11 ½ inches, unicorn hair, and great for charms," he described as he handed it to Rory. "It was your father's." Rory grabbed it eagerly. "Swish and flick," Mr. Ollivander said, demonstrating with his finger. Rory brought it high in the air and flicked it down, a red light shot out of it and headed straight for Jess who ducked down; the red light missed him by a hair and hit the wall with a bang.

"I guess not," Rory muttered, quite disappointed that she wouldn't have the same wand as her father. "What about my bother's wand?'

"13 ½ inches, yew wood, great for dark arts, extremely powerful, with a rare phoenix feather," Mr. Ollivander replied quickly. "The feather is so rare that it made only one other... but its impossible that you would have his wand..."

"Why not," asked Rory.

"Because the only same wand was already sold to a famous wizard many years previous to Mr. Potter receiving his," Mr. Ollivander replied. "To the very powerful wizard - who now wishes to kill you and your brother..."

Rory was speechless as she watched Mr. Ollivander turn back to the pile of wands muttering, "No, no, no, this won't do at all." Suddenly he shoved them all off the table and they clattered to the floor. "All useless!" he ran back into the catacombs.

"Rory," Jess said she turned around and faced him. "Next time you're trying out a wand – don't point it at me." Rory nodded. "Good, oh wait here come Mr. Memory."

Rory turned and saw only three wand boxes in his hand; they were covered in dust and had cobwebs hanging on to the end. He laid them gently down onto the counter top and then ran to the door; he flipped the open sign to closed then walked back over to where Rory stood looking down at the wands.

"These are my special wands," he said. "I keep them in the far back, and only give them to the ones I feel can handle it."

"And that's me?" Rory asked her voice shaky and Mr. Ollivander nodded. He lifted the lids off all three boxes and revealed the wands in them. He pointed to the first one in line.

"12 inches, Red Silk Wood, a scale from a Hungarian Horntail at the tip, strong, capable of great attacking spells," he explained, and then pointed to the second. "13 ½ inches, mad of Willow, thin, with a hair from a pixie making it quite a mischievous wand. The third wand is the only one wand in existence to have Merpeople hair in it, made of ash wood, its 11 ½ inches and great at advanced spell work."

"Do I just pick one," Rory asked, her hands travelling over them.

"Which ever you feel is best," Mr. Ollivander said.

Rory closed her hand and continued to slowly wave her hand over them, her hand suddenly fell onto the table, and she moved her fingers and felt a smooth wooden wand under her fingers. She opened her eyes and looked down at the reddish wood underneath her hand. She picked it from its box and held it high in the air, making sure she wouldn't hit Jess, she flicked it and purple and white sparks flew from the end and floated up to the ceiling.

"We've found your wand, Miss. Potter," Mr. Ollivander said, taking it form her and putting it back in its box. "The only wand in to have hair of Merpeople in it and great for advanced spell work. I knew you were powerful the moment you walked in. Now take this wand, find your brother, and save your new home..."

**_(A/N) In the next chapter two parties find each other in the face of extreme peril and almost certain death_**


	9. Hermione, Turn around and gasp

"Bring him to me," said a voice from the dark room.

Shadow stood at the open door and peered into the black abyss, he kept his hands shoved in his coat pocket and twisted the bloody rag around his sweaty palm, it was the only thing that was keeping him alive there.

"F-follow me-e," squeaked a small round man from Shadow's side, his bald patch shining from the dim candlelight. He Grabbed hold of Shadow's elbow roughly and they both walked in through the door and were consumed by the shadows. All Shadow could see was the fat man's face that was lit by the flickering candlelight.

He heard a small hiss as something cold and scaly wrapped around his legs bound tighter until his face hit the cold ground. Shadow began to panic and tried to pull at what ever bound his legs together but with each tug it tightened, slowly moving from his ankles to his knees, his knees to his waste an thin it began it death grip on Shadow's stomach

"Stop struggling," the fat man squeaked. "It'll only continue to squeeze the life out of you _faster_!"

"Why should I stop Nagini from killing you," the cold voice asked from up ahead.

"I have news on Potter's little girl!" Shadow wheezed, trying to look around for the source of the noise.

"There are only two Potters, Sirius and Harry Potter, no little girl," the voice cackled, he snapped his fingers and Nagini wrapper around Shadow's upper chest tightly. Shadow spluttered as he felt the air being squeezed from his lungs.

"Ignorant fool," Shadow coughed. "Harry Potter has a twin!" a shard click of fingers rang through Shadow's ears and Nagini fell away from him. Shadow got to his hands and knees and panted. Before he could stand up own his own he felt a pair of clammy hands grip the collar of his jacket. His feet left the ground as the strong arm lifted to someone's eye level.

Shadow stared into a pair of red snakelike eyes set in the smooth grey face of the Dark Lord. His thin upper lip curled in hatred as he stared hard into Shadow's eyes. "Explain yourself," he commanded with a harsh voice that sent chills down his spine.

"Sirius left her with her mom in the muggle world and took Harry to raise him to destroy you," Shadow said talking fast, he looked around and saw the rat man snivelling uncontrollably but still holding the candle. "She came to my house with her boyfriend, she's looking for her long lost family now..."

The Dark Lord's eyes blazed with rage, "What evidence do you have of this?"

"In my pocket, I have her blood," Shadow replied, The Dark Lord plunged his hand roughly into Shadow's jacket and brought out the rag that still dripped with blood. The Dark Lord did the same as he had done and sniffed her young blood.

"Power equal to my own," he muttered. "Potter blood!"

"I hate to say I told you so," Shadow began but the surprise of being dropped to the hard floor with a bang shocked him into silence.

"If they do meet, they'll be able to defeat me!" The Dark Lord thundered. "They have to be killed!" he looked back down at Shadow. "Where were they headed?"

"The L-Leaky Cauld-dron," Shadow stuttered under the harsh stare of The Dark Lord.

He turned sharply to the rat man who was gawking down at Shadow. "Send Gargreen and Lenovo!" he shouted and with a squeal the rat man waddled as fast as he could form the room.

The Dark Lord then turned to Shadow; his face was calm as he reached his slender hand deep into his grey robes. Shadow watched with his heart in his throat as The Dark Lord brought out his long slender wand.

"What-what are you going to do to me," Shadow asked, his voice trembling with fear.

"I'm going to kill you," The Dark Lord replied. "For not killing the girl when you had the chance!"

Shadow threw up his arms in vain to protect himself as The Dark Lord fixed his wand at his chest.

"Avada Kedavra!" he shouted and in a blinding green light everything went dark...

...MEANWHILE...

Hermione descended the stairs first, after her came Ron and Harry. They had just had a short nap after flying and it was now lunch time, the aroma of the kitchen downstairs had drawn them out of bed with the promise of good food.

"Blimey, I don't think I'll be able to sit down, that long broom flight bruised my bum," Ron exclaimed, Harry gave a snort of laughter but Hermione chose to ignore him.

They pushed the door open and searched for an open spot, The Leaky Cauldron was especially crowded at this time and they finally found a spot. Hermione sat on one side of the table that faced the bar and Harry and Ron faced her. They all eagerly opened the menus and gazed down at the food.

"How much money do we have to spend?" Hermione asked looking over at Harry.

"Enough to get what we want," he replied quietly. She closed her menu with a smile.

"I'm going to have some soup and some pumpkin juice," she decided. After awhile they had finally all decided what they wanted and ordered it to the rather flustered waitress.

"What do you think people will say when they realise that three beds are empty?" Ron asked after a few moments of silence.

"Where the hell is Hermione, Harry and Ron?" Harry suggested with a shrug and they all sniggered.

"We should probably leave here by tomorrow morning, you never know if Dumbledore will send someone to get us back," Hermione said reasonably.

"Yeah," Harry agreed. "I hope he doesn't though, I think he'll understand why I left."

Hermione looked over at Ron who looked back at her, his brown eyes smiled over at her and Hermione felt her cheeks flush. Did he finally understand who she felt about him, what she has been feeling for him for a long time now...

"Where the hell is our food," Harry said and both Hermione and Ron broke eye contact.

Hermione looked over to the bar as the waitress walked out from behind it carrying a plate of food, but she walked right by them. All three of them let out an irritated groan. Hermione continued to stare at the bar then something caught her eye.

On two barstools sat a couple, they both looked about her age and were laughing loudly. The man had his back turned where Hermione could only see his gelled back brown hair, but it wasn't him she was looking at, it was who was talking to him.

She had long wavy brown hair and a pale complexion, her pink lips curled up into a smile as she began to kiss her boyfriend. At first Hermione was just looking because her mind was lost in her own thoughts of Ron but then the girl drew away from her boyfriend and opened her eyes that shone the most brilliant shade of blue. And instantly Hermione knew who she was looking at.

"Hermione, are you ok," Ron asked as Hermione gawked.

"Harry, behind you, I think it's..." Hermione breathed she was too shocked to actually finish her sentence.

Harry furrowed his brow and turned around and searched the bar until his eyes to fell on the dark haired girl. Hermione moved across the table so that she was now standing next to Harry. His green eyes were swelling with tears as he looked across the room.

"Rory, is that you," Harry said in a shaky voice, but the girl turned away from her boyfriend and faced Harry. It was as if time had slowed down as their eyes connected in that one heart stopping moment. The girl slid off her chair and stood face to face with Harry.

"My brother, Harry," she whispered, she reached her pale trembling hand out and traced the outline of his face with it. Her crystal blue eyes were also filling with tears as she gazed into Harry's.

Suddenly they ran at each other and wrapped their arms around each other in a tight hug. Rory's shoulders heaved up and down as she sobbed Harry's chest.

"Hi, I'm Hermione Granger," Hermione said, offering her hand to Rory's boyfriend.

"Jess Mariano," he replied as he shook it, Ron instantly appeared at Hermione's side.

"Ron Weasley," Ron replied quickly giving Jess's hand a shake.

"How do you know Harry Potter," Jess asked, glancing at Harry who still held the sobbing Rory.

"We're his best friends, we used to go to school together but we left school to go search for Rory," Ron replied.

"Mom died," they heard Rory wail. "She died of a heart attack and died about a week ago. That's when I decided to come looking for you."

"Rory," Harry said through his own sniffles. "We can talk about all that later, let's just be brother and sister for now..."

"I'm so glad I found you," Rory muttered as they joined for another hug.

Suddenly from the fire place just next to the bar green flames shot loudly from it, Hermione looked over at it and saw that somebody had tumbled out of it and rolled over to a table with large scary wizards ate lunch. One stood up and grabbed who ever it was by the collar.

"Get out of here, you dumb brat," he growled and shoved the person the opposite direction towards Hermione. She looked onto the face of who had just arrived and was quite surprised at what she saw.

"Malfoy," Ron spat bitterly. "Of all the people Dumbledore had to send to fetch us, he had to send _you_?"

"Calm down, Weasley," Draco replied. Hermione felt her heart stop as Draco looked over at her and let his face break into a smile. "Hermione..." he said.

"Hey, you don't talk to her," Ron said and Hermione lowered her head, feeling so ashamed with the fact she had hidden this secret from Ron for so what seemed like an eternity.

"Shut up," Draco said to Ron before he turned back to Hermione. "I was reading your letter when I got the call from my father." Draco said calmly ignoring the venomous looks.

"What is it," Hermione asked, also trying her best to ignore Ron's look of betrayal.

"Its Voldemort, he's caught on about," he looked over Hermione's shoulder and noticed Harry, who was also looking at Draco with hate, and Rory's arms wrapped around him also looking at Draco, but mostly with shock. "About Potter's new sister..." Draco finished.

"What do you mean," Harry snapped.

"They're on their way now to kill you all!" Draco replied.

There was a loud bang and all of a sudden two death eaters appeared on the table, everyone around them screamed and ran off in all different directions. Everyone was so confused and scared that a few fell onto the floor with loud cracks.

"Potter!" they both boomed as they continued to walk further down the straight table, kicking the plates to floor as they went.

"Its like a fashion show mixed with a Horror Show!" Rory whispered as they stood looking up at the death eaters. Hermione looked around the room and saw that they were now the only ones left.

The death eaters hopped off the table and stood in front of the six young adults drawing their long wands. It was Draco who was first to respond with the fire spell.

"Flagrate!" he yelled and a long stream of fire shot out form the end of his wand and lit one of the death eaters robes on fire. Hermione reached down into her pocket and whipped out her wand but it was wrong who yelled out the next spell.

"Furnunculus!" he yelled and the other death eater began to scream, he ripped off his mask and Hermione gasped at the sight of his face covered in bursting boils. She heard Rory scream from behind her as she looked at the death eaters, Jess and Harry both stood in front of her.

"Harry you go, we'll beat them." She said and Harry gave her a short nod before he directed both Rory and Jess out the other doors.

"How'd you know that spell," Hermione asked Ron.

"Fred and George taught me,' Ron replied curtly.

"Impedimenta!" Draco yelled and the man who was still trying to put out his flames literally turned to slow motion.

"Ron, I know Draco coming here was a bit of a shot form left field," Hermione began, Ron turned to her.

"Do you love him," he asked, his voice was shaking.

"Oh god no, we're just friends! I love _you_ Ron!" she yelled over the death eaters screams.

"You do," he asked, a wide smile breaking out across his face.

"Of course! I have loved you for a very long time now!" she admitted. "I was just using Draco at first for a link into Voldemort's inner circle, then I realised he's a cool guy! But it's you who I have loved!"

As Draco yelled out another spell that the death eater unfortunately deflected, Ron wrapped his arms around Hermione's waist and brought her in for a kiss. She let her hands run through his orange hair as he held on to her tightly.

"I love you too, Hermione," he admitted during a momentary break from their kissing.

"I'm sorry too interrupt this great love scene," Draco called form beside them. Hermione reluctantly drew away from Ron and looked over at the two death eaters who struggled against the leg-locker curse on the floor. "But I think its time to go now..."

"Well, I must say, great team effort," Hermione enthused, trying to lift the tense atmosphere between them.

The three of them ran from the room and met Harry, Rory and Jess, standing next to three hovering brooms. Hermione groaned as they walked up to them.

"Not the broomsticks again!" Hermione moaned and Harry nodded.

"Rory will ride with me, Hermione will ride with Draco, and Jess ride with Ron," Harry said as he mounted his broom, Rory wrapping her arms tightly around him as she scooted up behind him.

"Oh, I don't think so," Ron said, taking Hermione by the hand and moving her towards his broomstick. "Hermione is riding with me."

"Fine with me," Draco said, throwing his hands up in the air.

Ron hopped on his broom stick and Hermione behind him; she also grabbed hold of Ron's waist tightly. Hermione looked over at Draco as he sat coolly on the battered school broom, Jess sitting behind him with the same look on his face. On her right Harry smiled proudly as his sister wrapped her arms around him, looking as afraid as Hermione.

"Ok, let's go," Harry called as they kicked off and zoomed through the door that had been left swinging open from when everyone had run from the room in fear. And they were gliding through the bright sun.

"Where are we going, Harry," she called over the rushing wind.

"We're heading to Godric's Hollow," Harry called back. "But it'll take us about two days to get there, so we might have to camp out somewhere over night."

Hermione didn't like the sound of that but with Ron beside her and everyone else she could possibly think helpful in this situation, she felt a lot safer...

_(A/N) In the next chapter Harry realises that those who love him will not let him slip form their __grasp_


	10. Hermione, Searching The Dark

**_(A/N) Forgive some of the spellign mistakes that i've probably missed, my spelling check is all out of wack and i have to spell check things manually._**

**_I loved the fact that Rory is so like Hermione (but maybe a little more relaxed) it really shows that Hermione was always like a sister to Harry. And the likeness of Draco and Jess. Also, don't expect Ron to like Draco anymore now that Hermione has admitted to their hidden firnedship._**

Hermione felt the wind rush through her hair as their three brooms flew under the clouds, up ahead of Hermione was Rory, she laughed out loud as she lifted her hands above her head and let her fingertips skim the white fluffy clouds. Hermione, of course, was still too afraid to let go of Ron as they sped through the air.

"Are we almost there," Jess called from behind. The sky was a golden colour with the clouds being sprinkled with pink rays. They had to set up camp before night fell.

"Yeah, I'm trying to find a clearing or something where we can land," Harry yelled back.

Hermione brushed her lips against Ron's neck as he silently followed Harry on their broom. Hermione could tell that he was still thinking about Draco who flew silently behind them. She wanted to comfort him, to tell him that she had wanted to tell him about Draco but she could never find the words. But she knew, flying miles above the ground probably wasn't the ideal time.

"There's a clearing two o'clock, Potter!" Draco yelled from behind them and Hermione turned to her left and saw the small clearing in the sun kissed trees.

"Right, ok, let's land," Harry yelled back and all three broom swerved to the left and began to lower to the ground. As the green leaves brushed against Hermione's legs she suddenly felt at peace as the sun's rays shone against her skin and warmed her face. She let her hair blow behind her as she gazed at the back of Ron's head, his red hair blazing like a fire.

Their feet finally hit the green grass as they easily came to a stop and hopped off their brooms. Hermione almost fell off and braced her hands on her knees as she tried to breathe easy, Hermione hated flying! Everyone knew that, and these all day flights weren't doing anything for her nerves. She breathed slowly with her eyes closed as she listened in on everyone else talking.

"We don't have long to set up camp," Harry was saying. "Ron, can you conjure us up a tent while I go look for firewood."

"I'll get us some food," Draco suggested.

"Yeah ok," Harry agreed. Hermione stood up straight and realised that Harry was looking right at her. He motioned to Draco and Ron as he spoke. "Hermione, can you make sure your two boys don't fight."

She just rolled her eyes at his patronising tone.

"I'll come help you with that firewood," Jess said, he already sensed the tension between Ron and Draco. The two boys ran off into the dense woods that surrounded the group and left Rory and Hermione in charge of keeping Draco and Ron from hexing each other into oblivion.

Hermione sat down on a patch of sun lit grass and Rory sat down gracefully beside her. Hermione turned around and stared long and hard at her, she did have Harry's nose, his eyebrows and his ears but other then that Hermione saws no evidence of their blood relation.

"I didn't quite catch your name," Rory said once she had caught Hermione staring at her.

"Oh, Hermione Granger," Hermione said with a smile.

"I'm Rory Gilmore," Rory replied. "Well, Rory Potter... I don't know which one suits me more, I have so many names now it's hard to keep track!"

"I'll just call you Rory," Hermione said with a shrug as she glanced over at Ron who was still waiting for his tent to prop itself up. He was scowling over at Draco who was easily conjuring up food.

"Which one's your boyfriend," Rory asked with a sly smile.

"Oh, Ron," Hermione replied, she wasn't able to hide her cheeky grin. "He's the red head... The other guy's name is Draco, he's just a friend."

"But only your friend," Rory commented. "I can tell because everyone looked horrified when he showed up except for you, you smiled, Ron seems to really hate him and he calls everyone but you by their last name."

"Yeah, but it's all so very complicated," Hermione said with a laugh.

"So, how long have you actually liked Hermione as a friend and was not trying to use her for your own means," Ron asked Draco casually.

"About as long as she's hidden it from you," Draco replied simply.

"Hey, stop it, you two," Hermione scolded.

"What," Draco asked innocently. "We're just having a chat."

"So, have you gotten any good information on us to bring back to Voldemort?" Ron asked.

"I'm not here as a spy for Voldemort," Draco replied.

"That's right," Hermione spoke up. "He's been a spy on Voldemort for me!"

"So, he's known to be a liar," Ron spat bitterly, now turning to Draco and sizing him up. "But what else is new."

"I hope Hermione can buy you new dress robes, god knows you can't wear those old fashion ones!" Draco replied, striding up to Ron and staring into his eyes.

Rory and Hermione both sprang up and stood in between the two boys, Rory had her hands on Draco's chest trying to push him away and Hermione faced Ron, her hands on his shoulders as she tried to back him up.

"Hey, relax," Rory said calmly. "Draco, show me how to summon up some food." She smiled sweetly as she pulled out her long dark wand and Draco reluctantly turned his back on Ron and stormed away. Ron still stared after him, the fury burning so evidently in his brown eyes.

"I hate him," he fumed storming off into the other direction. Hermione ran after him and saw his red hair flopped in front of his face as he basked in the shade of a tree. She sat silently down beside him and waited for him to speak. "I hate that he's here and that he looks at you like he..."

"We're just friends," Hermione insisted. "I know that excuse is used to death, but I swear it!"

"How long have you hidden it from me?" he asked.

"About a month and a half," she replied and he let out a low groan. Hermione hoped that this big secret wouldn't ruin something as potentially beautiful as the idea of being with Ron for the rest of her life. She didn't know how she would live with herself if she had to wake up everyone morning and not have Ron beside her...

"I never wanted to hurt you, Ron," she whispered. "I didn't want to risk the fact that if I had told you then you would never look at me the same way." He looked up at her and she felt her heart beat fast. "Like the way you're looking at me now..." he let a faint smile crack across his face and it braved Hermione to continue. "I could never live with myself if I knew it was I who ruined the chance of how fantastic we could be."

Ron inhaled deeply, his long pale hand brushed Hermione's curly brown locks from her face (Hermione figured this was probably a good sign). "I would never be able to forgive myself if I knew I had let you slip through my fingers because of Malfoy!"

Hermione smiled widely as Ron brought her in for another passionate kiss. She loved the way they knew exactly where to put their hands, and exactly how to move their lips, it was if they had been kissing each other for years. But to Hermione it only proved further that Ron and she were something that was just meant to be!

Beside them, Jess and Harry emerged from the dark woods, both their arms loaded with thick heavy logs. They glanced down at Hermione and Ron who sprang apart, blushing madly. The two boys jsut walked past as if they hadn't seen a thing and Ron helped Hermione onto her feet. Tey left the black shade of the trees and Hermione gazed into the purple sky, the clouds prating to reveal the sparkling stars and gleaming moon.

"I set up the tent," Ron said with a proud smile. Hermioen looked over and saw the red patchwork tent that stood proudly in the middle og the clearing.

Jess bent down and piled the wood into a triangluar structure, he then gathered rocks and put a circular base around it. Draco and Rory had their hands full with food as they slowly walked over to the unlit fire, piling it on the ground next to it.Harry pulled out his long slender wand and aimed it at the piled logs.

"Wait," Rory yelped loudly. "Let me try!" she excitdely pulled her wand out form her jeans pocket and everyone around her flinched. "I'm fine, Draco showed me how to conjure up food and I was good at it!" She enthused, she turned to Draco quickly. "Wasn't I, Draco?"

"Yes, you were fine," Draco replied and Rory smiled broadly

"I'm sure I can handle this!" said Rory with a smile, everyone backed away but smiled politely as she pointe dher own wand at the logs. "What's the spell?"

"Tap the wand and say 'Incendo'," Hermione replied quickly.

Rory tapped her wnad rather vilently and shouted the incantation. Red flames shot out of her wand and into the trees and suddenly they burst into flames.

"Aguamenti," Hermione shouted and a stream of water began to spiral out of the end of her brown wand and extinguished Rory's fire. She turned to Rory who was staring up at the signed trees with wide eyes. "Let's stay away from that charm," she said and Rory nodded lightly as the light stream of smoke billowed into the dark sky.

Draco easily slipped out his own black wand that winked up at them in the moonlight and performed the fire incantation himself, the logs burst into a safe orange flame that immedietly warmed their bodies.Rory let out a huff as she sat infornt of the flames.

"You make it seem so easy!" she muttered.

Ron sat next to Hermione, he slipped off his jacket and wrapped it around her shoulders. She moved in close to him and placed her head gently on his shoulder. She looked over the flames and saw Harry as he gazed over at Rory, her hand tightly wrapped in his own liek he was afraid if he let go she would slip away. Draco sat next to Jess, they both had looks of detacthment as their marshmellows roatsed in the fire.

"So, Rory," Ron siad, shocking them from the silence. "Tell us about your life!" Rory smiled widely as she sighed.

"I lived in this really small town called Stars Hollow, in Conneticuit, with my mom in this small white cottage." Rory began, her eyes were glazing over as her mind retreated back into her happy memories, and as Hemrione gazed at her she felt pity swell in the pit of her stomach. "Jess lives there too, with his uncle they run the local diner. My whole town is like my family, i love them all so much, and they love me." she turned to harry, her eyes swelling in sad tears. "I can't wait to show you it Harry, the life you never got have until now..."

"Where do you go to school," Hermione asked, if a girl with the same talent as Harry was living in teh magical world, then where would she be taught?

"Oh, I go to Yale," Rory replied and Hermioen let her jaw drop.

"Wow, you must be very intellegent," Hermioen gasped, then as an afterthoguth she added. "Or rolling in it..."

Rory let out a laugh, "I'm smart, top 3 percent at Yale, but I admit, my grandparents paid for my intuition."

Hemrioen looked over at Ron and Draco who both had confused looks spread acroos their faces. "Yale is a very expensive school for smart people, intuition is the amount of money you pay to stay in the school." Hermione explained.

"So, tell me all about your school, your life! Being magical must be so fantastic!" Rory exclaimed, leaning forward with a look of intense interest.

"Well, we all go to a school called Hogwarts, there are four houses in the school and your sourted into the houses by your personality." Harry explained, Rory muttered amazing as Harry continued. "Hermione, Ron and I go to Gryffindor and Malfoy goes to Slytherin."

"What kind of personality do you have to have to be in Gryffindor?" Rory asked as she peeled her black marshmellow from her stick.

"You have to extremely brave, strong willed and loyal." Ron answered.

"To be in Slytherin you have to be focussed and proud. Being in Slytherin means you always get your way," Draco added, looking over at Ron.

"What do you do at the school," Rory continued to ask.

"We learn how to defend ourselves against dark magic, known as the dark arts. We also learn how to use a crystal ball, but it never works for any of us, so that's kind of free time. But loads of other stuff, you may be able to go back to school with us for a bit, you'll see then." said Harry, watching Rory's eyes grow wide at his everyword.

"So, do you have a girlfreind at this fantastic school?" Rory asked with a teasing grin.

"Yeah, I do," Harry replied, his cheeks blushing. "Her name is Ginny and she's perfect," harry rpelied, looking bakc into teh fire with a wide smile.

"She's my little sister," Ron added with a smile and Rory just smiled as she nudged Harry playfully with her shoulder.

Suddenly Harry's face turned solemn as he looked over at Rory, she gazed back at him her eyes holding teh exact same hard stare.

"Did Mom miss Dad? Did she even miss me?" he asked, his voice was shaky as his green eyes looked at her blue ones.

"She missed you both so much," Rory replied.

Harry looked away but Hermioen didn't miss the single tear that rolled down his cheek.As they were all watching Harry, Jess finally spoke his first words of the evening.

"Wow, what a beautiful white owl," he muttered. "And I didn't even hear it land."

Hermione turned around and saw the beautiful owl that looked over at the group, but mainly her balck eyes were focussed on Harry. That beautiful white bird was none other, than Harry's Hedwig. it lifted off teh ground noislessly and landed on his shoulder, pecking at his ear as if to say sorry for something in advance.

"Oh no," Harry muttered, looking up into the sky. "If you're here then taht means..." his voice trailed off but before anyone else could ask him what he was going to say there was a sudden scream from the sky.

They all stood up and backed away from the fire, from the tree tops the screaming coninued as they heard brnaches snap and leaves rustle. Rory stared at the swaying trees in horrow.

"What the hell is that," she yelled over the noise, gripping tight to Jess's shirt.

"I think I know," Harry muttered when finally the source of the noise tumbled out of the green canapy in a haze of brown wood and red hair. The broom came to stand still as it hovered over the ground. Ginny Weasley sat on top of it, pale faced and white nuckled, her brown eyes staring in shock at Harry, Ron and Hermione.

"You," she said as she got off the broom and staggered drunkenly toards them. "Left in the middle of the night!" she shrieked. "No word from any of you! I wake up and read," her nostrils flare slightly. "Your letter, Harry, and find out you've left to find some long lost sister! Then Luna and Neville take charge of the army saying taht we need to be prepared! And I'm scared," she said, her voice failing her now. "And I'm scared and my big brother isn't next to me, my boyfriend isn't next to me!"

They were all silent as they stared at Ginny, her eyes wide as they showed how truly scared she actually was.

"Ginny, I didn't want you to come, its dnagerous!" Harry replied finally but Ginny shook her head fiercely at him.

"Stop that! Stop pushing me away, Harry! I'm capable of handling the dnager! If I'm goign to be your girlfriend, I have to be prepared." Ginny stood there, still gazing at him. "I thought I had proven that to you already!"

Harry ran up to her and wrapped her in his arms, she fell like a rag doll in his arms as his strong arms wound protectively around her. Hermione smiled at the apir as Harry wiped Ginny's tears form her face, and though Hermione could tell Ginny was stilll telling Harry off, she knew that Harry was just happy to have her in his arms.

"I swear, my sister becomes more and more like my mother with everyday," Ron muttered in Hermione's ear and she smiled inspite of herself.

Harry came and joined the group once more, Ginny's arm around his waste, her cheeks were tear stained as she smiled weakly at the five of them.

"It's almost midnight, we'll do introductions tomorow," Harry said simply.

Without complaint or objections they filed off to bed happily, knowing tomorow will be just as suprising and emotional as today was. But Hemrioen really wasn't looking forward to the confrontation between Sirius and Harry when he brought Rory home.

**_(A/N) OK, this is a warning, I can't write if I don't get reveiwes people! I want to know what you think could happpen, and what you think should have happened and waht you think of what has happend! I'm sorry to be so demanding but come on, encouragement goes a long way!_**

**_In the next chapter Rory learns more of Harry's life and questions if she is really prepared for it..._**


	11. Rory, Memories of Good and Bad

_**(A/N) I know many of you, like myself, are reading Harry Potter and teh Deathly Hollows like mad and i may not update for a while, though I am currently working on a chapter in "I'll find you Never Fear." Its becoming increasingly hard to write Dramione fiction. Anyway, read and review:D**_

The fresh smell of cooking bacon lured Rory from her bed. Jess slept soundly next to her, his brown hair fanning out across his thin pillow. She hopped noislessly from her bed and slipped her pink robe over her matching grey singlet and pants before she tip toed out of the tent past the loud snores that came from Ron's bed.

The morning sun hadn't risen yet but the light lit up the cloudless sky a beautiful shade of blue. Rory looked over to Hermione who was carefully placing long strips of baking into a frying pan that floated midair over the leaping flames of the fire. Her brown hair was put out of her eyes in straight black pins and her light purple tracksuit pants were met by a pink knitted sweater that was one shade too bright and had been embedded with the a large brown 'H'.

"A christams gift from Ron's mom, we all get one," Hermione explained, Rory went pink, she hadn't realised that Hermione had noticed her gawking. "Harry get's the nicest ones, but it the thought that counts."

Rory gave Hermione a small smile before she sat timidly down on a log, looking up at the beutifully green trees where a rainbow of coloured birds sang peacefully. Rory turned to her right and her eyes fell upon a photo album that sat next to her. Rory picked it up and placed it in her lap as she ran her hand over the cream silk cover.

"What's this," she asked Hermione.

Hermione walked over to Rory and sat down on Rory's left, she let a smile of recognition break across her face as she too ran her hands over it.

"Harry's been making this scrap book for years now, it contains pictures of him growing up and all the important things that have happened during his life at Hogwarts." Hermione explained as she opened the front cover.

The first picture was of Sirius Black with baby Harry wrapped in his arms as he smiled into the camera, his arms swaying as he swayed Harry from left to right. Behind them stood a tall thin brick building that seemed to have been crammed in between ordinary apartments.

"That's the day they moved into Grimauld Place, they've been living there ever since," Hermione replied. "We all meet there over the holidays to train Dumbledore's army." Rory looked over at Hermione.

"What's Dumbledore's army?" She asked and suddenly the pages flicked by quikcly until they were almost at the end.

There were two photos, one that had been taken in black and white and had been incredibly creased had a caption that read out; 'The Order'. Rory automatically picked out Sirius's pale face, framed by his shaggy black hair that was the same colour as his shabby black clothes as he grinnd back at her from next to a tall thin man with golden hair cut short and his tweed jacket done up.

"That was the first rebilion group of wizards and witches who had banned up together to fight against Voldemort," Hermione explained, she then pointed to a second more recent photo of a second group of teenagers, about her age, in a blue room. "This is Dumbledore's army, where we followed in The Order's footsteps."

Rory recognised Hermione's face as she stared into the camera, she stood at Harry's left side as they both had their arms crossed, Ron on his right. All around them were kids about the same age, all in black school robes.

"You don't seem to be very cheerful," Rory commented.

"That was taken two years ago, Voldemort had just returned from a breif but cheerful fall of power during the Quidditch World Cup the year before," as Rory gazed at the depressed faces the pictures flipped back to a newspaper cutting. She saw Harry as his body heaved up and down with tears, his hands thrown over a body of a blond haired man who lay dead still on the grassy feilds. The title read out; 'Potter lies about Digory's Death!'. "The ministry refused to acknoledge that it had been Voldemort that had killed poor Cedric Digory," Hermione continued to explain, shaking her head. The pages flipped again and there was another picture of Harry as he lay in a hosptial bed, his limbs wrapped in surgical bandages. A caption flicked on and off, '"Potter's wounds must have been self inflicted," claims Minister Fudge.'

"They all blamed Harry for what had happened?" Rory asked, shakily as the pages flicked slowly, she all caught the photos of her depressed and injured brother, the titles all accusing him of lying of the return of Voldemort.

"They were scared, Voldemort was pure evil and him returning to try and seize power again was to much to comprehend." Hermione explained. "One night we broke into the department of ministries where we battled Death eaters, Voldemort's supporters, and that's when Voldemort appeared to try and kill Harry and Dumbledore." Rory stared down at the article that grinend up at her, the pages had finally rested and the headline's blared out; 'He-who-must-not-be-named returns! Potter redemed, Fudge disgraced!'. "That's when the minitry walked in and saw Voldemort."

"Wow, I never realised so many poeple were putting there lives on the line," Rory muttered as she looked down at the picture of Harry stainding in a crowd of reporters, their microphone's shoved in his face as a tall elderly man with a long white beird had his arm wrapped protectivly around him. "While I worried whether I wanted to go to Yale or Harvard."

"It's a lot to taken in, believe me, I know," Hermione replied with a smile, "I didn't know about magic until I was eleven and accepted at Hogwarts, and that first year was amazing!"

The pages flipped back to the begining where there was a picture of a very young Ron, Hermione and Harry smiled, their arms slung aorund eachother as they laughed in a stone corridor as the crowd around them cheered. The page turned and there was a news clipping that had the same photo but the title read out, 'Three first years tackle lost Mount Troll'.

"That was the first year Voldmeort tried to kill Harry and regain power. But we beat him, as we had done until year four, when he fnally succeeded, but still we refuse to be beaten.' Hermione smiled proudly as she looked down at her eleven year old self.

"I'm starving, that smells brilliant," came Ron's sleepy drawl as he emerged form the red tent. Rory had to hide her giggle at his bright maroon sweater with its orange R. His long limbs sat uncomfortablly on the log next to Rory and Hermione's as he easily rested his sleepy head on his knees.

Hermione and Rory looked over at each other and smiled, Hermione stood up and let Rory continue to look at Harry's album. He looked up at Hermione with his big brown eyes and at first Rory saw nothing that made him appear very handsome with his flame red hair and freckled face on top of his tall frame but then he flashed his wide smile and suddenly Rory saw what had made Hermione love him.

"Morning Ron," the two girls said in unison. Hermione was scooping the sizzling bacon off the frying pan and onto a plate.

"Did you sleep well," Rory asked Ron.

He shrugged sleepily. "I've slept better, personally I didn't want my bed right next to Malfoy's. I would have slept much better if I wasn't afraid I was going to wake up with boils all over my face or an extra ear in the middle of my face." he mumbled bitterly.

"Why didn't you sleep next to Harry then?" Rory asked absently, still flicking through the ablum, right now her eyes were on a news article that explained how Harry and Ron had, at twelve years of age, broke into a hidden chamber, battled a deadly monster, saved a small girl and their own defence against the dark arts teacher. She looked over and watched as Ron sat lazily on his log, lazily biting his thumb nail. She found it hard to beleive that he would have done such great things...

"Harry slept near the entrance to keep watch," Ron replied. "Speaking of, where is he?" he looked over at Rory who shrugged again, she was still reading the long article.

"He woke up early to go and check out the forest, making sure no one followed us here," Hermione replied as she broke eggs onto the frying pan.

"What are you reading?" Ron asked Rory, she finally looked up from the article about Harry during The Triwizard Tournament to look at Ron, who had stood up and walked over to sit down next to her to look at the album.

"Oh yeah, I forgot Harry had brought that for you to look at," Ron said with a half laugh. A picture in the middle of the article repeated itself, where Hermione had thrown herself at Harry and brought him in for a big hug, the caption described it as young love.

"Did Hermione really like my brother?" Rory whispered to Ron who laughed loudly.

"Of course not! They were close friends, she was wishing him luck before he battled dragons," Ron said loudly through his laughs, he had caught Hermione's attention who had furrowed her brow in annoyance.

"Yes," she agreed sourly. "And that awful reporter, Rita Skeeter, made it seem like I was some trallop!" this made Ron laugh even louder.

"Oh shut up," they both said in union.

"It seems my brother has been through a lot of hard times and little good times," Rory tried to say casually but she just made herself seem afraid. Both Ron and Hermione looked at each other with worried eyes then over at Rory.

"I know that it may seem that Harry just moves from one battle to the next, but its not like that at all!" Hermione said earnestly. "We all have some great times together, and we will have many more once Voldemort is defeated."

"But how do you know that you'll win?" Rory muttered to herself.

Before anyone could answer, Draco emerged from the tent dressed in black pants and a tight black dress shirt rolled up at the sleeves. Rory couldn't help but find him slightly attractive with his peircing grey eyes and platinum blond hair that sat on his head gorgeously, a few strands floating across his forhead and his thin pink lips set in his handsome scowl.

"Morning all," he said pleasantly.

"Morning Draco," Rory said, smiling wide.

"Hey Draco," Hemrione replied casually as she began to divivde the ready cooked bacon and eggs onto plates.

"Malfoy," Ron said curtly.

"Weasley," Draco replied, Rory could tell they were trying their best to be on their best behaviour for the groups sake.

Rory was now looking at pictures form the Yule Ball, finding that each new page was a new thrilling discovery. She saw Harry looking quite furstrated as he tried to dance with an indian girl in a beautiful flowing sari. She then saw a picture of a chinese girl dancing with a handsome tall golden haired boy, but in the background were two dancers that were a head and shoudlers above the rest of the crowd, the man was slightly shorter then the woman, in thick brown clothes that matched is thick brown hair and beard. He spun the woman around and her short black hair flew widly around like her long purple dress. In the next photo she saw Ginny in a light green dress with a yellow tutu bottom as she turned sheepishly away from the camera, in her small pale hand was a crystal glass filled with punch.

At that moment, Ginny emerged from the tent dressed in a blue long sleeved top and tight black jeans, her red hair flowing easily in the hot morning air. "Hey," she greeted lazily as she flopped down on the log behind Hermione.

Rory turned back to the photo album to observe the rest of the photos. Ron sat hunched in one of the chairs alone, making no attempt to hide his scowl, Roryr sniggered at his brown lacy dress robes. In the next photo Hermione wore a beautiful flowing pink satin dress as she walked down a corridor on the arm of a tall russian man in red army clothes and a crew cut.

"Wow, Hermione! He's really cute!" Rory exclaiemd holding up the album and showing the picture to Hermione who went pink as soon as she glanced at the allbum. Ron leaned forward from where he sat and looked at the photo too.

"Oh yeah, Vicky!" Ron muttered darkly, glancing over at Hermione who was now overly interested in dishing out food. Ginny snorted with laughter and Draco, despite himself, laughed a little too.

"His name is Vicky?" Rory scoffed, looking back at the photo.

"No, he's Viktor Krum, the best quidditch player Bulgaria has ever seen!" Draco said, trying to hide his excitement.

"Quidditch, what's that?" Rory asked, looking up at Draco.

"Its like soccer," Hermione tried to explain, "But on brooms high up in the air. Viktor plays quidditch for the Bulgarians."

"And Hermione went to the Yule ball with him," Ginny added, smiling secretly at the automatic discomfort this sentence made Hermione feel and how red it made Ron's face.

"He was your boyfriend? " Rory said, amazed. "Hermione, he's so gorgeous!"

"Not 'boyfriend' so to speak," Hemione muttered. "More like... pen pal." Ron let out a cough that hinted towards his doubts that he was just a 'pen pal'. Hermione cleared her throat and added affectionatly "Anyway, who wants Viktor Krum when they could have Ron Weasley!" They all looked over at Ron who sat with a hunched back.

"I can think of many reasons," Ginny replied and they all sniggered except for Ron who gave his little sister a stern look and Hermione who still was trying not to blush.

Suddenly a white glowing whisp of a large animal trotted quikcly from the shady forest. It was a galliant Stag that had made Hermione scream and drop the plate of delicious bacon onto the dusty ground. Rory stood up instictvly and looked around at everyone else. The stag flicked his head back towards the forest then in Harry's voice the stag spoke.

"Five Death eaters, two dementors approaching, prepare yourself. I will be there soon." and then in a gust of wind the stag turned in on itself and had vanished in a blink of and eye.

Rory tunred to look at Hermione who was fretting with her wand, Ron beside calmly took chrage as he let the tent crumble into a ball and sent it flying in the air back to where it had come from, he turned on the fire and sent water form his wand and extinguished the flames. Ginny was almost as quick as her big brother, whipping out her long light yellow wand. Draco was quicker then them all and had sent Jess over to Rory in one hard push.

As soon as Rory had Jess so close to her, and not mention death advancing quickly, she let her arms wrap around him, and hugging him deeply, breathing in his smell of coffee and cigarettes. As she felt his nose in the crook of her neck, she could tell he was trying to do the same, have one last strong vivid memory of her.

Suddenly Harry's tall figure emerged from the woods at break neck speed, skidding to a stop he looked around at their worried expressions. He looked oddly relieved as he saw their wands clutched in their hands.

"Good, you got my message," Harry said looking behind him wildly.

"How'd they find us?" Hermione asked, her voice trembling as she stood next to Ron.

"Must have followed us here or something, Snape's with them the ruddy bastard," Harry muttered.

They all heard uproars of the uproaching death eaters, all begging for a fight. Harry ran over and gave Ginny a breif deep hug that seemed to have stopped her shaking, as they hugged Harry had motioned for Draco to come over to him. In long quick strides Draco had appeared at Harry's side. Harry drew away from Ginny and backed her against Draco so that her long red hair blew across his skin.

"Harry, are you mental?" Ron cried but Harrry shook his head.

"I'm trusting you with her life, anything happens to Ginny I'm coming after you!" Harry said, though his voice was almost a whisper it was plain and direct, Draco's whole body quivered slightly but he firmly nodded once.

"Harry, what the," Ron began but Harry cut him off as he walked backwards toward Rory.

"You have to protect Hermione, I have to protect Rory," he said in the same hard to argue with tone and then he turned, nose to nose with Rory.

He took hold of her wand hand and made it flick violently forward. "When I scream go, concentrate on your happiest memory, and continue to keep it in your mind as you shout the words 'Expecto Patronum!' at the top of your lungs, and do not give up until I tell you so," he said smiply, the yells were louder then ever from the forest and suddenly Rory panicked, she nodded vigorously as her mind reeled, trying to find a happy memory.

Harry walked in front of them all and held out his own wand infront of him awaiting to be faced with seven deadly intruders, Hermione was holding her wand, trembling slightly beside Ron who glanced to Hermione, to the forest and over to Draco. Draco Malfoy had one arm seized tight around Ginny's upper arm who tried to get away from him and to Harry's side. Jess stood defenceless beside Rory, unsure what he should do, so he just stood silently beside Rory.

But she wasn't paying attention to any of this, her mind was flicking fast through her happy memories, much like the pages of Harry's photo album that now blew in kicked up wind on the abandonned log. Was her happiest memory her first kiss with Dean? Her hands wrapped nervously around stolen corn starch? Or was it returning from a long trip to her mother's warm embrace? Was it the first the time she and Jess spent the night together in his new apartment, where they lay entwined on a double blow up matress?

Harry shouting "Go!" furiously made Rory even more panicked as she rose her wand into the air.

Suddenly her mind rested on one memory, a memory infinetly more joyous then anything her mind could think of atthat moment, but a memory of what started this, what had brought her to Harry. She focused on the way her heart beat had quickened as she turned on her bar stool to face a pair of enchanting green eyes beneath black circular glasses and a lightning bolt scar dashing boldly against his pale skin from under a mop of black hair.

"Exp-pect-to Patr-tr-onum!" she fumbeled and from her wand came a whisp of silver light but it suddenly died away, through the failed spell's smoke she could see the cloacked figures close in on the group.

Harry yelled out "Expelliarmus!" and a deatheater lost his wand but the others deflected the curse. Form the otherside of the clearing she heard Ron yell out a sell that made the unarmed masked man fall to the ground with a thud.

Suddenly from the sky two cloacked figures slolwy descended onto the group, their presence suddenly made Rory feel very sad, small hot tears rolled down her cheeks as she saw the battle quickly fall apart. Both cloakced figures locked all their attention on Draco who was still trying to disarm the masked men. When the hovering figure knocked him to the ground it took both Draco and Ginny quite by surpise as a cold dead hand wrapped around Draco's neck and suddenly began to do what looked like sucking all the colour from his already pale face through his mouth.

As she watched Ginny slowly try and drag Draco away from the dementors who were completely ignoring her, Rory's mind began to echo with many horrid memories of her past.

_We're sorry to inform you... _Ginny fell backward, blood splirting from a cut on her cheek. B_ut you're mother, Lorelei Gilmore, has died..._ Draco's body shook violently, cathing Hermione's attention.

_Dean is living with his parents and my Lindsey is heart broken..._ Hermione attemtpeted the same spell Rory had tried but her small otter gave out after a few moments and one demetor continued to suck Draco dry.

_You and you're dughter can go to _hell...Rory tried as hard as she could to grab hold of her happy memory but the memories of sadness drenched her soul to the point she found herself hoelessly monaing in tears as she watched everyone fall around her.

Rory spun round and saw that the second dementor had come up behind her, but where was Jess? _You promised, Dad! You promised this time it would be different..._ She suddenly saw Jess's feet as they twictched from under the dementor's flowing coat, the rest of him unable to move as he too, like Draco, was sucked dry.

_I'm dropping out of Yale..._ Rory felt her body move in slow motion as she ran to Jess's side, he looked close to death. _Well, you're certainly not coming back home if that's what you think... _She grabbed his flailing hand and as it squeezed back she felt a pang of heart break.

_Everything's falling apart, Grandpa... _She turned and saw that it was Ron and Hermione against the two remaining death eaters.

_I'm sorry for your loss, you're mother was wonderful..._ Harry was now hunched over Ginny's limp body tears streaking down both their faces.

_You've been arested for stealing a boat... _Harry turned around and looked over at her, his eyes pleading her to do the spell. _My little Rory has been fingerprined and has a couart hearing... _What had Harry expected to happen? She could barely light a fire let along an advanced protection spell.

_You just don't have it kid... _Rory stood from Jess's side in time to see Hermione fall hard on the ground in a flash of purple light._ But I thought I was doing ok... _Ron dove after her. _Everything is falling apart..._ her sobs echoed through her head.

Suddenly her mind sent her back to her grandfather's embrace, his hands running though her hair as she sobbed, his voice boomed through her head, _Everything will be ok, Rory..._ She wished more then ever to be back in his comforting arms and suddely she lifted her wand once more and quickly ran to the otherside of Jess. _Everything will be ok.._. these words seemed to drown out everything else and with memory of his strong arms wrapped around her she tried again.

"Expecto Patronum," she shouted loudly and suddenly a blazing light came from her wand, she looked up and saw it had taken shape of a magnificent snow leapord that growled feircley, it stormed at that horrid dementor and it flew away from her apparation like sheet of paper in a hurricane, the second one doing the same. Suddenly her snow leapord tunred on the remaining two deathe eaters. Its stood on all fours, crouching and ready to strike at them as they both tripped over each other in effort to get away from its snarling form.

Rory looked over at Harry and the last thing she saw before everything went black was his beaming smile and the words repeating over in her head, _Everything will be ok, Rory..._

_**(A/N) In the next chapter Rory comes face to face with a face she never expected to face...**_


	12. Rory, Love is the Only thing Worth it

_**(A/N) Ok, I know I said that I might not update for a while but this idea just came to me and I had to write this chapter. I hope you like it, read and review:D:D (Something weird has been happening with my uploader, any help? When I came to check on this story it said this chapter had no text... If you do read this can u send me a reply telling me so, so I know if its just my computer or not)**_

The room came into focus with every blink. Rory could make out the four posters that surrounded her bed, and she twitched her left hand and felt the smooth bedding, she blinked a few more times and could make out a few more sleeping forms in the beds next to her own. She twitched her right hand and felt the warmth of someone else's fingers as they carressed her hand.

Their face was still blurry but she could make out long flowing black hair and the distinct smell of a grown man. Slowly she could hear what the man said as he gazed on to, what he thought, was a fast asleep Rory.

"She looks just like her mother, so peaceful when she sleeps..." his hand brushed her dark bangs from her eyes. "You shouldn't have brought her here, you shouldn't have gone looking for her, Harry!"

"She needed me, Dad!" she heard Harry reply quickly, there was dangerous edge to his voice as he added. "At least one of us tried to find her, at least _one _of us cared for her safety."

"That's hardly fair, I _loved _your mother and sister, that's why I left them," who now Rory realised was Sirius shot back.

"Well, we have her now, that's all we should care about," Harry replied.

"Well, you're lucky no one else was seriously injured, thank god Mrs. Weasley knew all the necessary reversing and healing spells," Sirius replied. "And why in merlin's name did you bring five other school kids with you!?"

"Well, Ron and Hermione came on their own accord. Ginny followed us and refused to go back to Hogwarts, and the muggle is Rory's boyfriend, Jess, who came with her," Harry replied.

"And what was Luscious's son doing tagging along?" Sirius asked. "The Malfoy's are known death eaters!"

"Draco is _different! _He showed up at the Leaky Cauldron! He risked his life to warn us that the Death Eaters were approaching and that Voldemort knew about Rory! He even tried to protect Ginny when the dementors swooped in on us!" Harry defended.

"I don't know Harry, how did he even know where you were, that you were out looking for Rory?" Sirius asked.

"Hermione, he's been secretly friends with her for a few months now, _she _trusts him," replied Harry. "Do you now not trust Hermione?"

"You know I do Harry," Sirius sighed.

"Is the Order coming over?" Harry asked in a softer tone.

"Of course they are, we need to insure you two are protected now!" Sirius replied sadly, there was a long pause where the two men sat in silence, looking down at Rory, she wondered if this was her cue to stop pretending she was sleeping.

Then Harry spoke again, "Does she really look like Mum?"

"Yes, she looks like your mother, but she looks more like you, Harry," Sirius replied in a kind tone. "Oh god, I still can't believe that... Lorelei was always so strong, so determined that she would never die at the hands of Voldemort's men!" Rory's stomach began to tie into a deep knot of fear and her heart stopped beating in her chest for a few moments.

"But Dad," Harry said, his voice quivering. "She died of a heart attack... didn't she?"

"I doubt it, Harry, you're mother was healthy, so very healthy..." Sirius muttered.

"If Voldemort knew about Mom, then why wasn't Rory killed too?" Harry asked him.

"You told me she was at Yale most of the time," Sirius said. "The death eaters probably camped outside her house, and watched her, since they didn't see your sister, they figured that Lorelei had only given birth to you before I left her."

"Oh god," muttered Harry.

"So one night, when she was vulnerable, they snuck in and performed the crutiatus curse before they eventually killed her with the killing curse," Sirius replied gravely and Rory felt her whole body shake as tears swelled behind her eyes.

"How do you figure they tortured her first," asked Harry.

"I had loved her more then anything, and she had given birth to the famous Harry Potter," said Sirius. "She was lucky they killed her and didn't just let her live in a tortured state."

"I wish I had gotten to know Mom, she sounds great!" said Harry.

"You can get to know her, through Rory," replied Sirius. "And what I told you, about how your mother died, don't tell Rory, she has enough on her mind."

"Of course," Harry replied.

The door opened quickly and shut quietly again and Rory heard quick foot steps that stopped at her beside.

"How's she doing, Molly?" Sirius asked the new comer.

"I'm going to try and wake her up, she should really eat some choclate," the woman replied in a warm voice that almost made Rory think that her mom had retuned to her and was now going to wake her up and tell her it was all a joke.

A small hand rested on her shoulder and shook her lightly, Rory pretended to just be waking up from a deep sleep. And automatically looked up into a round face that smiled down at her warmly, Molly had curly red hair and small blue eyes, she wore a yellow dress over her small roundish body.

"Hello dear," she said softly as Rory pushed herslef up, trying not to look at her father.

She had never met the man before and was now somehow afraid of meeting him. After countless nights of invisioning him in her mind she would finally meet the real living form of her true father. She could hear him breathing quickly from her right but still refused to acknowledge him.

"Jess," she muttered as fear suddenly consumed her, where was everyone? "Draco, Hermione! Ginny's hurt!" she said quickly but before she could get anything else out a huge block of creamy milk choclate was shoved in her mouth.

"They're all fine, my dear," Molly replied, Rory got the distinct feeling that this was Ron and Ginny's mother as she chewed the massive amouth of food. "Now take it easy, I have to go see how Draco is doing," she replied, his name seemed to fluster her. She quickly stepped out of the room, Rory watched her leave and finally she let her eyes fall on her father.

He had many wrinkles around his eyes and mouth that looked like laugh lines, his eyes were beatle black as they looked into hers and she looked down at his worn out hands that had stange tattoos. His clothes that had always looked sloppy in the photos she had seen were strangely clean and looked almost new, Rory had the feeling that was because he was jsut as nervous of making a good impression as she was. And his long wavy black hair had been combed back but still looked rather messy.

She opened her mouth but didn't know whether to call him Sirius or Dad, she shut it quickly and got began to fear she was making more of an impression that she was an idiot. Suddenly he leapt at her and bound her body in a tight hug.

"Oh my dearest, Rory," He muttered tearfully and Rory let her arms wrap around him.

"Daddy," she said through her own tears. Harry was standing at the edge of the bed smiling at the pair but then her attention was drawn back to her Dad as he drew away from her, his two hands braced around her neck as if trying to confirm that she was real and not a fragment of his own hopes.

"You have your mother's blue eyes, but my lips," Sirius commented.

"You look better then I could have ever dreamt," Rory mumbled and Sirius let out a laugh.

There was a sound of heavy footsteps from outside and then the loud booming scottish voice of a man came thorugh the closed door.

"For heaven's sake, Molly! Let us through, we have to see the girl for ourselves!" he yelled.

"She's resting, I just can't let you!" Molly yelled back.

"We need to see the girl," the scottish man growled, and Molly let out a squeak of fear.

Suddenly the door burst open and a burly man limped through, he had a thick walking stick that had vines curling up it, and a scarred face, and where his left eye should be was a clear blue fake one that whizzed around and landed on Rory. He stopped short and let out a small gasp.

"Dear god, it _is_ true then," he muttered his accent stong in his state of shock.

"Honestly Alastar, you're just taking the mickey out of us," called a man from outside the room, he strowled in and when his eyes fell upon Rory his claims fell to the floor as he too gaped at her. He had short golden hair that had wisps of grey in it. His clothes looked rather dirty and his face looked years beyond what it probably was. Following silently behind him was a yooung woman with bright pink hair, she laughed lightly as she strode into the room, her Doc Martens clinking as she went. When her eyes fell on Rory her pink hair turned white then a bright yellow.

"She could be the answer to our prayers, Remus!" she whispered to the blond haired man.

"We'd have to train her first, Nymphadora," Alastar replied, her yellow haired turned flame red and she looked to him.

"Don't you call me that, _Mad Eye_!" she spat back but then she turned back to Rory and her hair went to its gleaming yellow shade.

A tall black man dressed in purple african robes walked into the room but did not address Rory, he calmly turned to Sirius.

"Maybe we should carry on this conversation in the kitchen, away from eaves droppers," he said, his voice deep and hard to disagree with.

"Excellent idea, Kingsley," Sirius said and he stood up from Rory's side. He turned to Harry. "Don't listen in Harry, just make sure Rory stays in bed, and make sure your friend Ron doesn't get any bright ideas, I know he's sneaking around somewhere."

"Of course, Dad," Harry replied, Rory turned to face him and caught him winking secretly at her.

And with that the five adults, followed by an angry Molly Weasley, left Rory alone with Harry and the other sleeping teenagers.

"Oh, come off it," Harry said to the other beds. "I know you're all awake!"

They all sat up quickly and smiled coyly over at Harry and Rory, the other people in the room were Jess and Ginny. Rory quickly sprung from the bed and hugged Jess tightly who just kind of grunted, his arm hung in a cast, she quickly drew away and frowned.

"I'm so sorry, it was all my fault!" she cried, looking over to Ginny who had a black eye and multiple stitches running down her one perfect cheek.

"No, infact this," said Ginny pointing to her gash, "was Snape's fault."

"Rory, no one blames you," Jess said and he let his undamaged hand bring Rory's face close to his own and kissed her. She moved in and let her slef dissolve in the kiss, it washed away all her fears and all her doubts, he drew away and then kissed her right ring finger where his ring sat.

"I'll fetch Ron and the others," Harry said and suddenly he disappeared. Rory le out a sharp gasp and looked around the room for her brother.

"Oh, don't worry, that's just magic transportation, called disapparating," explained Ginny. "He'll be back any moment.

As if on cue Harry came back into the room with a whoosh, followed by two more pops and a small crack Draco, Hermione and Ron followed him. Everyone in the room, Rory included, all smiled like naughty children who knew all too well they were going to disobey their parents orders.

"Those people who came into the room before, they were the Order of the Pheonix, weren't they?" Rory asked Harry and he nodded.

"The Order is here," Hermione asked, he had a long gash on the inside of her arm from her wrist to her elbow.

"Yeah, they're downstairs now discussing what to do," Harry replied and Ron's face broke into a devilish grin.

"Is everyone ok to get up?" Ron asked Ginny and Jess. They both nodded and hopped from their beds, wearing the same slightly dirtied and blood specked clothes from the attack early that morning. Rory looked down and saw her own grey pajamas cling to her, still muddy from when she had fallen to the ground next to Jess. Even Ginny's blue shirt had turned brown from the blood that had fallen from her gash, and Harry's had numerous gash from narrowly avoiding deadly curses.

Ron fished inside his pajama bottom's pockets and fishing out a large ear that wiggled in his hand, it was attached to a very long string and at the other end of that was a second ear.

"Compliments of my older twin brothers, Fred and George Weasley," Ron said still smiling deviously.

They all snuck out of the small bedroom on their tiptoes, they crowded around the banister as Ron lowered the ear down to the floor, and suddenly, The Order's voices could be heard as if they were standing right behind them.

"Now all we have to make sure you're stupid cat doesn't eat the ear," Ron said slyly to Hermione who faked a laugh, shot him a glare, and then silence fell upon the group.

"Why'd you keep her a secret, Padfoot," came the voice of Remus, he sounded as if he had just been slapped. Sirius had probably just explained who Rory was and why she was there.

"For her safety, if I confided in any of you about her, you and she would be in grave danger!" Sirius replied. "And I was ashamed of myself, I missed her and her mother _terribly_!I could never admit, even to myself, about what I had done to her, it's too emotional for me."

"She was in grave danger from the moment her mother died!" growled the scottish man.

"That's Mad Eye Moody, he's _great, _completely off his nocker, but great," Ron whispered to Rory.

"Didn't you think to send any of us to fetch her, to bring her here," Moody finished.

"Bring her here for what, safety?" Sirius scoffed. "I hoped she had gone on with her life, and I could reunite us all when we had conquered Voldemort."

"The only chance we have of conquering Voldemort is _your Rory_!She and Harry together can bring Voldemort down!" Rory heard the pink haired girl insist.

"That's Tonks," Ginny explained. "She's laugh, a lot more laid back then the others!"

"It wasn't _safe, _it was safer," Sirius began to shout but Molly hissed for him to keep it down.

"What," growled Moody. "Safer in the muggle world? Where she had no means of protecting herslef? At least now she's got a wand!"

"But she doesn't know how to use it, she'll need training, we don't even know if she's any good," said an unfamiliar voice.

"That's our dad," Ginny and Ron said at the same time. Rory felt slightly offended, who was it that had conjured the leopard!

"Aw yes, but Harry and Ron both told me the most extraordinary story," Sirius said, his voice full of pride. "Of her, how should I put it, her '_lack' _of talent."

"Spit it out then," barked Moody.

"She conjured a patronus," Sirius almost laughed. "A ginat snow leapord that not only blew away both dementors with ease but scared away the remaining death eaters and saved the desperate situation they had found theirselves in!"

"Wow, she may be as good as her brother," Remus muttered.

Rory felt ashamed, the only reason the situation had reached the terrible state she had salvaged it from, was _her own _fault! It was she who hadn't conjured the leopard on time, therefor giving the dementors the oppurtunity to try and kill both Draco and Jess.

"Yes, but she doesn't have nearly as much experience as her brother!" Moody reminded them all. "Right now she's just a dumb kid with supreme powers and no idea how to use them."

"Easy Mad Eye, that's my daughter you're talking about," sirius warned.

"Look, all Moody is saying is that Rory needs intense training before we even consider putting her with her brother in the open world, and I agree," Tonks said.

"What do you mean, try a-and cram her head full with defencive spells then send her back to-to _Hogwarts_?" Sirius almost spluttered.

"Exactly, all those kids belong back there, well not that Jess boy," Remus said calmly, Rory felt a wave a fear hit her, she couldn't part with Jess! "And don't forget its _there _they foiled Voldemort's attempts and it was _there _that they sent back information on the death eater families, things that _helped us _put them in Azkaban!"

"And what? Have Snivellus teach her defence against the dark arts? She'd be killed before her head hit the dorm room pillow, for merlin's sake!" Sirius shouted again, everyone hissed at him to be quiet. Everyone but Rory and Jess sniggered at the name 'Snivellus'.

"Of course not," said Moody. "I'll go to the school and talk to Dumbledore, he can give me my old DADA teaching position and Snape can go back to being an angry Potions master! She'll be safe and it'll be better for her to have a continual teacher on the subject."

"But she's so vulnerable away form here," Sirius said, his voice a desperate whisper. "So open, so easy for Voldmeort to just slip in and kill her!"

"Sirius," Molly whispered back. "There is no safer place for Rory right now then Hogwarts, Dumbledore has taken Harry under his wing and I'm sure has no obligations to taking Rory under it as well. He supports the Order all the way, he _founded _us for heaven's sake!"

"I'd like you to know," Kingsley spoke for the first time in the whole conversation. "This conversation is being listened to."

Before any of them could cram the ear back into Ron's pocket they had suddenly appeared in the kitchen where Tonks, Remus, Moody, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Kingsley and Sirius all sat at the table, glowering at them. Rory smiled sheepishly and looked over at Ron who was still holding the ear in his hand, the other end flipping around on the floor like a fish out of water.

"How much did you hear?" Sirius asked Harry who stood bravely by Ron's side.

"Enough to know what's going on," he replied simply, Rory wondered if that had been Kingsley's intent, for them to know as much as the order did.

"If I'm going to Hogwarts," Rory said with more bravery then she actually felt. "I don't want Jess to leave! If I go to Hogwarts, Jess comes with me."

"He can't," Moody replied simply, "He'll have his memory erased and sent back to the america, this is to dangerous for a mere muggle."

Rory let out a small cry and threw her arms around Jess, who looked just as scared as she did but covered it up with hate as he glared at Moody.

"B-but, I love Jess! With-with all my heart-t!" Rory said, she now stood protectively in front of Jess as she tried to get a hold of her emotions. "He can't leave and forget me, I love him t-too much!"

"I'm not leaving Rory! She's my life!" Jess snarled behind her.

"Have a heart, Alastar," Molly said to Moody, looking at Rory with a sad smile.

"He can't go to Hogwarts, he's a muggle," Moody growled.

"I'm not letting you take him from me!" Rory said defiantly.

"Ah," Moody sighed looking at Rory with hard eyes, but she saw admiration flicker behind them, his clear blue magical eye flipping from Jess to Rory. "Now I see why you're partonum was a snow leopard."

"So is he coming with me then," Rory asked quickly.

"I suppose he can help me set up and pack away after each lesson," snarled Moody objectively. "And I can enlarge a book closet to fit a bed for him to sleep in..."

All seven teenagers cheered and Rory turned round and gave Jess a big hug, feeling him hug her tightly back. The six order members muttered contently amungst themselves.

"I love you, Rory," Jess whispered into her ear.

"I love you too, Jess," she whispered back.

"Sit, sit, I've made dinner!" Mrs. Weasley said in a cheerful voice and they all sat down to eat, Rory walked to the other side of the table and sat in between Draco and Moody and dircetly across from Jess. She turned and Watch Moody as he sat back in his chair, his eyes glazed over as he was lost in thought.

"Excuse, Mr. Moody," Rory whispered, her voice trembling. No one else was paying attention to them but were other wise engaged in shoving their mouths full of food.

"You shoudl call me Professor Moody," he barked quietly, not looking over at Rory.

"Right, well, can I ask you a question Professor?" Rory pressed on, Moody grunted which she took as a yes. "Why did you allow Jess to come to Hogwarts?"

"Because, Gilmore," he said with no evidence of a growl, looking at her straight in the eye. "The one thing in this world worth fighting for, is not honour, justice or rights of passage. But love, true love. Because it is _love _that conquers all."

"Thank you, Professor," Rory said, feeling as if she had just been whispered the meaning of life.

"Don't forget that girl," he said as he sat back in his chair and began to eat his food.

"Oh, I won't..." muttered Rory, looking at Jess as she began to eat her deliscious food, he caught her eye and smiled back.

_**(A/N) In the next Chapter Hermione takes the next step with Ron after a spell binding day...**_


	13. Hermione, Starting a New Generation

_**(A/N) OK, I've finished reading the book (which, fyi, is awesome! So totally read it!) And now am on a roll with this story, Read and review! Thank you:)**_

Hermione flicked her wand absent mindedly as she waited for Rory to get over the fear of messing up the fire charm for a third time in a row. Even Harry, who loved his sister more then Hermione thought possible, was looking immensly bored as he watched Moody try and talk Rory into trying again.

"Come on, Gilmore! You can do it, you are a powerful witch, just focus!" Moody growled as Rory still looked uneasily at the leviating log she was meant to set on fire.

"But what if I catch Lupin's robes on fire again," she squeaked looking back at Remus Lupin who was now standing safely on the other side of the room.

"Do it, Rory," Ron encouraged.

Rory took a deep breath and aimed her long wand at the leviating wood, concentrating hard she tried the fire charm again. Everyone held their breath as she yelled, "Flagrate!" and steady flames shot form the end of her wand. Hermioen shut her eyes tight as she waited for screams of terror to fill the air but she could only smell burning wood. When Hermione opened her eyes she saw that it was only the log that had been lit and nothing, and no one, else.

"I did it," Rory cheered. "Jess, I did it!" she called and Jess looked up from his novel and gave Rroy a charming smile.

"I knew you could, babe," he replied then turned back to his book.

Draco came down into the basement where they had been practicing and sat down next to Hermione. He was changed into a green tshirt and loose blue jeans and had fully recovered from yesterday's battle. Hermione gave him a quick smile before turning to Rory who easily cast the water spell and extinguished the flames. She knew that Ron was watching them, he hated Draco talking to her so it was probably not the best idea to be too friendly in such close quarters while Ron had his wand in hsi ready hand.

"How's she going," Draco asked cooly from her side.

"Fine," she replied quickly. "Certainly had got some power in her."

"Yeah, I watched Mrs. Weasley Lupin's burns," Draco sniggered and Hermione felt a smile break out.

She wasn't listening to what Moody was saying to Rory, she was trying her best not to look like she was having a good time talking to Draco, she still felt Ron's eyes as they burned into her skull.

"You know if Ron really loved you, he'd get over the fact that you like me," commented Draco.

"We're just dating, he doesn't _love _love me," she whispered but Draco laughed.

"Who are you kidding, he loved you from the moment he laid eyes on you," he said, then added. "Who could blame him."

Hermione couldn't help her smile from growing wider and wider, did Ron love her? Sure they loved each other as friends and did want each other romantically... but did he reallly love her? The idea of him loving her unconditionally made her insides flip around with joy. Suddenly she saw that Ron was glaring, red faced, at Draco as he smiled at Hermione's beaming smile. He didn't what they were smiling about, and judging by the look on his face, he _still _didn't beleive the 'just friends' excuse.

"Do you have a death wish?" Hermioen hissed at Draco quietly, the change of her mood had taken him off guard and he furrowed his brow. "Ron is looking over this way, go sit somewhere else!"

"No, I will not move becuase Weasley wants you all to himself," Draco replied stuburnly.

"Well, I'm certainly not yours," Hermione replied before she could stop herself. Draco sat up straight and gave a short suprised laugh.

"Is that's what making you all flustered," he whispered, "You think that I fancy you in that way." he asked, his blunt way of asking her made Hermione stumble on her words.

"I, no – Well- I don't," she fumbeled. "Well I'm muggleborn so I guess no..."

He gave her a luagh and let his long fingers rub her shoudler. "I've changed my ideas on 'pureblood' and all that," he whispered.

"Well, if you do like me that way I don't think we can still be friendly," Hermione whispered. "I'm with Ron, and I can't just throw that away."

"Hermione, You're a great witch, but I'm not interested in you for anything," he said with a chamring smile. "But your friendship!"

Hermione gave a huge sigh of relief and smiled back. "Good," she muttered, they had both looked away from Rory and Moody and now just smiled at each other.

"I wouldn't want to screw up what you and Ron have," Draco said. "No mater how much I hate the fact that _everyone _around here has found love but alas, I have not!"

"You'll find love Draco, you just haven't found the right girl!" Hermione enthused. Draco let his hand run down from her soulder to her finger tips and they both smiled, but their intimate moment of friendship was shattered in an instant.

"I'll duel Malfoy!" they heard Ron shout from behind. Both Hermione and Draco whipped around and saw Ron satnding, wand pointed straight towards Malfoy. His eyes blazing with fury. Rory looked intently interested at the scene, Harry had burried his face in his hands and shook it lightly. Ginny was nervously chewing her finger nails as she watched Ron brreathe heavily.

"Excellent, excellent," Moody said and pointed his wand at the floor where a long thing purple rug stretched the room. "Stand on opposite ends of the dueling rug," he barked and Ron quickly hopped onto his side, Draco slowly sauntered to his.

Hermione ran to Ron's side and tugged at his sleeve, he glanced dpwn at her and when he saw her eeys swelling with fear he just looked straight back at Malfoy.

"Ron, what on earth do you think you're doing?" asked Hermione as Moody went through the standard rules of a dueling match.

"What, you don't want you're boyfriend hurt?" he asked coldly, his words cutting into her heart like a knife.

"Ron, we've been through this he's," but Hermione couldn't carry on because Ron interupted.

"He's not your lover, you're 'just friends'," Ron said mimking her voice.

"Its not that I don't want to see him hurt," Hermione said quickly. "But Draco is a proud person, I don't want _him _to hurt _you_!"

Ron's anger seemed to fall away but Moody wasd now stepping away from teh mat so that nothing was between them. "Harry beat him..."

"There was a snake, and I could speak parsletoungue!" Harry hissed from behind Hermione."Technicaly Snape finished the battle..."

"Ron, pull out now, people die in these battles," Hermioen whispered, her hand wrapped itself in his and she smiled hopefully.

"Colloportus!" Draco shouted.

"Potego!" Ron yelled and the body binding curse hit the wall just above Lupin's head who ducked out of the way from the falling rubble.

"You see, Gilmore," Moody was saying across the room. "Youhave to mean your surses for them to actually be effective."

"Densaugeo," Ron shouted the tooth enlarging spell at Malfoy who deflected it just as Ron had moments before.

"Levicorpus!" Ron shouted again and suddenly Draco was dragged up by his ankle and he dangled there his head skirting around the purple rug. As he tried to aim a curse at Ron upside down Ron began to swivle his wand and Draco began to rotate in circles.

"There Malfoy," Ron shouted. "I'll teach you to mess with my Hermione!"

"_Your _Hermione," repeated Hermione, Ron still twisting Draco in the air looked over at her.

"Well yeah..." Ron muttered, afraid of Hermione's reaction.

"So, you-you love me?" she aksed, to Hemrione there was no wizarding duel, Draco was not dangling in mid air but she and Ron were alone, and finally finalising how they felt. Finally they would end the guessing game.

"Yeah, I do!" Ron almsot shouted over Draco's screams of indignant protest.

"Why didn't you tell me then," she shouted back.

"I did, when we were in The Three Broomsticks..." her replied. "Do you love me?"

There was a small pause while Hermioen thought about her answer. Did she love him? Did she love his sometimes pompus attitude? His angry out bursts? His quidditch fascination? No, she didn't... But she did love his red hair, his long arms, his bright blue eyes that seemed to always undersand her. His smile when he laughed out loud. His chivalry and his constant need to defend her honour. And those things made up for all the things she didn't love.

Fear had etched into his blue eyes that stared into her own while she contemplated, and when he was jsut about to turn around and take his heart break out on the leviating Draco she yelled, "I think I always have!"

This made Ron jump out of his skin, so much so that his wand lost concentration and Draco fell hard onto the floor, though Ron didn't notice. He had turned and dragged Hermione close to him, kissing her deeply, she felt his hands travel from teh back of her head to her shoulders as he pressed the pair of them together, as if he tried with all his might he could mend them so that they could never part. And Hermione suddenly wanted the same thing, to have Ron closer to her then she had ever had him...

"Conjuctivitis!" Draco yelled and Hermione felt Ron's arms slip away as he yelled the sheild charm, bu instead of sheilding himself he had protected Hermione.

"Ron!" She yelled form behind the invisible layer as his wand continued to conjure it. His eyes had suddenly become goopy and slowly they shut and the goop that had leaked onto his eyelashed hardened and now Ron coudln't open his eyes. He stumbled a bit, but kept his wand pointed at Hermione, she looked down and saw taht she had stepped onto the rug! Any spell cast their way would indeed hit both of them, if Ron hadn't have protected her.

"Rictusempra," Draco continued and Ron, despite his glued eyes began to laugh uncontrollably as he staggered from left to right. Hermioen tried to run at himf rom behind teh sheild spell but it hadn't worked.

"Locomotor Mortis!" Draco yelled and suddenly Ron's limbs snapped together, his wand falling by his feet, the sheild that protected Hermione fell away and now only Ron's mouth moved with laughter. Hermione grabbed Ron's wand and looked up at Draco who stared down, his face showed remorce but Hermione still couldn't hide teh angry tears welling up in her eyes.

"Winner is Malfoy," Moody began then he turned to Rory, completely forgetting about Ron. "Now Gilmore, I am now going to try and teach you all the spells used, we have only a week before we go back to Hogwarts.

Hermione looked into Draco's steel eyes and shook her head, drawing her own wand. "Are you proud?" she asked, Draco stepped back instinctevly, thinking that Hermione woudl turn it on him but istead she grabbed onto Ron's clothes and held her wand in the air.

"Disapparate," she muttered and the room faded into darkness and Hermione momentarily felt as if her eyes were buldging out of her skull as all air momentarily left her body. But in a flash she had transported them back to her and Ginny's bedroom and lifted Ron, with much difficulty, onto her bed as her mind raised for reversing spells. She turned to teh windows and flicked her wand to shut the heavy curtains that cut out almost all of the light.

"Wipetiam," she whispered and a light blue light oozed from her wand and suddnely Ron lay still, his eyes flew open and he gazed at the ceiling. His bretahing was fast paced as his eyes darted around as if expecting Draco to hop out at any moment and finish him off.

Hermione placed her hand on his own and Ron finally realised she was in the room. His breathing calmed down and he smiled at her. He sat up on her bed and looked around, the sun was still high in the sky but still did not shine through the curtains.

"Are you ok," she asked him as his eyes looked around the room.

"I really _hate _Malfoy," he muttered darkly, then added in a much more interested tone. "Where are we?"

"My bedrrom, and Ginny's," she replied looking, it suprised her how easily the two of them had moved into the room and called it their own.

"So," Ron began looking at Hermione as she to sat down on teh bed, on leg up on the red bedding the other dangling off the side. "It's official, we've locked this thing down. Us, I mean."

"Yeah, no going back now," Hermione muttered, a smile moving across her lips. "We're officially together."

"I hope we stay like this forever," Ron said, his hand moving to Hermione's. "You want the same, right?"

"Of course," Hermione said. "I never want us to end!"

"I don't think we will," Ron replied.

He tugged on Hermione's arm and she fell on top of him, before she could sit up Ron had pressed his lips to her own and brought her closer to him. His hands travelling up and down her back, she finally propped herself up that she looked down at him, her brown hair brushing against his shoulders and cheeks.

"You seem to be recovering nicely," Hermione muttered as he nibbled her earlobe.

"Why thank you," he laughed as his hands tucked themselves into her jean's pocket and brang her even closer.

"Ron, what do you think you're doing," she asked, trying to use her most stern voice but she just came across as coy. He bit his bottom lip toyfully and raised his eyebrows. He brought his face up again and slowly kissed her neck.

"What, here?" Hermione aksed. "In Harry's house while The Order trains Rory to kill Voldemort?"

"Yeah, you're so beautiful right now," said Ron. "And if the world is ending then I want to die with you in my arms."

Hermione drew her wand and locked the door to her room and put a silencing charm on it, then turned back to Ron who was smiling from ear to ear.

"We don't anyone bursting in," Hermione explained and then allowed Ron to lay her back down on the bed, and they truly sealed their relationship with a kiss, and much more.

_**(A/N) In the next chapter Ginny returns to school and shows Rory around to the life she never knew**_


	14. Ginny, Bring Out his Good

"Ginny," called Mrs. Weasley from downstairs. "Hurry up, lovely! Everyone is ready to go!"

Ginny stood in the door way, looking back on the freshly made beds that Hermione and Ginny had slet in, the sun setting lighting the room on fire. She wasn't looking forward to returning to Hogwarts, to throw herself back into the fray. She had enjoyed this week so much, Harry was finally able to be her normal boyfriend, and not the leader of the revolution. Hermione and Ron had stopped fighting all the time and even though Ron really hated Draco he had not hexed him since the duel.

"Ginny, come _on _already!" Ron shouted impatiently.

"Yeah, yeah yeah," she muttered as she turned and left the room. She slipped on her hogwarts cloack over her Gryffindor uniform.

Ginny ran down the stair case and hopped down onto the foyer. Moody glared at her for a moment before thudding towards the door. Ginny gave her mom a quick squeeze and walked off after the burly man, Rory and Jess infront of her, Ron and Hermione behind her and suddenly she felt Harry come up behind her and give her a tight squeeze.

"Hey Gin," he said as they walked out into the red sunset. "Beautiful night, eh?"

"Yeah, its wonderful," Ginny replied, looking up at Harry.

"If you'd hurry up we'll make it in time for dinner," Moody growled.

"Accio trunk," Rory called and with a flick of her wand her Hogwarts school trunk fell with a hard clonk onto the pavement. She smiled proudly over to Jess who gave her a quick one armed hug before Moody cleared his trhoat loudly, they sprang apart.

"Potter, you take Gilmore with you, she's not up to apparating." Moody said and Harry gave Ginny a quick peck on the cheek before walking to his sister's side. Then Moody took Jess' arm roughly. "You're coming with me, boy." and Ginny could swear Jess gulped.

"On the count of three," Moody barked. Ginny's Mom and Dad were standing in number 12's doorway, waving goodbye, Sirius and Lupin waved goodbye as well, standing a few steps down. "One. Two."

"Send letters," Sirius yelled happily.

"Three!" Moody yelled. Ginny lifted her wand in the air and she was no longer looking at her parents' loving smiles and she was truning around a million times a second, the air sucking out of her lungs. And before she knew it, Ginny had popped up into her old common room that was empty, but it was now five minutes after dinner had started so it was understandable.

"Wow," Rory muttered turning in circles to take in her surroundings, Draco doing the same.

"You have a much better common room, ours is all stone and underwater," Draco said.

"We know," Ron and Harry said at the same time.

Draco's face fell in suprise but before he could say anymore Moody interupted.

"Off you all go," he instructed loudly, hussling the six kids from the red room. "Dinner is already on. Except you Mariano, you're coming with me."

"I'll catch you later, Rory,' said Jess, giving her a quick kiss on the lips before Moody began to heard them out.

"But what about my trunk!" Rory called over her shoulder.

"I'll deal with it, Gilmore, now off you go! And never forget, _CONSTANT VIGILANCE_!" Moody barked. They were all crammed onto the steps leading down to the great hall, staring at the closed portrait of the fat lady.

"Harry," called an airy voice from the left. Ginny truned around and saw Luna Lovegood skipping down the steps to where they were all standing. "You're back!"

She wrapped her pale arms around Harry neck and smiled. She hugged Ron, Hermione and Ginny muttering "I missed you!" until she came to Draco Malfoy. She stared at him with her light blue eyes wide.

"What are _you _doing here?" asked Luna though there was no distain in her voice, Ginny wondered if Luna was able to have an unpleasant tone.

"Nothing that concerns you, Lovegood," he snapped, striding down the steps, his cloack flowling behind him.

"Somethings different about him," Luna muttered then she turned her siling face back towards Rory. "I'm Luna Lovegood, what's your name?"

"I'm Rory Gilmore," Rory answered, she held out her hand for Luna to shake but Luna just stared at it in fright.

"I can't shake your hand!" She whispered, leaning in to Rory. "It's full of Nargles!"

"Oh," Rory muttered uncertainly, lowering her hand.

"What are you doing at Hogwarts, I haven't seen you before!" Luna asked.

"I transfered here from Mercen, an American Magical School," Rory answered quickly, Ginny smiled approvingly, Rory was quick on her feet.

"Fascinating!" Luna exclaimed, her arm was locked around Rory. "Let's walk to dinner together!"

Rory glanced a frightful gaze back at everyone before she was dragged off by Luna. Then the remaining four of them walked slwoly towards dinner. Ron and Hermione walked a little ahead of Harry and Ginny, their arms wrapped around each others waist.

"Do you think Malfoy will change?" Ginny asked Harry after a few moments of silence.

"Maybe, according to Luna he already has," Harry replied with a smile.

"According to _Luna _Rroy's hands are infested with nargles," Ginny replied.

"I think he will," said Harry. "Malfoy's got some good in him, he just needs someone to pull it out."

"Hmm, good luck to them," Ginny muttered, Harry tugged her closer towards her.

"You brought the good out of me," Harry whispered, Ginny just laughed as they walked up to the double doors that led to the great hall. Rory suddenly emerged from the shadows, Ron yelped in fear.

"Sorry, but since Luna is in Ravenclaw she couldn't sit with me," Rory began to explain, wringing her hands. "So I figured I'd just wait for you guys then i heard footsteps and painced and hid behind this statue. It was this really old lady in a green dress."

"Oh, Professor McGonagall," Hermione explained as she walked towards the great hall doors. "She teaches transfiguartion."

She pushed the dooor open and all five of them slipped through the door into the noisey hall. Ginny felt automatically at home as all the Gryffindors smiled, all looking extremely relieved. The slytherins all scowled at them, but that was normal. Only Draco didn't look up, busy shoving his face with food. Luna sat at the Ravenclaw table, easily explaining about Rory who walked timindly infront of Harry.

"Harry!" Neville Longbottom cheered, when they finally sat down. "See, I _told _you, Parvati! Soem people thought you all skipped out on the army!"

"We would never do that," Hermione said, she looked infuriated at the suggestion.

"That's what I said!" Neville cried back.

"Why _did _you go then?" Seamus from beside Neville.

"We'll explain it later, tonight at the DA meeting." Harry replied cooly

Every set of eyes in the hall were turned to Rory who gawked at the table of food, happily shoving turkey breast and piles of carrots onto her plate with a beaming smile, Ron doing the exact same thing.

"Oh, I can't wait to start lessons again!" Hermione trilled.

"I can, but having Moody back will be a blast," Ron said through mouth fulls of food. "Goodbye to Snape!"

"I'll drink to that,' Harry laughed as he picked up his goblet and began to chug pumpkin juice.

"Well, don't be suprised if you're potions mark begins to drop again," Ginny mumbled.

"Oh he can't do anything about it! Dumbledore will get me in, despite what ever Snivellus thinks," said Harry.

"Which one is Snape?" Rory asked, looking up at the staff table.

"The pale guy with a hooked nose and greasy balck hair," Rlaughed Ron. "In short the one who looks really pissed off!"

"You think Dumbledore's told him yet?" Hermione asked, a note of sympathy in her voice.

"Yeah," laughed Harry and Ron at the same time.

"What the hell is Luney Lovegood doing?" Dean Thomas asked.

"Don't call her that," Rory defended, it was the first time anyone else had heard her speak. They stared at her for a few short moments before looking back at Luna.

She wasn't at her usual place, sitting at Ravenclaw's table, but standing at the Slytherin's table talking to a bewildered Draco Malfoy. He stared up at her with a pale face and round eyes, nodding everyonce and a while.

"Luna talked a lot about Draco," Rory whispered from Harry's right. "I think she knows!"

"Trust Luna to figure it out," Hermione replied. Luna smiled brightly and skipped away, giving Draco a big wave as she did, he gave her a weak wave back, avoiding Pansy who glared at them both. Happily, as if she hadn't done anything wrong, Luna skipped back to where Ginny and the other's sat.

"Draco is coming tonight," she said breezily.

"To the meeting," Hermione asked, almost shrieking.

"Yeah, he's good, all his Dernules have left!" replied Luna easily. She then skipped back to her table.

"Oh great," muttered Ron.

"I think Luna was right in inviting him," Rory admitted. "Remeber how great he was in the forest!"

"Rory does have a point," Harry shrugged. "And Luna is sometimes dead on right."

"And others she's completely loopy!" debated Ron.

"We'll give him today to redeem himself, one false move, and he's out," said Hermione.

The food surrounding them faded away and Rory looked around with a frown. Dumbledore stood from his seat at the middle of the staff table and waited for the hall to die down, which didn't take long.

"Hello, I know you are all looking forward to going back to your common rooms to finish all that extra homeowrk but I do have some announcements to make!" He said loudly. "One, I'd like to welcome back Harry Potter and friends from an extended holiday!" everyone glanced at them before looking back at Dumbledore. "And amung the new arrivals is Professor Alastar Moody here to take Defence against the Dark Arts teacher. Everyone join me in a welcoming applause!"

Almost everyone sprang to their feet and applauded the fall of Snape, even a few Slytherins had joined in at the standing ovation. Moody sat at the end of the table, giving the cheer a short nod. Jess sat at his left, smiling as if the applause had been for him. His magical eye swirling around the room resting on the few students who had spent the last week in Grimmauld Place.

"Ok, goodnight, and sweet dreams," Dubledore said with a smile.

The crowded tables began to thin out as everyone stumbled off to their beds. Ginny yawned laoudly, looking around the room. Her blue eyes fell onto Draco as he rushed over and put a hand firmly onto Harry's shoulder.

"We need to talk, now!" he hissed. Harry looked around at the others and gave them a shrug.

"Uh, ok," Harry stumbled, he looked over to Ginny. "Can you show Rory around Gryffindor, this may take awile."

"Yeah, of course," Ginny nodded.

"Do you want one of us to come with you," Ron asked Harry, he glanced back at Draco who glared back impatiently.

"No, no," said Harry, satnding from his seat. "I'll see you at the meeting."

"Ok, bye Harry," Rory called after him as the two walked out of the hall.

"Come on, we should get to the common room to get ready for the meeting," Hermione said and the four of them stood up.

"This place is so vast, so beautiful," said Rory as they waited for one of the staircases to switch back to the right direction.

"Yeah, I love it here," replied Hermione.

"So the staircases change?" Rory asked as they continued to walk up. "Do they change for any particular reason or just a change of scenery?"

"I don't really know," Ginny admitted. "I never thought to ask."

Finally they reached the fat lady's portrait, she sat snoring lightly, her large chest moving up and down with her breaths.

"Hey Hermione," Ron said grabbing her hand. "I want to talk to you for a second." The two of them smiled and Hermione turned to Ginny pink cheeked and flustered.

"You guys go ahead, we'll catch up." she said.

Ginny and Rory just rolled their eyes and turned to the fat lady. "Ashwood." Ginny said loudly. The fat lady hiccupped awake and the portrait swung open to reveal the warm red Gryffindor common room.

"See you in Rory's dorm," Ginny called over her shoulder as both girls left Hermione and Ron alone.

Rory walked through the crowded common room much faster then Ginny did, avoiding everyone's eyes as they satred shamefully at her. She was waiting for Ginny at the base of the stairs as Ginny stopped to talk to Pavarti.

"Is it true that Luna invited Malfoy to the DA?" she asked, everyone in the common room had fallen silent to eaves drop. "And that he said _yes_?"

"Yes," she answered, gasps and whispers erupted trhough the room. Suddenly they all began talking to her, shouting their questions at her in high anxious tones, someone even tried to shake some sence into her! Ginny held up her hand and the room fell silent once more. "Harry is dealing with it, but I wouldn't be suprised if Draco becomes a perminant fixture in the DA." She began to walk to the stairs where Rory stood, looking over at the gobsmacked crowd. "Come on, Rory."

"And who are you?" Parvati called at Rory. She turned around, her long hair spinning out as she did. Her bright blue eyes surveyed the crowd that had fallen silent once more. Ginny wondered if they could see Harry in her facial features, in the cold stern impowering gaze she held them in... Ginny could see Harry there, but could others?

"I'm Rory Gilmore, and I'll see you all tonight at the DA meeting," she said and then glided up the stairs, not glancing back, like Ginny did, to look at the stunned crowd who had more questions then ever now.

They walked into her dorm room, Rory's bed had been wedged between Hermione's bed and Lavender's bed. Ginny expected that Hermione preferred Rory next to her then Lavender, she had despised Lavender since Ron had liked her.

"God, are all those people in the DA?" Rroy asked, falling down onto her bed, looking up at the ceiling anxiously.

"Most of them, yeah," Ginny replied.

"Will I have to explain I'm Harry's siter to them?" asked Rory, sitting up.

"I guess it's up to you and Harry," said Ginny. "I can't help you make that decision."

"I wish someone else could make all these hard decisions," Rory muttered, taking her wand out of her pocket. "So I can just concentrate hard on trying to help Harry bring down Voldemort."

Ginny sat in silence, staring at Rory with the same worried expression. Rory muttered some words and began to move her wand around, leaving a long line of purple light where it had been. Rory left hearts floating in mid air, then made swirls float around Ginny's head.

"That's so cool,' said Ginny, thankful for the less serious topic. "How'd you learn to do that?"

"Dad taught me how," she said proudly. Now making stars and throwing them up to the ceiling where they glowed. "Harry can't do it!" Ginny let out a small laugh.

"Hey, its Hermione, I'm coming in," they heard Hermione call from the other side of the door.

"Here, watch this," Rory whsipered, waving her wand to make a small goatie, a mustache and large glasses. She tossed them towards teh door as it opened. Hermione walked in and closed the door. She turned around and the glasses went over her eyes and the mustache and goatie fell into the appropriate paces as well. Rory and Ginny cracked up as Hermione crossed her arms and glared at them.

"Oh yes, you two, very mature," she said, waving her hand infornt of her face and the glowing shapes floated away from her.

"What's Ron up to?" Ginny asked once she stopped laughing. Hermione sat down next to Ginny on her bed.

"He's talking to Seamus," Hermione replied. "They're all a mess down there! Harry showing up, Moddy coming back, Rory showing up, Draco in the DA!"

"So Draco's officially in?" Rory asked, looking up at Hermione from a few large hearts around her.

"I don't know exactly, but I saw them walking and they were both laughing," said Hermione with a shrug. "I guess that's a good thing. For once I wish everyone was acting like Luna," she added.

"Why?" Ginny and Rory asked.

"Excepting Draco so easily, forgetting all the horrid things he's done," replied Hermione with a shrug.

"Yeah, I agree," Ginny muttered as she watched Rory draw a smiley face.

"The DA is starting in 15 minutes," Hermione said, checking the grandfather clock in the corner. "Maybe we should get there before the rush starts, Harry and Draco were making their way there."

"Sounds like a plan," Rory said and she stood up.

Ginny took the lead as they walked out of the dorm and down the spiral staircase into the crowded common room. They snuck by suprisingly unnoticed, because Ron was busy wowing the crowd by beating someone at wizards chess.

They began to walk up form their floor to the seventh floor. Looking around to make sure Filch or any Slytherin were around to catch them slipping into the Room of Requirement. Suddenly hands slipped around Ginny's waist and she screamed out in fright, twisting around she saw Ron's childish grin spread across his face.

"Merlin Ron! What is your problem!" she yelled, trying to calm her heart from thumping hard against her ribs. Ron laughed hard as he fell into step with the three girl as they continued to wind up the stairs.

"You know how hard it was to get out of there?" asked Ron. "I had to use those bomb things to get out undetected."

"Harry does have a hard lesson ahead of him," Hermioen agreed. Ginny turned around and caught Rory looking pale and terrified as they continued to climb higher and higher up Hogwarts.

They finally ended up at the seventh floor and was staring at the empty wall.

"This may seem like a stupid question," Rory began looking around and seeing no door. "But where is the room?"

Ginny closed her eyes and thought. 'We need a room to practice defence agaisnt defence against the dark arts and defeat Vodlemort.' and she heard the creaking and clashing of stone as the door suddenly moved out from the grey wall.

"Oh, there it is," Rory muttered as Ginny pushed against the door and held it open for everyone else to go in.

"We thought you'd be here," she heard Hermione say as Ginny closed the door behind her. Ginny turned around and saw Harry satnding near the door and Draco walking up to the wooden replicas of deatheaters.

"Yeah," said Harry. Ginny walked up next to him and he looked over at her. "Hey," he greeted with a smile.

"Hi," replied Ginny. Harry threw his arm round her shoulder and pulled her in, giving her a quick kiss on the top of her head.

"So Draco," he said to Draco who was turning around taking in the room. Draco stopped and looked up at Harry. "You in?"

He looked over at Ginny and then up at Hermione, Ron and Rory who stood behind them. Ginny looked behind her and saw Hermione leaning against Ron who had his hands in his pockets and Rory who had her arms crossed over her chest, looking around the room with the same shocked expression. Ginny wondered what Draco was thinking, was he wishing he too had close friends and family like they did? Or was he planning a stunning spell so he could run off and tell Snape?

"I'm in," he said finally and Ginny smiled broadly.

"Good man," Harry said with a nod. He turned to Rory and smiled. "You both have to write your names on the list that's glued up on the mirror over there."

Ginny stepped away from Harry and showed them the list. She watched as Draco happily scripted his name onto the long list. He stepped away and smiled widely at Ginny who smiled back. Rory was next and she wrote her name in simple cursive, she looked up and Ginny gave her an encouraging nod.

Rory turned around and faced Harry who was giving Draco a firm hand shake. "Are we telling people we're twins?" she asked him. Harry stared at her fore a few moments, thinking hard, and Rory stared back, rooted to the spot, with the smae expression on her face.

"No, we don't,' Harry said finally. "We'll tell them when it's nessecary, but right now you're just the new girl from America."

"Ok," Rory said with a smile. As she drifted to one of the bookshelves and read the titles.

Ginny sat down on one of the cusions that were still spread across the floor. Ron and Hermione doing the same. Harry began to pace at the front of the room, beginning to talk to himself. Draco stood next to Rory, he cleared his throat.

"Can I help you with something, Draco," she asked polietly pulling down a copy of Advanced Defencive Spells and sitting down one row behind Ginny on her left.

"Yeah, so did Luna mention why she invited me?" Draco asked, trying his best to sound like he didn't care if she did or not.

"She said she could sence you were good now, apparently all your 'Dernules' have left," Rory explained with a shrug.

"Oh, so it's only because she knows I support the rebellion now," Draco said, sounding disappointed.

"I don't know, it could be another reason," Rory said coyly.

"Why what did she say?" Draco asked but Rory didn't reply. "Come on, Rory! Tell me, what else did she say?"

But whether Rory planned to tell him or not, she didn't have a chance becaause the door opened and the Hufflepuffs filed in and sat down on the cusions, when each one saw Draco they looked slightly pale as they sat as far away from him as possible. Followed by the Gryffidnor's who galared at him but sat down anyway, all giving him evil looks. A few slytherin's slithered into the room and spotted Draco, stopped dead and wondered if he was there to tell their parents if they had betrayed the dark lord. But Draco payed them no mind and the sat down uncertainly into their seats. Luna headed the group of Ravenclaws into the room, who gave Draco the same uncertain gaze and sat down, But Luna Confidently skipped over and plonked down inbetween a frightened looking Hufflepuff and Draco.

"Hello Draco," she cooed. "Glad you came!"

"Uh yeah," stuttered Draco, his eyes on her bright Yellow daisy earrings. "This is a great room!"

"Isn't it" she said dreamily, looking up at Harry. "Hello Harry!" she called out and waved at him.

"Hello Luna,' Harry replied sheepishly.

"Ok, hello everyone," Harry said quietly. "Let's start today by answering a few of your questions." Harry said and almost everyone's hand shot up. "Uh, yes Neville."

"Where'd you go?" Neville called out form some where in the crowd, a few hands left the air as a few people muttered.

"Um, ok everyone, be quiet." said Harry and they all obeyed. "I went to visit my father, he said that The Order had a lead on Snape being a deatheater, enough to get him out of the DADA teaching position."

"So, is that why Mad Eye is back?" called out Dean Thomas.

"Yes, he thought it was better he took the position." Harry replied. "And I've got to say I'm pleased, Professor Moody was one of the _best _teachers this school has seen."

"Why is Malfoy here?" Cho Chen called out. Everyone around Draco turned to look at him except for Luna.

"Because I invited him," Luna said.

"So, you've done stupid things before," shouted a Hufflepuff, but she just smiled.

"He's just going to tell Snape about us!" said a Ravenclaw.

"He won't! Draco's on our side now,' Hermione said.

"You can't ever trust a Slytherin, they lie!" Seamus spat.

"Hey, I resent that," said one of the Slytherins.

"Of course you do," Seamus yelled back.

"Hey," Draco shouted standing up. Everyone fell silent and looked up at his towering figure, his face staring at all of them. "I'm good now! I am swear, put any snitch curse you want on me because I, Draco Malfoy, am a good man!" Everyone looked around, Luna shot up in her seat and beamed at them all.

"I told you so!" she said. "Now let's all let Harry get on with the lesson."

Both Draco and Luna sat back down in their seats, Draco smiled over at Luna. "Thanks, Lovegood."

"No problem, but Draco," she said. "My name is Luna."

"Right,' he said and then with a smile he added. "Luna."

Ginny turned and saw Rory smiling secretly, she looked up and their eyes linked and Rory winked at Ginny. They both errupted into girlsih giggles as they looked back up at Harry who looked on at the crowd with a look of anguish across his face.

"Ok," he muttered uncertainly. "Glad we cleared all that up..."

That night Ginny went to sleep with dreams of Draco and Luna, of Rory screaming in delight at the fact she levitated Cho Chen in the air, accentdently dropping her shortly after and of Harry smiling proudly at the army he had formed.

_**(A/N) In the next chapter Voldemort strategies on how to lure the girl out...**_


	15. Rory, Deciding what to Fight for

_**(A/N) Sorry if some there are spelling mistakes, mentioned by Ashly. My compueter's spelling check doesn't work any more and so I have to read through what I write and pick them out, sometimes I miss them. And yes, I don't like Cho Chang's character, Cho Chen is a different person, i know I should have made their names a little more different. Thanks for your great reviews, its because of them I'm updating so soon.**_

Lane walked out of the bathroom, still brushing her teeth as she glanced around the empty living room. She had woken up half an hour earlier then her husband Zach and their two toddlers. She spat her tooth paste into the sink and grabbed her steaming coffee. Lane walked over to the couch and curled her feet under her as she turned the news on.

"People dropping dead in the street! So far the police have found no connection between the numerous victims but they remain optomistic." She drank some of her coffee and stood up, still listening to the news as she walked back to her bedroom. Zach still snored loudly, his dirty blond hair fanning out over the pillow.

Lane was brought over by how much she loved the man that lay across their marital bed that she went over to him, put down her coffee on the bedside table and curled up next to him, put her head on his chest and listened to him breathe. He started awake as he cold cheek pressed against his chest.

"Is everything ok?" he asked, his eyes half closed as he looked down at Lane. "Are the twins ok?"

"Evetything is perfect, Zack," Lane muttered, kissing his chest and getting back up. "Go back to sleep, you don't have to wake up for another hour." She took her coffee and slipped quietly from the room. She looked on her two twin boys, who slept soundlessly in their blue room, Braham's lullaby playing over and over again from their star mobiles. She closed their door and walked back down the hall into the living room.

She looked over at the tv as she stood in the doorway looking out onto her veranda, the early morning sun was hot as it shone through the oak trees in her fRont yard.

"Some magic cults are blaming one Dark Lord for these strange happenings," The newscaster continued. Lane moved out and sat on her swining bench.

"Hello Mrs. Van Gerbig," Kirk called form the sidewalk, he was dressed in a post man outfit that looked two sizes too big for his lanky body.

"Hey Kirk," Lane replied with a wide smile. "How's Lulu?"

"She's fine," Kirk replied as he walked on to the next house.

Lane stood up from her seat and down her white cobble stone pathway to the mailbox and brought out the letters that Kirk had put there. She shuffled through them until her eyes fell upon old looking parchment. Her names scripted on the fRont in ink. Lane turned it over and saw a red seal closing it. Lane peeled it open and unfloded the parchment to read the note.

Dearest Lane,

I know this letter may come out of the blue, but I have only just found time to write. Things where I am have been so hectic its amazing how much of the world I _didn't _know! I miss Stars Hollow so much, I miss the tall oak trees, I even miss Taylor and Luke's fights.

Jess and I are fine, better then fine! We are kept very busy here and work tirelessly. Jess' new boss scares him but he can deal with it. And I am constantly studying to keep my head over water.

I've met great people, Hermione is so smart, and her boyfriend Ron is hilarious! Ginny is this little darling thing and Harry is very stRong willed and so brave! There are a few strange people around here, one girl named Luna skips everyhere she goes and talks about all these consipracy theories. And there is this one guy who is unbeleivably hot, his name is Draco, and he's great.

How's everyone? Is your mom stopping in once and a while? Has Zach gotten the promotion you told me he was up for? What about the twins, are they still as cute as ever? How about Sookie and Jackson, are they managing the inn fine? Any major Luke/Taylor screaming matches? If so – do not skip on details!

I find myself missing Mom so much, one minute I'll be thinking of all the fun we've had and then the next I feel like crumbling into tears. The sunshine reminds me of her so much I sometimes can't stand to stand in it. There is a forest next door to where I am and there is lilac all over and it gives me sharp painful memories of her. I'm glad I left Stars Hollow when I did, despite how much I miss you guys, I don't think I would be able to cope with those memories.

All the love my heart can give, Rory.

(P.S) To reply back leave your letter at the base of your tree with a few raw bacon strips, by the morning it will be taken.

Lane smiled and read the letter over and over again, clutching the paper to her chest as she breathed in Rory's scent of lavender. She walked back into her house and put down the letter onto the table. Smiling down at her best friends familiar writing. But why hadn't Rory told her where she was? Lane turned the letter over and looked at the read seal, she ran her hands over the badge that had the words 'Hogwarts' embezzled across it. Lane looked around the table for the other letters, but coudln't see them. She glanced over her shoulder and saw them still sitting inside the mailbox, she must have left them there.

She got up from the house and began to walk out to the letter box, but the sun began to leave the sky as a cold wind sweapt across her fRont lawn. Lane wondered if she should just turn back around and go inside but then again, those letters were only a few feet away... She wrapped her dressing gown tightly around her as she walked slowly up towards the mailbox.

A feeling of dread bean to sink into her stomach, clawing away at her insides. She looked to her left and watched as Kirk turned the corner away from her. She turned back to her mailbox and came face to face with a snake like face. It was a man who had grey silky skin stretched over his head and from his face peered two red slits for eyes.

Lane let out a small gasp and dropped her coffee cup to the ground, she heard it smash and begin to leak into the drain near by. She slowly backed away but something grabbed her arms and held them close to her. Though she could not see her attacker she was able to see black robes billowing around in the wind.

"Do you know, Rory Gilmore," the snakelike man hissed.

"What," Lane stuttered.

"Let's just kill her," snarled the man who held her arms, his breath stank of rotting flesh.

"Patience," the snake like man said to the other. "Who here, knows Jess Mariano?"

"Who's he?" Lane asked, playing dumb.

"Oh, come one, just kill her!" urged the man behind her.

"No," Lane shreiked but it was too late, in an instant of blinding green light, everything went dark, the life had suddenly left her body, the letters she had collected scuttling down the street in the stRong wind, her pajama bottoms socking up her spilt coffee.

Zach came running out of the house, his robe flowing behind him as he spotted his wife lying still on the ground. He fell to his knees at her side and put his two fingers to her neck.

"Lane," he cried. "Lane, baby! Come back," but when no pulse pressed against his finger Zach let out a sorrowful moan that could have woken the nieghboruing village. He wrapped his arms around Lane and drew her closer to him.

Kirk was the first to arrive as he ran down the street, letting the letters he had been carrying fall into the street. He ran to Lane's side also, throwing his long hands over his gaping mouth. Zach teetered back and forward, still grasping to Lane. Silent tears fell down his cheeks as he clutched to the dead body of his wife.

"Who did this too you," he muttered through his sobs. "You said everyting was perfect!" Babbette had come and stood at the scene, looking horrified, Maury right behind her staring down at Lane who still didn't move.

"Zach, sugar," she said, motioning to the young man. "Come on, I'll take you back inside."

But Zach stayed where he was, rocking back and forward, muttering still. "I would never have let you leave my arms, this is all my fault!"

His moans echoed through Rory's mind as she tossed and turned in her bed. She sat upright and felt around her bed, her mind reeling back into the present. "Lane," she cried. She had stirred Hermione awake who looked over at her with wide eyes.

"What is it?" Hermione asked, sitting up too.

"Lane's just been killed," Rory muttered, throwing her blankets off her as she ran from the dorm, Hermione following.

"Who's Lane?" asked Hermione.

"She was my best friend for ever! I need to get to Jess, I need to see Moody!" Rory ranted, they had now reached the common room and the grandfather clock ticked towards 1am. Rory paced the room, mumbling possible ways to get to Stars Hollow quickly.

"Are you sure it wasn't a dream?" Hermione asked, placing her hands on Rory's shoulder to stop her from pacing. "Voldemort's bound to want to lure you out from Dumbledore's protection, this would be the way to do it."

Before Rory could respond the boys dormitory door swung open and two boys came hurtling down the spiral staircase. Ron taking the lead as Harry followed putting on his glasses.

"Rory," Harry whispered, Hermione moved out of the way in time for Harry to grasp her shoulders. "Do you know a girl named Lane Van Gerbig?"

"Yes," said Rory. "Did you have the same dream as I did? Did you dream Lane dying?"

"I dreamt Lane was dead, killed by Vldemort," Harry replied.

"Then that makes both of us," said Rory sadly, "I need to get to Moody! I need to see Jess!"

"Ok," Harry replied whipping out a long watery cloth. "Ron, Hermione, this won't fit it all us all anymore. Rory and I will go, you two stay here."

"We'll wait till you get back mate," Ron replied.

Rory looked over at Harry as he unfolded the cloth and through it over them both. They both walked towards the portrait hole. Harry whipped out his wand and muttered the luminus maximus charm and a large light shot out from the end of his wan, Rory did the same as Harry pushed the fat lady open and they both stepped through it, then they both shot up the stairs to Moody's room.

"What is this thing?" asked Rory in a low whisper.

"An invisibilty cloak," replied Harry. "No one can see us."

"Wow, that is so cool," Rory muttered.

'Ok, we're here.' said Harry. He knocked three times very loudly.

"Come in, Potter, " called Moody from inside the room. Harry pushed the door open and walked into the room. Moody had sat up in his bed and was lighting a gas lamp that sat at his bedside. He then grabbed his walking stick and nudged a cuboard at the basse of his bed.

There was a groggy moan and the doors were pushed open and a sleepy Jess stumbeled out. He blinked a few times to take in the room but when he saw Rory he looked wide awake and as anxious as she felt.

"Rory, what's wRong?" he asked and Rory fell into his arms, sobbing into his night shirt. Grasping to his chest as grief washed over her she felt Jess's hand begin to softly pat her back.

"Lane's been killed," she moaned. Jess hands stopped dead and he and Rory drew apart.

"What," whispered Jess, too astounded to find his voice.

"Voldemort killed her!" she cried and he brought her into a tight hug once more.

"Potter, what's she on about," Moody barked.

"Its true Professor, I dreamt it too," Harry said. "Voldemort has killed her firend, Lane."

"I have to go to Zach," said Rory, she drew away from Jess and stared at moody.

"I can't allow that, Gilmore," he said roughly walking around the room and turning on his few gas lamps.

"But Zach is now all alone! And they have twins, only two years old!" Rory cried. "Its my fault they have no mother, it is I who must go and see to there well being!"

"The only reason Voldemort did this was to bring you out of the protection of Hogwarts," Moody said. "You leave now then all hope goes with you."

"So what, I'm meant to say here and do nothing?" Rory asked.

"You will not do a thing, but I shall alert the order and they can start patrolling Stars Hollow." Moody said.

"Oh god, poor Zach," Jess muttered. "He really did love Lane."

"Gimore you look faint." Moody said as he rummaged through a wooden trunk on his bed. "Mariano, take her to your closet, she needs a comforting hug."

Jess took Rory's hand and led her to the small thin closet, she glanced back at Harry and Moody who were now discussing something in hushed tones as moddy inspected different bottles he had taken out of his wooden trunk.

Rory followed Jess into his closet and had expected a tight squeeze, but was suprised to find a room nearly as big as the one they had just left. His bed sat in the corner and a gas lamp hung above their heads. He had his own wardobe where a few pictures sat and a coffee table where many books were stacked.

"Wow, nice room," Rory muttered as she sat down on his double bed, her mind still reeling as her eyes felt raw from tears.

"Lay down, I'll make you some coffee." Jess said, it all felt so strangely normal to Rory, she lay in Jess's bed as he made coffee, it was like the old times before she was thrown into this life.

"I just can't believe she's dead," Rory sighed, curling up and looking at the opposite side of the room where light shone in from Moody's room.

"Hey, just forget about it for awhile," Jess said as he walked over with a coffee cup in hand. Rory sat up and took it from him. Jess sat down on the bed next to her and brought her in, her head leant against his shoulder as she tried her best to shake it from her mind.

"She had kids," Rory muttered. "She was the future, I was fighting for her!" She felt a new wave of tears fall down her cheeks. "What do I fight for now?"

"For us," Jess said. "For the chance to finally be with your dad, for Harry and Ginny. There is so much more to fight for, Rory. Fight in memory of Lane. She wouldn't have wanted you to give up."

Rory didn't reply but what he said did give her something to think about as she settled back in the bed and letting sleep extinquish all feelings and thoughts.

The sun shone through the curtains around Rory's bed, she had strangely been moved there sometime last night. She sat up and her head ached from the tears she had cried last night, she opened the curtains and saw that Hermione had already woken up and wasn't in the room but everyone else slept soundly. Rory slowly slid off her bed and grabbed her uniform and slowly walked off towards the bathroom.

Had last night all been a dream? Was Lane just fine and going to work as per usual afterkissing her two kids goodbye at the daycare? That would have been a lovely thought, but Rory knew it wasn't true Lane was dead.

She pushed open the bathroom door and put down her uniform and makeup bag onto the counter. She slipped off her pajamas and did up her skirt and her blouse on. She did up her red tie and slipped on her white knee socks. She took out her brush and began to brush her long brown hair, noticing how long it had grown over the last month since she had left Stars Hollow.

Suddeny she heard the creaking of wood behind her, she swirled around and faced the cubicles. She slowly walked towards them her hand slowly reaching for her wand as her heart beat fast.

"Anyone there," she called out, only silence answered. "I'm warning you!"

"Rory," called a weak voice from the far right cubicle. Rory automatically recognised it as Hermione.

'Hey, Hermione," Rory said walking to the cubicle she was in. The door opened and Hermione stepped out, she was pale and her long brown hair was held up in a messy hair tie. "Are you feeling ok?"

"Yeah, I'm just tired," she began but suddenly she ran back to the toilet, went down on her knees and threw up. Rory had to hide her gag reflex as Hermione continued to hack up. "Oh god, Rory, what's wRong with me?"

"Have you been throwing up lately?" Rory asked once Hermione had stumbeled back out of the cubicle and to the sinks.

"Over the past week," Hermione replied. "But I know I'm not sick becuase I feel fine for the rest of the day." Rory had to bite her toungue to stop her from suggesting the reason she was throwing up. "Don''ttell anyone..."

"Hermione, you have to tell someone," Rory insisted, feeling slightly sick herself. "If not just your safety but for..." her voice trailed off. "It's Ron's?" Hermione gave a small nod. "Oh my god..."

"I'm only 20," Hermione cried.

"My mom was 16," said Rory. Hermione looked up at her. "And look at me and Harry, we're fine."

"Don't tell Ron," Hermione pleaded, suddenly grabbing the fRont of Rory's shirt. "I'd die if he knew!"

"But he's the dad, he's going to have to find out," Rory said reasonably. "Unless you're not thinking on keeping it."

"I don't know..." Hermione muttered, letting go of Rory and truning to look at herself in the mirror. "Would he want kids with me?"

"Look, lets get you looking back to your old self and then when we finish with our DADA double period I'll take you up to professor McGonagall," Rory said with a kind smile. "She'll help you."

"Thank you, Rory," Hermione said, bringing her in for a hug. "You've been a great friend!"

Half an hour later they walked out of the bathroom, all dressed and ready for school. They walked down the steps to the great hall. The two of them slid into their seats, Rory between Harry and Dean Thomas and across the table Hermione sat next to Ginny and Ron.

"I love Moody's lessons," Ron said inbetween his mouthfuls of food. "They are so much more exciting then Snape's lessons!"

"Of course they are, Moody actually wants us to learn how to defend ourselves," Hermione said, trying her best to appear normal. "Snape wanted us dead."

"Correction, _wants_ us dead!" Rory said, motioning to Snape who sat glaring out at the students.

"I _am _dead if my Mum sees the horrible potions marks I'm getting," Ron muttered. "How am I expected to get a job at the Ministry if I get horrid marks like the one's Snape's giving me?"

"So that's what you want to do with your life?" Hermione asked, trying to be subtle. "Get a job and earn lots of money, you want to be a carreer man?" Rory just rolled her eyes and continued to munch on her boiled eggs.

"No, I want to have a family, I wouldn't fight this war just to go to work," Ron explained.

"What's with the topic, its so serious and I haven't even had toast yet," Ginny asked. Hermione's eyes grew wide as all answers failed her so Rory jumped to her rescue.

"Well, the whole war thing is taking its tole on us all, I'm thinking about all that stuff," Rory said with a shrug. "Aren't you all?"

"Yeah, of course, but lets not talk about them over breakfast," Harry replied. Rory gave a small wink to Hermione who looked straight back at her eggs.

"You want a family too, right?" Ron whispered, Hermione looked up at him and gave a quick nod.

"Hey, you two, no more future talk!" Harry warned.

Before Rory knew it breakfast was over and they were picking their bags up and throwing them over their shoudlers and were making their way out of the great hall. She turned around and gave Jess a small wave who gave her a small smile before he and Moody went out the back way. Suddenly she and Ginny had someone's arms around their shoulders. She looked over and saw Draco Malfoy smiling widely.

"Draco," Ginny stuttered. "What are you doing?"

"None of the Slutherin's believed that I was a good guy now so I'm making it obvious." Draco replied. Rory looked over at the Slytherin Table and saw most seventh years standing up and gawking at Draco.

"That's very brave of you," said Hermione.

"I was sick of lying and pretending, I want to be rid of all that fuss, so I'm making it official." Draco said with a shurg. "Anyway, can I sit with you guys during the lesson."

"Yeah, they look really angry," said Ron as they continued to walk up to the classroom.

"Hello Draco," sang Luna from behind them as her stairway swivelled her away towards the devination wing.

"Hey Luna!" he called back smiling broadly.

"Yeah, make a little more obvious, I don't think Parkinson is angry enough," Ginny muttered as they reached the second floor. "I have to go to Care of Magical Creatures, I'll see you all later!" She bent over and gave Harry a quick kiss before running up and joining a few more sixth year Gryffindors.

Finally they reached the DADA classroom and saw the tables had been arranged into a horse shoe leaving the middle of the classroom bare. Rory sat down in between Hermione or her right and Draco on her left, Ron was on her far left and Harry on her far right. Rory unpacked her books and began waited until the room was full. The Slytherin gawked at Draco as he talked with Harry, and was actually laughing!

Jess came into the room dragging a trunk that had been covered in purple silk cloack. She dragged it into the middle of the room, tossed Rory and chraming smile before moving to his usual spot next to the black board. Moody thumped into the room.

"Ok, today we're learning about the feeling trunk," Moody began, Jess wrote it on the chalk board. "Can anyone tell me what-" Hermione's hand wa sthe first in the air. "Yes Miss. Granger."

"The ffeling trunk is a trunk that reveals the innerthoughts of the opener." she replied smartly.

"That's correct," Moody said. "Five points to Gryffindor."

'But the images are rather cryptic and many find it almost impossible to decipher," she continued without being asked.

"Spot on, as always Granger," said Moody, giving her the closest thing is face had to a smile. "Another five points to Gryffindor." Rory looked over the room and saw the Slytherin's growling at Hermione but Dracop smiled over at her. "So, who wants first go?"

No one raised their hands.

"Oh come on!" he encouraged, his magical eye swept along the classroom and landed on Ron. "Weasley, up you get!" Ron went pale as he got up, and slowly walked over to the trunk. "Take out your wand, swish it and say 'opendo'."

Ron took out his wand and whispered "Opendo," and the silk cloth floted up into the air and began to twist around, the trunk flew open and different colours sparked itno it, suddenly changing it red. It turned into a large love heart that thumped rythmatically, then formed a second heart that thumped along. The two hearts suddenly mended together and there was a large cry as a the cloth strecthed out and a cottage popped up, as if drawn on, smoke coming out of the chimney and from the door of the cottage the two hearts came out, followed by three smaller hearts. In a blink of an eye the cloth had turned back to purple and fell limply onto the closed trunk.

"Ok, Weasley," Moody barked, "Go write what you saw down."

Ron gladly scurried back to his seat and avoided everyone's eyes as he scribbled what he saw down.

"Ok, who's next?" Moody asked the class and everyone's hand shot up.

Two hours later the class began to pack their bags. All reveiweing their notes and observations form the lesson. Hermione had taken up three parchments worth where as Harry barely filled one.

"What do you think a moon with ears that have turnips as earrings mean?" Draco asked as he looked down at his own sheets.

"I can't help you," Ron muttered goring over his notes. "I don't even know what the hell _mine _mean."

"How does Professor Moody expect us to decode these things," Harry asked scratching his head as he squinted at his own.

"Hey, Rory," Jess said, coming over to them. "Moddy doesn't have to work until last period, want to hang out?"

"I'd love to Jess," Rory said glancing over at Hermione who was fiddling with her hair nervously. "But Hermione and I have to do something."

"That's very mysterious," said Jess.

"I'm a very mysterious person,' replied Rory, Jess leant in and gave him one of his heart melting kisses.

"You can always hang with us," Harry offered, pointing to Ron and Draco. "We're going down to the Black Lake."

"Yeah, ok," Jess said, slipping a baseball hat over his spiky hair.

"See you girls," Harry said as they started to walk off.

"Don't get into too much trouble," Rory called after them.

'Wait Ron!" Hermione called. Ron stopped and turned around, Rory held her breath as Hermione ran up to him. Was she going to tell him? She wrapped her arms around hsi neck and brought the red head in for a passionate kiss. Harry, Jess and Draco looked around uncomfortably as Ron happily wrapped hsi arms around Hermione, holding her close. After a few minutes they drew apart.

"Say you love me," Hermione whispered to Ron.

"I love you with all my heart, I swear," he said. "What's wRong, Hermione?"

"I don't think anything's wRong," she replied. Finally letting her arms drop to her side and smiled after Ron who follwed the other three boys out of the room with a dazed smile.

Rory walked up to Hermione who stayed staring at the closed classroom doors as if Ron still stood there. She turned around and smiled over at Rory, who smiled back knowingly.

"I'm keeping the baby," Hermione admitted. Both she and Rory began to eruot into hapy squeals as they began to jump around.

Rory bent down and tapped Hermione's stomach as Hermione giggled. "Hello there, little baby!"

"So maybe I shouldn't go see Professor McGonagall," Hermione said. "Maybe I should tell Harry first."

"Why tell him?" asked Rory.

"He's the leader of Dumbledore's army, me being pregnant limits the fighting I can do," Hermione replied sensibly. "Why, what do _you _think I should do?"

"We have a DA meeting tonight don't we?" asked Rory, Hermione nodded. "Invite Harry and Ron to the minute 20 minutes early and tell them both then, you guys are so clsoe I think its only proper."a few moments, thinking it over then nodded.

"Yeah, that's a good idea," Hermione nodded and then they pushed the classroom doors open and walked out.

After a while of wondering out to the stone circle, Hermione finally talked again.

"I can't believe I'm going to be a Mother!" She sighed, holding her hands to her stomach.

"I think you'll be a brilliant mother," Rory said, putting her hand on Hermione's shoulder.

"Do you think Ron wants to be a father?" She asked.

"We all saw his feeling, I'd say he really does," Rory said, giving Hermione a one armed hug.

_**(A/N) In the next chapter Hermione dreads a reaction**_


	16. Hermione, Admitting a Lie

_**(A/N) I know this chapter is extremely Ron/Hermione focussed, but I wanted to settle their storyline quickly so I could deal with the other character's struggles in more detail.**_

Hermione flicked around her wand as she gazed up at the ceiling, a few yellow sparks flew out the end and bounced off the walls. Finally ending by burning a whole in the wall two centimetres away from Rory's head as she read Emma by Jane Austen.

"Hermione, pay attention to where you point that thing," she snapped.

"Sorry, I'm just a little distracted," Hermione muttered.

"No duh," Rory muttered, she marked her page and put it on the bedside table. "So, have you got a speech prepared or something?" she asked Hermione, sitting up and crossing her legs, facing her.

"No, I'm trying to think one up though," Hermione replied, sitting up and facing Rory.

"You're meeting them in _seven _minutes! You have to have something planned!" Rory urged.

"I do," replied Hermione.

"Let's hear it then!" said Rory.

"Harry, Ron, I'm pregnant." Hermione replied, laughing nervously.

"Yeah, the blunt delivery probably isn't the best way to go," Rory said. "Please don't tell me you're going to try and wing it? That's so western movie!"

"I'm trying to get a speech together, but everything I think up just sounds stupid," Hermione moaned, thowing her head back on her pillow.

"Well, I'm sorry to tell you," Rory said with a half smile. "But the one you just told me... not so great!"

"Shut up, Rory," said Hermione, threatening Rory with her wand.

"Watch where you point that thing!" said Rory, swatting Hermione's hand away. She looked back at the clock and then with a sly smile added. "And now it's time for you to go."

"Oh no!" Hermione moanded, drawing herself up slowly.

"Just go with your heart, Hermione," Rory advised as Hermione got up and threw her coat around her shoulders. "Nothing you say counts unless you mean it."

"Wow, that's so after school special of you," Hermione remarked as she took one last look at herself in the mirror.

"Just don't blurt it out," Rory advised as Hermione walked towards the door.

"I won't," Hermione replied. She reached out and turned the door knob, opened the door and right before she closed it behind her Rory yelled out again.

"And no matter what happens, you have me and, no doubt, Ginny," Rory called, Hermione gave her a small smile before closing the door on the room.

She quickly sweapt down the spiral staircase, avoiding everyone's eyes as she subtly slipped through the crowded common room. The staircases were empty as she ran up the numerous flights of stairs that got her to the seventh floor. Her mind was racing to how Ron and Harry would take the news.

Would Ron still love her? Would she be forced to raise the child on her own? What about fighting, would she even be able to do any fighting or for her safety, and the baby's, will she have to run from the battle? What would others think of her once they learn she's pregnant out of wedlock? Would Mrs. Weasley be furious with Ron, or over joyed at the possibility of a grandchild?

She found herslef on the seventh floor, gazing out a large window out onto the sweeping grounds, the green leaves were falling to the ground as winter approached, promising holiday fun. She was going to bring a little baby into this world. But would Ron be next to her as their child took its first steps?

She turned from the window as fear clawed into her stomach, and she kept her eyes down as she walked past the blank wall and heard the door appear, she pushed it open and walked in. Harry and Ron were already there, sitting in the back row, laughing. Hermione would have liked them to be late, she needed more time to work on her speech.

"Hey there," Ron said, getting to his feet and walking to Hermione. He gave her a quick kiss on the mouth and when the two of them drew apart Harry stood next to Ron, smiling.

"What is it that you wanted to say, Hermione?" Harry asked. "Couldn't it wait till after the meeting?"

"Let's sit down," Hermione said quietly. Harry and Ron exchanged nervous looks but followed Hermione and sat down on the floor. "You see, I didn't know what you would be teaching today, because it might be too dangerous from me to do."

"Hermione," Ron began with a laugh. "You've been through a lot worse..." Hermione just ignored him as she stared into Harry's concerned eyes.

"We're doing levitation," Harry replied.

"Well then it's good I came to you _before _then, becuase I don't think I can do that..." Hermione said, she felt the confession crawling up from her throat and now sat on the edge of her tongue, waiting to be exposed.

"Why not, you've done it before..." Harry beagn, but Hermione shook her head, she felt her hands shake and her knees wobble, butterflies suddenly storming her stomach.

"That was uh b-before," Hermione began, Ron stretched out his hand and rubbed the back of her hand.

"Hermione, just tell us what's wrong, we're your best friends!" he said in a soothing voice.

"Yeah, Hermione, what's changed that you're now so cautious?" Harry joined in.

Hermione tapped her feet quickly on the ground as she crossed her fingers tigthly. _Please stick with me Ron! Don't judge me Harry... except this child as the new beginning... _her mind pleaded as she stared into their eyes.

"I'm kind of," Hermione cleared her throat. "Well not kind of, I really _am_..." her heart beat hard against her ribs. "Well, I'm two months pregnant with Ron's baby."

There was a silence that echoed across the walls and rang in Hermione's ears, Ron dropped his wand and it clattered to the floor, sounding like an explosion in the silence. Harry's mouth hung open as he gazed at Hermione, Ron not bothering to grab his wand as it rolled away, stared wide eyed at Hermione.

"So that's why," she began, she couldn't stand the silence any longer. "I'm keeping the baby and I can't endanger it any longer." The two boy still gaped at her as Hermione turned bright red, she turned to Ron who gawked at her, his face showed nothing but shock. "I do love you, Ron." she began. "And I do want you to help me raise this kid... but are you still with me? Through it all, are you going to stick with me?"

Ron got to his feet and walked across the room, bent over and picked up his wand, Hermione stood up too, and walked up behind him. Her breaths were fast and her heart felt as if it could explode at any moment, she didn't want to keep speaking. But she needed a straight forward answer before the meeting started.

"I know it's a lot to ask," Hermione began. "Seeing as we're only 20."

"My mom was 16," Harry interrupted, Hermione glanced back and shot him a glare.

"And I'm just as scared as you." she continued. "And of course I expect you to take care of the child, after all it is yours. But are we still together, do you still love me?" Ron took a deep breath and whipped around, he yelled out a spell and gold banners leapt from his wand. Hermione covered her face as a bright light blazed around the room.

Hermione slowly opened her eyes and looked around the room that appeared to have been painted in gold, the banners hung from the ceiling, in black lettering flashed 'Congratulations!'. White and yellow balloons floated around and from the ceiling fell glittering sparkles. A record player popped up and a light jazz tune played out. Harry smiled from his cusion on the floor as he tapped his feet to the beat.

"So... that's a yes?" Hermione clarified as she looked at Ron's beaming smile. He wrapped his arms around her and brought her for a hug, they both laughed as he twirled her around, her feet flying out from beneath her.

"Oh my god! Hermione, this is brillinat!" He laughed in her ear. "I can teach it to fly! And you can teach it to read! And we can get married and move into our own house and raise our own family!"

"I was so worried you wouldn't that kind of life," Hermione muttered once they drew apart.

"I've wanted this for a very long time now, but I didn't know how to ask you if you wanted it, and if you wanted to have it with me," Ron admitted.

"Well this isn't going to work if we can't talk about all the things that are on our mind." Hermioen said reasonably.

"Fine with me," said Ron, smiling from ear to ear. "From now on I swear to tell you everything I think."

"Good, I promise too," Hermione said with a smile. They joined in a short kiss.

"I'm hungry," Ron stated and a table appeared near them, filled with pumpkin juice and choclate frogs. "I love this room of requirement!"

"Ron, I don't have to hear your _every _thought..." Hermione commented.

"Now all you have to do is tell your parents," Harry cheered, he threw his arm around Ron who had gone pale.

"I forgot about them..." he muttered.

"Is this a party?" Ginny asked, she stood at the door, the other members filing in behind her. "Are we congratulating something?" Hermione spotted Rory to Ginny's right, hiding a knowing smirk.

"Everyone, sit!" Harry called with a beaming smile. They all rushed to their seats and plopped down onto their cusions. "Where's Luna and Draco?" He asked suddenly, surveying the crowd.

"Studying together," called Cho from the crowd. As if on cue the doors burst open Draco and Luan stumbled in.

"Sorry we're late," said Draco following Luna into the crowd, sitting down near Ginny in the middle row.

"Oh, a party," Luna called with a smile. "Gold is the best colour for defence against Floogles, blue would have been a disaster, it _attracts _them!" Everyone sniggered and Draco shot them a warning look. As much as he had turned into a trustworthy man, many students still feared him.

"What are we celebrating," Ginny called out again. Ron and Hermione stood at Harry's side. They beamed at down at the crowd, holding eachothers hand.

"Hermione and Ron have just found out some brilliant news," Harry began. "Hermione is pregnant with Ron's baby!"

There was a slight moment of suprised whispers follwed by an uproar of cheers. Ginny ran forward and wrapped her arms around Ron's neck, squeezing him tight. Luna had bounded up to Hermione and hugged her round the waist, almost lifting her from the ground.

The pair were dragged into the crowd, Hermione's back had been slapped so many times it throbbed and her hand lost circulation after the fifteenth tight handshake. Ron's neck had red marks from the numerous tight squeezes he had gotten.

An hour later, the party still went on strong, the pumpkin juice goblets refilled and choclate frog heads ripped from their bodies as people chewed them down happily. All chattering away as if they were at a sleep over and not a secret organisation.

"So, will you be staying iwth Ron's parants over the summer?" Cho asked Hermione.

"Well yes, my parents are off on an extended trip in India. But many trips to Harry's place have been planned." Hermione replied, Ginny stood next to her sipping her juice. Ron was across the room, being interrogated by Dean Thomas and Draco. "But that'll mainly be for Ginny's benefit." Cho giggled and walked away, Ginny fumed at Hermione.

"Why did you have to say that?" she snapped.

"I wanted to spice up the conversation, that Cho girl is dreadfully boring!" Hermione said back.

"I can't wait to see Mum's reaction when you two tell her," Ginny exclaimed. "I'll need to get a picture!"

"That's strangely not comforting," said Hermione, glaring at Ginny.

"She loves you, she loves Ron, she's loved the idea of you and Ron getting together since you first met," Ginny said. "I'm sure it'll be no problem."

"Oh, thank you Ginny!" Hermione said with a smile.

"Now I think George has a camera somewhere in his old room..." muttered Ginny, Hermione punched her playfully on the arm.

"Can I talk to you for a second," Rory asked Hermione, Ron stood behind her. Ginny waved goodbye and walked off to find Harry.

"How can we help you, Rory," Hermione asked, Ron moved to her side and they both looked at the blue eyed girl.

"Ever since Lane died," began Rory. "I've tried to find a thing to keep me going, a motivation to keep me giving this fight my all!" She reahed out and took both Ron and Hermione's hand. "I've now found my reason to keep fighting! The future, the hopes, the promises, everything you two, soon to be three, represent."

"Thank you, Rory," said Hermione, bringing Rory in for a hug. They drew apart and Ron gave Rory a small hug also.

"We won't let you down," he said, letting his hand slip into Hemrione's, Rory gave them a small smile, brushing away a small tear with the back of her forefinger. She then turned and walked over to Draco and Luna.

And in the midst of all the chatting DA members, the chewing of choclate, the gulping of juice. While the trumpets and base blasted form the record player, Hermione and Ron entwined in a kiss. It felt so right that it took some time for Hermione to let him go. She looked up at his face and in it she saw the new qualities he had possessed. No longer did she see the ignorant boy, the foolish friend, the fellow fighter he had once appeared to her. Now she saw the capable father, the supportive husband and her equal, in sense and in emotion.

_Mrs. Hermione Ronald Weasley,_ she thought to herself. _Yeah, it could work!_

_**(A/N) In the next chapter Harry dwells in his momentary family bliss before two Hogwartians burst in...**_


	17. Harry, Dwelling in a Family Soon Devided

_**(A/N) Sorry for the late update but since the lastchapter was a bit of fluff i decided to post a second one with it. Read and review, thank you for all the reviews so far!**_

Harry looked over at Rory, her long black hair was tied up in a low pont tail, she hadn't cut it since she left stars hollow and now it brushed against her elbows. Her nose stuck in another one of her muggle books. Her blue eyes were drooping closed asthe night wore on. It was December 23rd, the order were coming over tomorrow night, along with the Weasley's. Harry and Rory looked forward to it, neither of them had a true family christmas as long as they could remember and now their house would be filled to the brim with happy family and friends.

Jess had gone off to bed before supper because he wasn't feeling too well, Sirius had given him some flu medicine that would have Jess as good as new in the morning. Sirius was now in the kitchen, setting plates for dinner while Kreacher worked on supper.

"Is everything ok, Harry?" Rory asked, looking up from her book.

"Yeah, everything is just fine," Harry replied and Rory looked back down to her book.

Harry found it amazing that she existed. That the fact that someone else was going through the eact same thing he was, well it was astounding! She had proven herslef a talented witch by catchign up with Harry in three months of schooling! Now she used her wand like she had gotten it at 11 instead of 20.

"Come on you two!" Their dad called from the kitchen. "Supper's on!"

Rory and Harry hopped up off the couch and into the dining room. Sirius sat at the head of the table and two plates sat in front of the two chairs either side. Harry sat down on Sirius' left, his back to the open door, and Rory sat across from him, smiling widely.

Kreacher appeared in the room with a loud crack that made Rory almost fall out of her chair in fear. He served the pea soup in silence, placing the steaming bread and chicken breast on the table between them.

"Send a portion of this up to Jess's room, he can't be sleeping well," said Sirius.

"Of course, master," mumbled Kreacher, and with another crack he disappeared from the room.

"Why can't Jess be sleeping well," Rory asked.

"That potion gives you a splitting headache," Sirius explained as he happily gulped down his soup.

"So has Hermione told anyone else yet?" Rory asked after a few moments of eating in the silence.

"No, she's waiting until tomorrow night," Harry replied.

"What's Hermione not telling until tomorrow?" Sirius asked, looking up from his meal.

"Nothing, Dad," Rory said with a smug smile. "You'll find out soon enough." she looked up and Harry winked at her.

"Hermione's a fine girl," Sirius muttered. "Its a shame she can't spend her holidays with her Mum and Dad, but I guess its too dangerous for someone so connected with Harry to be out in the muggle world."

"I think she already considers us all family already," Harry replied. "And soon she'll be very connected to the Weasleys." Rory and Harry sniggered as Sirius looked at them both, looking very confused.

"What are you two on about?" he asked.

"Nothing," they replied.

"All I can say is I'm glad that I am able to spend my holidays with my family," Sirius said, each one of them smiled widely as they gazed at each other. Rory glowed like an angel when she was compared to Sirius' scruffy demeanor. "Its just a shame your mother couldn't be with us..." muttered Sirius before eating some chicken.

"I'm sure she's looking down on us," Rory said with a sad smile. "Just happy that we're togther."

"Have you all done your christmas shopping?" Sirius asked loudly, Rory looked down at her plate and subtly dabbed her eye with her napkin, Hary had to blink away his surfacing tears.

"Of course, I love shopping!" Rory said, happy for the change of subject. "Hermione, Ginny and I were done before tea time!

"I hate it, Ron and I had to go back because we never actually got any shopping done the first time, we spent all our time in Fred and George's joke shop!" Harry mumbled.

"Ah yes," Sirius said. "I got all my shopping done earlier this year, before all the crowds."

"Well, we've hardly had time, have we Harry?" Rory defended. "All this army business, and Snape is loading us with homework! I barely went to Hogsmede twice!"

"It's true, luckily Hermione felt like doing our extra homework while she sat out on the DA meetings," Harry agreed.

It all felt so normal to Harry, as if they were truly a happy family just sitting down to dinner. Harry felt more at home then he ever had done and it unsettled him. Suddenly his fingers and toes began to tingle, all the muscles in his wand arm began to contract and throb as if begging to use his wand. And his stomach began to feel slightly queezy as it did nervous flips. All Harry could do was smile as he ate his dinner, trying to ignore the nagging feeling that something was wrong, that some major event was only moments away...

"Why is Hermione sitting out on your meetings," Sirius asked. "Its vitally important she learn how to defend herself!"

Neither Harry or Rory had a chance to say anything in return because suddenly someone quickly wrapped on the door. Kreacher cracked into the entrance hall and opened the door. The snow was falling down heavily, coating the square outside in a pure white, the wind howled and blew snow into the hall.

Rory sprang up from her seat and ran out of the room to the door where Kreacher questioned their newcomers. Harry turned in his seat but he only saw the bulky silhouttes of the people who stood in the entranceway. Rory stood talking to them, Kreacher still holding open the door. The freezing wind carried their voices down the hall but Harry couldn't make out what they were saying.

Rory finally beckoned them into the house, Kreacher slamned the door behind them and then cracked out of the hallway. Rory wrapped her arms around both figures in a hug then lead them further towards the light of the dining room.

"Who is it, Rory?" Sirius asked.

His sister's bright blue eyes shone in the gas light as she first stepped into view, she then stepped out of the way and the two guests entered after. All Harry could see at first was their eyes, peering out from ski masks and bundles of scarfs, and their figures hidden under bundles of coats.

"Its two fellow DA members," Rory explained as the two people began to strip off their layers. The one on the right pulled off her ski cap and her long tendrils of bright blond hair fel around her pale face hwere her two blue diamond eyes stared into Harry's. The man on the left pulled off his cloaks to show his lean figure and muscular arms, one in a sling. And then he pulled off his own ski cap and his pointy face smiled unccertanly, his grey eyes looking from Harry to Sirius. "This is Draco Malfoy, as you already know, Dad, and Luna Lovegood."

Draco looked skinnier then usual and his clothes in tatters but Luna looked as healthy as she always had been. She helped Draco into the seat next to Harry, he fell down into it with a grunt, Lunna gave him a comforting smile, letting one hand rest on his chhek before standing up and smiling at Sirius.

"We can't go back to our homes, Mr. Black," she said in her distant voice, but at that moment her voice was deeper then usual, with a hint of sadness.

"Call me Sirius, Luna," Sirius said kindly, he motioned to the seat in which Rory had once sat and Luna went over and sat down, Rory followed her and sat down next to her.

"Would it be too much to ask to stay here?" asked Luna. "Its the only safe place we knew at the moment, and I know that your expecting lots of people tomorrow for Christmas, but we really have no where else."

"Of course, dear girl!" Sirius exclaimed. Harry glanced over at Draco who was running his free hand through his hair, his eyes looked down at the table. "Kreacher!" Sirius suddenly yelled and the house elf came int the room with his usual crack. "Get these two some soup, and make it nice and hot."

"Yes master," Kreacher grumbled and then cracked out of the room.

"So, please tell me what happened to cause you to seek refuge at my home this close to christmas," Sirius asked.

"Well my father was off on a research job today, while I stayed home," Luna began. It was getting rather late and I had just finished preparing supper and looking out the window." her eyes gl;anced at Draco who was looking more depressed by the second. "You see I hadn't heard from Draco these holidays, which I didn't understand, he was going to come to my house for Christmas, his family isn't very nice you see... My father came in and he was all flushed, he knew about Draco and I, I thought he was the only one."

"Wait a moment," Harry interrupted. "What's happening between you and Draco?"

"We're in love," Draco replied, it was the first the first words he had spoken since he stumbeled through the door way. Harry just stared at Draco for a few dumbfounded moments, for a long time he had convinced that Draco Malfoy was incapable of feeling anything close to love, especially for someone like Luna. But Harry wondered why he had said it with such a heavy heart.

"So, carry on Luna," Sirius prompted, Luna was looking over at Draco sadly, she then snpped her eyes back at Sirius and continued with the story.

"Well, Draco couldn't tell his parents, they wouldn't approve, but I never thought they would find out..." Luna muttered. "Well my dad came in and he looked very worried, I suspected Tinfons, they often antagonise people. But then he came up to me and hauled me to my feet! He began shouting but I coudln't understand what he said."

"What did he say," Rory asked. Kreacher cracked into the room and placed steaming bowls of soup in front of Draco and Luna.

"Eat up, it'll do you good," Sirius said with a smile. Luna and Draco obeyed and began to eat there soup, the coulour returned to their cheeks. After a few moments of silence Luna looked up, her usual smile spread across her face again and she xcarried on as if she had been explaining her day at the zoo.

"He told me that he had just been in the Leaky Cauldron, and that Luscious Malfoy and a few other Deatheaters had been sitting in the far corner." Luna continued. "They were discussing how outraged that Luscious couldn't kleep his son undercontrol, and that it was his fault he was srewing around with myself and Harry Potter. Father told me that Luscious had explained that he had tried to convince Draco to give it all up and become faithful to the dark lord again, how he was being held captive and beat daily, kept on the brink of starvation!"

Harry looked over to Draco who continued to eat his soup, trying his best not to be involved with the conversation at that time. Harry looked at Luna who had returned to her grave voice as she continued to explain.

"My father heard them palnning on coming to my house tonight, to finish me off so Draco had nothing left." Luna began.

"Foolish plan," Draco muttered.

"How so?" Sirius asked, almost enjoying the wild story. But then again that was his dad, always thirty for am adventure.

"If they had killed Luna, I would have just run away and fought even harder to bring them down." Draco replied, Luna smiled at Draco then continued her story.

"He said he'd stay home, and buy me time to get to the Malfoy Manor and save Draco! He told me not to come back for him but run away with Draco to Harry, because he was bound to take us in and protect us." Luna continued, smiling proudly as she descirbed her father's brave actions. "I agreed and hopped on my broom and flew away to Draco's house."

'How did you get through?" Sirius asked again. "There must be very heavy defences!"

"Oh there are," Luna replied casually. "Well, there _were _anyway. I took good care of them with a heavy confusion charm, they all started to have a picnic! Draco was being held in this horrid dongeon in the basement! Oh I could have cried if I had the time but my confusion charm on Narcissa and that Wormtail wasn't going to last very long..."

"You cried for a good time afterwords," Draco commented.

"Well you were hurt!" Luna replied. "I tried my best to heal Draco in the wood far away from the manor, but my healing spells aren't as good as my confusion spells. It hurt me so much that all I could do was put his arm in a sling, so I figured the thing to do was jsut come here and hope you knew how to fix him."

"Not tongiht," Sirius began as he inspected Draco. "I know how to cure the odd cut but Mrs. Weasley will be here tomorrow morning and she is an expert at healing wounds."

"I'm sorry you had to go through that," Rory said to Luna, themn she truned to Draco. "Both of you."

"Oh, it isn't really Draco's parents' fault, if they didn't try and kill me then they _and _Draco would be killed instead!" Luna replied.

"Good," Draco shouted suddenly. "It deserves them right! If life is fair they'll be killed for not killing you!" Luna opened her mouth to object but Draco cut in. "Do you realise how close you came to death, Luna? Do you know how much I'd miss you if you left me now? You're my life now Luna, I wouldn't go on if you died."

"That's very sweet, Draco," Luna began. "And I feel the same way about you but-"

"Don't defend them, Luna! Those pathetic deatheaters don't deserve an ounce of sympathy! I'd hex them now if my wand arm wasn't broken if four places! And gripped in a cast and hurting like fuck!" he slamned his fork down. "We're lucky to be alive, and they would not have shone you pity! Do not show them any!"

Silence ran through the dining room as Draco's eyes seethed into Luna's. Rory looked from one to the other, worried if Luna was going to break out in tears or run from the house. Luna sprang from the seat and to Draco who had sprung up from his seat at the same time, Luna wrapped herarms around Draco's neck and kissed him deeply, Harry looked away and blushed while Rory smiled at the love struck pair.

"You're brilliant," Luna mumbled. "And you're right, I'm so glad you aren't dead!"

"Nicely put," Draco muttered and let out a smile. Harry wondered when the last time Draco had smiled.

"You can stay with Harry and Jess," Sirius said, standing form the table, Rory and Harry doing the same. "Ron will be joining you of course when he comes to stay."

"Luna will be in with Hermione, Ginny and I?" Rory asked.

"Naturually," Sirius replied. "Now its almost 11:30, and you'll be getting up for the celebrations tomorrow I suspect. It doesn't do anyone any good to dwell in one's misfortune."

"Of course, Sirius," Luna said smiling.

"Off to bed with you all," Sirius said and they all turned and filed out of the room. Harry knew that his moments family normality had gone, soon he'll be rushed up in others life, Luna will be happily retlling her story. Draco will continue to praise her bravery. Soon everyone will be caught up in Hermione and Ron's baby news. Rory and Jess will be spending more time together, now that the end is coming. And then soon enough he'll be back at Hogwarts training up his army. Harry felt ashamed of himself, he felt resentful of all this change, of all this happiness. All Harry wanted was turn back the clock and dwell in the small supper they had been enjoying beofre life crashed in on them again. Butthat's how it went with Harry, as soon as life was beginning to settle, something would send it reeling again.

"Good night," Luna called as she and Rory branched off to their room.

"Good night, my love," Draco replied back. His attitude had changed from moments before when he was cursing his family name.

Harry and Draco continued up the stairs until they reached the second floor where their room was. Harry began to change into his pajamas, Draco changing into a spare set of Harry's. And then the two boys settled into their beds. Ron's bed sat near the window, next to Jess's where he lay sleeping soundly. Harry turned off the lights and closed his eyes, trying to push the bitterness from his mind.

"You know," Draco said in the darkness. "I feel bad about this, but I'm actually glad that Luna and I are forced to take refuge here. I finally will be able to see a true family christmas, it should be great!"

"I'm sure it will," Harry replied.

"Everyone will be happy I suppose," Darco continued. "Hermione pregnant, Rory finally able to spend time with Jess who isn't cooped up in Moody's closet, you and Ginny madly in love." Harry smiled at the mention of Ginny, she was the last bit of normality left to him now, she would be able to keep him grounded during christmas, and she was by his side at Hogwarts.

"Yeah," Harry replied with a bit more enthusiasm. "She'll be great."

"It'll do me and Luna some good, I think, to see what we'll have if we survive this war – Happiness, true happiness." Draco mumbled, Harry could hear the smile in his voice.

"So, you plan to marry her, be with her fo rthe rest of you life?" Harry asked.

"That's what war does mate," Draco replied. "It makes you realise how much you have to loose, and how little you have to begin with. It opens your eyes and makes you realise that a life without love..."

"Isn't a life worth living..." Harry finished for Draco.

"Exactly!" Draco replied.

They stopped talking after that but Harry's mind coninued to think. And he fell asleep with visions of Ginny, if what Draco said was right... Ginny was Harry's love, and a life without Ginny, wouldn't be worth fighting for.

_**(A/N) In the next chapter more loves are sealed as the battle draws nearer...**_


	18. Ron, Two big questions Two small answers

_**(A/N) WARNING! MAJOR FLUFF ALERT! This is certainly OBHWF... I can't help it! This chapter needed to be fluff, but the story will get going again, trust me :) I have somethine planned for the next chapter... Oh and btw – Bill and Fleur Weasley have a two year old son named Dale Weasley! Yay for them.**_

"Do you think yellow is her colour," Ron asked as he stared at the shining objects. Harry walked over and looked at what he was looking at and shook his head.

"No, not really her style," Harry replied. Ron slouched forward, rubbing his eyes with his hand. "This is so frustrating, we've been at this for hours!"

"Fine," Harry said with a cocky smile, Ron turned to a small section of silver. "Give up."

"Don't be an arse," Ron snapped as he ran his hand through his red hair. He glanced through the window outside the shop, where a couple looked in, pointing at the goods with beaming smiles. That was the way to do it, bring the girl so she can decide.

"Does it all depend on this decision," Harry asked, squining at one that sparkled red.

"You're aking me?" Ron squeaked as he looked at one the same colour as Rory's eyes. "I hope to god it doesn't..."

"Why don't you think Jess is doing all this?" Harry asked, the added. "Silver isn't her style, right?"

Ron looked over at what Harry pointed at and shook his head. "Silver wouldn't suit her."

Ron glanced at the shop ladies who were getting more and more frustrated with the two men. "In the muggle world they wait until they're like 26, even older." Ron replied as he moved away from the blues, that was surely the wrong colour.

"How do _you_ know?" Harry asked as he ran his hands across a gold one that sat on a velvet display counter.

"Hermione mentioned it, almost scared me out of coming here," Ron admitted.

"I think I found it," Harry called, Ron whipped around and ran across the marble floor to Hary's side.

"The one for Hermione?" Ron asked, gazing down at a simple green stone.

"No, for Ginny," Harry replied. "Don't you think it's perfect?"

"You know how to pick them," Ron replied glumly.

The door opened and another man walked in, looking as dazed and confused as Ron was. Ron covered his eyes from the freezing snow and wind that blew in through the open door. Finally it died away and Ron opened his eyes again and that's when it caught his attention - the store light shone on its surface and the purple stone winked down at him from the third shelf.

Ron walked up to it and brought the silver band down, blowing off the fine dust layer. He ran his hand around the rectangular gem and smiled, this was it! This was the one that would suit her best. He walked over to Harry who was standing near his find, protecting it from the man who scratched his head and looked at blue gems.

"Ready?" Harry asked Ron and he nodded, presenting his find. "Perfect," Harry said through a smile.

"Excuse me, but we've chosen." Ron said to the sales woman, she gave a relieved smile and walked over.

"The green and gold one for me," Harry said, poining at the sparkling item in the glass counter.

"And this purple and silver one for me," Ron said. The woman nodded and walked off to get boxes for their purchases.

"How are you paying for this," Harry asked awkwardly as he pulled out his small bag of money.

"Fred sent me the money," Ron said, brining out his own money. "He's got galleons coming out of his ears, the bugger!"

"Please," the woman said sternly, glaring at Ron. "Mind your language, this is an upscale ring store!"

"Of course, I'm sorry," Ron said with an apologetic smile.

"Now," she continued, holding up a black leather ring box and a blue velvet one. "Which box would you perfer for the engagement rings?"

Ron now sat at the long dining table in between Hermione and Lupin. The engagament ring sat excitedly in his back pocket, pressing against his thigh. Once he and Harryhad arrived everyone was just sitting to eat and Ron and Harry had to join them right away. So they didn't have time to rush up to their room and hide their rings. They were dragged into the dinding hall by Mrs. Weasley and Ron was plonked in his seat and Harry on the opposite side of the table inbetween Rory and Ginny.

"Dale, no," Fleaur cooed. She tried to pry her two year old son's hands off the christmas cracker but he held tight, it wasn't until his father Bill finally grabbed it and yanked it that Dale let go of the cracker.

"He's a strong lad," Moody said approvingly as Dale began picking up mounds of mashed potatoes in his hands and smothering his face with it.

"Yes, 'ee takes after 'ees father!" Fleur said proudly as she mopped the potatoes off his pale face. Dale had Fleurs eyes and skin but on top of his head was the flaming red hair of a true Weasley.

"I can only hope that when Ron and Ginny finally get around to having their own kids that they can carry on the grand genes!" Bill said and Hermione and Ron turned bright red and turned to eachother, Ron winked at Hermione who smiled back at him.

"God, Bill,"Ginny said from Harry's side. "You're _so_ embarassing!"

"Um Mr. Weasley, when we have a chance I could tell you where my father keeps all of his dark magic artifacts." Draco mutttered as Arthur passed him the plate of sausages.

"Oh Draco dear!" Mrs. Weasley laughed from Arthur's right side. "Relax, it's christmas!"

"I'm sorry," Draco muttered as he piled a few sausages onto his plate, then he passed it to his left to where Luna sat. "I'm just not used to relaxing, I kind of feel like I shouldn't be here. I was such a jerk to your family."

"Its all in the past," Mr. Weasley said, flashing Draco a small smile. "Now relax, its christmas eve!"

"Of course, sir," Draco said with a nod, then turned to Luna who wasn't eating any of the meat. "Why aren't you eating your meat?"

"It isn't cooked properly," Luna replied, Ron watched as his mother went bright red with anger. "It'll make me vulnerable to Nargles." Draco gave her a sweet smile and kissed her cheek before chowing down on his own food.

Sirius stood up and tapped his champagne with his fork and the conversation died away as everyone turned to look at him. Hermione held Ron's hand tightly, this was the moment they would tell everyone about their child. Ron felt his stomach lurch with fear and excitement as Sirius began his speech.

"So many things have happened in such a short amount of time," he said. "But all I can say is that I'm glad I have my family with me, and all my friends, who have already become so much like family to me. So, I dedicate tonight to those who didn't live to see this Christmas Eve, because it is them – we fight for!"

"Hear, hear!" cheered everyone at the table. Rory and Harry beamed up at their father.

"To them, Happy Chirstmas eve!" Sirius said, raising his glass.

"Happy christmas eve!" the table echoed. Sirius sat back down and before anyone could continue talking Ron stood up. All eyes fell on him and he gave a heavy sigh, the nerves at the end of his fingers began to tingle.

"Hello, um everyone," he squeaked. Ginny, Fred and George had to supress their laughs as his ears turned hot and Ron began to bite his bottom lip. "Hermione and I have some news." he said quickly, he was _crap _at making speeches. Hermione stood up next to him and grabbed hold of his hand reassuringly.

He swallowed hard as he watched his parents eyes dart nervously from Hermione to Ron. He was afraid of their disappointment, of their anger. He was always the good child. He hadn't betrayed the family like Percy, he hadn't opened a joke shop like Fred and George, he didn't date endless people like Ginny had, he kept his hair reasonably neat unlike Bill. All Ron did was start up the resistance against Voldemort with Harry, a risk of course, but a brave one that his parents supported. In a way he had always took after his brother Charlie, and Ron guessed that Charlie never got a girl pregnant before mariage.

"Well, spit it out," Fred and George said together, even though they knew what he was going to say.

"Hermione and I are," Ron coughed nervously a few times before finsihing his sentence. "Are going to have a child!"

There was a few moments of silence as everyone at the table tried to get their head around the news. Hermione looked over at Ron with friegtened eyes. Ginny looked around at the shocked faces and sprang up onto her feet and clapped loudly. Soon Rory, Jess and Harry all stood up with her too, all clapping loudly.

"Wow, good on you two!" Harry cheered. Molly sprang from her seat and advanced on Hermione, Ron wondered if he would have to use his wand to stun spell his mother so she didn't strangle them both. Molly wrapped her arms tightly around Hermione in a spine cracking hug, her face disappearing in Hermione brown hair.

"I'm so happy for you two, I'm just so happy," she cried into Hermione. Everyone followed suit and stood up too, all smiles as they cheered.

"Molly dearest," Arthur said kindly from her side. "We have to be _gentle _with Hermione, she is _pregnant._" The sheer word made Molly cry out in happiness. But eventually she did let go and walk up to her youngest son, she put her hands on Ron's cheeks and beamed at him.

"I thought you'd be mad," Ron said with a small shrug.

"Mad?" Molly almost laughed as she brought Ron in for one of her bear hugs. "I'm just happy, my darling, darling son."

"How far along are you, Hermione," Tonks asked.

"About three months," Hermione replied through a beaming smile.

"Do you know the sex?" called Lupin.

"I should know sometime in two weeks," Hermione replied.

"Trying to take after me, yes?" Fleur laughed but Hermione easily ignored her by wrapping her arms around Ron.

"They took it well," she whispered in his ear as she kissed his cheek.

"Oh," Sirius said loudly. "That's why Hermione hasn't been participating in Harry's DA meetings." he said, truning to Rory and Harry who nodded at him. Ron took this opputunity to bring Hermione close to him and kiss her softly. The rest of the table eruoted in one long "aw!". As the couple drew away from each other, Hermione smiled at Ron.

"I love you," he whispered.

"Me too," she replied, squeazing his hand tightly.

"Well, how about after dinner, all the men go into the study and smoke some celebitory cigars and down some Scotch!" Arthur said, clapping Ron firmly on the back.

"Oh, great," Fred cheered.

Two hours later Ron sat on his bed, cross legged and still coughing from an hour of inhaling strong cigar smoke as everyone hit him on the back and shook his hand, and began all their sentences with "If its a boy you can name it..." and "It might even be a girl and if so call it..." Now he was in his pajamas as he played with the purple gem ring. Jess sat in the bed next to Ron, trying desperatly to wrap up his presents he had only bought the day before.

"I hate your older brothers," grumbled Draco as he pulled tight on his light green ribbon around one of his presents.

"Yeah, Fred and George _could_ have told us the wrapping spell," Harry said. "Now come and help me! This tape is stuck to my arm hair!"

"Lovely," Draco said disgustedly. Ron got up and ripped off the tape, taking a few of Harry's black hair with it.

"Crap! You could have _warned _me, Ron!" Harry growled, rubbing his arm.

"Its more fun _not_ warning you, Harry." Ron replied with a smirk, he then added. "And George _did_ give me a spell," Ron went back to his bed to fiddle with Hermione's ring some more before he wrapped it. "But Hermione heard it and told me it was a fake one."

"Figures," Jess growled as he presented a lumpy red wrapped ball. "What do you think?"

Draco burst out laughing so hard at Jess that he doubled over, his fists pounding hard against his bed. Harry laughed too and Ron smiled too as he turned back to the ring.

"I'd throw this at you all but its glass," Jess muttered. "Its a crystal ball for Luna."

"She'll like that," Draco replied as he sat up and added the finishing touches of his last wrapped present.

"I hope so," Ron heard Jess mumble, but he wasn't paying much attention. He kept running his hand over the purple gem, smiling as he remembered the feeling as Hermione's lips touched his. "When are we stashing these under that huge tree?" Jess called out.

"Soon," Harry replied. "Ron, you _are _going to have to wrap that eventually, you know that... right?"

"I know, but its a big thing, you know..." Ron muttered as his hand ran over the silver band.

"Well hurry up! Rory goes down to snack on some turkey leg at 10 and its now 9:30!" Jess said as he grouped together his three last minute gifts.

"It amazing so much food can fit in such a small girl!" Draco laughed.

"Normally, I would give you lots of time to think this over." began Harry. "But we do need to get these down there."

"Ok, ok," Ron grumbled. He opened the leather ring box and slipped the engagement ring in it. He took a slightly bigger box and popped the ring case in then topped it off with a simple small red bow. "I expected it to be heavier... you know?" he asked as he held the small package in the palm in his hand.

"We'll break out the scales tomorrow, now come on!" Jess urged as he hopped of his bed, his two gifts in hand.

The rest of the boys jumped off their beds, Ron included. And they all ran from the room as quietly as they could. They snuck down the many stories past closed doors where behind them, everyone else was settling to sleep, all dreaming of tomorrow and what it could bring.

Finally they reached the bottom step and in the dark corridor they saw red and green flashing lights shining out from under the living room door. Harry pushed it and it opened with a creak, the christmas lights sparkled from off the giant tree and onto the piano's polished black surface that had been closed when every one went to bed.

Underneath the tree, there were thousands of presents piled on top of each other, all different colours that glowed from under the christmas tree's long deep green branches and gold and silver tinsel. They all rushed forward passing the window where the moon had been blotted out by heavy blankets of snow. They stashed their presents in the few remaining spaces under the tree before the four boys ran up the stairs to their bedroom door, quietly, Ron closed the door behind them all.

"That was fun!" Jess sniggered quietly as they slipped into bed. "I haven't been able to anything like that since Moody's constantly around."

Ron slipped into his bed, turning away from the rest of the room to look outside. As the other boys talked, Ron just stared out at the snow as itfell onto Grimmauld Place, threatening to bury it. He heard everyone else get into bed, their bed sheets rustling as they got comfy.

"I'm nervous too," Harry whispered to Ron in the quiet room.

"Yeah," Ron whispered back. "I just hope she says yes."

And that was the end of conversation as everyone in the room fell asleep quickly, the thought of tomorrow hung in the air, threatening them with possibilities.

Christmas started as it had normally done so many years before. Ron woke up first to the sound of pounding feet on the staircase outside the door, for a moment Ron thought that he was 12 again, and things were normal. That Voldmeort wasn't back and he was still a normal kid. But its wasn't true, he was 21 and things were far from normal...

He sat up and saw that Harry was the only one left in the room, still sleeping, the others had left already. Ron slowly pushed himself off the bed and took his dressing gown down from hanging up on the bed post. He slipped it on and a sudden loud yelp made him swivel around and stare at Harry. He had stopped sleeping peacefully and now twisted around his hands swishing around like he had his wand.

Ron ran up to Harry's bed and began to yell his name to try and stir him from the horrid dream, but it was no use – Harry was just stuck in the dream. Ron began to look around the room to see if there was anything to wake Harry up, on top of Jess' bedside table Ron saw glass of water, he ran over and grabbed it off the bedside table. He came back to Harry and threw it on his face. Harry sat up in his bed, his eyes wide and swivling around in his head.

Ron grabbed Harry's glasses and handed them to him, Harry slipped them on over his wet face and looked up at Ron who still looked down at Harry with worried eyes, Ron knew from experience that Harry having bad dreams was never a good thing.

"What did you see," Ron whispered as another wave of feet trampled down the stairs. Harry swallowed dryly.

"It can wait untill after Christmas morning," Harry replied, swinging his feet over the bed.

"A few hints about what's coming up?" Ron asked as he watched Harry quickly slip on his robe.

"The three of us will need to go back to hogwarts before night fall." Harry replied, then added thoughtfully. "Probably the rest of the DA members in Grimmauld Place too."

"Damn," Ron swore. "Just when I thought life might just settle down."

"That's how it goes," Harry said wisely. "When ever you think things might settle, the wind kicks up again – so to speak."

The two boys walked to the door to leave and Ron turned to Harry who seemed paler then usual. "Will Hermione be ok? I mean should we leave her behind?"

"No, we'll need her..." Harry replied opening the door and straightening his robe and pajamas out.

"Right, ok," Ron muttered and he followed Harry down the stairs to the living room. They pushed open the door and practically everyone sat around the christmas tree, except for Moody because his wooden leg disabled him form doing much movement. Immediately Ron recognized Hermione with her back up against the wall sitting next to Ginny.

The two girls looked up and waved the two boys over to where they sat, shuffling over so their was enough room for them to sit. Ron sat down next to Hermione who smiled over at him, he smiled awkwardly his mind was racing from Harry's dream to his pruposal that sat in a small box under the tree. Hermione took hold of Ron's arm and slung it over her shoulder so she could settle in close to him.

"Last ones to wake up," Mrs. Weasley laughed. "As usual!"

"Yeah, you guys could have woke us up!" Harry said, nudging Jess who sat in front of him with Rory.

"Now, presents first?" Ginny asked from Harry's side as she eyes the presents greedily.

"Would either of you boys want some hot choclate?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"It's really great!" Hermione said as she lifted up her own cup of steaming hot chocolate. He stole Hemrione's cup and gulped some down.

"No I'm fine, thanks mom," Ron laughed.

"How about Luna goes first?" Mrs. Weasley called out and all eyes fell on Luna who sat sadly next to Draco near the piano.

"What's wrong with her?" Ron whispered in Hermione's ear.

"Your mom and I cooked breakfast this morning and Luna was a little hurt that she didn't get a chance," Hermione replied as Luna picked up a present, Ron noticed that Luna hadn't picked any of her presents, but had moved to the small green box that Ron knew was Harry's engagment ring for Ginny.

"In my house the tradition is the first person chosen to open a present actually just picks a present for someone else." Luna explained as she flicked open the small card to see Ginny's name, Harry glanced a frightened gaze to Ron. "This is for Ginny, and its from Harry!" Luna called.

"Oh goody!" Ginny squealed as she reached for the box, it moved through the crowd to her hands. "What did you get me?" she asked Harry as he cleared his throat excessively.

A hush fell over the room as Ginny lifted the top off and brought out the black leather ring case and her childish smile vanished as her hands shook. She glanced over at Harry who smiled awkwardly.

"Is this what uh..." Ginny mummbled, her hands lifted the top and the green gem winked up at them all, everyone in the room gasped. "It's a ring, right?"

"That's what it looks like." Harry replied. "But more specifically its called an engagement ring... what do you say?"

"Um," Ginny began as she plucked the gold and green ring from its case. "I uh, I say yes." Ron turned around and saw Mrs. Weasley's eyes tearing up as she grasped onto Mr. Weasley's robes. Ginny gave Harry the ring and he happily slid it onto her finger. She gave out a long happy squeal as she flung her arms around Harry, squeazing his neck tightly.

"I'm totally glad you asked!" Ginny whispered before Harry brought her in for a kiss, everyone in the room cheered on the couple – their mugs filled with hot choclate clinking together. Mrs. Weasley began to weep her tears of happiness as she wrapped her arms around her husband.

Hermione smiled tightly back at Ron. "That was _smart _of him," she muttered to him.

"'Smart'?" Ron asked and Hermione went bright red as she casually sipped her hot chocolate.

"Romantic, I mean, I'm sure _any _girl would like to be proposed to," she looked at him with feirce eyes. "Don't you think?"

"Yeah," Ron said simply, which only frustrated Hermione more.

"'Yeah'?!" Hermione snapped, she straightened her back and collected herself. "Its an _adult _thing to do, I mean once this war is over _we_ have to get on with our lives – I mean _their_! _Their _lives, _they_ will need to get on with _their _lives."

"I agree," Ron said with a smug smile.

"Good," Hermione smiled. "And _we're_ adult, don't you agree?"

"Yeah, Hermione, that was subtle!" laughed Rory sarcastically, Hermione glared at her. She nudged Rory with her foot and Rory just rolled her eyes.

"Ginny," Ron called. She turned away from making out with Harry. "Hand me that purple box on top there!"

"Fine!" Ginny said, annoyed.

"Well _that _was very adult," Ron said to Hermione who had suddenly stopped glaring at Rory and now stared at Ron with a confused look across her face. Ginny handed the small box to Ron and he smiled over at Hermione who just stared at him with an arched eyebrow. "Hey, Hermione – do you want to open this up for me?"

"Ok..." Hermione said uncertanly. Ginny looked around and smiled over at the pair as Hermione threw off the lid to the box and as it fell to the ground Hermione brought out her own black ring box. She flashed a delighted smile at Ron as she lifted the lid.

"Dear god..." she whispered as she took the purple gem out of the velvet pillow slip where the silver band easily slid out.

"Hermione-" Ron began.

"I say yes!" she cried out and she quickly stuffed it onto her ring finger and held it up for all to see, the room's cheers lifted even higher as Ron wrapped his arms around Hermione and hugged her close, peeking over her shoulder to see that Harry and Ginny had entwined also.

"Dear lord!" Mr. Weasley shouted. "Molly's fainted!"

_**(A/N) I love my cheesy ending there! Ok, this is not the end of the story! Rory/Harry still have to defeat Voldemort, but something major planned for the next chapter. Sorry for the late update but things are hectic here in BC, what with the grabage strike and school starting up again and my parents splitting up... But please, read and review.**_

_**P.S What happened to Just Hidden? I liked your reviews!**_


	19. AN Intermission

_**Ok, this isn't an actual chapter sorry :S I just made a Fanfiction Trailer I posted on Youtube, check it out and leave comments!!**_

_**I can't add teh link for some reason, so check it out on Youtube by typing "Searching for my sibling fanfiction trailer" on youtube, and you'll find it :) or you can always just type in my username Cindered and you'll find all my videos and its there :D**_

**_I forgot to slot in at the end of the last chapter what's going to happen NEXT chapter, so here is it is -- _**

_**In the next chapter – Harry regrets leaving those behind now that he might have left them forever...**_


	20. Harry, Potter goes to USA

Harry took Hermione by the hand and drew her ear close to his lips, Ron stood next to him, eyeing his fiance with worried eyes as he shoved his hands in his jean pockets.

"Hermione, I had a dream, I need to talk to you in private." Harry whispered.

"Harry, not now! It's almost christmas lunch!" Hermione whispered back, glancing at Ron with anxious eyes.

"Hermione, I think we should all talk." Ron muttered to her.

"Talk about what," sang a voice from Hermione's feet, they all looked down and saw Luna's eyes shining up at them.

"Shh, Luna!" Harry hissed.

"What's wrong Harry?" she asked again.

"Luna, please just shut-" began Ron but Draco was beginning to hear.

"Don't tell her what to do." Draco defended and the despretness of the situation began to weigh down on Harry.

"Please be quiet!" Harry hissed back, clocking a look to Sirius who laughed at one of Lupin's jokes.

"They were talking about a dream," Luna said slowly a faint smile spread across her candy cotton colored lips. Draco looked up at them and cocked an eyebrow, Harry knew that if he didn't clue the pair in Draco would yell out that Harry had dream to the whole room.

"Yeah, I had a dream," Harry admitted under his breath.

"What was it about," Luna whispered with wide eyes, Harry looked back up to Hermione who glared at him with her bossy eyes.

"Not. Here." Harry spat as quietly as he could.

"Then where, Harry," Hermione shot back.

"Upstairs, my bedroom," Harry whispered.

"Hey, mate! She's engaged!" joked Ron in a whisper.

"Ok," Hermione nodded, ignoring Ron. She bent down and placed her hand on Ginny's head, Ginny looked up and Hemrione put her finger to her mouth. "Follow us," she mouthed then turned to leave the room. Harry followed and nudged Rory with his foot then beckoned her to follow him and the rest out of the room.

"We'll be right back dad!" Rory yelled over her shoulder.

"Yes ok," Sirius said back, not really taking notice that all seven hogwarts students, Jess as well, were now slinking from the room. They wound up the stairs to the boys bedroom, pushing open the door Harry held it open as he watched Luna float in, followed by Draco, Ron, Rory, Hermione then Jess. Harry closed the door quietly after them all then turned and faced the group.

"Ok, we need to strategise," Harry began, moving in and standing against the walll that faced the whole room.

"Why were you only going to strategise with Ron and Hermione?" Luna asked. She sat cross legged next to the door, she wore grey three quarter jeans and loose fitting long sleeved light blue shirt that had a tight white singlet on top of it. Her long blond hair platted into two pigtails that hung near her hips. In her hands she carried a small purple octangal cube, it was a gift from Rory that shook everytime trouble was near.

"Yeah, Potter." Draco spat. "Don't you trust us?" He wore black suit pants and a white dress shirt with a blue pantern going down the chest parallel with the butons, the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and his blue and silver tie loosened. His silver hair had been slicked back out of his steel grey eyes that now surveyed Harry with malice as he stood against the wall inbetween Luna and his bed.

"No, of course not!" Harry began to defend himself, but Hermione jumped to his aid rather unnesecarily.

"More of.. a force of habbit, really!" she explained, she put her curly hair up in a high ponytail. Hermione wore stovepipe dark blue jeans and a pair of warming ug boots. For a shirt she wore a white singlet topped with a cotton long sleeved green sweter and ontop of that she wore a blue zip up hoodie, she sat cross legged on Ron's bed with Rory.

"So explain what this dream was about," Ron prompted. Ron was wearing his standard grey and green shirt and blue jeans combo as he stood next to Harry.

"I had a dream that he was planning on attacking my friends, I think he was referring to Hogwarts." Harry started to explain. "We need to devise a base of action, how to get there, how to defend ourselves."

"Hold up," Rory began holding up her hand. She wore a white blouse and a black vest with large shiny brass buttons that clung to her torso. She wore loose wide legged jeans and white pumps and her brown hair was put up in a messy bun. "Who is this 'he' you keep referring to?"

"Who else?" Harry snapped at his sister. "Voldemort."

"Oh god!" Hermione sighed as Luna, Draco and Ron cringed at the name. "Not him again! Harry you know his dreams are complete rubbish! They're only put in your head so you do the _wrong _thing!"

"It didn't seem intentional," Harry defended, he was wearing a grey plain shirt with a black sweater with blue jeans.

"What, Voldemort spelling out his exact plan to destroy all yoru friends doesn't seem a little planned?" Hermione snapped back.

"But if it wasn't planned we need to get there as soon as possible, everyone we know is in danger!" Ginny said, standing at Harry's side to defend him. She had on a full coffee brown skirt down to her knees and light brown stockings. Her shirt was a deep brown and knitted to the centre was a green christmas tree, and on top of that she wore a yellow knitted sweater. Her red hair was out and loose.

"I think Hermione has a point..." Jess muttered from where he sat on his bed. Jess wore a black shirt that had been scruntched up to his elbows over a red shirt that had the words Taking Back Sunday across it, and wore blue stove pipe jeans.

"Oh do you, now?" Harry began to argue, Jess yelled to defend himself and then everyone joined in on the shouting match. Ginny was defending Harry's thoughts and ideas and Ron was defending Hermione's point of view, somehow Rory and Draco got into a fight as well from opposite sides of the room. The only one who wasn't arguing was Luna, she sat on the floor looking around at everyone with the same faint smile she always had but that suddenly faded. Harry glanced at her in the momentary silence between him and Jess to see that she was holding up her new christams present, watching it vibrate.

"Everyone," she began, turning around and croutching in front of the keyhole.

Harry turned away from Jess and looked over at Luna. "Not my fault..." Drac began to yell but when he realised the fight was over, he too began to stare at Luna as she pressed her ear to the keyhole.

"What is it Luna?" Hermione asked in her usual bossy tone.

"Someone's on the other side of the door." Luna whispered, motioning with her hand that everyone else should be very quiet too.

"Probably my mum," Ron whispered with half a smile. "She's a nosy gal..."

"Does your mother wear a death eater mask, Ron?" Luna asked, glancing at Ron. "Didn't think so." Harry was just admiring her momentary sharp tongue when her blue eyes settled on him. "Anyway, its a man – and he's talking to another person... Harry, I think you should look."

Harry gave a quick nod and squated next to Luna, he put his eye to the keyhole and peered out into the hallway and sure enough there were two death eaters, conversing outside his door.

"In here," the first man said, Harry recognised the voice as Yaxley's. "Should I-"

"Yes!" snapped the man Harry knew as Snape. His insides boiled at the thought of that wretched man standing less then a meter away in his own home. His hand slowly reached for his wand as he thought of the best curse to blast the death eaters with... Snape continued to talk. "And quickly Yaxley! You know we only have a certain amount of time before they realise!"

"Yes, yes," Yaxley nodded and Harry watched as the man's wand was pointed stright at the keyhole – straight at his eye! Harry watched in horror as the man opened his mouth to say a curse. Harry whipped out his own wand to blast the door open but it was too late. "Stucklockus." said Yaxley and a yellow light spilt from his wand and into the keyhole.

Harry tripped over Luna as he backed away from the door. He turned to the whole room and put his finger hard against his mouth. Everyone leant in towards him as he stood stock still, straining hard to hear any voices.

"Come on!" Snape shouted and suddenly the stairway was filled with the sound of trampling feet.

"Harry," Hermione whispered, Harry saw the anxious tears welling in her eyes. "What's up?"

"Yaxley and Snape just put one of those irreversible lock charms on the door and I now think that the house is currently being raided by death eaters." Harry explained, pacing back and forth in the little room he had.

"What do we do?" Draco said, his eyes glaring up at Harry.

From below they heard screams and blasts as the death eaters no doubt took the rest of the people downstairs by suprise and Ginny turned and grasped to Harry's jacket, pulling him in close to her. Hermione let out a squeal and ran into Ron's arms as he listened with a horrified expression. Rory looked up at Harry with wide blue eyes and clung to tight Jess's hand in the next bed. Draco ran to the door and began to pull at the handle vigorously but nothing happened – not like Harry expected it too.

"Harry, we have to go!" Ron shouted but Harry didn't want to leave. Sirius was down there fighting off those deatheaters and Harry had to help, in anyway he could. Harry just had to! He couldn't let the happy family he tried so hard to have just slip away from him.

"I can't, my father..." Harry stopped speaking once he saw the anguish in Ginny's eyes as her grip tightened. "Ron, your parents..."

"I know, I know, mate." Ron nodded but he motioned to Hermione who grasped onto him. "She can't fight this one, and I have to stick with her."

"I can't loose dad... not the moment I get the chance to be happy!" Harry yelled as his eyes surveyed the room for anyone who agreed with him.

"You said it yourself – that's the way this war goes!" Ron shouted back, Rory nodded at Ron then turned to Harry.

"The chance of happiness isn't gone until we're all dead! That is guaranteed to happen if we stay here!" she yelled.

"Harry please!" Hermione begged as tears ran down her face. "We don't have time to be heroic!"

"Where do we go?" Harry asked the room, they all gave a short sigh of relief before realising they didn't actualy have a clue.

"Stars Hollow!" Jess suddenly yelled.

"And stay with who? Luke, Sookie?" Rory laughed. "And even if we find somewhere, how do you propse we practice magic in someone else's-"

"Your old house." said Jess, this tripped Rory up she stared at him blankly for what seemed like hours as the battle waged on downstairs.

"Well, what do you say?" Ginny snapped, letting go of Harry momentarily to wipe the tears from her eyes.

"Um, yeah – so far as I know its still left to me..." Rory muttered. "But is it really safe to apparate?"

"We can't fly, we can't use the flu network because the fireplace is down there..." Hermione began, the mention of the battle only seemed to make the shouts even louder. "The ministry as far as I know hasn't fallen, I think it'll be safe."

"Ok, then – off we go to Stars Hollow, Connecticut." Rory said with a shrug. They all pointed there wands in the air and muttered the apparating spell. But Harry...

Harry waited a few seconds more just to give his father a chance to run galiantly through the door and come with him. But no father came in the seconds that strecthed on to hours, only the noise of the fight that was dying down... Harry looked around the empty room and let out a long sigh before raising his own wand in the air to apparate out, he grabbed a small bag of galleons he had under his matress. Harry fianlly apparated to USA.

Harry suddenly popped up on a snowy lawn, it was night time and the stars over head twinkled down at him. Harry stood in front of a small two story cottage that sat on a quiet street filled with other picturesque cotages. The driveway up to the house had been shoveled clear of the snow. Everyone else had arrived there as well and now shivered in the knee high snow.

"This is where you and your mom lived?" Ginny asked through her chattering teeth. Harry grabbed his fiance's arm and drew her into him, wrapping his arms around her shivering body.

"Yeah..." Rory muttered as she stared up at it. "Come on – we better get inside and start the heating, I'm freezing!"

They all wrapped what little layers they had on closer to their bodies as they waded through the snow. Rory used the unlocking spell to her front door and pushed it open. All seven of them walked into the empty house and Harry smelt the strong fragrance of lilac that seemed strangely familiar to him.

"It still smells like her," Rory muttered sadly. She turned around and flicked on the lights.

In front of Harry unfolded a small foyer where coats still hung on the racks where his mother had left them, and off to his right was small yellow kitchen and to his left a living room.

"I'll go turn the heat on," Rory said as she walked off. Everyone else leaked out of the foyer after they took off their dripping wet shoes. Harry didn't follow them – instead he stayed and gazed at the small table that stood in the foyer, it had one framed photo standing on it. Harry picked it up and smiled down at the photo. Rory had a bright pink tiara and feather boa wrapped around her neck, she smiled with her mother as they held up a 'happy 16th birthday' cake between them where Rory's face had been painted in icing.

"Harry," called Ginny. "Is everything ok?"

Harry put down the photo and walked into the kicthen where they all stood, Hermione sat at the table, her head lying on the table as she closed her eyes. Ginny smiled at him from her spot next to the fridge and Harry smiled back at her.

Rory came running down the stairs and gave them the thumbs up.

"Heats on, it'll take about 5 minutes to heat the house up." Rory explained with a smile.

"We were just discussing our game plan." replied Draco.

"Ok, well to answer _my _first question anyway, there is no food in this house. If we were going to eat then we should order in." Rory said as she walked over to the phone. "Its 9, I'm sure Luke'll bring us something."

"Luke?" Luna asked.

"My uncle," replied Jess. "He could also bring some extra sleeping bags."

"While you guys do that I can do some protection spells around the house," Hermione said, drawing out her wand form her sweater pocket.

"Sounds good." Rory replied.

"This is all a bit daunting," Ginny muttered. "I mean we went from a family christmas to living on our own... survivng off of nothing."

"Not nothing," Harry said, he drew the satchel of money he had grabbed at the last minute and spilled its contents on to the counter.

"That'll fetch a lot here, gold's worth a bundle!" Rory said as she eyed it, but then she brought out a hundred dollar muggle american bill. "But for take out and immediate expences I brought this."

"Good thinking, sis," Harry complemented and Rory smiled over at him.

"Ok," Hermione said, getting up from the table, everyone had gone silent. "I'll get going on those spells."

"I'll order food," Rory said as she brought out a bunch of fast food menus. "Help me choose Harry."

Suddenly everyone had their own task to perform and they scurried from the kitchen like mice. It was in that brief and shining moment Harry knew that they could handle it, that they would be ok if they just kept their heads about them.

"Do you think this is going to be permanent?" Rory asked. "You know – staying here?"

"Until we figure out what's the best thing to do..." Harry replied. "Hermione does a mean protection spell when the occasion arrises."

"Good," Rory said, smiling down at the menus spread in front of them. "This is a perfect place for us right now, everyone is one big family in this town, they'll help us."

"I hope so, with out the order and no fast way to get Dumbledore's army, We'll need all the help we can get." Harry said with a sad smile.

"Why don't you try and not focus on that for awile..." advised Rory with a shrug. "Just for tonight be a guy who just got engaged, or be my brother... be anyone but Voldemort's advisary – Just for tonight."

"That'll be hard," Harry replied.

"If you don't learn now – how do you expect to let go later, when you only have to be yourself?" Rory asked.

Harry didn't reply because Hemrione came back into the room, stashing her wand in her pocket and closed the kicthen door behind her. She smiled at the two of them before leaving the kitchen to sit with Ron on the living room couch. Jess walked in and grabbed a menu of couple menus for himself and began to look down the list. Luna and Draco set to enlarging the bedrooms and trying their best at performing duplicating spells on the beds.

Harry watched in a daze as everyone set to work like busy bees and wondered how they could have so much faith in him, how they had so much faith that the good side would win, when really the good side was 7 magical teenagers and the bad side was a whole army of death eaters...

An hour later they all sat in the living room, the couch had been pushed up against the window and Luna had set up a picnic blanket on the ground where they all ate different foods from various take out places – Rory couldn't make up her mind on what she was in the mood for eating so practically ordered everything. Luna inspected each different type of noodles before swallowing it down. Draco stared awestruck at the tv as Jess flicked through the channels.

Luke had arrived and it was he who had provided the three extra sleeping bags, though now they weren't really needed because Luna and Draco had succeeded in duplicating the beds for everyone. Luke, of course, didn't stick around. Once he saw all eight of them sitting on the living room floor all looking rather ruffled and exhausted, he knew better then to ask questions that very night at 10pm.

Every time Harry glanced out the window he would see that a few people had stopped outside the house and were gossiping in hushed tones on the sidewalk.

"Ignore them," Rory said to him. "They just missed me."

Harry sat with his back against the couch, Ginny sat next to him, hand feeding him popcorn and m'n'ms. Ron was sitting with Hermione close to the tv screen as he oggled the buttons and muttering 'my father would just _wet _himself!' and Hermione would laugh softly and continue to watch tv. Rory kept sighing deeply and looking around the living room with a happy smile, glancing to Jess who winked at her. And for once Harry got a glimpse of Luna and Draco together. Luna had her head in Draco's lap as she lay down, Draco let his hands brush her long hair, twirling the platninum starnds around his finger then letting them fall again. Luna occasioanlly fed him different foods she liked and he would thank her by kissing her temple softly.

And that night Harry fell asleep in the same room as Draco, Ron and Jess. Hermione, Rory, Luna and Ginny slept in Rory's room downstairs. But Harry's dreams were not pleasant, and he woke in a cold sweat. He kept worrying about his dad and all the other Order members. He wondered who had survived and where they had run to. And that led him to a sickening thought – what if he never saw them again...

He pushed the thought from his mind, right now he would focus on the people around him, the ones who he could help, later after the war – then he would worry about the others. But right now he had his small group with him, and he needed them as much as they needed him...

_**(A/N) How do you like it? Its coming to a close! Dum de dum dum, not yet of course, but its coming!**_

_**In the next chapter Hermione realises just what she has to do...**_


	21. Hermione, Goodbye oh Lov

_**(A/N) This may be a bit fluffy at times or a bit sad, I'm listening to Country music and Death Cab for Cutie – it varies the tone of my writing a bit :) there are parts of teh story which I just skip to something much more important and this doesn't put liek page breakers or anything in so sorry if its hard to read**_

Hermione sat at the kitchen table as her mind slowly woke up from a night of tossing and turning. The little baby in her was beginning to grow to the point where when Hermione looked down she could see the small bump growing bigger, and at only 3 months! Hermione could already tell she was going to be a big pregnancy. Ron stumbled into the kitchen rubbing his eyes, he spotted Hermione and walked up to her. His long arms wrapped around her hips and he brought her in for a morning kiss.

"Enough to wake anyone up," he muttered as they drew away.

Luna was sitting on her bed in Rory's room, brushing her long hair into loose pigtails. Rory was rooting through her clothing, picking out the warmest things she had. Ginny and Harry sat at on the couch, watching the morning news with Draco and Jess was looking through the bare fridge.

Ron rubbed Hermione's stomach softly, smiling up at her. "When's your appointment?" he asked her.

"Today at 11 am," Hermione replied.

"Wow, by noon today we'll know the sex of our little baby," he said as his smile widened.

"There is no food in here!" Jess moaned. "We ate everything last night!"

"Let's go to Luke's," Rory yelled back from her room, she strolled out with her hands filled with coats to the point that only her blue eyes peered over the mound. "He was overjoyed to see us last night but there was no chance for questions and answers."

"Have we got enough money for all of us?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, fifty bucks left, that'll swing brunch," Rory replied. She dumped all the coats onto the table and smiled triumphantly. "Enough coats for us girls," she explained. "But nothing that fits boys – I'm sorry."

"No worries, didn't want to wear some girl's coat anyway," said Ron with a smile.

"You guys, we're all going out for brunch," Rory called out.

Luna skipped out of Rory's bedroom with her faint smile and her make up reapplied. Draco met her in the kitchen doorway then followed her to the other side of the kitchen. Ginny and Harry walked in, hands entwined.

"The body count is rising," Harry said grimly as he took in everyone in the kitchen. It was a rather depressing statement and everyone in the room looked down to their feet, as if taking a moment of silence for the muggles who were dying as this magic war ripped through their innocnet lands.

"Where are we eating," Draco asked, clearing his throat. Everyone looked up and smiled.

"Luke's diner," Rory replied. She galnced out the window in the kitchen door. "Its sunny right now, which is good, but it could change quickly. We should get going now, Hermione _does _have her appointment to get to." Ginny, Luna, Rory and even Hermione gave a girlish squeal.

"Ok," said Jess slowly. "Now that we're over that."

"Girls – grab a coat. Let's go!" Rory said, throwing a thumb towards the front door.

Hermione picked up a green wool thigh long coat and buttoned it up, she let her hair fall out of its elastic and combed her fingers through it so it went out of her eyes. She turned and saw that Luna had chosen a white gortex coat that made her look quite similar to a marshmellow, Rory wore a cord jacket with a fur lining and Ginny wore a crimson red fitted jacket that reached her knees, it had double buttons and a belt that wrapped around her waist.

They went into the foyer and pulled on their shoes then left the house. The eight of them crowded the front porch as Rory pulled out her wand a subtly muttered the locking spell. They all filed out in pairs down the driveway and turned right up the sidewalk.

Hermione felt Ron's arm sneak around her waist and draw her in closer to his body. She was finding it hard to ignore the gawking the children did as they walked by their houses. Rory and Jess took to the head of the group and led them down the small town streets as a few cars drove by, all mud splattered and looking rather shabby.

"I wonder if Luke still has my car..." Jess wondered aloud. "I missed having my own set of wheels."

"Why would you miss that thing!" Rory laughed as they entered the town center. "It was a piece of junk!"

"You didn't think it was a peice of junk when it got us around," replied Jess.

"If its a boy... what are we going to call him?" Ron asked Hermione as he glanced around at everyone who had literally stopped in the street to look at Rory and her followers.

"What makes you so sure its a boy? What if its a girl?" Hermione asked him.

"Its practically a Weasley tradition!" Ron said proudly. "Always a boy first."

"Traditions can be broken," said Hermione with a shrug.

"I quite like it here," Luna said from behind them. "Its so safe, don't you think, Draco?"

"Yeah, no pressures from family or the ministry..." Draco muttered, rolling his white sleeves down his pale arms then threw an arm around her shoulder. "I can just be your boyfriend."

"Here we are!" Rory said, brandishing a hand to the diner that sat on the street corner. "Luke's diner. Try it once and you're hooked."

"My dearest Rory!" came an overjoyed cry from behind the group. They all parted and a burly man stepped through. He wore a suit that reminded Hermione of the men who sold sweets to children in the 1950s, he had a salt and pepper beard and white hair. He ran at Rory with open arms and then wrapped her in a tight hug.

"Hey Taylor! I'm home..." Rory coughed as he hugged her tightly.

"Oh, yes you are!" Taylor chuckled as he stepped away and with his white gloved hands he pinched her two cheeks and smiled.

"You remember Jess," Rory said, Taylor released her pale cheeks and she rubbed them.

"Of course, how could I forget Jess," Taylor said in a slightly more cold tone. He turned around and then came face to face with the rest of the group. They had all closed up the path they formed for the man and now stood in one solid group, trapping him. He eyed them suspisciously and smiled uncertainly. "Hello, all of you..."

"Oh Taylor!" Jess said, seeming to take pleaure in the man's discomfort. "These are our freinds from england!" Jess cocked a smile. "This is Ronald Weasley and his fiance' Hermione Granger."

"Hello there, Mr. Taylor." Hermione said with a smile and Ron just simply gave a small wave.

"And behind them are Luna Lovegood and Draco Malfoy," Jess continued.

"Hello there," Luna sang airly, Draco gave a small nod.

"And last but not least – Harry Potter and his fiance Ginny Weasley," Jess introduced. Hermione, Ron, Luna and Draco all moved to the right and Ginny and Harry waved over to Taylor.

"Yes, how do you all do? Quite an eclectic bunch, you are!" Taylor said, Hermione supposed she should take it as a compliment... "I'm Taylor Dosse, I own Dosse's Market and the ice cream shop, and well almost half the town!"

"Well it was nice to meet you," Hermione said sweetly when no one else was speaking.

"Come on all, let's go eat!" Rory said. She threw Taylor a broad smile then led them up the three stairs into the Diner, they filed past Taylor and smiled mysteriously. He turned around watched them file in, before entering the diner Luna yelled back at Taylor.

"Fliginpoops!" she yelled then skipped into the diner leaving Taylor standing dumbfounded on the sidewalk.

"What did you say to him," Draco asked as she reappeared at his side.

"I gave him a charm so all his Flinhipes leave," Luna replied.

"'Flinhipes'?" Ron asked, making sure he didn't offend Draco with his rather sceptical tone.

"They poof up his ego," Luna replied as if it was the most normal thing in the world.

"Oh, of course..." Ron muttered as he turned away.

"Hey, Rory!" Luke called as he came out from the kitchen. He had five o'clock shawdow at almost 10 am! He had a ball cap on backwards, he wore a dark blue singlet covered by a red plaid unbuttoned shirt and sloppy blue jeans. "Hey, Jess! Nice to see the time change hasn't kicked you in the butt."

"It has," Jess replied. "But we stay strong."

Luke clapped him on the back and gave hime a smile. "Good, good. Table for two?"

"No," Rory said, stepping aside to reveal the six others behind her. "All of us..."

"Oh yes, so table for eight?" asked Luke, surveying the diner, he then pointed to a round circular table that looked out onto the street. "This good?"

"That's perfect," Rory said with a smile.

They all sat down and opened up their menus. The diner had a family appeal, apart from Luke, and had comfy leather seats and slick table counter tops. Everyone in the diner seemed to be enjoying themselves as a few glanced over to have second looks at Rory – Hermione wondered why her return to the town was such a fascination to everyone...

They all ordered and Luke walked off, Rory gave a sideways smile and stood form the table. "I really should try and explain all this to him." she said.

"Good luck," Harry said rather lamely as she walked away, Jess getting up and following soon after.

"I wonder if this will have any affect on how fast our food will come..." Ron wondered as he gazed out onto the sun lit road.

"Always thinking about your stomach, eh Ron?" Draco asked with a cheeky smile.

"Shut it, I'm hungry I haven't eaten in ages!" Ron moaned.

Hermione glanced to the counter and saw Luke leading Jess and Rory behind a curtain and up the stiars, Rory gave Hermione a small friendly wave before treading up the stairs behind Luke. Their food was delivered a few minutes later by fat mexican man who gave them a wide smile before dashing back to the kitchen.

They pretty much ate in silence, word had gotten out that Rory and Jess had brought the six of them back from England and Hermione swore that people continued to walk by the window just on the sole purpose of getting a second glance. Soon enough 10:40 rolled around and Hermione had to get going to her appointment. She finished drinking her orange juice and stood from the table.

"Ok, I'm off," Hermione said with a smile. She picked up her coat from the back of her seat and began to do up the buttons as everyone said goodbye.

"Oh," Ginny said excitedly, jiggling around in her seat. "This is so exciting!" Harry smiled affectionately over at her.

"Can I walk you out?" asked Ron.

"Sure, honey," Hermione said, she waved goodbye and then turned to Ron who had stood up in his seat. He placed one hand on the small of her back and led her out of the diner. They walked in silence across the road that seemed quite warm in the sun, they arrived in the town square where a white gazebo sprouted out from under the mounds of snow. They stood looking at each other in the sunlight.

Ron's hand reached up and brushed Hermione's hair out of her face. She smiled up at his pale face, the sun lighting his hair on fire. He bent down and kissed her softly, Hermione let her arms warp around his waist, dwelling in the strength and security of his presence.

"Come right back to Rory's house," he said after they had stopped kissing, but still had their arms wrapped tightly around each other. "Let's not forget Rory's friend Lane was killed here."

"I promise, I'll run as fast as I can," Hermione replied. They drew apart and smiled.

"You know, its about the time that..." Ron began but Hermione shook her head.

"I can't do that, not today, not to him." Hermione replied, her eyes felt the hot sting of tears.

"But soon, Hermione," Ron replied. "We've taken enough risks in that department already."

"I know," Hermione replied, her hand running down his cheek, the purple gem in her engagemnt ring sparkling. "I have to go to my appointment now."

"I can't wait untill you come back..." said Ron. Hermione squared her shoulders and smiled at him, she gave his hand a final comforting squeeze before she began to walk past him, to the doctor's office. "I love you, Hermione Granger!" he yelled after her, a few other people in the street stopped and looked round at him. Hermione giggled and threw him a kiss before hurrying her steps.

Ron leaned against the kitchen counter in Rory's kitchen, his shoes scuffing the yellow floor. He galnced up at the clock – 11:50, time was going unbearably slow to him. Harry and Rory walked in, their arms filled with paper grocery bags with 'Dosse's Market' in yellow letters across the front.

"Where the hell is Hermione?" Ron moaned as the brother and sister placed the bags on the table. "I mean honestly, how long does an ultrasound take?"

"I don't know," Rory said with a shrug. "Where she _should _be is right here spending..." she paused for a dramatic affect as she out drew her fat wallet and showed off her thick bundle of hundreds. "Is spending some of Harry's hard earned, then pawned, gold money!"

"Ah," drawled Draco as he sauntered into the kitchen. "That's why you bought things like... marshmellows and chocolate..." he said as he with drew three large dove chocalte blocks out of a brown bag.

"The food of champions," Rory replied as she continued to unpack more unhealthy food.

"How goes the wait?" Draco then asked Ron as he rubbed his face.

"Terrible," Ron replied. "What did you get to drink, Rory?"

"Uh, pepsi max, mountain dew, apple juice, rootbeer and actual beer," she replied, bringing out the different bottles.

"Uh, I have no idea what any of those are... so rootbeer," Ron replied.

"Me too," Ginny called from the living room.

"God, she has freakishly good hearing," Harry muttered.

"I'll take that as a compliment sweetie!" yelled Ginny again.

"This is a nice little town," Draco said as he sat down on the kitchen table, he grabbed a small bag of pretzels, opened it and began to munch down. "It seems family friendly – is it?"

"Very so," Rory replied, pride in her voice. "What are you getting at Draco?" she handed Ron a full glass of rootbeer, what ever that was, Ron drank deep and actually did like the full tatse.

"Oh nothing really. Good realestate?" Draco asked again.

"Yeah, there's always a cottage house for sale somewhere..." Rory replied suspiciously.

"Honey! I'm home!" Hermione's voice sang through the house. She ran into the kitchen, stripping off her long coat.

"Hermione," Ron sighed, putting down his glass. She ran to him and wrapped her arms around his neck, holding tight. "Well..."

They drew apart, and Hermione stood and gazed up at him, her brown eyes shining and her dark pink lips spread in a smile. Everyone crowded the kitchen, all noise had stopped, Ron couldn't even breathe as he watched her open her mouth to utter the words.

"Its a boy!" she squealed, and the whole kitchen erupted in cheers. Ron wrapped his long arms around her and lifted her from the floor. She laughed as he twirled her around and then brought her back down, enclosing his lips on her own. He felt the tears roll down his cheeks as she kissed him back, still laughing between his lips.

"Give me a hug you big cry baby!" Ginny called, Ron and Hermione withdrew and began hugging everyone. "Oh god, I'm so proud of my big brother!" cried Ginny as they hugged tightly.

"If I hug you," Ron heard Luna began, he opened his eyes and looked over Ginny's shoulder to watch Hermione and Luna. "I make myself vulnerable to Yundies..."

"Oh," Hermione siad, looking sad.

'But, I'll take the risk – just for you." Luna said. Hermione brightened up as Luna's pale arms wrapped around her.

Harry sat on his bed in the boys' upstairs bedroom, Ron sat on the bed opposite and Hermione sat next to him. Harry's green eyes took in the pair as if he already knew what they were going to say. Hermione fidgeted with her new clothes that Harry had bought them all.

Hermione had bought wide legged dark blue jeans that clung to her thighs nicely, and wore a pink argyle sweater on top, and for shoes she wore black leather lace up high heels. Ron wore blue jeans and a black and white striped sweater and blue converse, which made his red hair and blue eyes stand out. Harry wore a green zipup sweater over a grey singlet and black stove pipe jeans and grey Vans.

"Harry," Ron began looking down at his hands. "We really wanted to tell you before but we never found the time..." Hermione rested her hand on Ron's.

"Look, Harry," Hermione began.

"I know you guys." Harry said, cutting them both off.

"You know?" Hermione spluttered, glancing at Ron, he just shrugged then looked back at Harry.

"Yeah, Ginny and I were talking about it, and she mentioned you weren't even going to go back to Hogwarts," said Harry. "She didn't want to rat you out – but she had my best interests at heart..."

"We just want to protect our unborn son," said Ron.

"I completely understand," Harry said. "You can't stay with us and risk Hermione and the child being hurt. And if Ginny and I were in _your_ shoes, I wouldn't leave her alone either."

There was a knock at the door. Rory poked her head in and gave the three of them a sad smile.

"Sookie and Jackson are here to take Ron and Hermione to the Inn." Rory said, stepping into the room. She wore a purple dress that clung tighly to her chest then fanned out down to her knees, she wore grey tights and black pump high heels.

"All the nessecary spells have been cast on the Dragonfly?" Harry asked standing from his bed.

"Of course," Rory replied. "Ready?"

Hermione nodded and stood from the bed, she followed Ron, Harry and Rory out of the bedroom and down the stairs. Their one bag of luggage between the two of them sat in the foyer and eveyone else stood in the living room, shuffling their feet. Hermione and Ron walked in and looked at all their faces.

"We'll miss you all," Hermione said. Ginny let out a cry and wrapped her arms around Ron.

"Promise me we'll see each other again," Ginny pleaded into his shirt.

"I promise," Ron coughed, trying to cover up the fact he was close to tears like everyone else.

"Say your goodbyes, we don't have much time," Rory said from the door way. Hermione hugged her way around the room, finishing at Draco.

"Thank you, Hermione," Draco whispered into her ear.

"For what?" Hermione whispered back.

"For giving me the oppurtunity or this kind of life, this happiness," he replied, squeezing her tighter. "I never got a chance to say it."

"Well, I'm glad you found happiness with Luna," Hermione said back as they drew away. "She's truly worth it – treat her well."

"Will do." He replied with a smile.

"Bye, everyone!" Hermione called as Ron picked up their bag. "Love you."

"Bye you guys," they all replied, a few dabbing subtly at their eyes. Hermione left the living room and slipped on her new grey plaid blazer with leather elbow patches, she did up the three buttons then wrapped her long purple scarf around her neck, taking care not to mess her hair that had been put into a messy braided bun. Ron put on his lether jacket and Harry slipped on his wool black jacket and Rory slipped on her knee length black coat that buttoned up at the breast then floated free.

Rory opened the front door and on the street a deep blue SUV was parked, the door open and the inner light on, revealing a bearded man at the wheel and a round smiling woman standing next to the car on the sidewalk, waving at the four of them.

They walked down the driveway, past the snow covered lawn, and up to the car. The woman, who Hermione assumed was Sookie, brought Rory in for a hug then looked at Harry with smiling eyes. She then looked over his shoulder and saw Ron and Hermione, hand in hand.

"You must be the fugitive couple," Sookie said. "Sookie Belleville." she held out her hand.

Ron leant past Rory and Harry and shook it, "Ronald Weasley, and this is my fiance Hemrione Granger." Sookie shook Hermione's hand also.

"Oh I remember being pregnant, it seems so long ago!" she siad, Hermione felt immediatly comfortable with the woman.

"Shall we get going?" the man called from the car.

"And that's my husband," Sookie explained.

"No time like the present," Rory replied and they all got into the car.

Hermione glanced out the window and saw that everyone had crowded around the living room window, watching the car drive away to the inn, and away from that part of their life.

The car began to shake from side to side as they travelled down a dirt road, Hermione looked from the back seat and into the purple sky as it lit up the apple orchids wheere bare trees sprouted out from the white blanket of snow, and in the distance Hermione heard horses neighing. Her hand slipped across her lap and along the leather seating and found Ron's, the two hands grasped to each other for much needed comfort as the four other passengers in the car conversed.

"You might not hear this a lot, Harry," Sookie said, turning in her seat to look at the twins. "But you look like your mother when you frown like that."

"Does she know?" Ron whispered to Rory as subtly as he could.

"Yeah, she was the only one of Mom's friends who knew her back when she was with Dad," Rory whispered back.

"Does Luke know?" Jackson asked rather roughly from the front seat.

"You'll have to excuse my husband – this is all very new to him," Sookie said sweetly.

'New?!" Jackson cried, with a small laugh. "Rory is a witch, she's a witch because she takes after her father – who happens to be a wizard! And the fun doesn't stop there kids, oh no! Rory has a twin brother, Harry, who is also a wizard and now he and his friend have taken Rory and thrown her into a battle agaisnt a super mega killing wizard!"

Hermione had to hide her smile as Sookie rubbed her husband's arm.

"Yes, Luke knows, we told him today at brunch, he didn't speak for awhile then he started laughing – saying it all makes sence now," Rory said.

"Here we are," Sookie called and they all put their faces to the glass to see the brightly lit inn in the slowly darkening sky. "The Dragonfly Inn."

The car parked and they all stepped out, taking in the tranquil scene. Surrounding the Inn were bare tall oak trees where birds weaved in and out of the branches finding their nests. Off in the distance Hermione saw the stables where the horses neighed from. They all turned and faced the inn, it had a homely appeal, the warm lights eminating from it seemed like open arms, beckoning them in. Sookie and Jackson led the way up the stairs and into the warm inn.

Sookie went behind the front desk and picked out a set of keys, she then turned and began to walk up the stairs. "Follwo me," she said kindly and they all obeyed, Jackson brining up the rear. She led them down a long hallway, to the last room at the end. She put the key in the lock and pushed the door open.

Their room was rather small, but cosy, it had a king sized bed with yellow and gold sheets. The walls were light green and had a few water color paintings hanging. There was a large window on the right wall and the bathroom was to the left. There was an orange and green rug on the floor and a wardrobe on the wall opposite the bed.

"Cozy, isn't it?" Sookie said.

"Its more then I even dared expect," Hermione replied.

"At the Dragonfly Inn we have breakfast at 8am, lunch at noon and dinner at 7pm." Sookie began. "Horse rides are free and you're welcome to go to the apple feilds, though its not their season. We're all friendly, except Michel, I'd avoid him. And I will send up any food you wish, just place an order."

"You're a cook," Hermione asked.

"The best," Rory answered, it made Sookie blush.

"Oh you flatterer," Sookie said. "I'll give you four a moment alone. We'll be waiting by the car to take you two back," she finsihed. Sooke bustled Jacson out of the room, handed Ron the key, then closed the door behind her.

"We might not be back by the time you give birth to your son," said Rory.

"That's months away, you think it'll take that long?" asked Hermione, she clung even tighter to Ron's hand as he bit his bottom lip.

"I don't know," Harry said with a shrug. "But I wouldn't expect us back any time soon."

"How much does this room cost?" Hermione asked Rory.

"You have it for free," replied Rory. "Sookie did it as a personal favour for Mom and for myself."

Harry reached into his pocket and brought out his wallet, he took out all the hundred bills he had and gave it to them. Ron fumbled the money in his left hand, counting them.

"This is 4000 dollars," Ron stuttered. "I can't take this..." he offered it back to Harry

"Ron, it'll bearly cover food!" Harry said, shoving the money back agsint Ron's chest. "You're going to have to work here, _this _is the least I can do."

"Wait what?" Ron asked.

"I was just about to tell you that," Rory interjected. "Its all settled - I talked to Jackson, Ron – you're going to be helping Jackson out in his green house during the week, it gets you about 75 a day, it'll help you get things for the baby when the time draws nearer."

"Oh, right... Thanks," Ron said with a small smile, he folded the money and put it in the front pocket of their luggage.

"Where are you going to go now?" Hermione asked.

"We might stay in Stars Hollow for a bit longer, stack up on supplies, practice a bit more and study up some spells, then who knows, we might go back to Hogwarts and camp out in the room of requirement..." Harry replied.

"It all really depends on where our research takes us," Rory replied.

"I'll miss you guys so much," Hermione cried, wrapping her arms around Rory's neck.

"Not as much as I'll miss you," Rory replied. Hermione then let go and looked over at Harry. In the blink of and eye all three of them had moved from their stock still position to a three way hug. They all clung to each other tightly.

"We're still with you, mate, in your heart," said Ron.

"We'll see eachother again," Harry said to them.

"You swear it," Hermione asked, holding back her tears.

"I swear it," Harry said.

"I love you, Harry, I do," she whispered though her quiet sobs.

"I do too, mate," Ron said.

"Thanks you guys," Harry said, standing back, their arms fell to their sides. Hermione's chest rose and fell with her sobs, her eyes were red and her tears leaked down her cheeks. Harry kept wiping his eyes and Ron kept biting his lips.

"Goodbye you two," Rory said as the siblings walked towards the door.

"Come get us when the war's over," Hermione said with a sad smile.

"Will do, Hermione," Rory said, she waved bye to Ron then opened the door and left, Harry glanced back one last time then closed the door behind him.

Hermione broke down and let out a long moan, sitting down on the bed. Her mind racing over all the memories the trio had, Ron stood next to her, rubbing her back. The memories of her past echoed off the walls.

"There they go," Ron said, Hermione got off the bed and walked to the window, hand in hand with Ron. Sure enough the dark blue SUV was driving back toward the town along the thin dirt road.

"Bye mate," Ron said as the car disappeared amongst the trees.

Hermione turned and clung to Ron's shirt, crying her heart out.

"Will he be ok," she asked through her sobs, looking up at his blue eyes and noticing his eyelashes were damp.

"So long as we believe he will be," Ron replied. Hermione moved up and kissed his lips, her own shaking as they touched his. Light at first but then as the reality hit them that they were all each other had, they gripped to each other, afriad they might slip away. Ron's hands burshed against her stomach and they both smiled.

"Its all beacuse of this little thing." Hermione muttered, still not letting go of Ron. "Who knew something so small could have such an impact on our life..." he bent down and they kissed once more, letting the whole world slip away.

_**(A/N) Its sad but true- that's going to be the last you see of Ron and Hermione until the end of the story. I didn't want to do it, but it was nessecary...**_

_**In the next chapter Luna realises Draco means it...**_


	22. Luna, What is behind her eyes

_**(A/N) I always wanted to give Luna's character some credit, so I waited for some time to do a chapter from her point of view... Tell me what you think of how I portrayed her – after all we all know the saying "Still waters run deep." oh and p.s i gave her a sorta extra power, it seemed appropriate she had it! Anyway – its empathy – it means that when ever she wants to – she can sence people's emotions or feelings. Hope you don't hate the idea.**_

Luna woke slowly, her head was resting agaisnt a large ancient text. She glaced to the window and saw that the snow fell hard once more, like it had been for the past couple of days. Her eyes then fell on Draco as he slept next to her, still and silent. Her head lay against his biceps and his right arm was thrown over her waist. She ran her hand over his forearm as she studied his sleeping face. He seemed so vulnerable in their small bubble of intimacy, his arms held to her tightly as if afraid she would slip away if he wasn't careful. It warmed her that he cared so much about her.

Luna did know that he loved her, but for sometime she had always second guessed those feelings of love. After time and many secret meetings in the library, where they both were _supposed _to be studying! Of course neither of them did, they just _pretended _to be reading the assigned books while casting secretive glances at each other, wishing hard that their lips met in heated pasion in the potions section – of course neither of them made a move, both too scared. It was only when she used her special gift on Draco (one her father had always warned her never to use) and as soon as she sensed his desire, his need for her warmth, she took his lips with hers.

After a a few months Luna had spotted him in the room of requirement after practice, looking freightful as he wrung his hands – he had been looking at the old photo of the order with a pained expression. She waited until everyone had filed out of the room (after all they hadn't told anyone of their relationship at that point in fear of the consequences for Draco). Soon enough they were alone and she aproached him – after everything that's happened since she could still remember the events of that day.

She had come up behind him and stared at the back of his head, smiling sweetly at the way he breathed, she didn't want to intrude his thoughts, she wanted to use her gift but knew her father forbid it.

_People have their own thoughts and feeling's, Luna!_ He would say, taking her by the shoulders and shaking her. _And those thoughts and feelings are meant for them only! It is evil to intrude on those feelings! Never do it again, Luna! Promise me!_ Luna would always say yes, but it was such a temptation to have grand and powerful gift – and have to keep a lid on it. Her father didn't understand! Not using the gift was like strangling part of herslef, so when ever she used it he would always mutter. _What would your mother say, Luna?_

So after minutes of staring at Draco's head, waiting for him to realise her, she finaly tapped into her hidden and forbidden gift and honed in on Draco. She felt his worry like it was her own guts tieing into nots, she felt his anxiety and it even made her dizzy.

'What's the matter, Draco?' she had asked before she could restrain herself. He spun around and noted the pain in her voice. 'You're sad,' Luna declared, she grabbed Draco by his shirt sleeve and pulled him close to her, so that their breath mingled in between them. 'Tell me why?'

'Father keeps pressuring me,' Draco had admitted to her. 'He's got a sence about these sort of things and he can tell my heart is leaving his home and is quickly being taken over by your goodness. He keeps telling me of all these _wonderful_ girls I can meet over the christmas holidays.' Luna remembered feeling the anger swell in Draco's stomach.

Luna let him go and looked down at her feet – Luscious Malfoy had been such a conrtoller of their relationsip, he swayed Draco's feelings more then the arrogant man had realised and he hurt his son. She crossed her arms over her chest as her heart hurt – she remberred being suprised when she realised that it was _her_ heart that was hurting, not just Draco's. She realised why her father had raised her to keep away from males, to prtect her from this hurt that felt like acid in her throat.

'Maybe you should see these girls...' Luna muttered, she subtly wiped the fresh tears from her eyes. She felt Draco's feelings as they mixed with her own. She felt his heart break and frustration.

'What do you mean?' he had asked her. 'If you leave me now...' his voice trailed off.

She turned around and remembered seeing the tears rolling freely down his cheeks, he ran up to her and kissed her feircly, Luna could swear their were fireworks as they pressed together. Their broken hearts bumping around in their chests as they rubbed together. They drew apart and Luna was glad he still held her upper arms tightly, her knees had been wobbling from the heat and emotion from their kiss (seeing as she hadn't stopped using her gift, Luna felt both their desire and need for a loving heart).

'I love you, Luna,' he had whispered, his grey eyes weere large, intense and sincere. 'I can't.. not go... Crumble without you...'

'Just say the words you want,' Luna had whispered, staring up at him with wide blue eyes.

'I can't lie anymore, I want you and only you forever, if you drop me, I shall never stand back up...' he admitted.

'What about your father...' Luna had whispered, in hind sight she cursed her silliness, that man was giving her his heart and she had stalled him before realising how _bloody lucky_ she was!

'Screw my father!' Draco had yelled, looking to the mirrored roof then back down at Luna. His eyes were filled with pain, but Luna felt his hope, his love. 'I want to be with you, will you take me?'

'You silly fool!' Luna had laughed, she still felt the joy as she rememberd the way she jumpped in his arms as the future he was offering her dawned to Luna. "You needn't ask! I've been yours for quite sometime.'

Months later Luna still lay in Draco's arms, she smiled as her eyes remained closed, still dwelling in her memories. She could remember how Draco's long hands brushed the the platinum strands from her pale face as they kissed once more in the dimly lit room.

"Hey," whispered a voice from the kitchen, Luna moved her head and gazed up at Rory. "You're awake?" she whispered and Luna nodded. She slipped out from under Draco's hold and reached for her sweater that lay next to her. She wrapped it around her body that shivered in the cold, and began to walk away.

She walked into the kitchen and saw Rory trying her best to make coffee with out making a large amount o ftime. Luna pulled out her wand and pointed it at the coffee.

"Muffilato," she whispered and suddenly there was no sound from the coffee maker.

"Nice one, Luna," Rory said as she poured the coffee beans into the top. "I put the heater on but it's so freezing outside, I doubt any amount of heatin will make much of a difference."

"What time is it," Luna asked, running her hand through her long hair, she did it up into a plat and slung it past her left shoulder. She walked over to the fridge and opened the door, her hand reaching in to root for any kind of breakfast food.

"Its about 6:30," Rory replied, she sat down at the table and watched as Luna serached th fridge for suitable breakfast food, she still didn't know that any true gilmore never had anything but junk food in a fridge.

"AM?" Luna clarified with a shocked expression, Rory nodded.

"We all went to bed about 10, but you and Draco refused to budge, so we let you sleep it out downstairs," Rory replied. "You guys looked so cute together!"

"Yeah, thanks," Luna said, she closed the door to the fridge with a sad humph then sat down across from Rory. "You don't have any food." she stated.

"Yeah, we can go out to eat," replied Rory.

Luna closed her eyes, she hated this feeling of being in limbo, the towns people tried as hard as they could tell help them. But honsetly those who didn't understand what the group was doing merely came by for chats, to make them feel welcome. And the small percentage of people who did understand, couldn't do much anyway – its not liek it was their area of expertise.

"Let's get changed." Rory said, offering Luna a smile – she must have seen the look on Luna's face.

Luna nodded and they walked into the girls room. Ginny lay on the bed near the window, her body still wrapped in the sheets as she dozed peacefully, her freckled face placid as her eyes twisted underneath her eyelids. Luna moved to the two drawers that had been left for her. She opene dthem up and slipped off her pajamas, she slipped on light grey tights and a white skirt, she put on a long sleeved light blue shirt then put on then on top of that a lilac singlet. She opened her second drawer and pulled out her blight blue calf high converse. She gabbed a light greay jumped and zipped it up, it clung to her and warmed her arms.

She turned to Rory and saw her wearing loose red Roots trackpants that flared around her Addidas shoes. On top she wore a black singlet and a fleese jumper. She tied her long hair, that seemed to grow more and more with everyday, up in a hair tie.

Rory gave her half a smile and glanced down at an empty bed, freshly made, Luna followed her gaze and saw that the bed was in fact Hermione's. Luna knew that Rory had bonded with the gryffindor and now that she was gone, Luna sensed the hurt everyone felt. She too felt it, clenching to her heart as she thought of the loss of a truly great witch and ally.

"Come on," Rory said lightly. "Let's see if the aroma of coffee stirs any sleepy heads."

"Ok," said Luna. She looked into Rory's eyes and felt her need to pretend she wasn't sad, she felt her sadness and loss like she felt it too. She smiled happily as Rory shifted from foot to foot uncomfortably.

Luna skipped out of the room and into the kitchen and Rory followed beaming, Luna felt her relief and smiled. Rory got out six mugs and poured coffee into each one. Everythign was so earily quiet, the only sound that came to Luna was the tranquil noise of coffee being carefully poured and the soft padding as people walked throught the snow outside.

"Do you know what Draco takes in his coffee?" Rory asked suddenly, she spoke softly as not to disturb the peace that had fallen on the house.

"Nothing," Luna replied without even thinking.

"Ok," Rory said, pushing a black mug with dark brown coffee in it. "You take it to him, nothing sexier to a man then a woman who brings him coffee in the morning." she filled Luna's up with one shot of milk and one scoop of sugar.

"I'll keep that in mind," Luna said as she picked up both coffee mugs. "Thanks."

She walked into the living room and sat crossed legged next to Draco. His features still looked so handsome even though they had relaxed in his sleep. Before she could stop herself her hand was running through his platinum hair, but he didn't stir – oddly he was a heavy sleeper. The shirt he had fallen asleep in clung to his stomach and showed his defined muscles and Luna smiled to herself. But of course, it wasn't just his handsomeness that appealed to Luna, it was his heart. A thing capable to love Luna, to swallow her whole and keep her with him forever – protected and safe. She suprised herself- her father had always told Luna _Great love takes time to develop, Don't rush your heart_, and yet here she was, so dependant and loving of one person, after only a few months! How could someone come to mean so much to her over such a short amount of time?

"Hey," she whispered, gently shaking his shoulder. He stirred slightly but didn't get up. Luna lowered his coffee near his nose, whicking it around so the warm steam leapt onto his face. "Coffee time," she sang airly.

"Mmm," he muttered, he squinted one eye and looked up at her – Luna beamed. "Smells good."

"Sit up, and I'll give you some," said Luna, she pulled both mugs of coffee away from him.

"Kiss me like you mean it and I'll sit up," replied Draco, he smirked at her as she bent down and covered his lips with her own. His hand reached up and cupped her head in his hands, she drew away and smiled.

"Ok, I suppose you kept up your end of the bargain." he said sleepily, he pushed up from the floor and rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand. Luna gave him his coffee.

"Now we're even," Luna said sweetly as she too drank her coffee.

"Did we fall asleep here?" Draco asked after a few moments of silence between them.

"Yes, they left us alone on the cold floor," Luna replied.

"I didn't mind much," Draco commented. His hand travelled up and down her arm, it made Luna blush to the point she had to look away from his steel eyes. "Come on, no point sitting on the floor still."

They pushed up onto the couch and settled in close to each other, it seemed to Luna that everytime she was near him, they drew closer and closer. She sipped her coffee and heard noises from the kitchen as Rory rooted around for more milk a sugar for everyone. Luna caught Draco's eye and they both smiled, his steel eyes warming up as they swam in her blue ones.

Luna remembered that night when they all returned from school break and she met the group on the stairs. When she stumbled on Draco in the back of the group, she really had expected to hate him and his cold steel eyes but when he fianlly looked up and Luna accidently turned to her power to see into Draco's soul – it pleaded to Luna to reach out, she felt his angst and loneliness. But she also stangely felt his joy as he dwelled in Harry's small honorable group. She pushed her gift away and Draco's feelings faded from Luna, her father's words reverberated off her skull, W_hen you read their souls you're practically breaking and entering!_

Still Luna's heart thumped hard against her chest as she finally began to experience _Love at first sight_ as her father called it. It was from that moment on she found her mind only dwelling upon Draco, and even now – the fact hadn't changed.

"You ok," he asked, cupping her cheek in his hand.

"Fantastic," Luna replied, and before she could stop herself she added. "Retundles are in the air!" she blushed.

"What are those," he asked lovingly.

"They're kind of like good feelings..." Luna replied, he leaned over and pecked her cheek. That's another thing she loved about him – he didn't laugh at what she knew to be true, whilst others stood blind to these things he smiled and nodded when she told him about what flew around. In other words he was a good balance of normality for her.

"Oh, well I'm glad they're floating around then," he said as he drew her in closer, her head rested against his chest as she sat in his lap. He began to wrap her long platinum strands around his finger, it was one of his favorite things to do with her when they sat together. Luna laughed as he tugged it playfully.

"Oh god," Jess muttered from the stair case. "Luna and Draco already have their arms wrapped around each other and I haven't even had coffee yet!"

"Shut it, Jess," Draco defended. The bad boy just rolled his eyes and continued into the kitchen. Luna didn't like him much, she had always wanted to use her empathy to see into his soul – see if there's any good in him, but was too afraid that if there wasn't any good then she's be consumed by his bad. Where everyone else in there small group didn't have any durnules what so ever – Jess had a few that buzzed over his gelled hair. But maybe that's what drew Rory to him – the fact he was bad... But it certainly wasn't Luna's taste so when ever she was around Jess, Luna tried to be as close to Draco as possible. She wouldn't tell anyone else that of course – they would think she was crazy, they _all _thought she was crazy!

"God, he's got a nerve," Draco scoffed, he leaned forward and kissed her cheek. Luna glanced above Draco's head as was proud not to see any nasty dernules.

"Hello, you two," Harry said as he walked down the stairs, he was slipping on his short as he went. Harry had no right to complain about Luna and Draco (not that he ever would) but he wouldn't have a leg to stand on seeing as he and Ginny seemed to be wleded together and only could be forced apart at night. Luna foudn taht strangely comforting – she didn't want to loose Ginny like she had lost Hermione.

"What do you mean 'no milk left'!" Came Jess's shouts form the kitchen.

"Good morning, Harry," Luna said brightly, trying to ignore Jess.

"Jess, you'll wake up Ginny!" Rory yelled back.

"Too late," Luna sat up and looked over Draco as he too turned his head to look. Ginny stood at Rory's door, rubbing her eyes sleepily as she smiled at everyone. Harry ran down the stairs and greeted her with a passionate kiss, Luna sensed their love that practically came off them in waves and crahsed over the house, adding to its peacfeul atmosphere.

"Good thing Weasley isn't here," Draco muttered turning back to Luna. "He wouldn't have approved of that."

"Not that he could say anything – he did do the nasty with Hermione and got her pregnant," Ginny reminded him, Draco swivled around and saw Ginny and Harry standing behind him. "Morning,Luna, morning Draco."

"Good mornng," Luna said brightly.

"Hi," Draco said quietly, turning away and blushing. Luna laughed at his embarassment.

"Ok," Rory said, as she walked out of the kitchen. "We are so goign out now."

"Why?" Ginny asked, she was still dressed in blue fannel pajamas.

"There is no coffee," She said as if it were a life or death situation, Luna smiled to herslef as she laid her hands on Draco's and brought them around her in a hug.

"Well can I at least get changed before we go?" She asked, brandishing a hand to her rather inappropriate clothes.

"If you're dressed by the time my shoes are on, then yes," Rory said.

Ginny sprang away from Harry and hurtled toward the bedroom. Luna turned to Draco, his eyes were half shut as he drifted back to sleep.

"Draco," she whispered as she watched Harry follow Rory and Jess into the foyer.

"Hmm," Draco whispered.

"You have to stay awake, we're going out," Luna said, shaking him gently by the shoulder. He shook his head and just warpped his arms tighter around her and shuffled down so he was half sitting up, half sitting down. Luna lay awkwardly across him, trying her best to wiggled away.

"Draco, you have to seriously get up," Luna urged, trying again to stir him. "They will leave with out us."

"No, they wouldn't," Draco said sleepily. "Now youjust lie here, love, right next to me." he scootched over and skilfully flipped Luna over and next to him, so now half of her lay on Draco and the other half on the couch.

"I'd love to but they will leave whether or not we're with them..." Luna said. She lifted her head awkwardly and saw Ginny stumbling from her room pulle on a dark grey long sleeved top as she ran to the foyer.

"Yeah right," Draco mumbled.

"Bye!" Rory shouted and then the door opened and slamned shut.

"Dear god!" Draco yelled sitting stright up, Luna fell off the bed and hit the floor. "They left without us!"

Luna rubbed her knee as she scowled up at Draco, he looked down and smiled appoligetically. "I told you so," she grumbled as she pushed herself off the floor. Sh elooked up and Draco was standing next to her. He ducked down so he could see past her long temdrils of hair. His hands reached up and flicked them from her face.

"I really _am _sorry," he said, he kissed her both her cheeks then flashed his charming smile. She flicked her gift on like a switch, felt his true guilt, and flicked it off again.

"Its ok, but I _would _like to go with them," said Luna with a smile. Draco nodded and began to walk toward sthe foyer, Luna followed and slipped her turquoise wellingtons over her converse. She looked over to Draco as he slipped his own rainboots on, she loved the way his muscles contasted behind his pale skin. She had always prided herself on being rather volnurable to teenage hormones – but as she watched him flick his hair from his steel eyes and look up at her, her stomach swarmed with butterflies.

Draco had been somewhat of an awakening to Luna, she had been a plain girl, and only simple joys spread a smiel across her lips. But when she met Draco.. part of her heart thawed and began to beat as she felt knew things she had never felt before, she desired Draco in no way she had desired any boy previous. Draco had turned her from a girl to woman. Before him she met boys, such as Harry. She had used her gift on him once, when she fed the nargles. She had senced his pain and lonliness, hsi need for Ron and Hermione and yet his inablility and insecurity to reach out, and she had helped him find what he needed.

"Come on," Draco said with a kind smile drawing Luna back out of her memories. He opened the door and they spotted the rest of the group walking up the street to the far left. The two of them ran quickly to catch up, the fresh layer of snow crunching beneath her wellies.

They finallt cuaght up with the group. "It would have been nice if you waited..." Draco pointed out as they continued to walk down the street. Luna smiled at two children dressed with full puffy snow coats as they walded next to their mother.

"Coffee waits for no one!" Rory called as she picked up her pace, everyone followed suit.

Luna looked over at Draco who stood away from her as they walked, his face showed taht he was deep in thought but Luna didn't want to use her gift on him, they were having such a lovely stroll ad when ever she did use it her father's harsh words would pop up. She just sighed and wrapped her arms around herself. Draco didn't know of her Empathy, but she would soon have to tell him about it.

"What's up, sweet lady," Draco asked suddenly. He raised his eyes and looked down at her with a cocky smile.

"Don't do that you look smug," Luna muttered.

"Hey..." Draco said, his voice hinted hurt but he wrapped his arms around Luna's shoulders and drew her closer to the heat of his body. "What's up with my girl?"

"I'm fine," Lunw replied tryign to pull away. The closer she was to Draco the more she thought of looking into his soul, to see what he was feeling.

"You know what 'fine' stands for?" Draco asked. Luna looked at him curiously then shook her head. "Freaked out, Insecure, Neurotic and Emotional."

Luna laughed and she felt her whole body relax as she rested against Draco, letting go of her worries. She wrapped her arm around his waist and he slung his arm over her shoulder, his fingers working with her hair as they entered the town hall. Before she coudl stop it her gift popped up and she felt his need to ask her a question, but she felt hsi apprehension and his fear.

_What would your mother say?_ Her father suddenly yelled. Luna turned away and pushed her power back down. Of course she would still ask him what was the matter, she loved him and he was hurting.

"Draco..." Luna began. "You know you can tell me anything..."

Draco sighed and looked ahead, Luna followed his gaze and saw they were nearing the 'Luke's Diner' sign. He clung tighter to her as they walked slowly.

"You like it here, right?" Draco asked her, his sparling grey eyes met her shiny blues.

"Yeah, I love it, its so peaceful," Luna replied.

"Yeah... I love it here too," Draco whispered, Luna lay her head on his shoulder.

"Out with it," she said, Draco laughed and decided to tell her what's on his mind.

"Its just when this is all -"

"Hey, you lot!" Luke had interupted him and now Luna could tell Draco was too afaraid to go on... Damn! Her gift was beginning to work without Luna even meaning to use it, its like her Empathy refused to hidden any more.

Luke stood out on the street as he fiddled with his keys in his car lock. He wore his same sloppy clothes with the difference that his layers were thicker and in more number – after all, it was freezing! He stopped and turned to Rory and Jess who led Harry, Ginny, Luna and Draco. Luna liked Luke – he was good and honorable but toook everything with a grain of salt.

"Where are you going," Rory asked him.

"I have no more coffee beans," Luke admitted. "Ceaser was supposed to by some before we closed up yesterday but he never did."

"Damn that Ceaser." Jess said but Rory looked absolutely heart broken. So did Ginny, after spending so much time with Rory she had subsiquently been hooked on caffine.

"The world is conspiring against me!" Rory called out.

"I'll only be a few minutes..." Luke began but Rory was suddenly distracted by soemthing across the street.

"Do you see what I see?" she asked quietly. Luna turned and had to blink a few times to make sure she was seeing waht she thought...

Across the street stood a shimmering figure that was lightly transparent and glowing, and if that wasn't strange enough sight in the muggle world – the figure was in fact Remus Lupin! He stood looking at the six of them then suddenly beckoned with his finger for them to come to him. Fear engulfed Luna as she stared at the copy of her former teacher, she glanced at Harry wwho was looking like he was about to pass out!

"What the hell," Luke called and suddenly Lupin's figure turned around and ran off towards the gazebo.

With out a moments thought they all followed at a fast run and when Luna took a hard left, they all followed too. The wind ripped across Luna and the cold whether bit at her nose and ears as her hair whipped behind. She was suprised at their quicky and steady pace as they chased after the figure.

"He's heading for the church!" Rory called. "Suppsoe it'll be empty around this time on a thursday..."

"What is it?" Ginny asked as they truned up a residential road and continued to follow after Lupin.

"I think its a Shadow! Its like a transmitter of sorts!" Rory replied. "I read about them last night! They are the actual person, in this cae Lupin," Rory paused to take a few deep bretahs of crisp air before continuing. "Then they will use a body to possess and use them as the transmitter! Its really cool."

"So when he takes over one of us, we'll actually be talking to Lupin?" Jess asked., Rory gave a few short nods, she was now too out of breath to speak and sprint at the same time.

"He probably has news on Dad!" Harry called and sped up.

They all watched as the apparation went straight through the church's heavy wooden door without having to open it, Luna and Draco shot each other nervous looks as they heard Luke mutter a stream of suprised curse words.

They slowed to a stop infront of the doors as if out of respect for the holy sanctuary they were about to enter. Luna glanced down at the sprkling fine dust that had been left as a trail. Harry tok to the front of the group and pushed it open slwoly.

"look out, Its suppose to be painful if he invades your body..." Rory added.

"Comforti-" Luna had begun as she turned to the right to see if Lupin was hiding there. His shimmering ghost came at her and suddenly she was hit against a long row of chairs. She let out a scream as she felt the hot sting followed by blodd as it ran down, tickling her back. All of a sudden her body stodd without her conrolling, she flet he body burning as if their was a war going inside of her, her own soul was trying to push Lupin's out. She felt warm blood flowling from her nose as her body danced around widly. She was trying her best to kick Lupin out of her body, and she was hurting her body in the process.

"Luna!" Draco called, she watched in horror between her violent shakes to see him dive to her side and grab hold of her arm. "Stop fighting him! You'll hurt yourself even more!" She felt tears well in her eyes as he drew deep breaths to calm herself down. Then her body worked on its own accord.

Her leg's straightened. Her arms wobbled then pushed. She stood up staight. Luna watched as everyone yes her body. Luna felt te pain as it throbbed, trying to urge her to sit down. Lupin opened her mouth and she heard him speak as if he were sitting next to her, not _in _her.

"Hello," he said plainly. Her head moved around the room as he looked at each one of them. "I'm sorry I had to use Luna's body for this," he was looking at Draco when he said this. "Tonks has worked so hard on finding you lot!"

"We've been working on a way to find Voldemort," Ginny called. Lupin swivelled Luna's eyes to meet Ginny's.

"We suspected as much – that's why I'm here," Lupin said. "I must do it quickly, Luna's sprit is rising against mine once more." Luna took a few breaths as Lupin continued to move her mouth. "Tonks and I found out that the ministry is holding a ball on December 1st, we'll send you six tickets by mail, we've forged them but they are abolsutely 100 fool proof."

"That sound great," Rory said happily. Luna was trying not to think, with Lupin in her mind she was afraid of what she might reveal, and it took all her strength to refrain her body to be taken ove rby thermours.

"You're only speaking Tonks and yourself..." Ginny pointed out, Luna looked at her and saw the sad gleam in her eyes.

"We got seperated from the others, when the death eaters came..." Lupin broke off and Luna's body was engulfed in his fright and insecurtity. "It was choas, your parents went one way, Sirius went the other..."

"Did you kill any of them?" Harry asked hopefully. Luna felt Lupin as his feelings turned towards feeling impotent and ashamed.

"No, we were taken by suprise and left too quickly." he replied.

As everyone gave small mutters of worry Luna felt herself loose control, her arm began to quiver and her knees felt weak. Her eyes rolled up in her skull. Luna's body gave a violent jerk that knocked her to the ground.

"Luna!" Draco called, he fell to his knees and grasped her hand. "Stay with me you'll be fine!" He had no idea how much she wanted to be ok. He let his hand run along her face so her hair stayed out of her face, he kept it their to try and stabalise her. Luna's head jerked away from him once more and she hit her head hard against the leg of a chair and the last thing she saw before she was out for the count was Draco's teary eyes...

She awoke in a set of strong arms, her head had been burried in the man's shoulder to keep from the cold wind as they walked down the street. She stirred slightly and noticed her hand was palced softly on his chest, Luna felt the steady beat of his heart. She looked up and saw Draco's face, he was looking angrily in fornt of him as he marched on.

"Where are we," Luna asked groggily. Her head felt like mashed potatoes and every inch of her body was beginning to hurt, from her toes up.

"Draco can't talk right now," Rory said from infront of Luna. "He's a little angry..."

"Draco, are you ok," Luna asked him, she rubbed his chest comfortingly and he glanced down at her. He gave her a small smile then galnced at her forhead and suddenly his face became cold again and he looked forward. Luna creased her brow and moved a frail hand up to her forhead, she noted the bruises and scraped taht ran down her pale skin. She brushed her forhead and felt a stream warm thick liquid. She brought back two fingers and saw fresh blood coated them, she let out a gasp. "I'm bleeding..."

"Could have been a lot worse," Rory said witha slow nod, grimacing at Draco as his jaw ticced.

"_Could_ have! I think bleeding is pretty damn crappy if you ask me!" fumed Draco. "I mean didn't Lupin consider the affects his actions might have! He should have stuck around to see my Luna collapsed, unconcious on the flipping floor and then see if he feels good about himself," he readjusted Luna in his arms then sighed sadly. "Stupid bloody prat could have killed her."

"I guess he just thought her spirit was the weakest – least likely to resist," Jess began, Rory smaacked her head – it set Draco off on another ranting match.

"Weakest!" screetched Draco. "I'll have you know Luna is a strong and capable person, far more brave then you'll ever be! She has led many of us down the right path when we were headed down the wrong one, conjured a full formed patronus on her first try practically and has a warm heart that can even thaw mine! I wouldn't call that weak, would you?"

"No, no, of course not," Jess mumbled. Luna sneered at him, feeling even more disliek for the man then before. Weak? Her? Whatever. She would have tried to stand up for herslef instead of letting Draco defend her honour – but she was to feeble, every part of her was in pain.

"I hurt everywhere," cried Luna as she wigglewd in his arms, feeling the cramps and pangs of her body.

Draco pulled her closer and kissed her lightly on the forhead, "I'll get you home and into bed, where you can start to feel better." She felt like telling him she felt better the moment she woke in his arms, but just held him closer to her shivering body, conveying all her love to him with out saying the words.

Two girls aroudn Luna's age looked over at her and Draco and began to snigger as they flounced away. Luna missed Hogwarts, things like that never happened there. They were all so close there, all her firends were so warm and open, nothing like they were. She had given them up to fight this war...

They finally got to the house and Draco carried Luna through the foyer as he kicked off his snow boots, Jess, Harry and Ginny sat anxiously in the kitchen as Rory ran into the room with a heater. Luna was laid down on her bed carefully by Draco, his hand brushed down her nose and he smiled.

"I'll leave you guys, the heaters pugged in, it'll take a few minutes to work. And I'll just leave the water and bandages here." Rory said quietly she placed the large china bowl with hot steamy water and a few white cloths then she left the room.

Draco was silent as he drew Luna's wellingtons and converse, he glanced up at her eyes as they stared at him lovingly. His hands rubbed her calves slowly inspecting the bruises and cuts with a creased forhead, he gave a heavy sigh as he glanced at her. He dunked a cloth into the water then slowly cleaned her wounds. She knew he didn't want her to risk herself like this. But he was also aware of the fact it was nessecary – like it or lump it they had all signed up for the risk. But still it was hard to watch as the one you loved was damaged in such a way. Luna loved the was he could take care of her with out taking over her, with out telling her his concerns or stressing how close to death she had come...

"You're very good at this," Luna whispered as he moved towards her knees, the warm water felt good agaisnt her cold skin and fresh cuts. Draco gave Luna a smile so charming she flet she might pass out again!

"Well you're a very good patient," Draco replied as he continued to clense her wounds.

Luna brang up her empathy as she felt his long fingers travel around her legs. She looked at his cool face and suddenly overcome by his nervousness, but she felt his desire. She felt her own chest swelling and butterflies swarmed her stomach.

"You wanted to ask me something? Before we were interupted," Luna prompted – it didn't do to dwell on the lust that filled the space between them, not today, not with everyone waiting in the kitchen and herself all cut up and rather immobile. _No_, she said to herself, _save it for later_.

"Well we both like it here," Draco continued, Luna could tell her was thankful for the distraction aswell. "And I've been looking around at different cottages out here and..."

"Are you asking me if I want to live with you out here?" Luna asked him, her eyes wide as he washed the cuts oon her arms.

"Yeah," Draco said, glancing at her. "After the war of course. I think it'll be nice to haul up in a house somewhere, have little kids who help me bring in fire wood." he dunked the cloth and rinsed out the blood that turned the clean water a shade of light pink. He began to clean a deep cut on her cheek, his eyes were intense suddenly as they looked at hers. "What do you say."

"Yes of course," Luna cheered.

"I'd hug you, but," Draco began, both their eyes turned down toward her cuts that ran down her body. She let out a giggle as he gave her a single kiss on her lips. "I love you Luna Lovegood."

"I love you too, Draco Malfoy." Luna began as she closed her eyes and allowed Draco to care for her some more.

_**(A/N) I know this was long but Luna deserves a long chapter! I loved writing it, what do you think of her knew gift? Reviews rock!**_

_**In the next chapter Rory plays ball...**_


	23. Rory, Hard Ball

They had been given a good two hours on their own! The rest of the gang, save Luna who was brushing up on her confusion spells, had gone out dress shopping and left the pair on their own. She had needed his loving touch, his comfort, but now their peaceful moment was slipping away and she hated it... She wanted more time! She wanted to feel Jess close to her once more, Rory just needed him again, she just needed the peace he offered...

The shower water turned off, from the double bed Rory could hear Jess sliding the glass shower door open, stepping out, then sliding it closed again. The smell of his sweat was still present on the sheets, and on her bare skin. She ran her hand absently mindedly across her forhead, sweeping her messy hair form her eyes.

"Why do you think Draco made a room of requirement?" Jess asked as he walked into the room, he had a towel hugging his waist as he dried off his hair with another.

"Somewhere to gather his thoughts I suppose..." Rory contemplated as Jess walked around the room.

"Then why is their a double bed and a bathroom in here? And why are the walls red? And why are there candles? Seems a little sexy for thought collecting..." Jess went on, he walked onto the bed and his eyes ran over Rory's body hungrily. "But suits our purposes," he added with a growl.

"That's the thing, we wanted a room like this, so the room changed to suit us, but its probably entirely different when Draco's in here." Rory said, she gave Jess a smile as she sat up in the bed and brought the sheets around her, outside the snow fell hard, it was a cold afternoon and promsied to be an even colder night.

"I can't believe we have to go to the ball tonight," Jess sighed as he to sat on the bed next to Rory. He wrapped the towel around his neck and began to throw his arms around in the air as he pretended to dance, his eyes were crossed and his tongue was sticking out of his mouth. "I'll look like an idiot!"

Rory laughed in spite of how she felt inside, her mind wasn't worrying about dance moves, she was thinking about how well Luna's confundus charm would work, or how well the forged invitations would work... Would they gain anything from this evening or was it something to keep them occupied, to make it seem like they didn't abandon the fight.

"Hey babe," Jess said, he sensed her sadness and held her close. Rory felt sick with anxiety, she curled up against Jess as her mind spun. He kissed the top of her head and kept holding onto her with strong arms.

"I know Luna's smart but what if they have spell reversers?" Rroy asked suddenly.

"You're stressing out and it isn't helping you or anyone else, just try and calm down!" Jess said, still not letting go. "And Luna is working around the clock on preforming the heavy duty spells isn't she?"

"She didn't even go out dress shopping with the rest of them, Ginny's buying her dress," Rory said.

"Ah Luna," Jess drawled, he rubbed his eyebrow with his finger. "You know she doesn't like me, right?"

"She thinks you're bad," Rory replied. "You are clouded by those nasty things she talks about, _apparently _anyway."

"Where does she get off?" Jess said angrily, as much as he pretended not to care about what people thought about him – he hated how Luna didn't trust him. Rory felt a tinge of pity for him, Jess had worked hard to gain respect of Stars Hollow, of Luke, of Rory, even of Harry. So she hated how Luna could just deside he wasn't trustworthy. "Her boyfriend's a dick!" Jess exclaimed.

"You just have to prove to her that you're the trust worthy and loving man I know you to be," said Rory, rubbing her hand on his bare chest, feeling his abs ripple under her fingers.

"I've tried," Jess sighed.

"As much as you tried to prove it to Harry? I don't think so..."

"But Harry is more important, he's your twin borther, and he's slightly protective!" Jess pointed out, Rory granted him a nod, Harry was protective of the people he loved. "So was your dad..."

"And you convinced him too," said Rory proudly. She still rememberred the day that Sirius clapped Jess on the back, gave him a friendly smile and stated - 'I like you boy, I don't know why, but I do! And I'm glad you're with my daughter – you clearly love her.' Jess smiled too as the memory flicked trhough his mind.

"I'm glad you didn't need convincing," Jess said as he turned round and covered her mouth with his own.

"We don't have time, Jess!" Rory giggled as he nibbled her earlobe. "They'll be home any moment!"

"It's exciting isn't it," Jess murmured as he continued to kiss Rory's neck. "I'm glad we did our shopping earlier, we wouldn't have this time together."

"And now that times up, come on up we get," Rory said bossily, but neither of them stopped, Jess conitnued to kiss her and Rory just smiled.

"Yes, but you don't want to," Jess muttered between his kisses. Rory gave in with a sigh and kissed Jess's mouth passionatly. Suddenly they heard the front door open and the pounding of heavy booted feet filled the foyer, the door then closed. Rory and Jess drew away from each other and sat on the bed silently, waiting for the new comers to idenify themselves.

"Rory! Come out, come out, where ever you are!" Ginny's yell echoed up to the second floor. "I bought the most bloody brilliant dress!" Her voice seemed constrained by an extordinary amount of excitemant.

With a sigh Rory slipped out from under Jess's annoyed gaze and slipped on her red bra and undies, white traksuit pants and a black singlet from Old Navy. She turned around and saw him doing up his jeans.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. She felt the peace shattering between them, the moments were so short, and this one seemed even shorter... Rory loved their moments of peace and togetherness and felt depressingly lost when they slipped form her, and by the look of sadness that was displayed across Jess's face, she could see he felt the same way.

"Its ok, we have time to be us later, now you go be Rory Potter," Jess said. "I'll catch up." he busied himself with his belt clasp as Rory turned and pushed open the door. She was Rory Potter, it was hard to grasp that she, who used to only be Rory Gilmore, was now a Potter. She wondered what Jess meant by 'I'll catch up', was it just the fact he wasn't dressed yet, or was it something deeper?

"Rooorrry!" Ginny wailed, Rory wiped at tears that had fallen, and landed on the bottom step, Ginny beamed and ran from the crowd. "You need to see it, its brilliant!"

"You'll see it anyway, its time to get changed." Draco said from behind Ginny.

Rory cast a gaze behind the giddy red head. Her brother, Harry, was running fingers through his flat hair, as he flicked snow off his beanie, he gave Rory a small smile as if appoligizing for Ginny. Draco was putting away a pocket watch and moving away from Harry to find Luna.

"That took longer then I expected." Harry muttered, and Ginny gave a cry of happiness as she ran back to the foyer. Rory had known the youngest Weasley long enough to know that her childish enthusiasm wasn't stupidity, no, Ginny was far from that, but it was just pure happiness that she felt no shame to express. Rory knew that was why Harry loved her – he was always so reserved, afraid to show his feelings, and Ginny meerly exploded when a great deal of emotion came over her.

"So you got what you went for?" Rory asked him, they were left alone momentarily in the living room, Harry gave a short nod. "I'm nervous," Rory admitted, she flet stupid and childish saying them but she needed to say it out loud to someone who would understand.

"Its a risk," Harry nodded. "But if we stick together, and Luna pulls through, I'm sure we'll be fine." Rory heard his empty words and understood immedietly he was worried too, but knew not to say anymore on the subject.

"Look at these," Ginny called, strolling into the room, her hands weighed down with light blue bags from shops Rory knew to be very expensive. "Its all our clothes!" Rory gave a small nod, the whole plan, the dresses, the invites that now lay on the coffee table, the cunfundus charm, it was taking its tole on her and she felt so very tired. "Jess!" Ginny called, hoisting the bags in the air. "Look at what we got."

"Nice," Jess replied. Rroy turned around and saw him walking down the stairs, he gave gave Rory a subtle smile. "You getting changed yet, we have to be going in about an hour..."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Ginny muttered, she gave two bags to Harry. "You and Draco's tuxedos and things." she said softly, she planted a kiss on his cheek then walked off towards the girls' bedroom.

Rory remained standing for a few moments in the silent room, Jess was checking his watch uncomfortably and Harry was lost in his own thoughts. There was a nock at the door and Jess went to answer it. Luke followed Jess into the living room with a look of disgruntle across his face as he heaved a heavy box into the living room.

"Ah yes, the goods," Rory said, slightly disturbed by what she knew to be in the box.

"Where do I put them," Luke said disgustedly.

"Kitchen's best, but don't frighten Luna, I doubt she'll take to these things kindly," Rory said.

"No one should," Luke said and he tramped past and into the kicthen.

Everyone followed him quickly and Rory arrived in the kitchen in time to see Luna, pale faced, gawking at the box that had just boomed down onto the table. She walked up to it timidly and looked over at Luke.

"Don't touch it," he barked, and her outstrecthed hand recoiled immediatly.

"Nice going, Luke," Rory mumbled. Jess moved forward and blocked the box from view as he opened it. Rory moved forward so she could get a better look into the opened box where the black guns gleamed in the kitchen lights. Luke looked away from them and into Jess's eyes.

"Its all I could get," Luek rpelied. "Mind you, its surely enough, I don't think dinner jackets were meant to conceal guns."

"Hello," Rory said, "How do you think James Bond went around killing baddies if his dinner suits didn't conceal his weapons and silencers and such? Hmm?" Harry let himself laugh, but it was quickly ignored when Luna let out a sharp gasp.

"Guns!?" She cried, running forward and staring wide eyed at the artilary. "What on earth do you need guns for? These are bad!"

"Jess isn't magical, he needs these to keep his own if trouble strikes," Rory defended as Jess picked up a small revolver, Luna flinched.

"They aren't loaded," Jess said with a roll of his eyes. "Where are the shells?" Luke took out a long carboard box, opened it and inside were about twenty bullets.

"But bullet wounds are easily fixed," Draco pointed out.

"But it buys us all enough time to get away," said Jess.

"These are dangerous," Luna muttered, moving away from Jess and towards the girls bedroom.

"Come on, Luna," Ginny said, holding up the bags she still carried. "We have to start to get changed, coming Rory?"

Rory gave a sharp nod, she placed her hand momentarily on Jess's as he began to load his gun. He cast a glance towards her and they both smiled, the peace was reinstated between them. She truned and followed the shell shocked Luna and the giddy Ginny into the bedroom. She caught Harry's eye before she closed the door behind them, they shared a look of understanding apprehension. The plan was finally falling into place...

"Its blue," Ginny was saying happily as Luna dug her hands into the large blue bag, she pulled out a white dress box and placed it on her bed. "I hope you like it." Rory watched as Luna lifted out a blue dress, the top was tight fitting and strapless and the rest of it was puffed out with many layers of tule, it must have cost a bomb. The fabric was a light blue and reminded Rory of cotton candy.

"Its beautiful, I'm glad I left the choice up to you," Luna said calmly as she pulled the floor length dress out and pressed it to her body.

"Did you buy accessories?" Rory asked as she made her way to the closet wear her ball gown hung.

"Duh," Ginny said with a sigh. "Its what made us so late."

"You weren't too late," Rory said, hiding the fact she had wished they were a little later. Ginny wasn't fooled, she just rolled her eyes.

"Well I got you something, so you can stop holding the fact over me that I made you miss out on a few more goes on Jess." Ginny said presenting a leather case to Rory.

"That's gross, but thanks." Rory opened the case slowly and saw the sparkling red bracelet sitting in its satin bedding. She gasped as it sarkled up at her. "It just..." She was at a loss of words of how she wanted thank Ginny for the beautiful gift.

"Wow," Luna muttered as she too gazed at the onject.

"Yeah, its a bit much, but I thought I'd splurge," Ginny said easily as she took out her own dress box. "I mean I, and Harry, know that this has all been a bit rough... You deserve it I think."

Rory ran at Ginny and wrapped her amrs around her. "It has been rough, so thanks." she whispered as they shared the embrace.

"Hey, soon to be sister in laws have to stick together," Ginny replied quietly and that brought up a thought of Ron and Hermione. Rory felt a pang of sadness as she thought about how much she missed the couple... Ginny and Rory parted with sad faces, obviosuly thinking the smae thing. Rory just hoped Luna woudln't say-

"How far along is Hermione?" Luna said, she had her innocent face on that was hard to get angry at. Rory simply sighed and walked over to where her dress hung.

"I think 5 or 6 months now..." Ginny replied. "Ron must be so proud... I hope my big brother is taking care of her." The thought of a happy Ron and Hermione lifted Rory spirits, so much so that she brought out her dress with an extravegant swish and a large smile.

"Nice," Ginny said as she looked at the slinky purple dress that looked small enough to cling to Rory's body pleasantly. "But its nothing complared to this." Ginny siad dramatically as she lifted the top to her dress box and reveleaved the soft pink fabric, it was tight all the way down to the bottom where Ginny's knees would be, there it loosened fanned out to a long tail.

"Its a beauty," Rory said, slightly depressed her dress was shown up.

"I like yours," Luna said quietly as she slipped off her clothes.

"Uh thanks, Luna," Rory said timidly, how did Luna do that?

A little after an hour later they were all dressed and waiting in the living room as Harry and Rory went over the plan. Luna fidgeted with Draco's tie, he was hopeless at putting on his own, as she cast furtive gazes at Jess who adjusted the guns that had been strapped to various parts of his body. Ginny was staring out at the snow with a far off twinkle in her eye.

"Ok, the spell Luna cast will make us appear as new death eaters to everyone but to those who wish us nothing but good luck we appear as our true forms," Harry said. "Its a risky bet, but there may be other anti-Voldemort supporters in the crowd and getting their help would be very useful."

Rory picked up. "We will be walking out about a mile out of the town's limits to where a horse and carriage has been sent. If we leave now we'll be about 15 minutes early. Draco, I can't stress this enough – keep ahold of your temper! Your father will most likely be facing flack for your relationship with Luna, he's a prat but defending her honor would rather blow our cover."

"That goes for eveyone of us, they will likely be talking crap about someone we love, but sticking up for them in a crowd of death eaters is one of Harry Potter's no-nos." said Harry and Rory hid her smile, never one for pep talks she found it rather distrubing that she now had to give a lot of them.

"So are we jazzed?" she asked, the all mumbled a yeah.

"Are we beautified?" Ginny called out a loud yes and they laughed.

"Should we go?" they all cheered yeah and walked to the foyer, slipped on their heavy coats and rain boots, they would ditch them once their carriage arrived and walked out the fornt door in pairs. Jess and Rory walked hand in hand at the head of the group, followed by Ginny and Harry and bringinig up the rear was Luna and Draco.

"Rory?" called a familiar tall man at the other end of the street, Rory let out an exasperated sigh as Jess's grip grew tighter.

"Hi Dean," Rory said weakly. He ran over, his long limbs clumbsily wrapping around her in a hug, she cleared her throat and he withdrew. Dean wore his usual leather jacket and blue jeans, workman boots and brown thick woolen shirt. "You remember Jess," she said uncomfortably.

"Oh you still with him?" Dean blurted out and everyone went embarassingly silent.

"Yes, I went to Engalnd with her." Jess siad coldly, he certainly wasn't Dean's height but he tried his best to size him up.

"It just I heard a rumor you had dumped him in Engalnd..." Dean said shuffling his feet. "Well you're dressed nice!" he said loudly, Rory turned red as she heard Ginny snigger.

"Yeah, party to go to..." Rory replied.

"Yale types?" Dean asked and Rory shook her head.

"No, not really." they were silent for sometime.

"Have you met Jackosn's new green house man?" Dean asked again, trying his best to stop this turning awkward. "He's living up in your Mom's inn." Rory wished she could just run away, this was one topic she didn't want to discus.

"No," she lied quietly.

"Yeah, he has a fiance and she's pregnent, she's huge!" Harry let out a snort of disaproval and Dean truned a light shade of pink. "Well I mean the baby's getting big, not the actual girl!"

"We have to get going," Rory said quickly. "Have to get to the party!"

"Oh, well I'll see you round, yeah!" Dean called after her as Jess rushed the group off quickly.

"I'll see, yeah, bye!" she yelled after him. Everyone who followed said a curtiuos goodbye, except for Ginny who had errupted into giggles.

"Ex-boyfriend?" she asked once she had gotten ahold of herself.

"Yeah..." Rory replied. She offered a smile to Jess who was letting himself smrik, after all Dean had made a fool out of himself.

"Yeah, he's acted like Dean Thomas acts around Harry and I." Ginny said.

"Dean isn't that bad anymore, now that he's got his own girlfriend." said Harry. "But he was so bad at the beginning, getting flustered and babbling." Ginny and he chuckled as they walked on.

They finally arrived in a patch of bare woods, the black trees sprining out of the pure white blanket of snow. It had begun to snow, light now but getting heavier. Rory shivered as they turned into a large circle. Luna drew out her wand and a long list that had foreign words scribbled down. She took a deep breath and looked to Draco for reassurance. Then began to cast the spells upon them all.

After a few tense moments she gave a sigh of releif and ripped up the peaice of papaer and threw it in the wind and watched the white sheets blend with the snow flakes, if any one at the party found her carrying it they would know right away what she had done. "Ok, all done." she said simply.

"Nice one, Luna!" Ginny called hapily. "But I don't look any different, do I?" she directed the question to Harry and he shook his head.

"Well of course not," Jess siad louldy, puffing up his chest. "Luna preformed it so that anyone who wishes you bad luck sees you differently, none of us wish each other bad luck so we appear the same, smart move, Luna."

Luna gave him a smile and turned away, continuing to glance at him sideways, Rory knew he was trying to convince Luna he was a good guy, like she had suggested. Luna seemed a little wary of Jess but it had worked a little bit.

"Wait!" Ginny called loudly, Rory's heart gave a frightful lurch as she swivelled to stare madly at the red head. "We don't have names..."

"Oh shit," Harry said, kicking the snow. "I forgot all about that!"

"We only have five minutes," Draco said anxiously as he looked looked at his pocket watch. "I'll be Mercutio!"

"Mercutio?" Rory clairifed, not hididng her scoff.

"Got a problem?" Draco asked defensivley.

"Of course not, _Mercutio_!" Rory said and she and Ginny giggled.

"What are you called then?" Draco spat.

"I'll be Beatrix!" Rory said with a smile, Ginny rolled her eyes at Rory's lack of orginality.

"I'll be Trura Goldinstin," Ginny said with a twinkle in her eye. Even Harry had to supress the wide grin growing across his face.

"I'll be Robert..." Harry said dully, everyone gave a sigh. "What?" he asked.

"You aren't trying!" Ginny said, shoving him playfully.

"Well, I don't care what my name is..." Harry said.

"Fine," Rory piped up before anyone else could, she wouldn't miss the chance to rename Harry. "You can be Argon!" she said wildly.

"Ok maybe I do care what I'm named-" began Harry.

"Too late!" Rory said happily, they turned to Luna.

"I want to be called Noel," Luna siad simply. Rory liked the name, it suited her well.

"I'll be Davey," Jess said, before Rory could pick on the name a carriage began to draw near them.

"Get ready," Harry whispered and he brought out the tickets. "Its time to play hard ball..."

The carriage was a deep navy blue and had a gold frame and was being drawn by two large deep black Gypsy Vanner Horses, inside the black lace covered windows Rory could spot two people's shilloutes in the dim light from inside. A fat man at the front of the carriage leaned over the side and inspected the six of them.

"Eenvites?" he asked, his voice had such a heavy cockney accent it took moments of trying to figure out what he said before Ginny dived forward with the solid silver invites. One of his pudgy hands reached for them and took them from Ginny. He turned them over as he scrutenised their forged invites. Rory felt her heart in her throat where it beat quickly. The horses stirred slightly, the snow crunching under their huge hooves.

"Yer a beet young arren't ya?" He slurred, Rory wished she had subtitles as he slurred on. "Burt so arr those two!" he hooked a thumb at the carriage he drove. "Bet that's why a carriage wus sent, ye youngens carn't drive!" he roared with laughter. Rory and the group stood stock still and gawked at the man as his yellow teeth gleamed in his grin. "Well! Get een! I gotta schedule tu keep!"

They all exchanged looks then uncertainly made for the carriage doors. He made madea rushing movement with his hands so they all picked up their pace. Harry and Ginny squished in first and once Rory was in she sat on the leather bench with a sigh, she was so glad to be out of the cold night. She took in the black and gold interior with aw. The other two people who had been in the carriage were two girls, one had brown hair and a red dress, and large front teeth, the other had orange short hair and wore a black dress. They looked nice in their evening gown but they obviously didn't have as much money as Harry had given his group to shop for gowns.

The pair of them gawked at Harry and cast shocked furtive gazes at the rest of them as the carriage kicked into a fast movement.

"Harry," the brown haired girl asked with wonderment.

"No..." Harry replied. "I'm Lord Argon." The girl didn't seem convinced but shut her mouth.

"Nasty weather," Rory tried for conversation after a few moments. The two girls' open mouths had turned to ear to ear grins. The girl with orange hair turned to whisper something in the brunette's ear.

"Its rude to whisper," Draco pointed out.

"Y-you don't understand," the brunette began, "We're-" before she could finish her sentence the carraige stopped and the door swung open.

"Eer we arr!" The caochman said, that was easy enough to understand. Rory cast a glance at the two odd girls before sliding out after Luna and Draco.

They were at the base of a long pure white marble stair case that had been inlaid into rough jagged rocks. At the top of this hill was a grand castle that appeared completely dark. Rory clasped tight onto Jess's hand as the coachman led them up the steep steps.

"I can't walk in heels," the brunette was whispering to the carrot top. "I wish she knew a better spell! This is humiliating."

"Well, this is all very stressful," the red head replied. "No need to get angry at her."

"But with them back its bound," the brunetted continued but she was cut off.

"Shh! We're at the doors." the red head hissed.

Sure enough they were reaching the big metal doors which served as an entrance to the eerie castle. A man in a green and silver robe with a tall walking stick with a hanging lantern was standing by the door nobs.

"Invites..." he said in a deep voice, the coachman walked forward and handed the man the silver invites. "Names..." he said again.

"Lord and Lady Argon," Harry said calmly, Ginny moved closer to his side.

"Mercutio Warn," Draco said.

"Noel Ridon," Luna said airly.

Jess squeezed her hand for support as Rory answered. "Beatrix Gellar," she said, she stole her last name from Paris, it was the only thing that was coming to mind.

"Davey Jones," Jess replied simply, Rory cocked him a smile.

"Narvana Pomme," the brunette said shakily.

"And I am Fran Toll," the red head replied with a wide smile.

"Follow me..." the doorman said. The coach man was walking down the steps back to his coach as the doorman turned and faced the door. He raised his walking stick and pounded it on the marble steps three times. Slowly the dark castle began to glow as light shone from out of the windows and the door man walked through the doors and passed easily threw as if the door wasan't even there, Rory followed quickly and found herself at the top of a grand staircase looking down onto a ballroom decorated with deep blue, green and silver. Many people in beautiful gowns looked up at the new comers.

In a deep voice their names boomed around the hall as they were sent one by one down the stairs cases. There was a band that was just finished setting up their equipment, everyone looked evil in this room as the six of them glided uncertainly through the crowd. They certainly didn't know who they were because Harry easily walked through the crowd without being killed, which Rory saw as a plus.

The band began to strike up a rather overdramtic tune and everyone turned towards the middle of the hall. Rory looked where they were but couldn't see anything until a man standing on a lone circular block of marble began to ascend until he was meters above everyone's heads. He had long platinum hair and looked like Draco, just maybe 20 years older.

"Dear god," Draco muttered, Luna held on to him tightly as Luscious Malfoy addressed the crowd.

"Hello my fellow fighters," he said in a grand voice, everyone gave a loud cheer, Rory joined in and even gave a little whistle, Harry looked at her oddly but when he got even odder looks for not joining in, he clapped along loudly. "We are here to kick start the new phase in our plan! Of course our Lord isn't going to be joining in on the festivities. We will enjoy an hour of partying before the heads of all major pure blood families will join myself in the meeting room to discus the annihilation of all the filthy blood that polutes our world!"

Rory grudgingly joined in on the loud exclamtion of cheers, shouts and whistles that eminated from the crowd, Ginny bit her bottom lip but Luna looked completely in charater as she hooted along with the crowd.

"Now please mingle, this is your last chance to try and spread your thoughts around!" Luscious finished then his block of marble sunk back down into the crowd.

"This is sick," Harry muttered to Rory.

"I hear someone knows where the two Potter kids are hiding!" someone behind Rory was saying.

"Well I hear they already know the date of the attack!" another exclaimed.

"Let's mingle," Jess whispered in her ear as he placed a hand on the small of her back and they, along with Harry, Ginny, Draco and Luna, began to swim through the crowd.

They finally came to stop at a group that seemed to be crowded around one man. The group parted a bit so Rory and her pals could get in and they saw that the main attraction was in fact Professor Severus Snape.

"I'm told that Potter's already dead," one woman said.

"You're a fool, woman! I've heard its only their blood traitor father," A man said loudly, Snape just stood with a placid face as everyone swaped ideas and theories.

"My son says that none of Harry, or his close firends have been to Hogwarts since Christmas," a woman cackled. "Probably got scared and fled!"

"Yeah, even that foul army Potter started has disappeared, they started dropping off like flies once Potter didn't show up after the holidyas" a young man agrred.

"Maybe they're just collecting their forces to hit back hard," said a brunette, Rory recognised her from the carriage ride as Narvana.

"I heard that you, Snape, and others tried to ambush Potter on christmas, and only managed to wreck the house..." one man said in a gruff voice, Rory felt a chill go down her spine, was her home destroyed? Her new home that promised her a new life with her brother and Father, was it gone for ever?

"Well a source tells me," Luna piped up bravely. "That Potter and a select few students are living quite happily, that they are as strong as ever and meerly gathering forces to strike the dark lord for good!" Her eyes glanced to a man and Rory realised that Luscious Malfoy had joined the group.

"Who's your source?" he asked coldly in a voice sounding so close to Draco's.

"No one you would know, Malfoy," Luna said, Rory was floored, where was this courage coming form? She and others stared in wonder at Luna as she went on, Narvana strangely had tears of joy in her eyes as she watched Luna. "I hear you can't even trust your own son! Didn't he go behind your back and fall in love with... oh what is her name?" she asked, turning to Draco. "Mercutio, what is it?"

"It's Luna Lovegood, I believe, the daughter of the man who writes the Quibbler" Draco replied, the group around them erupted in laughter and Luscios went red with anger, Rory smirked and imagined how much fun Luna and Draco were having.

"That's the one! I hear she's lovely..." Luna dwelled.

"I hear they're moving in together!" Ginny piped up. "Completely head over heels, talking of marriage!"

"And to think..." Draco continued. "That's _your _son, Luscious, and he's found a life that _you _didn't pick!" some people braced themselves on their knees as they laughed hard.

"That's all very nice," Harry said. "But its all based on hearsay, none of you have some real cold hard, first-hand accounts..." he eyed Snape and Luscious.

"I do!" Luscious cheered, he looked desperate to salvage the situation, Malfoy needed to prove he was worth his high status in the death eater community.

"Go on then" Harry said, looking unconvinced.

"The Dark Lord is planning an attack, in March, near the girl's hometown," Luscious began.

"Where'd you get this information," Harry asked quickly.

"From the horse's mouth," Luscious replied simply, the group had fallen silent again. "Will you excuse me, I must get some refreshments." he walked off and Snape followed close behind.

"Rory," stuttered a voice behind her, she truned around and saw Narvana and Fran standing nervously behind her.

"I'm Bellatrix-" Rory began but Narvana shook her head.

"I can see you! You are Rory Gilmore," Narvana said. "And you're with Harry, Ginny, Luna, Draco and Jess."

"You wouldn't know who Jess was unless..." Rory began as it slowly dawned on her.

"Unless I go to Hogwarts," Narvana finished. The spell Luna had cast allowed only those who wished the group good luck to see their true idenitities, these two girl wished Rory and her group good luck, they were obviously anti-Voldemort supporters! Rory beamed.

"Who are you then! I don't recognise you," Ginny said, Rory glanced behind her and saw the other five behind her.

"Don't laugh," Fran said, Ginny shook her head and swore not to. "Its me, Fred, your big brother."

"Fred!" Ginny gasped. "I never thought I'd see you again!" she was almsot crying with happiness. "Hows George, Mom, Dad, Bill, Phlegm, Dale!"

"They're all fine, we got out on an emergency port key." Fred replied, Rroy let out a sigh of relief.

"What about our Dad?" Harry asked, Fred stared at him sadly then shrugged.

"He disappeared the moment the death eaters replied." he answered, Rory caught her breath in her throat, trying to find their father was like trying to catch smoke.

"We have time to discuss this all later," Narvana spoke up. "We can't stay here any longer, or we'll all be in danger."

"Why?" Rory and Harry asked at the same time.

"Voldemort will come out soon and cast a powerful decloaking spell on this whole room! We'll all be revealed." Narvana said.

"How do you know?" Draco asked.

"I overheard," Narvana replied simply. He held up a champagne glass importantly. "A portkey." she said simply, "We leave in two minutes."

"Where to?" Rory whispered.

"The room of requirement," said Fred. "Where else?"

_**(A/N) Reviews people, the end is near, I predict a possible 4 chapters... maybe five if you count an epilogue!**_

_**In the next chapter Ginny realises her changes...**_


	24. Ginny, Trying not to be Selfish hurts

_**(A/N) This might be a bit fast, I did skim over like a month of happenings but in the first draft of this chapter i had four pages of them arriving right after the portkey and it just didn't flow properly. I think this one is the better version, I guess that's why its called a second draft...**_

It had been a month since the night that Narvana (who turned out to be Neville) and Fran (who was Fred) had teleported them back to Hogwarts. The rumours they had overheard at the party about all of Harry Potters' supporters disappearing from Hogwarts had technically been true. The moment they appeared in the Room of Requirement they were swarmed by all the members of Dumbledore's Army, and when Harry asked them why they were there the group explained how the school was slipping easily into Voldemort's grasp and it was safer to plan in hiding. Fred left the day after, to the Burrow, so he could fill Mr. and Mrs. Weasley in on how well Ginny and the rest were. Ginny had wanted to go with but Harry said it was too dangerous to transport her to and from Hogwarts when everyone was looking for them, but she felt isolated without her family! Her parents raised their children on the value of family togetherness, so days spent without any connection to her close knit relatives felt like months, so when she found out that Mrs. Wealsey would be visiting you can understand her excitement.

"Ginny!" Harry barked at her, she was sitting on the bed doing up her shoe laces as Harry rooted through the closet for something to wear. "I can't wear this!"

He held up the black pressed suit Ginny had bought for him a few days previous especially for the lunch with her mother, which Harry would be attending of course (he was her fiance, after all).

"Harry, you need to look your best! You're meeting my mother!" Ginny replied with a role of her eyes.

"I know your mother, Ginny! I've known her for seven years now and she's seen me at my worst, why do I need to wear a suit to this particular meeting?" he asked her.

She gave a sigh and replied, "Because she's meeting you under a new context, you're my finace now. She's only ever known you as Ron's best mate, remember how much she disliked Fleur when Bill got engaged to her?"

"Your mum didn't like Fleur anyway, before they had even _met_. Don't you think you're going a little overboard?" he asked her and she shook her head.

"No, I am not." Ginny replied simply as she stood form the bed and walked to the door. "End of discussion." she finsihed with.

"Sometimes you're freakishly like your brother," Harry muttered and as he walked off to the bathroom, Ginny left the room. The Room of requirement had been expanded to something that resembled a large apartment block. The hallways were crowded with doors that led off to everyone's rooms and even though Ginny had her own room, she spent most of her nights in Harry's room, like Rory and Jess did. Ginny wove through the twisting hallways until she reached her own room opposite Luna's.

Pushing the door open, she was greeted by the green walls and yellow bedding. Luna had quickly become very advanced in magical decorating, and she could create a bed or color scheme with a simple wand flick! The ravenclaw had graciously agreed to do anyone's room if they asked her nicely, and Ginny had done just that.

Ginny walked to her own closet and opened the door, trying to find the best outfit to wear. Something classy would probably be best, but she had nothing like that, nor did she have anything that could be possibly constrewed as formal. She breathed a string of swear words as she flicked back and forth through her yellow, blue, green and pink frocks and sweaters. If Hermione was around Ginny could just steal a nice acceptable outfit from her, but she pushed that thought from her mind. She missed the fellow Gryffindor to the point that she felt hot tears behind her eyes when she thought of all she was missing.

With a sigh Ginny got out a light green babydoll dress with yellow flowers along the hem and then her brown cowboy boots from America would top off the ensamble. With only 15 minutes to go, Ginny rushed through getting dressed and left her hair to float freely near her elbows and then she moved to her jewlery case. She popped on her watch and various beaded bracelets along with a few colourful strings. She finsihed by polishing off her enagement ring and gem.

She was happy with the finshed product so Ginny bolted from her room and back Harry's. She threw open the door without knocking and saw him in the black designer suit she had gotten for him, smiling to herslef she came up to her love and wrapped her arms around him.

"Told you you'd look great," she whispered softly.

"Yes, well I can only hope your mother thinks so too, she's the only reason I agreed to waer this thing," Harry replied and Ginny began to lead him out of the room and through the hallways until the two of them reached the living room. "Why don't you have to wear anything like this?" Harry asked as he readjusted the suit once more.

"Because she loves me no matter what I wear," Ginny said with a smile. "And formality doesn't really suit me."

"I've seen you in loads of formal stuff!" Harry protested.

"I stole it all from Hermione," Ginny said in a quiet voice.

"Oh, should have known..." Harry muttered and they didn't speak again until they reached the sitting room and saw Luna smiling brightly. Ginny had asked Luna to convert one of the spare rooms into a small private dining room for the lunch with Mrs. Weasley and Luna had agreed.

"Its all done!" Luna beamed once they walked up to her. "I finished ages ago and I was going to go and find you but I managed to get lost the other day and now I'm afraid too try again on my own." she said in her usual light voice. "I'm just going to wait until Draco gets here-"

"No need!" Draco said as he walked into view from one of the hallways. The living room served as a main entrance, there were several main hallways that stemmed from the large circular room and there were stairs that led up to a second floor which served as an auditorium for their weekly DA meetings. "I was just in one of the potions room, I was trying to make an exploding potion but it kept... well, exploding."

Luna let out a long laugh that made her brace herself against her knees, and Draco beamed poudly at the fact he had made Luna laugh so hard and just as the front door was opening the two of them were leaving to go to Draco's room for some afternoon delight. A round figure in a long brown coat entered the main room, their head was bent so Ginny couldn't make out their face until the new comer lifted the hood from their head to show the curly red locks of Mrs. Wealsey.

"Mum!" Ginny excliamed. She ran up to her mother and embraced her tightly, and when they both drew apart small tears of joy were running down their cheeks.

"Ginny, my dear!" Mrs. Weasley cried out, grasping both of Ginny's shoulders. "Let me look at you!" Mrs. Wealsey smiled to herslef as she took in her daughter's face. "You look so much older then I thought you would," she said then looked down at the dress. "But you still dress the same I see. Nothing wrong with that, is there? Its not like this is a formal lunch!"

Harry let out a small moan of discontent and Mrs. Weasley almost thrust Ginny out of the way to see him. Ginny watched while she wrung her hands as her mum took in the sight of her fiance. Finally a huge smile broke out across her mum's face and she ran up to Harry and burried him in a Weasley bear hug.

"Oh Harry!" She said loudly, her voice full of emotion. "You look so mature! I love that suit on you, makes you look your age. Ron would never be caught dead in it and that's why he looks like a slob."

Ginny smiled proudly to herself, she had known the suit would be a hit with her mother despite Harry's arguments.

"Speaking of Ron," Mrs. Weasley began. "I heard about him staying in Stars Hollow with Hermione and Mr. Weasley and I couldn't be more proud of them! It takes a lot of guts to stay in a war but it takes even more guts to stop fighting." Harry nodded sadly, he didn't like talking about Ron and Hermione because even though he loved them to peices and supported their decision to drop out of the fight, he missed them terribly and the subject brought him sadness (like it did to everyone else). Ginny could safely say that it was probably the one subject that the group of them couldn't talk about without tears.

"Let's go into the dining room, shall we?" asked Harry, as he cleared his throat. "We have a meal all cooked up!"

"Oh perfect," Mrs. Weasley said happily. The three of them walked through the door and saw that Luna had really went all out on the room, there were several sterling silver food carts that were up against the blue walls and there was a circular light brown table where three steats stood around it. Being the gentleman he was, Harry relieved Mrs. Wealey of her coat and while he hung it up Ginny pulled the chair out for her mom to sit down on.

"Oh this is so cosy," She mumbled once Ginny had pushed the chair under the table and sat down in her own chiar. The moment they were all seated the first silver cart began move from the wall, circled the table once then came to rest by Harry's side. The top flew off and revelaed three glasses of water and three ceasar salads.

"Wow, Luna rocks," Ginny heard Harry mutter as he handed the food out.

An hour later Mrs. Weasley was standing up from the table and Harry was reaching for her coat. They walked from the little room and across the large sitting room to the exit. Tears were building behind Ginny's eyes, because she didn't want to say goodbye to her mother. The knowledge it could possibly be the last time she saw her mother's loving face was almost too much to bear, and her hands and legs shook as they walked slowly beside Harry. Ginny cleared her throat excesivly as she tried to find the right words to say, but nothing was coming out!

They stood in silence by the door, as emotions tugged at their heartstrings. Harry rocked back and forth on the balls of his feet and Mrs. Wealsey played with the hem of her sleeve nervously. Ginny took in a deep breath and looked at her mother who followed suit and looked into the eyes of her daughter. Ginny opened her mouth to speak but the clump in her throat held her words back.

"Mum," she began, the word was heavy with emotion.

Before anything else could come out from either of them Jess burst into sight, his face was flushed and his eyes were blazing with thrill. Harry straigtened his back as he became alert, Ginny saw that his mind was quickly formulating any sort of ready plan for what might be coming. Ginny meerly cast an anxious glance to her mother who was suddenly tearing at the hem of her sleeve while staring at Jess.

"What's up, Mariano?" Harry asked in a deep voice, it was the tone he took when his position of leader was put into affect.

"Rory found something out, she's calling a meeting." explained Jess in a rushed voice, and he then went to the set of the stairs on the left and ran up them two at a time. "Hurry before the rush starts!" he called back at them.

Ginny stepped forward but had to jump back in fright as wave after wave of other DA members flew past in an excited buzz. They were all going so fast it was just a blur of Hogwarts students, and it had astounded Ginny that their room of requirement could fit them all. By the time the crowd had thinned it had almost been five minutes since the rush had begun. Rory was walking behind them all, her nose was stuck in a stack of papers and photos, she didn't even look up when her brother fell into step next to her.

"What's going on, Ror?" Harry finally asked as they begun to mount the stairs. She looked up and took in Harry's suit.

"Nice threads, very West Wing." she said with a coy smile. "Armani?" she added with an impessed cock of her eyebrow.

"Yeah," called out Ginny as she hurried her steps to keep up, she looked behind her to see Mrs. Wealsey hiking her dress up so she could run behind them faster.

"Nice," said Rory and then turned back to the photos, and her smile was replaced with a frown.

"So, what's going on?" Harry asked again.

"Major development," Rory replied vaguely, Ginny and Harry joined in an irritated sigh. They finally eneterred the auditorium and it was packed with members that wiggled around in their seats, all chatting in small excited whispers. Once Harry and Rory entered all talking died down at once and every set of eyes fell on to the siblings.

"You two go find seats," Harry said to Ginny and her mother before he followed his sister to the stage. Ginny just gave him an irritated glare before seeing that Jess had in fact saved two seats next to him, Luna and Draco. She scooted past the hushed crowd and plopped down into a seat. Mrs. Weasley sat down too and looked around at the crowd of followers that surrounded them. Ginny suddenly felt a huge desire to know excactly what her mom was thinking, but her thoughts were pulled in another direction as Rory began to address the crowd.

She cleared her thorat a few times as she shuffled the papers she had laid on the podium, and the large projector hummed quietly into life and the right white wall of the auditorium was lit up by its projected light. Rory looked very professional in an a-line black skirt, red tight shirt and matching red pumps. Her hair was up in a ponytail with a quiff, and as she stood next to her borther, Harry, they both looked as if they had been born to lead.

"Just moments ago as I was going through surveillance tapes at my grandparents house, I spotted something very interesting," began Rory. She took out a photo from her stack of papers and put it on the projector. Suddenly the front gate of a huge mansion was lit up against the wall, and everyone turned in their seats, and craned their heads to get a good view.

As was the way in magical photos, the large branches of oak tress swayed in a strong gail and rain fell hard onto the cobble stone courtyard, and it made it very hard to discern one dark object from another. But suddenly, right on the outside of the gates Ginny spotted a dark figure lurking by the estate. Its face suddenly turned to the camera and even through the rain and wind Ginny made out the white porcelin skull mask.

There was a loud murmur that sweapt over the crowd as the image repeated it self and each time the white mask looked at the camera, a cold fear gripped Ginny's heart. Mrs. Weasley had the same look of worry etched into her eyes as she looked over to her daughter.

"We'll be leaving soon," Draco whispered to them and Jess nodded quickly.

"When we were at the party a little over a month ago Luscious Malfoy let slip a date for attack – June." Rory said and everyone again erupted into conversation. "And as you all know its almost the end of February."

"What's the plan then," Someone called out from the crowd.

"Myself and my borther," Rory began to answer. "Have already consturcted a ready team to leave immediatly after this assembly! Neville Longbottom will then be in charge of the bigger army that will follow us in once we give the signal."

Ginny's eyes searched the crowd and saw Neville beaming from his seat in the front row. She wished she could feel that way, Ginny wanted to be proud she was about to be in the fight to end all fighting but her mind was going over all the selfish reasons she didn't want to leave. Her mother, for example, was one of her most close family members and now she only had as little as five minutes to say goodbye for, possibly, eternity.

"Those who are in the small group with Harry and I know who you are, please stand and exit. The rest of you please stay here and Neville will adrress you all." Rory said, and she collected her papaers and made her way off the stage, Harry in tow. Draco, Jess, Luna and Ginny all stood up and Mrs. Weasley bostled after them as they quickly snuck past the crowd to leave. Just as Ginny was about to descend the stairs she cast a glance back at the stage and saw Neville standing proudly in front of the people who were going to follow him to the end of the world, or at least to Conneticuit.

"You better get changed," Rory said, "We might be going stright into battle and I wouldn't want to fight in Armani." she cast a smile at Harry before dashing off to her room. Draco was inspecting his own black suit and decided she was probably right and he and Luna ran off to get changed, followed by Harry and Jess.

"I should really get changed..." Ginny muttered to her mother who was stainding quietly near the door. Ginny walked over to her and suddenly her mother's arms were wrapped around her, and she could hear her mother crying into her shoulder. They drew apart and Ginny could see the tears making rivets in Mrs. Weasley's well done make up, her mother hd obviously gone a to a lot of trouble to look good. It sent a heartbreaking jab into Ginny's heart. "Mom, I -" Ginny began but Mrs. Weasley cut her off.

"I'm so proud of you, Ginny!" She exclaimed. "You go and show what us Weasley's are made of."

"I'm glad you got to see what we've been doing all these months, instead of hiding out like most people say," said Ginny as her mother slipped her coat on and prepared to leave. "It means that there will at least be one person left to carry on the message that we went down as fighters."

"You won't go down, my darling. You'll all stay strong and victoriuos in the face of danger, You-know-who won't know what hit him!" said Mrs. Weasley passionatly before she opened the room of requirement's door and suddenly she was gone.

"I hope you're right..." Ginny whispered before she sprinted to her room. Finally reaching it, Ginny threw open her closet door and grabbed her black skinny jeans and light blue short sleeved top, she quickly stripped off her dress and boots and put the other clothes on. As she dashed for the door she grabbed her grey sweater and Van sneakers. She hopped down the hallways as quickly as she could, one foot in the air as she tried to run and put the sneakers on at the same time. Fiannly she reached the main sitting room fully clothed and saw everyone waiting anxiously for her.

"About time, Ginny!" Draco said as he slipped his wand into its holster on his belt. He wore an old pair of beat up jeans and a white singlet covered with a black shirt. Luna stood next to him in light pink converse and a matching pink dress. It wouldn't have looked very battle ready except Luna had accesorised with a cream belt that hugged her waist and matching light brow tights. Harry was standing in his usual black jeans and grey t shirt and his glasses were firmly on his face as he stratched his limbs.

Rory bounded into the room with a small sequinned bag that made Harry laugh.

"Did Hermione give you that?" He asked and Rory nodded.

"She had already cast the expansion charm on it so she gave it to me so I didn't have to stress myself out trying to do it." Rory replied. She was wearing wide legged jeans and the same tight red top but matched it with red puma shoes. She quickly tied her long dark brown hair into a hair tie and took her wand out of her pocket.

Ginny quickly tied her own hair at the back of her head and then took out her wand from its belt holster, and then looked as Harry held his wand at the ready and Luna slowly took hers out from behind her ear. Jess held Rory's hand as she called out the name of their next destination and they all disapparated out of the room.

"Hartford!" She called and the room bled away and Ginny was dragged away from Hogwarts, away from peace, and towards the last saga of a battle that has ripped through the decades to come to an end with their small group of magical teenagers.

_**(A/N) Almost there... what's going to happen, I wonder? Reviews make me happy! Its the only way I can let some clues out as to what they're going to find at Richard and Emily's house! And maybe you have some suggestions?**_

_**In the next chapter Harry rides the roller coaster of war...**_


	25. Rory, Old house gets a new visit

_**(A/N) OK, so I know it says Harry would have point of view, but I want Rory to have this chapter. Don't worry – Harry has full reign over the next chapter. So the real prediction for this chapter should be --**_

_**In this chapter Rory vists the old house on new means...**_

They appeared on the familiar cobble driveway and Rory's heart gave a sentimental jerk. Her mind flashed memories of her and her mom wallking to the front door for their weekly friday night dinners, and ironically it was now friday... Though things had now changed, she wasn't that Rory Gilmore anymore, she was now Rory Potter. Rory looked around the familiar courtyard and saw that the rain had stopped but wind still ripped through trees, causing them to sway violently. Rory hugged herself tightly as the cold wind bit at her exposed features, and sent a chill up her spine. A shake seized herbody, starting from her shoulders and then down to her toes, but Rory doubted it had anythign to do with the weather.

"Did you feel that?" Harry asked her from her right, and Rory turned and nodded. "He's near..." Harry mumbled as he slowly began to advance on the front door.

Why Grandma and Grandpa's house? Rory wondered as she followed right behind Harry. Rory remembered back to one of her first magical fights that one summer morning in the woods... Harry had put her in charge of summoning a patronus, and Rory's wand generated a snow leapord. For ages Rory tried to figure out why such a dominant and ferocious animal had appeared as her patronus, and finlly she figured it out. Her gandfather was the snow leapord, he was so strong and protective of her, white haired and firm, he was her saviour in hardship. How could I go on without him? Rory wondered and she felt the hot prick of tears, and pushed them away.

The five of them crowded the small archway where the solid oak door stood, its large brass locker still looked shiny and polished as if a maid had only just cleaned it. Rory whipped her wand out form its holdter and held it near the floor, and she prepped herself for an immediate attack once the door swung open. Harry was one step ahead of her, and as he knocked firmly three times, everyone else was getting their wands out.

Rory's heart was in her throat as they stood in silence, the only sound for a moment was the wind ripping through trees surrounding the estate, and the iron gate entryway creaking omniously. Finally the door swung open and Rory gave a gasp of fear, and then had to swallowed down her fright, it was only the maid.

"Where's Richard and Emily Gilmore," Rory asked with a squeak.

"They aren't looking for any hired help," she said visciously, attempting to close the door on them, but Harry stuck his foor into the door way and the maid looked at him, irritated.

"You don't understand," Rory began. "But I'm Rory Gilmore, the treasured grandaughter, and if you want to keep your job, you'll let me in."

The nurse swallowed down hard and stepped back, opening the door fully to show the elaboratly decorated foyer. "Mr. Gilmore is entertaining some people in the pool house, but Mrs. Gilmore is alone." the maid explained. "May I take your coats?"

Rory's mind quickly calculated what this could mean. Grandpa was entertaining people, but who? Mrs. Gilmore was alone, but was she ok? "Yes, you may take me and my firend's coats, and then I'd like you to leave straight away on a vacation, and don't come back until you're called."

The maid was piled with their clothes, but she glared over at Rory over the top of the mound. "You can't fire me!" she shouted hotly. "I've held this job for two straight weeks! That's a record in the Gilmore house! I will not be dismissed by the spoiled grandaughter!"

"You're not getting fired! I swear to you! I will even pay you for teh days you don't work!" Rory swore. The maid observed her a moment, and then happily threw the coats haphazardly onto the coat rack and shot for the door. "Don't turn around!" Rory shouted at her over the raging wind then shut the door, smiling to herself, Rory needed to get the maid away, she was in too much danger in the house if Voldemort really was there.

"April! I asked you to answer the door five minutes ago! Why haven't you brought the guests in?" Emily Gilmore called as she strode into the foyer, she was fiddling with a vodka bottle top, when she looked up and spotted Rory the bottle fell with a crash onto the hard wood flooring.

"Hey grandma," Rory said sheepishly.

"Rory, my dearest!" Emily cried, it was rather undignified of a woman who was usually so conserved, but Rory didn't care. She hadn't seen her grandmother since Rory's mom died, so she didn't mind when Grandma's arms embraced her tightly. "Look at you! You look so much like your mother!"

"Thanks, Grandma," Rory said carefully, as Emily held Rory out at arm length, observing her, Rory was doing the same. Grandma looked slightly stressed at the moment, but she looked about the same she had the year previous at Lorelei's funeral. "Where's gandpa?

"Your grandfather singing group showed up out of the blue today!" Emily began, the anger that had been in her voice before had now returned, and now she began fretting over the spilled vodka. "So, he took them into the poolhouse and I am in charge of serving them alcohol."

"They just showed up out of the blue?" Rory asked, glancing to everyone behind her.

"Yeah, the most stubburn people on earth are barber shop quartet male singers over 60." She insisted. "Where on earth is April, she needs to clean that up."

"Come on, grandma," Rory said slowly. "How about you and I talk for a little while, and I can introduce you to my firends. I'm sure April will clean that up soon."

"Yes," Emily muttered, and she seemed slightly dazed as she came out of her rant. "That sounds lovely, they all look like such wonderful people."

Rory and Emily walked out of the foyer into the living room, followed by Harry, Ginny, Jess and Luna. Rory glanced behind her and saw Draco cast a fixing spell on the bottle that reformed into a filled bottle of vodka. Smiling proudly, he took a long swing then slipped it into his pocket and followed everyone further into the house.

Rory sat down in her usual seat on the two seater couch next to Harry, and Grandma took her usual gold flaked chair, Jess squished in next to Rory, and Luna, Draco and Ginny sat on the three seater across form them. Grandma fiddled with her hands as she smiled at Rory.

"I haven't seen my little Rory in almost a year," Emily exclaimed, she glanced at Rory fondly then took in everyone else, and now as Rory also took in their rather informal attire, she regretted bringing them all in to meet Emily. "Well, Rory, introduce your friends!" Emily said trying to sound pleasant about being introduced to the rather sloppy crew.

Rory began to introduce everyone and Grandma gave them the appropriate hand shake and friendly words of greeting, and then silence fell upon them. The only sounds filling the room was the soft soundtrack of clasical music coming from the radio and the harsh wind whipping at the windows.

Ginny made a ditch effort to make conversation to fill the awkard void. "I love your home! Its so big and grand, my family and I live in something much smaller and there are like 9 of us!"

Emily's smile tightened as she fussed with her pink Chanel skirt. "Oh, how quaint." she muttered and Rory had to hide her outward cringe.

The silence descended once more and they all squirmed in their seats, Rory was trying to think of a way to casually ask if a man calling himself Voldemort and/or Tom Riddle had shown up in the last hour and threatened to kill her unless she told him about Rory, but for some reason she didn't know how to start. Harry cleared his throat and Grandma continued to stare out into the dark backyard of her home.

"That's funny," Grandma muttered, she was craning her head, Rory followed Emily's eyes and saw the dim light shing out from the small poolhouse. "I can barely hear myself think over the racket Richard and his group makes."

Rory took a closer look and also noticed that there seemed to be no movement coming form inside the poolhouse. She looked over to Harry with wide anxious eyes, and he too began to look out at the poolhouse.

"Grandma," Rory began slowly as she stood from her chair and grasped to the end of her wand that was sitting in its holster. "I need you to stay away from the windows, turn off all the lights and keep a small light on in the basement. I'm going to go into the poolhouse and send Grandpa back up to you, when he gets there lock yourself in the basement and don't come back out for any reason."

"Rory, don't be ridiculous..." Emily began but as soon as everyone else was up she began to get worried and stood up too. "What's going on?"

"There is so much I want to tell you, Grandma, but I can't right now." Rory said calmly, and as Harry and Draco ran around the house diffusing all the light bulbs magically, Rory was walking Emily towards the basement door. "All you need to know is that I love you and Grandpa with all my heart, and even though Mom never really told you, I know she loved you guys too."

"What am I supposed to do," Emily asked, only half believing that she was actually taking Rory seriously.

"Just sit down right next to the basement door, once grandpa comes, you both need to race down and lock the door behind you," Rory exclaimed, and Emily slowly sank to the floor, her back against the wall, and she looked up at Rory with wide confused eyes."It'll be ok," Roy comforted, but he didn't even know if it was true.

Finally all the lights in the house were off, except for the basement light that peaked out form the cracked door. Rory stood plunged in darkness for only a moment, before her eyes began to adjust to the dark, soon she spotted Draco's platinum hair gleaming in the moonlight as he approached her.

"We're all waiting by the back door," he said calmly.

All of Rory's magical senses heightened and tingled and everything around her seemed to have its own pulse, its own kind of magic. From the poolhouse she felt this huge vibration of evil power that almost lured her in. Her hand gave a small shake as it hovered over her wand, and Rory took it out and felt the smooth red wood under her fingertips.

She quickly followed Draco to the rest of the group and saw them all strecthing, all getting ready for the battle ahead. Jess was pucnhing the air, and upon seeing him Rory remembered the small bag pink she had brought and handed it to him.

"Its not really my style," Jess said with a smirk.

"Its filled with potions you can throw at the deatheaters, you obviously won't last by just punching them," Rory said calmly. He gave a nod as he turned serious, he opened it up and pulled out a vanquishing potion and smiled to Rory.

"They're excatly what I wanted," he said and he leaned in and kissed her passionatly, the frightening fact that that might have been the last time she kissed him brought a shake over her whole body as she deepened their kiss. "I love you," he whispered and it took all Rory had not to cry.

"I love you too, Jess Mariano," she muttered back in the most heartfull way she had ever muttered the words.

Around her, Harry and Ginny, Luna and Draco, were saying their own words of goodbye and admitting their undying love for eachother. Finally all sentimal words left them and they faced the direction of the poolhouse, all wands drawn.

"Luna," Rory said, she didn't look over at the girl, but instead continued to stare at the quiet poolhouse where there was still no movement. "You are in charge of contacting Neville if battle breaks out."

"Right, will do cheif," Luna said in a sharp and aware tone.

Harry took lead, Rory following close behind him, and he pushed the glass door open, the cold air began to bite at Rory once more as she walked across the lawn. Glancing back at her gandparents' house, she saw the basement light cutting through the otherwise pitch black darkness._ Good,_ she thought to herself, w_hen grandpa runs from the poolhouse, he'll know were to go_.

And as she walked across the damp green grass, she fiddled with the red heart ring Jess had given her when they had first left Stars Hollow. Finally reaching the poolhouse, she took in a sharp breath as she caught movement from inside. Her mind tried to convince her that nothing was wrong, that Grandpa was just getting scotch-ed up and had passed out on the couch, but she knew it wasn't true.

_If I die_, she thought silently, _maybe I'll see mom_.

Then, Harry slowly pushed the poolhouse, bathing them in a sudden blinding light from inside.

"Harry! Rory! So glad you could come!" he yelled out and Rory couldn't breathe.

_**(A/N) hehe, I liked the ending there, reviews people! Thank you to the one person who did review!**_

_**In the next chapter Harry (**_**finally****_) rides the rollercoaster of war..._**


	26. Harry, Stolen Wands

Sirius stood in the middle of the room, and his arms were spread in a beckoning hug, and he had a smile on his lips that didn't reach his eyes. Rory ran forward, and past Harry, as she wrapped her arms tightly around Sirius's middle. She cried hard into his shirt, but Sirius smile didn't fade, and his eyes never moved from Harry. Harry felt a protective wave for Rory come over him, and he fought the urge to take her from Sirius's amrs, and fear gripped his heart and squeezed tight.

He surveyed the room, and the light that seemed so bright outside, was now only a dim light from a gas lamp, and it only highlighted Sirius, his arms wrapped around Rory as she cried, his face still pasty white, looking almost lost. Harry's unease grew as he stared hard at the deep black shadows that crowded the room. He could swear they moved! The shadows had stirred, and as he stared hard at the disturbed area, a shape began to form. That is, until, his attention was drawn in a different direction, and the shape disappereared into the black void.

"Harry, come join me, lcome give your old man a hug," His voice seemed jolly, but not as it usually was.

Maybe Harry was wrong, and everything was just fine. Ginny had once called him paranoid, told him he couldn't shut his brain off. This would be an perfect example of that, he was in the same room as his father, a man he hadn't seen in over three months, and all he could do was be suspicious. So what if Sirius looked haunted, his father always had the tendancy to look haggard and tired, even after a full night's sleep. Harry took a step forawrd, but Luna hand rested on his arm for the breifest of seconds.

"I sense unease," she explained flatly, looking around the room with her blue eyes, they never looked so glossy, as if she was just awakening from a dream. But they held Harry for a moment, as if captivating him, and telling him she had the same suspicions. For a moment Harry considered turning around and hexxing his father just to make sure, but then the thought turned bitter in his mind, and it made Harry feel sick with himself.

"Don't be daft," he spat visciously back at Luna, though he really knew he yelled at her because Harry was feeling guilty about not trusting his own father either. "Its my dad, I trust him more than I trust you, _Loony_ Lovegood!"

Luna looked undisturbed by his harsh words, which made Harry even more infuriated. Harry had wanted her to lash back, and to shake him back to his senses, to tell him everything wasn't right. But, Luna just stood there with the same placid face and Harry ran toward his father.

It felt great to wrap Sirius up in a hug, and to feel his father's solid figure next to him. As Sirius hugged him, and Rory, back, Harry began to feel safe again. He felt angry with himself for being mistrusting, and was thankful that Sirius was so forgiving of it. He hugged Sirius even tighter, and felt Rory's hands as she hugged their father too.

A clicking sound filled the room, and it swelled Harry's heart with the familiar dread as cold metal touched his wrist. He stepped back from his father who was staring down at Harry's arm, and Harry looked down too, and that's when he saw it. Where Rory and Harry's hands touched, a set of handcuffs binded them together, and it was Sirius, who was now prefroming the stucklockus spell on them.

"Daddy!" Rory cried as she oulled in vein at her restraints, it created deep violet and red bruises where the metal pressed hard against her wrists. Harry looked down in silent rage as he saw that Rory's panic was pulling on his own handcuff, and the silver metal rubbed his skin raw. "Let us go!"

Sirius looked sick and sad, but his hollow smile remained, as he took both their wands from them and stepped back. Harry felt hot tears run down his cheeks as he realised what has happened, their own father has turned! Rory still tried to pull off her handcuffs, and Jess ran up to her.

"Luna," Harry said turning to her, and he began to open his mouth, planning on telling her he was sorry for saying those things to her, but she gave a small nod, as if to say that an appology wasn't needed. Ever so subtly, with only Harry noticing, Luna drew out her wand and muttered a few words under her breath, and Harry knew she was alerting Dumbledore's army.

Harry turned back to his dad, and his heart sank further, as he saw Sirius backing into the shadows, that ate him up until only his face was visible, and his eyes were blank as thety stared at Harry.

"Why, dad?" Harry whispered in a torn voice.

"He's coming for you, son, he'll eat you both up." Sirius replied through his smile.

"Daddy!" Rory squealed. "Don't say that! We'll get out of this, together."

But Sirius' reply was only silence as he stepped further back into the shadows until even his form disappeared, and Harry couldn't see his father anymore.

"Coward!" Harry screaned into the night but there was no reply.

"Jess," Rory began, she had calmed down slightly but her voice was still very croaky from her tears. "Stop fussing over these handcuffs, its no use. You need to go find Grandpa, he's in here somewhere. And, when you do, I want you and Luna to sneak out and give him to grandma, also collect and debreif the Army."

"They'll be here soon," Luna piped up. Rory nodded the two of them off into the shadows that was slowly closing in as the gas lamp's light began to fade. Harry wondered who she meant, the Army or Voldemort. But before he could ask, Jess and Luna had faded into the darkness, and Harry said a little prayer for them, for everyone who he loved.

Ginny came up beside him, looking like a huntress, ready and willing to follow him into battle, she looked over to him. Her eyes blazed with the fury he felt for his father who hid just beyond the shadows, how did she know how he felt? How did she make him feel like he was understood when he felt as desperatly as of place as can be.

After a few minutes of heart pounding anxiety, the inevitable happened. A storng gust of wind blew in through the door. A pair of red snake eyesc cut through the darkness to find Harry's, and sheer dread hit Harry, making him feel light headed and woozy.

"Sirius, come." Voldmoert hissed as he enterred the room, about ten other Death eaters swooped in after him and hid in the darkness. Harry couldn't beleieve waht he was seeing! His dad was actually obeying Voldemort!

"Daddy! Don't!" Rory shouted, she tried to run after him, but Harry pulled hard on their handcuffs and Rroy was sent reeling back. She hot Harry a pained look as Draco stabalised her.

"Daddy! Don't!" a deatheater mimicked from the shadows. The gas lamp only illuminated the four of them, standing alone in the middle of the room, making only them and Voldemort's red eyes visible.

"Wondering why your father is acting so strangely, Potter," Voldemort asked calmly from the shadows.

"Imperious curse," Draco asked, his drawl suggested he was bored with this whole chirade.

"Ah," Vodlmeort hissed. "Luscious, you taught your son well. It is a shame he will have to be killed for his betrayal."

"Yes, but I will draw some pleasure from being the one to put an end to the little brat's traitor life," replied of voice Harry recognised as the dispicable Luscious Malfoy.

Draco had a nerve to pretend to stifle a yawn as he drawled, "Can we stay on topic?"

Voldemort's jeering laugh rang out in Harry's ears, like fringernails on chalkboard, but he didn't show his flich. But in the darkness, he found Rory's hand and squeezed it tightly.

"I cursed him just as you were all drifting safely to sleep," Voldemort took a dramtic pause as he falshed his face in the gas light for all to see, the sight of his pale skin sent shivers up Harry's spine. "On chirstmas eve."

"He knew..." Rory muttered as she held to Harry tighter than ever. "He let them take us by suprise." Harry's eyes foudn hers as they welled with tears.

_Push them away,_ he wanted to tell her, but she just blinked a few times and tears ran down her cheeks, resulting in a wave of cruel laughs and insults from the concealed death eaters. Draco turned a full 360 degrees, as if he was trying to size up the unseen beings, and that only made them laugh harder.

"I can't wait," Voldemort admitted, he continued to circle them, he was still just out of reach of the light, so Harry could still only see the red slits Voldemort called eyes as they squinted at Harry and Rory. "To tell Sirius what he has done, betrayed his only family... tsk, tsk, how cruel."

"You're the cruel one," Rory shouted, but Voldemort ignored her.

"I'll show him your bodies, and I'll laugh as he weeps." Voldemort said, his voice had a viscious edge that stabbed Harry with each word.

"Well, you know what they say Harry," Voldemort said, sensing his obvious sadness. "Can't save them all."

"I'll keep that in mind," Harry replied with just as much venom. "Now step into light, you bloody coward. At least let me see the face of who is going to 'kill' me." Harry forced out a bitter laugh as Voldemort stepped into the light.

"Nice,' Rory said snidely. "Practice that walk infront of a mirror?"

"Mind your tongue, little lady," a death eater spat from the darkness surrounding them, everyone laughed but Voldemort's face remained as hard as stone as he gazed at the two Potter siblings.

"Shall we end this, Tom?" Harry asked bravely.

"Don't call me that," Voldemort snaps back at Harry, he had found his weakness, the only weakness Voldemort has, his past, the truth...

"Sorry, Tom Riddle," Harry said again, and Voldemort breathed heavy to keep his anger in check.

"Its-" Voldemort began, but Rory jumped in.

"Snugglepuss?" she asked, and Ginny smirked at the shocked silence that ensued form Voldemort's followers, only Draco's bitter _HA!_ could be heard echoing.

"Sirius, wands," Voldemort said calmly. Sirius walked out like a zombie to Voldemort's beckoning hand, and it took all Harry had not to run up and pull his father to his side. Sirius handed Voldemort Harry and Rory's long wooden wands then descended back into the shadows. Voldmoert stood with them firmly grapsed in his hands as he stared at Harry and Riry.

"You want to give them back, or do you want a moment _alone_ with them?" Rory asked, _alone _was given a suggestive slant that made Harry snigger, and that only further infuriated Vodlemort.

"No! I am not giving them back," Voldemort said triumphantly.

"That's not a fair fight," Harry yelled as he lundged for hsi wand, Voldemort side stepped and Harry fell to the floor. He scrambled to his feet and staggered backwards.

"What kind of Evil Matermind dark lord would I be if I played fairly," Voldemort asked, and Rory was shaking her head as if disgraced.

"You should have that printed as a slogan," she said bitterly.

Suddenly the door to the pool house flew open again and extinguished the small gas lamp, and that resulted in plunging the whole room into darkness. Before Harry could react to anything that went on around him, a hand was placed firmly on his shoudler. A set of lips moved to his ear and he felt her hot breath against his neck, and he recoginsed the smell of rose petals she carried.

"The army is outside, stall for a moment, and we will crash in, there are hundreds of us, little of them." sang Luna's voice in his ear and Harry felt a shiver come over him. The end was near! Harry could feel it, and his wand cried out in the darkness from Voldemorts grasp. Harry wouldn't end this with out his wand.

"Enough of this foolery!" Voldemort shouts. The gas lamp is reunited by a wand, and light is glowing strong once more, sending the shadows in to retreat, they aren't fully gone, but it gives comfort to knwo that the deatheaters must be cramped up against the wall to hide from sight.

Voldemort lets out a checkle as he finally takes in Ginny and Draco. Harry puffs out his chest, ready to snipe back and forth with Voldemort, so he can kill time. Voldemort lowers his head with a smile.

"I forgot I was going up against four pathetic teenage sourcerers." he chuckles idly, and as he played with Hary and Rory's wand as if it were hsi own, Harry only felt the hate that bubbled up inside him, and thretened to boil over any moment.

"We forgot we were facing a group of Mid-Life crisis wizards who turned to the darkside for thrills," Rory replied just as easily.

"Careful," Voldemort says in a cold voice that makes Harry go numb. "This isn't Halloween, you can't just go home and go to sleep, wake up and its over. You've got to be up and ready to go." Vodlmerot's sickly red eyes run down Rory suggestivly and Rory turns a few shades paler. In a hotter voice, Voldemort adds, "You can always be ready to go with me."

"You killed my mother," Rory said through gritted teeth, her fists were curled up into balls so tights that Harry saw her knuckles go white as snow.

'Ah, yes, your muggle mother," Voldemort begins, then his suggestivness hits the floor as his tone turns to digusted. "That makes you a halfblood."

The crowd around them hiss and boo from their shadows, a flash of lightning from outside scares some, but Voldemort remains calm as he jeers Rory. Only Harry saw the large mob of Hogwarts students, as they silently descended on the poolhouse, led by Luna and Neville. They had been momentarily illuminated by the lightning that cracked the sky before they were plunged into darknesss once more, like they never existed.

"Shame your mother had to die, I could have used her for other purposes," Voldemort carries on, and Harry bites his tongue. He recognises that tone to Voldemort's hisses, he is trying to bait them, but Harry isn't going to fall for it. Unfortunatly, its too much for Rory and she lundges at Voldemort.

Her wand had been momentarily alofted, as if he was usuing it as a microphone, but now Rory had her small hands wrapped around it. She stood toe to toe with Voldemort as she grapsed at her wand, and pulled feircly, trying, and failing, to get it from his long grey boney fingers.

"Let go now," Voldemort says in a long thretening hiss. "And I will spare you from this slaughter."

"I don't want to be spared!" Rory cries out in desperation as she yanks on the wand.

As that confrontation waged on, all the windows to the poolhouse exploded inwards, showering them with shattere glass. And as the wind blew feircly into the small house, Luna, followed by Neville, jumped in screaming a war cry as they took the small group of death eaters by storm. One by one, more and more DA members flood the poolhouse, and though their skills weren't a match to the death eaters, they were soon an equal match as the numbers were out weighed.

"This can only end badly for you, Potter," Voldmoert yeleld to Rory over the screams surrounding them. Harry began to fight his way over to his sister who still grasped to her wand. "You can end it now, and the end is painless."

Harry gave the room a quick glance in time to see Luna fall back from a huge gash across her cheek, and blood flowed and seeped out onto the floor. Harry gave a flinch and moved on towards Rory and Voldemort.

_Together, you two are unstoppable! _it was what everyone had said. _Yeah, you can match his power, but with Rory, you'll beat him for sure! _Harry knew, that to finish this, he would have to finish Voldemort off with Rory's help.

"You've ended to many lives already," Harry caught Rory saying, and jsut as he neared, the unthinkable happened.

"Then what's one more?" Vodlemort asked her plainly.

Then, in a raging shout, while both their hands were on Rory's wand, they both shouted. "AVADA KEDAVRA!"

A huge green orb began to form at the tip of Rory's wand and expanded out until both she and Voldemort were only covered. The room was bathed in the sickly green colour, and fight slowed as they all truend to gawk. Inside, Rory sweated perfusely as she struggled to keep up with Voldemort.

_Togther..._ It was something Rory had said to Harry in his first dream about her. _We can help each other._

Harry dove forward into the green orb, that swallowed him whole, and he placed his own hands on to the wand that felt red hot. And, only after a few moments standing there, the orb began to compress. Finally, almost as Harry's strength was beginning to waver, the Green just imploded!

Harry was sent flying through the glass dorr, Voldemort's head was whammed hard into the brick wall behind him with a sickly thud, and Rory... she lay motionless on the floor where the orb had once been. Slowly the screams and voices form everyone became subdued, as if Harry was underwater. Then, the colours blurred, dulled, then faded. Untilthere was nothing...

Nothing but blackness, the sleep that had been a long time coming...

_**(A/N) What do you think? I want reviews people! Only three more chapters! GASP! I'm soo sad to see this go!**_

_**In the next chapter Rory sees the kitchen, and in it is the thing of dreams...**_


	27. Rory, Heaven's kitchen

Rory woke up on a tiled floor, and it took a while to realise that she wasn't any where near the fight she had just once been. She looked down and saw that her dirty clothing had been replaced with a pair of pajamas, purple in color, and soft and warm against her skin. Her hair was long and shiny, and fell prefectly in tendrils down her back.

She pushed off the yellow floor and blinked a few times to be aware of her surroundings. It was a kitchen, but not just any random kitchen, it was the one of her home. Its yellow coloring was higlighted beautifully in the sun but the edges of Rory's vision was blurred, as if there was a light fog surrounding her. The rich aroma of baking coffee beans and lilac filled Rory's nose and brought her back to good times shared with her mother...

And, speaking of which...

Rory saw the long brown hair before she saw anything else, and even when her mom turned her blue eyes to Rory and smiled, Rory could only continue to stare at the top of her hair. There was a crown of garlands that sat atop of her mothers hair, it was out of place in the kitchen, but Rory could care less.

"Coffee's made," her mom said happily. "Just in time for you to wake up!"

So many questions filled Rory's mind, but she didn't want to ruin this moment with them. She ran to her mother's arms and hugged her tightly, and Rory let out tears she didn't even know she was holding back. Lorelei embraced her tightly, letting her daughter just cry out her sorrows.

"Nothing was the same once you died," Rory cried into her mom's pajamas that matched hers.

"I didn't think it would be," Lorelei admitted. "Let's sit, and we can talk."

Rory felt like a petulant child as she wiped the tears from her round blue eyes, and Lorelei steered Rory down onto a chair at the table. Then Lorelei continued to go and pour two cups of coffee.

"Mom, what is this?" Rory asked as she looked around.

"Its happiness," Lorelei replied easily with a sigh and then sat down with Rory.

"Have you been watching me?" asked Rory, her tone betrayed her hope. She wanted her mom to have been watching, she wanted her mom to have seen how she's grown up, what she had done, and what Harry had become.

"I barely looked away," replied Lorelei. "Your brother is amazing, so is your father."

The mention of Sirius made Rory's mind wurl bitterly as she remembered the empty shell that had become her father, and her blue eyes found her mother's. Lorelei's mouth twitched a smile that gave Rory immense comfort, strange how mothers can do that with the smallest of gestures...

"Harry is amazing, I love him so," Rory said and she reached for one of the coffees her mother had in front of her.

"Hey!" Lorelei shouted loudly, and Rory recoiled. "You can't drink that, not util you make up your mind."

"My mind?" she asked unsurely.

Suddenly hurrendous scream filled their little kitchen, and Rory sprung up form her seat in alarm, and Lorelei stood next to her. Two naked forms, hardly recognisable as human, began to slump down a long dark hallway. Their bodies were charred, the skin had been melted from their bodies and now only raw burns covered them, and Rory had to supress her gag.

"What's that?" squeaked Rory, unable to find her voice.

Behind them, they dragged a screaming form. It wore long dark robes and thrashed around against their relentless grasp. The hood fell back, and the red snake eyes of Voldemort found hers. He didn't say anthing but screamed in sheer rage and terror as he disappeared once more into the darkness.

"Where are they taking him?" Rory asked, running to the doorway, and peered down the black hallway.

"It isn't for me to know," Lorelei replied. "And you won't ever go there either."

"How do you know?" Rory asked Lorelei.

"You've come here now, you weren't chosen for that afterlife." said Lorelei.

Afterlife, the word swirls in her mind and suddenly it clicks.

"I'm dead!" Rory called and Lorelei nodded. Rory looked down at her body and began to prod at it. It felt so real, it felt like true flesh and blood, but apparently it wasn't. Rory had become an entity, a spirit and nothing more. Her mind shook and Rory couldn't grasp it, and she couldn't grasp what she was missing out on, and what she was gaining.

A spirit couldn't enjoy mortal pleasures, she would never be able to kiss Jess, never would feel his touch again. She would never embrace Harry, her brother, or help her father get better. She would never see Ron and Hermione again, and nor would she see Harry and Ginny marry. But she would be able to be with her mother, and over time others would come, no one is immortal after all.

"But Rory," Lorelei said softly, it drew Rory from her thoughts and she looked up to her mom. "This can change."

Rory blinked a few times. "Pardon?"

"Oh, this is going all wrong!" Lorelei cried. "I wanted to tell you differently!"

"Like how?" Rory asked.

"Like The Matrix's 'Red Pill, Blue Pill' kind of feel." Lorelei answered with an irritated growl.

"Well, you don't have the carrisma Laurence Fishbourne had," Rory replied lightly, it was the complete opposite to how she felt, and her brain spit and rumbled as it tried to work properly like a car running out of gas.

"Ok, if you drink this coffee you'll stay here with me forever," Lorelei explained, pointing to the one on the right. She gave Rory a sad smile, and Rory mirrored it. "If you drink this one," she inclined to the left one. "You'll return to your body, and continue on with your life. But, there will be a cost."

"What?" Rory asked, curiousity over ruling everything else she was thinking.

"When you died, it took so much energy and power," Lorelei began.

"It did, thank god Harry helped, I wouldn't have been able to do it on my own." Rory muttered.

"Exactly, the sheer drain of it exhausted your body, and you died," Lorelei said boldly.

It would be Rory's legend, The girl who died to save them all. She could just see it being carried by every newspaper's headings. First page spreads, she'd have a photo beaming out, and every child would know she died to have for them to live freely.

"But if I returned..." Rory prompted.

"Then you would live on, but the magic wouldn't return to you," her mom replied simply.

"I wouldn't have the power back?" Rory asked.

"You would have meek things, telekenisis, turning rocks to sparrows, leaves to butterflies, and the such," said Lorelei.

the thought of loosing the amazing power Rory had only recently been given felt daunting. But, she had gotten on without it for the first twenty years of her life, why couldn't she continue like that? Though it had been exilerating, to have the power at her finger tips, to have every sense pulse in a new way.

"Did anyone else die," Rory asked suddenly, a fear has gripped her heart as Rory's mind thought of Harry. He had helped her, his body had been exposed to the draining force, but had it drained _him _dry?

"Harry's fine," Loreleie explains. "In a coma actually, he was exhausted too, but you bore the brunt of it."

"Can I see my friends," Rory asked in a torn voice and Lorelei nodded.

She sweapt her hand over the kitchen table and an image consumed it. It was like a whole was burrowing deep into the earth, and suddenly Rory could see into the poolhouse. Everyone was grouped around eachother, people casting healing spells, others were spread across the lawns, calling out for lost friends. Harry lay in a balnket of broken glass just outside the poolhouse, his face etched with worry in his comatose state. And in a clearing of people in the poolhouse, Rory could see her body, lying in a moveless heap. Jess was enterring the poolhouse and that's when he spotted her.

He ran to her body and brought it up towatds him, and when he saw that she gave him no reponse to his touch, he gave a loud cry and held her close to him. His handosme featurse were screwed up into a pained expression as he weapt. And in the corner, Sirius sat hunched in the darkness, rocking back and forth.

Rory could stand it no longer and looked away with a cringe. Quickly, Lorelei sweapt over the table and the image wiped away and was replaced by the light wood.

Rory looked to her mother and saw that Lorelei was observing her the way she used to, as if Lorelei stared long enough she could hear Rory's thoughts. Rory didn't want to abandon her mother, she wanted to stay with her mom and keep her happy, but her heart was torn. Jess was crying, Harry was in a coma and Sirius was devistated.

"Rory, I will always be here, but they won't," Lorelei said. "They need you now."

Rory shook her head as tears fell, the two Gilmore girls sprung from their seats and embraced tightly, Rory never wanted to leave her mom's embrace and she cried even more.

"Will I be able to come back later?" asked Rory. "Is this heaven?"

"Feels like it," Lorelei said without letting Rory out of her grasp. "They have lots of good movies, some before they are even released in the mortal world!."

Rory drew away and looked down at the two coffee cups, and her hand trembled as she reached for a mug.

"That's my girl," Lorelei cooed. "Drink deep, my darling daughter."

Rory obeyed and drank her chosen cup, tears fell silently as a portal opened in the doorway. Lorelei gave Rory's hand a tight squeeze, and there was the great comfort only a mom can give a greiving daughter.

"Don't regret this, Rory," Lorelei said. "I will greet you when you return. My love will never fade for my daughter."

"I'll see you when I come back." Rory replied through her sobs, but she still wasn't sure if they were cries of happiness or sadness.

She stepped into the portal and it closed after her. Lorelei stepped back to the table and drank the untouched coffee that Rory had rejected. She wiped the table with the soft palm of her hand and it descended back to mortal plains, showing her the poolhouse of her parent's house.

Jess still gripped to Rory's lifeless body as tears fell down his cheeks in heavy streams. But suddenly, Rory's body gave a jerk, and her blue eyes shot open. Lorelei watched with a sad sigh as Jess let out a happy cry and put his lips on hers. Rory gave him a tight hug as they shared a sweet embrace, and Lorelei watched as Rory cried in happiness.

"Don't come back for a while," Lorelei said to the image of her daughter. "You belong with Jess now, not me."

And with that, Lorelei sweapt away the image and happily sat down infront of the tv, switching it The Godfather Part 1. _Aah_, her mind sighed, _peace..._

_**(A/N) No reviews, hmmm... Oh well, I loved writing this, but two more chapters, peace decends on the world, so Harry needs to start putting thing back in order.**_

_**In teh next Chapter Harry wakes and brings three back with him...**_


	28. Harry, Waking up to Change

_**(A/N) It was hard writing this one! I'm reading this book and its in first person, present text. And, obviously, I write in third person and in past tense. So I kept switching back and forth between! It was soo hard!**_

The IV machine beeped loudly in the room, and outside the sun shown brightly as spring turned to summer. The private room had a great view that sweapt over Conneticuit's busy Hartford, and the trees moved sweetly in the warm air. For what seems like for ever, Harry Potter has been lying in the same cream bed in a coma, and finally, for the first time in a long time, he moves.

With a low groan the room comes into focus, but through teary eyed blinks. What Harry has been dreaming of slips from his mind and is gone for ever, now all he can do is wonder how he got there. It had been months since his last memory, Harry could remember flying backwards from Rory, away from the green light, but then nothing. Harry's body didn't ache, but he had suspected it to, so he wondered how long it has had to recover. He turned his head and took in the sleeping form in a chair beside him.

Her chest moved with her steady, sleeping breaths, and though her blue eyes were shut Harry knew it was his sister. Harry pushed himself up off the bed, and sat up stright. He pushed his finger through his bed hair and smiled at the way his muscles contracted, he felt alive again.

"You're awake!" Rory breathed beside him. Her blue eyes were wide as they observed him, she reached out and rested her hand on his bandaged one.

"Where am I?" asked Harry.

"You're in a hospital," Rory answered. "When we fought Voldemort the sheer force of it exhausted both of us, and you slipped into a coma."

"Is... is he dead?" Harry asked quietly, his heart stopped and sprung to his throat.

"Voldemort is no more, the war is over Harry!" Rory said with a proud face, her eyes twinkled as she looked down at Harry.

"You said the magic exghausted _us_... were you in a coma?" Harry asked her as his brain whirred into motion, what had been going on since the war? Did anyone die? Was anyone hurt?

"I could tell you, but we need more time." Rory answered mysteriously. She stood up, and deflected any more questions as she reached for her phone. "I'm going to call Ginny, she'll be overjoyed."

"Ginny's ok?" Harry asked happily, and a beaming smile broke across his lips.

"She's fine, living with her parents, and missing you terribly." Rory explained. "She hasn't spoken with you in three months! She'll be overjoyed."

"Three months!" Harry choked. "That's impossible."

"Its not, Harry. The magic exhausted us," The mention of magic seemed to make Rory flinch but she continued like she hadn't reacted. "Your body needed a long time to repair."

Ginny probably answered the phone because Rory suddenly turned around and started shouting down the phone. "Harry's awake! He is _awake_! I knew you would be!"

Harry just didn't believe it, it had all seemed so ridiculous. He couldn't have missed out on all that time! It was impossible, so much had probably happened. What happened to Draco and Luna? Were all the death eaters captured? Suddenly a thought occurred to him.

He looked over to Rory and saw her talking excitedly into the phone, her back turned and her attention on the conversation. Harry slipped silently out of his covers, and as Rory continued ingorantly, Harry slipped off his blue drawstring pants and matching shirt. He grabbed a pair of black jeans and a red shirt that had been laid on a chest of drawers for him, and then he slipped them on.

Taking his wand from the bed side table, Harry pointed it at the sky. He had to go somewhere, and collect some people that he knew no one else had. For it was he who had sworn to fetch them, and only he would. He stretched out his limbs that felt cramped but eager after having been out of use for so long. And as Rory continued to talk, Harry quietly whispered the name of his destination.

"Dragonfly Inn," he said and he spun out into nothingness.

The birds chirped in the clear blue sky, and Harry felt at peace as they sang a sweet tune above his head. Slowly, he walked across the green grass as it swayed in the soft wind. In the distance Harry could hear the neighing of horses followed by a childish scream that tinkled to a laugh.

"Ron!" Someone called. Harry walked through the trees that surrounded him, picking an apple off a branch as he went. He emerged from the apple orchid to see the homely Dragonfly Inn, the sun shone down on it, making the Inn seem almost heavenly. There was a small table set up under the shade of a distant tree, and in a small bassinet a small bundle of blankets moved around. A woman had her back to Harry as she set out some food out on to the white table.

"Ron, hurry up," she called again, and Harry smiled as he leaned against a tree and bit into the sweet crisp apple. She turned to the bassinet and lifted a baby out, and as it wiggled in her hold it squealed happily.

She looked so much adult then Harry rememberred her, her hair was longer now, and its bushy quality had turned to wavy. She turned so Harry could see her profile, and he saw her familiar pert nose and brown wide eyes. The baby she held had bright red hair on top of its head, and it refused to stay still as she tried to lull it into rest.

From the direction she stared, a man emerged into the light. His hair looked as if it was on fire as he jumped off the horse and landed on the grass. If Harry wasn't so happy to see his old friend, he would laugh at how cheesy it all was.

"There you are!" She said, and Harry could recognise her happy tone. "I was starting to get worried you'd never come home."

"I don't know what Jackson is going on about," the man replied as he tied the horse's reins to the branch of a tree. "Her ankle is fine."

The man looked even taller, and his blue eyes smile as he walked up to her and the baby, and he planted a soft kiss on her forhead before turning to the baby in her arms.

"Hey champ!" the red headed man beamed. "How's my big boy today!"

"He's just full of beans," the woman said as she unloaded the bouncing baby to him.

"Just all those Weasley genes," The man said happily as he raised the giggling baby into the air.

Harry pushed off from the tree and slowly walked toward them, out from the shade of the tree into the hot sunshine. The man was spinning the baby around, but when he faced Harry, he stopped dead.

"Is that you, mate?" Ron Weasley asked in a booming laugh. Harry gave a nod as Hermione turned around to face him. "I can't believe it, Hermione!" Ron said turning to his fiance, Hermione Granger, who was staring at Harry through watery eyes.

She ran to him, throwing down the napkins she was folding to the ground, and wrapped her arms around his neck and jumped off the ground, wrapping her legs around his waist. He heard her tears of joy as she burrowed her face as he hugged her tightly. Ron waited patiently in the shade until Hermione finally lowered herself from Harry, wiping her tears from her brown eyes. She grabbed his hand firmly and pulled him towards Ron who hadn't stopped smiling from ear to ear.

"Its been 8 months since we last saw you, Harry!" Hermione said as she brought him to Ron.

Hermione took the baby from Ron's arms and Harry stood and observed his friend, and before either of them could think, their arms were wrapped around each other in a hug. Harry felt tears in his eyes as they drew away from each other.

"Come and sit," Hermione said, as she sat on her seat, the baby bounding in her arms. "Sookie makes too much food for us, she's such a sweetie." Harry and Ron obeyed, and sat down.

"I don't think you've been introduced!" Ron said as he looked proudly to his son. "This is out little boy, Johnathon Weasley, but John for short."

The little baby boy hopped around in his mother's arms, his arms reaching over to Harry.

"Looks like someone wants to say hi," Hermione laughed as she handed John to Harry. John cocked his head as he observed Harry, and Harry saw Hermione's brown eyes but Ron's trademark red hair, and the small boy had both his parents freckles.

Harry struggled to hold the baby, and as Hermione dished out the food, Ron began to ask Harry questions that he didn't have answers too.

"Is the war over?" Ron asked Harry, and Hermione paused mid serve.

Harry gave a nod and Hermione wiped a happy tear from her cheek. "Voldemort is dead, Rory and I killed him."

"Is eveyone ok?" Ron asked him and Harry looked down at John.

"Rory's ok, and so is Ginny," Harry answered quietly.

"What happened to everyone else?" gasped Hermione.

"I was in a coma for three months," Harry answered. "I came here the moment I awoke." He looked up at his two friends, their eyes were wide and the only sound that filoled the air was the wind blowing through the apple trees.

"So you don't know..." Hermione muttered and Harry looked back down, disgraced. "If anything ok."

"Its going to be," Harry said gravely. "I promise you that."


	29. Epilogue 13 years later

_**(A/N) This is it! I want to thank everyone who reviewed this story, and supported me, with out your encouragement this wouldn't have been finished. The war is over, and now everyone is coming together. I just finished watching The Virgin Suicides, so forgive the slight smiliarities between the four Malfoy girls and the five Lisbon Girls.**_

**Epilogue – 13 years later- October 29th, 2021**

Rory sat outside on the fRont lawn of her family home in Stars Hollow, and she slowly rocked back and forth on the swinging bench as she dwelled in the crisp air, and waiting for the afternoon sun to finally slip below the trees. The green lawn infRont of her was perfectly mowed, and Rory had truly never seen it so kept when her mother was in charge of the gardening. Jess and Harry were inside, and no doubt watching a football match, which was something Jess had hooked Harry onto, and Ginny never forgave him for. Rory heard Ginny squeal in laughter from the kitchen, where she helped Sirius cook. Harry and Ginny Potter's litle three year old daughter, Gemma Potter, was lying sleeply beside Rory, curled up into a little ball.

"Hey," said Ginny as she walked out on to the fRont porch. She no longer looked like a little girl, but had grown into a mature adult. Her hair still held its red shine as it flowed in the cool air. "Fall's certainly on its way, right?" she asked and Rory gave a nod.

Ginny sat down next to Rory on the bench and crossed her legs. Then the two women fell into a peaceful silence. Harry and Jess gave a loud shout as some one made a goal on tv, and Rory could hear a small yell that followed after. A little boy with black hair came tearing out of the house, his face beamed and his blue eyes found Rory.

"Mommy!" he shouted, and Rory put her finger to her lips.

"Your cousin, Gemma is sleeping, Riley!" Rory scorned.

"Sorry," Riley said, trying his best to look appolgetic, but it soon faded as excitement took him once more. "The Dallas Cowboys are winning, mom!"

"Yay," Rory said sweetly before Riley dashed back in to the house. "He gets more and more like Jess with every day." Rory said to Ginny.

Ginny checked her watch, and with a sigh she said, "And soon there will be six more like him swarming this house."

"So we should enjoy what little peace there is while we can," Rory muttered as she settled back in the seat.

"I love afternoons like this," Ginny muttered as finally the sun began to drrop in the sky, letting the clouds begin to turn pink. "They are so peaceful."

But just as the words were leaving her mouth, there was a loud yell as a car drove up in fRont of the house and parked. And both Rory and Ginny sighed, as they stood to greet the new comers. Johnathon Weasley, was getting taller by the minute, and the moment the car's engine was switched off the thirteen year old boy shot form the back seat. He waved at Rory and Ginny, and they waved back with smiles. Hermione got out of the driver's seat and Ron got out beside her.

"Here we are," Ron called happily. His hair stood on end, like it always did, and he waited for Hermione before she came up and wrapped her hand in his.

"Hey you too," Hermione said with a smile as they walked up the pathway. "Are we late?"

"Just on time." Rory replied.

Riley's head poked out the fRont door, and once he spotted the new comers he emerged fully. He shot down the stairs and wrapped his arms around Ron's knees.

"Hey uncle Ron," Riley beamed and Ron bent down and messed up his hair.

"Hey scamp," he said, and he handed Riley a cake box. "Can you get that to your Grampa."

Riley snapped his ankles togther and stood up straight, and with a salute he said, "Can do, Sir!" Then Rily shot off back towards the house.

"Riley's just so energetic," Hermione said as she walked up to where Ginny and Rory stood. And as they gave each other kisses on the cheeks, Rory replied.

"He was so looking forward to seeing you too, he just loves Ron's jokes." she said and Ron nodded.

"Who doesn't?" he asked witha proud smile.

"I don't," Jonothan said as he stepped out from behind his father's tall form. His hair was just as messy and red as his dad's, and he had the same freckled complexion, he could have been Ron's exact double if he didn't have his mom's, Hermione's, bossy tone and brown eyes. "And no one else would if they ahd to live with them 24/7."

"Aye," Ron said, grabbing his son's head and messing up his red mop. "You dodn't mean it, you love your old man. And stop showing off, Felicity isn't here yet."

Johnathon went bright red at the mention of Luna and Draco's eldest daughter and he just shrunk back into the back ground. Ron smiled, feeling proud that he had put his son back in his place, but Hermione gave him a small scowl.

"Aw," she cooed sweetly as Hermione spotted the sleepy Gemma. "Look, she's so cute!"

"Yeah, she's saving up her energy, she loves to play with Luna and Draco's girls, so she made me promise not to wake her until they arrive." Ginny said. "She had no interest in playing with Riley or John."

"Can't blame her," Hermione muttered.

"Hey!" Ron said hotly. "You hung out with Harry and me!"

"Yes, yes, Ronald," Hermione said, waving him away.

"Harry and Jess are inside watching the game." Rory said with a kind smile to Ron.

Ron let out a thankful sigh and he walked into the house, and happy shouts of greeting filled the air as Harry and Jess greeted Ron. Johnathon gave up waiting for Feleicity Malfoy outside, and slunk into the house. Hermione just rolled her eyes and brushed a long tendril out of her eyes.

"Its so nice to see you two again," Hermione said happily. "We barely have time anymore!"

"Tell me about it!" Ginny said and she wrapped her arms around Hermione.

"Ah Hermione," Sirius called from the fRont door.

"Hey Sirius," Hermione said with a smile. "Did you make your famous meatballs?"

"You know I did," Sirius said happily and he turned back into the house.

"How's he doing?" Hermione asked Rory once Sirius was definetly gone.

"He's doing better then last year," Rory replied with half a smile, though when this subject arose she always felt liek throwing herself into a heap of tears. "He drinks far less now..."

"Its so sad how as soon as the magical war was over, Sirius started his own internal war," Hermione sighed. "It must be hard though, to live with what he did."

Rory didn't want to continue on about this topic, so she merely just cleared her throat excessivly and scuffed her feet on the wooden porch floor, letting the soft air and birds being the only sound to fill the air.

"Oh, Rory!" Hermione gasped. "I should have known..."

Thankfully, an airy voice sang out to them from the fRont lawn, and provided a distraction. On the lawn seven people began to float up towards the house, beautiful and pale white like ghosts. Draco Malfoy had his hand snaked around his wife's, Luna's, waste as they walked gracefully up to the house, their five girls in the lead. Coraline, Ophelia, Tabitha and April were their 6 year old quadruplits and Felicity was their eleven year old beuty.

First came Coraline, her engaging grey eyes sparkled in her pointed pale face, and her long soft hair flew in the dusk air. She was the quietest of all four Malfoy girls, but even though she was by far the fairest and most perceptive, she was a mere shadow to her other sisters. Following Coraline came Ophelia, her hair was long, and it fell down her back in bouncy curls. Ophelia had acquired her mother's oddness, and she darted about the lawn, collecting small white stones. And though she will no doubt be mocked by others, she has her father's anger and hexing skills to make others quiver. Skipping in thier wake was April, and she had the most bewitching voice that could convince anyone to do her beckoning, and though she appeared beautiful and innocent on the oustide, she no doubt used her angelic appearance to get exactly what she wanted. Next came Tabitha, who had recieved her father's serious nature, and his temper, her hair was short and bouncy, and she seemed to demand people's attention. But none of the girls held the same passion and conviction that Felicity Malfoy had.

She was a spirited girl, who had large grey eyes that dominated her soft fetured face, and her long straggly white blond hair fell down her back in an oddly becoming way. She was what the poet's described of as fair, as a true beauty. And even at eleven, she grabbed most men's heart and played with them as toys. She had a life in her that would scare others, and she knew it. Felicity felt perfectly at ease with her bewitching beauty, and even though she played everyone around her like pawns on a chess board, she was careful with one person's thoughts and feelings. Poor Johnathon had captured Felicity's heart, and she him, and though it will take them both forever to recognise it, everyone knew what was in store for the two of them.

Luna looked the same as she always had, her eyes wide and seeming lost, the only thing that had changed at all was that she had a long scar running from her ear to just below her bottom lip, where she had been cut in the final fight. Draco looked a lot more relaxed, because ever since he and Luna moved into a large cottage estate just off form Stars Hollow Draco had learned to relax and trust people.

"Hey you guys!" Rory called, rushing away from Hermione and sweaping Coraline into her arms.

"Hey there, Rory," Draco said and he gave her a one armed hug. "Sorry we're late. Its so hard to get my six girls out of the house."

"Oh, its fine, Ron and Hermione only just arrived themselves." Ginny explained, as she smiled at the Malfoy family.

"Johnathon's here?" Felicity asked, smoothing out her yellow sun dress and fluffing up her long hair.

"Yeah, he's inside," Hermione said kindly. "I'm sure he'll be glad to see you."

"Yes, well I'll see him when I'm ready," Felicity said calmly. She then turned and took her father's food box from his hands. "I'll take this inside for you, papa." And before Draco could answer she ran into the house with the box.

"Hey, Draco buddy!" Called Harry from the porch. Rory turned and saw that Jess, Harry and Ron had all stepped out to greet the Malfoy's.

"Game over?" Ginny asked hopefully.

"Half time," Harry said back as he descended the stairs, and Ginny had to stifle her low groan, but Tabitha didn't miss it, and she let out small tinkling laugh.

And as Rory put Coraline back down with her sisters, Jess came up and slung his arm over Rory, smiling down at the four small girls. They scuttled under their legs and ran up to the house with loud laughs that danced on the night air. April grasped to Coraline's hand and jumped high in the air, using their magic to soar high, and then landed softly on the ground. Riley walked out onto the porch just as Coraline and April were running in, but when he spotted Tabitha walking towards him, an evil grin spread acorss her face, he darted back to safety.

A small hand tugged on Roy's jeans, and when she turned to face who ever it was, she saw Ophelia beaming up at her. Rory lowered herself to Ophelia's level and smiled at the young girl.

"Hey Rory," Ophelia said in a shy voice.

"Why can I do for you, Ophy?" Rory asked, giving the girls belly a small tickle.

The young girl spread out her hands where the small stones sat, and Rory knew what was coming. Ophelia had been entranced with Rory's small power since she was a baby, and though Rory found it rather dull compared to what she once had, she was glad that she could make Ophelia smile.

"Will you morph these for me?" Ophelia asked.

"Ophelia Anne Malfoy," Draco said sternly. "You shouldn't be so rude!"

"No, no," Rory said with a sigh. "Its fine."

Gemma walked down the stiars, sucking on her thumb, and as she approached the group on the lawn timidly she saw Rory begin. She blew on the small stones and small yellow and pink aprticle came from her and fell onto the stones, and they began to glow brightly. Suddenly the light intensified and then dimmed to show twenty beutiful butterflies that sat for a moment on Ophelia's palms then lifted into the sky in a pink cloud.

Ophelia stared up at them with a happy smile, and she stared at them until they were long gone. Gemma came and held onto Ophelia's hand, and that snapped her from her trance. She turned and smiled at the small black haired Gemma. They turned towards the house, and walked slowly discussing the butterflies in quiet voices.

"What do you say!" Harry prompted after them.

"Thank you, Rory!" They called before entering the house.

"That girl will be the death of me," Harry said in a joking tone, and then all seven adults walked toward the house, the goup back together again like they had been all those years ago. Though they had changed so much, and grwon away from their small teenageselves, they managed to find moments when it was just them.

Luna cmae up and put her small hand in Rory's, and with a smile she spoke to Rory. "I'm sorry about Ophelia, she doesn't udnerstand... I understand how hard it mustbe for you to redurce your magic to entertaining little kids."

"It is hard," Rory admitted, squeazing Luna's hand slightly. "But I chose to come back without the magic, my life is so much more normal with out it. I can get on with the life I wanted."

Luna gave a knowing smile and then moved away from Rory, and it made Rory feel ill at ease. Sure, the war was over, but it left wounds that will take ages to heal. She heaved a heavy sigh and looked to Jess, who threw her a comforting smile. Oh how she loved him so, only he knewthe extent that Rory had greived the loss of her power, how much she still missed her mom, and how angry she was at Sirius for slipping into the bottle after the war.

Inside Sirius conjured up a long solid wood dining table and then sent it flying trouhg the fRont door at break neck speed. They all had to drop to their knees as to avoid being decapitated by the table that fell witha hard thud on the fRont lawn. And with low disgruntled murmurs, they all stood back up and walked into the house. Avoiding the string of chinese lanterns that Sirius was sending out by magic, and they began to hand thmeselves on the trees surrounding the table. And already, Rory could tell Sirius was going all out on making this dinner special.

"Is it terribly frieghtening?" Felicity asked Johnathon. The two of them sat on the window bench that looke dout on to the dimming lawn. She was looking completely engrossed with Johnathon, as he told her tales of Hogwarts.

"At first, but once your sorted into your house it gets better," Johnathon replied.

"Were you scared, John?" Felicity asked, her eyes were wide and reflected the lantern's light from outside.

"N-no," John said, suddenly flustered. "Well, I knew I'd get into Gryffindor, so I was ok."

"Do you like Gryffindor?" Felicity asked him.

"Yeah, its great there! Everyone rocks!" John said, suddenly spirited. Feleicity smiled at the thought of being in Gryffindor.

"But not everyone gets into Gryffindor, do they John?" Tabitha asked.

John looked over to Felicity, where her smile had completely wiped from her face. "Well... not really there are three other houses."

"And don't they always fight?" Tabitha asked.

"They some times do... they used to fight a lot, like when Mom and Dad were there." John answered.

"I want to be in Gryffindor." Riley said lcouldy, pretending to growl like a lion. He pounced on Gemma and she cried out as he pretended to gobble her up. "You can be an innocent Hufflepuff! I'll eat you, you foolish badger!"

"Hey!" Coraline said, pulling Gemma free of Riley. "I like Hufflepuff! They are kind, you will be in Slytherin! They aren't nice!"

"Daddy was in Slytherin, you fool!" Tabitha yelled.

"And Daddy wasn't always nice," Coraline replied.

Now it seemed that it was only Rory paying Felicity any mind. Tears were falling down her eyes as she loked around at everyone, as their peace had been destoryed by talk of Hogwarts houses. Suddenly, as tears fell down her eyes, Felicity bolted form the living room and into Rory's room.

"Fee?" John called after her, standing to follow her. But Rory shook her head, and followed after Felicity instead.

Rory found the young girl lying face down on her old bed, her body shaking with tears. Rory closed the door on the noise outside and cautiously walked up to Felicity. Rory lowered herself so she perched on the bed, and patted Felicity's back.

"Its going to be ok, Fee," Rory muttered.

Felicity looked over at Rory from her tear soaked face and shook her head. "No, its not! What if I'm not in Gryffindor? What if I get into Hufflepuff and John starts to pick on me?"

"Fee, there is a possibility you'll be in Hufflepuff, but I assure you its small," Rory said.

"Even so," Felicity said, pushing up herself up from her lying position, and sat up, her thin legs crossed and her hands fiddling with the covers nervously. "If I'm not in Gryffindor, John will hate me!"

"John could never hate you, Fee," Rory said. "The rivalry between the houses were once stRong. And your father, and my brother, are great evidence of that. But they are also evidence that the rift can be closed, if you just believe."

Feleicity seemed unmoved and she just gave Rory an angry glare. "That's _too _cheesy for me to take seriously."

"Maybe it is," Rory said with a nod. "But, Fee, if John does truly know you, then he'll know that you are a good person, and no amount of 'sorting' will change you."

Felicity wiped the tears from her face with a long heavy sigh as she looked to Rory. Fee seemed deep in thought, but suddenly she gave Rory a nod. Then Felicity wrapped her arms tightly around Rory in an embracing hug, and a bodn was shared between them.

"This talk never leaves this room," Felicity said in a warning tone.

"I never abuse people's trust," Rory swore.

"Dinner's ready," Sirius called, and Felicity began to take deep calming breaths. Rory hopped off the bad, and took Felicity's hand in hers as they walked out of the room.

"Come on, lets put up with all of Uncle Sirius' long winded speaches," Rory said, and Felicity giggled evily as they pushed the door open and walked out into the foyer.

John was leaning against the door frame, playing with his shirt nervously. Once he spotted Felicity, he stood up straight to greet them.

'Hey, Fee," he said unsurely. "Are you ok?"

"Of course I am, Johnathon," she replied hotly. Her hand slipped from Rory's as she walked by John who was looking confused, but still happy to have the old Felicity back. "Now hurry up, or your dad and Uncle Harry are going to eat up all the food."

Johnathon looked at Rory, who just shrugged, and then he turned and ran after Felicity. Jess walked up behind Rory and then they both walked down into the forn yard, where the table was set up.

Night time had fallen quickly onto Stars Hollow, and now the only light that lit up the table, were the warm red lights from the chinese lanterns strung in the trees, and the candles that were held in golden candle holders down the centre of the table. Sirius had taken head of the table, and the kids had tken the opposite end. Rory and Jess took up the last two seats available. Rory sat at the end of the table, and across from her sat Harry.

"A toast," Sirius alled, and they all raised their champagne flutes, the children's glasses filled with apple juice. "To new beginnings."

It was the same toast they had at each one of these annual dinners, but they all echoed the words with passion anyway. Sirius stood to the table, and he braced his slightly trembling hands against the firm table, and Rory had to hide her shamed cringe.

"Well, we are about to bid farewell to Felicity, who is going to start on her new journey to Hogwarts in three days time." Sirius began as he looked fondly down to the other end of the table, where Felicity sat next to Johnathon. "And begins her new school life. I believe I speak for everyone when I say we all wish you the best of luck." Everyone cheered _Hear, Hear._ "But today, things are changing, we are loosing another child to Hogwarts, and though it is a long time away we will soon loose four other girls to the same cause. Lives change, times change, and people perish. But if you keep your heart and wits about you, then you can make the best out of what this world hands you."

Though everyone else sees it as the ramblings of a faded soldier, Rory can tell it has affected Feliity, and she is beaming down at her plate of food. John look over at Felicity too, and thier eyes lock, and for the briefest of moments, Rory can see a blush spread across both thier pale faces. Finally they all dig in, and a happy quiet descends on them.

That night, as Rory tucks the sleepy Riley into his bed, and Jess sits on their living room couch, Rory is finally free to think. Those dinners are always so distressing, each time she sees her father, she expects him to be over the shakes and constant need for alcohol, but she is constantly let down.

She and Jess fianlly retire to bed, and each night after those dinners, Rory breaks down into tears and night, and Jess holds her close. Its not really because she has sucha horrid time that she cires, and its not mainly because of her father, or the fact that being around all those magic people makes her crave for what she's lost. But rather she cries because she can, because she is still alive. Rory's tears are for the future they all have, for the futures that were taken away from those who died, and for the memories of war that they all shared.

She always cried, and she always would, but she would wake up feeling like the normal Rory the next morning, and she would carry on leading her normal life. Jess brushed her hair from her eyes and kissed her tear spent eyes tenderly.

"Your with me, and everyone is safe, there is no more fear," Jess whispered. "You'll be ok, we'll be ok."

"Peace?" Rory croaked.

"There is always going to be peace now," Jess replied.

He was right, there always would be peace... Harry and Rory made sure of that there always would be.

_**(A/N) Well, there you go, the last installment. What do you think? Please comment? If you don't liek it tell me! I love feedback, and seeing as this is the last ever chapter, it deserves a reply! Tell me what you thought of teh story over all? How about teh ending? Too cheesy? Too depressing? **_

_**I wanted to shwo that even though the war is over, things weren't completly solved, and though there is over all peace, there are other inner conflicts.**_

_**THANKS!-- M. Love**_

_**xXxXx**_


End file.
